Amor, Celos y Odio
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Las Cutie Mark Crusaders ya son yeguas de mas edad y cada una vivirá una experiencia de vida en el camino a madurar. Sweetie Belle encontrara el amor que había buscado desde potrilla y estuvo ante sus ojos todo el tiempo. Ahora cada uno tiene su propio secreto, que pasara cuando salgan a flote y las sombras del pasado vuelvan a aparecer en el presente?.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Habían pasado 9 años desde la boda en Canterlot y era un hermoso día en ponyville, los rayos de sol acariciaban las colinas y los pájaros empezaban con su hermoso canto, como cada mañana y la brisa de primavera empezaba a soplar sobre la Granja de la familia Apple. Como siempre los primeros en despertarse del pueblo era la familia Apple que siempre se levantaba muy temprano cada mañana para recoger sus cosechas de manzanas. El primero en salir era Big Mac seguido de Apple Jack y seguida de Apple Bloom una yegua ya adolecente con cutie Mark que era no de sorprenderse una Manzana Roja con forma de corazón, la abuela Smit ya no se encontraba entre ellos ya que hace 2 años murió y ya estaba en las praderas eternas a un lado de la madre de la Luz y el Padre de las estrellas.

"Que hermosa mañana. Cierto Apple Bloom?." –Dijo Apple Jack mirando como los rayos del Sol tocaban sus Arboles.

"Tienes razón Apple Jack esta será una bella mañana. No lo crees Big Mac?."

"iYeeep."

Los hermanos Apple empezaron a hacer sus labores Diarias, empezaron a recoger las manzanas a limpiar el granero y otras quehaceres del Hogar. Una vez terminado todo el trabajo mañanero Apple Bloom le dijo a Apple Jack que iba a la casa club a juntarse con las chicas:

"Muy Bien Apple Jack ya termine todo por hoy asique voy a la casa Club a juntarme con las chicas, luego te veo."

"Bien pero no regreses muy tarde niña!." –Apple Jack grito mientras su hermanita se alejaba.

Apple Bloom seguía juntándose con sus amigas de Infancia Scootaloo y la hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Belle que ya por ser yeguas de mayor edad y ya habían crecido en tamaño y empezaron a tener fracciones corporales más notorias, como por ejemplo Apple Bloom debido a su trabajo en la granja había obtenido un cuerpo en una excelente condición física con unos flancos bien definidos, Scootaloo había obtenido unas alas un poco más grandes de lo de una Pegaso normal lo que era muy atractivo para los Pegasos, debido a las horas y horas que le dedicaba a su vuelo cuando era pequeña. Y Sweetie Belle había obtenido los mismos rasgos Corporales de su hermana Rarity al crecer, por lo tanto los sementales maduros la encontraban muy atractiva. La casa Club seguía igual ya que se encargaban de siempre mantenerla limpia, ordenada y reemplazar cualquier madero viejo que se esté desgastando, ya las 3 yeguas eran a adolecentes asique entendían mejor el de "Porque" de algunas cosas, que le pasa a una pony en la adolescencia y de cuál es el proceso natural de por el cual nacen los potrillos, ya no teniendo la necesidad de seguir juntándose para buscar sus cutie marks, ya que ya las habían conseguido años atrás. Se juntaban para hablar de temas de chicas como sementales o estrellas de Canterlot y PonyWood.

"Hola Chicas!." –Grita Apple Bloom al abrir la puerta de una patada y saludando a sus 2 amigas.

"Hola Apple Bloom, llegaste antes hoy." Dijo Swetie Belle. La Cutie Mark de Sweetie Belle era un micrófono con corazón de fondo.

"Si Apple Bloom, como que Apple Jack te dejo venir." –Dijo Scootaloo. La Cutie Mark de Scootaloo era un trueno morado con alas.

"Si a mi igual me pareció extraño porque desde que murió la Abuela Smit se ha puesto muy maternal con migo." –Dijo la potrilla con una mirada triste.

"Bueno no quiero hablar de eso, dime Sweetie Belle trajiste la revista de la casa de tu hermana?."

"Claro que si, Rarity no se dio cuenta que me metí a su Baúl privado jejejeje." –Dijo Sweetie Belle sacando una revista Play-Pony de su pequeña mochila.

"wow… esta es la última edición, a veces me cuesta creer que tu hermana tenga esta especie de gustos en lectura… jaja." –Dijo Scootaloo con una mirada pícara.

"Mira Quién habla." –Dice Sweetie Belle, "Acaso Rainbow Dash no mira una de estas antes de Despejar el cielo jeje… De donde crees que saca tantas energías?."

"Bueno si… De hecho una vez cuando iba para su casa, me asome por su ventana para ver si dormía y estaba mirando una mientras se consentía… jaja." –Dijo Scootaloo muy sonrojada y tapándose la boca con una pesuña.

"Valla Scootaloo y como que te le quedaste mirando eh?. Acaso estas cambiando de gustos igual que Rainbow Dash.. jaja.?" –Dijo Apple Bloom con una mirada pícara.

"QUE!, no para nada no digas eso ! a mí nunca me dejaran de gustar lo sementales, eso te lo aseguro."

"Si si como digas, sigue diciendo eso y ya veremos en unos años mas." –Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Chicas ya dejen de Discutir como siempre y miren estas imágenes." –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Las 3 potras se pusieron alrededor de la revista para ver su contenido.

"Mira ese Unicornio, wow si que es todo un semental." –Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Si, pero mira este Pegaso, el sí que la tiene enorme." –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Exacto, pero mira esas yeguas mostrándose la intimidad." –Dijo Scootaloo. Las 2 amigas se le quedaron mirando con cara de extrañadas.

"Era solo una Broma!... jajajajajaja." –Las 3 amigas se echaron a reír, cuando sienten que alguien toca su puerta.

"Chicas, Hola?... Soy yo Spike les traigo un recado de Apple Jack. Voy a pasar." –Spike al igual que las 3 yeguas, el también había crecido hasta el punto que tenía que agacharse un poco para no golpearse con algún marco de alguna puerta ya que media más o menos la altura de 2 ponys adultos y tenia rasgos faciales bien definidos ya que el rostro de spike a medida que fue creciendo se fue estirando asía adelante, además con toda la fuerza que poseía ahora, trabajaba en la granja de la familia Apple los fines de semana o cuando Twilight no le tenía nada que hacer en todo el día. Empezó a abrir la puerta muy lentamente mientras las yeguas estaban en pánico y no sabiendo que hacer, desesperadas Apple Bloom y Scootaloo saltan por las ventanas pero Sweetie Belle se resbala con la revista y cae al piso golpeándose el cuerno. Spike una vez dentro de la casa Club decide asistir a Sweetie Belle, pero cuando la ayuda a levantarse nota la revista con la que se resbalo, y la toma entre sus garras para saber de que era y al ver esas imágenes de yeguas tocando y abriéndose su intimidad. No pudo evitar dejar los ojos como platos y provocándole una erección. Sweetie Belle por fin reacciona y ve que Spike estaba ojeando la primera página de la revista y sin pensarlo se le acerca y la toma de las garras de Spike con una de sus pesuñas ya que se había golpeado el cuerno y eso le dificultaba hacer magia:

"Escucha Spike, por favor no le digas nada a Rarity ni a nadie de lo que viste aquí, por favor no le digas a nadie Spike." –Decía Sweetie Belle. "Spike, Spike, Hola?, la tierra a Spike?."

Spike estaba en un pequeño estado de Chock ya que ese tipo de imágenes solo se las imaginaba en la noche cuando se satisfacía así mismo, nunca en una revista o en algún otro lugar que no sea su imaginación. La unicornio preocupada de su amigo lo intenta hacer Reaccionar dándole pequeñas bofetadas en su rostro, cuando mira asía abajo y ve por primera vez el Pene de un Dragón totalmente erecto.

"Aaaahh…! Spike, pero qué?, ya reacciona por favor." –Grito Sweetie Belle sonrojada y un poco asustada.

"Qué?, Como?, Cuando?." –Spike al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, con su miembro erecto en frente de su amiga, decide tomar una bocanada de aire y con eso su Pene vuelve a la normalidad.

"Sweetie Belle, perdóname no pude evitarlo, es algo que es difícil de controlar para mí, no le digas a Twilight ya que me empezara a dar el Discurso de, "Tu cuerpo está cambiando y es muy natural, a cierta edad los dragones experimentan cambios.", no te imaginas lo aburrido y vergonzoso que es, por favor no le digas."

"Sweetie, estas bien?."

Sweetie Belle miraba asía el suelo, totalmente sonrojada y sin decir nada.

"Sweetieeee!." –Grito el Dragón para intentar hacerla reaccionar. Hasta que finalmente levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de Spike y decirle lo mas calmadamente posible.

"Si estoy Bien Spike, no te preocupes, ya estoy Bien."

"uff… que alivio. Dime donde están Apple Bloom y Scootalo, Apple Jack me dijo que estarían las tres aquí."

"Ellas huyeron por las ventanas, se suponía que nadie nos interrumpiría y nos asustamos, pero yo me resbale con la revista y bueno ahora estamos en esta situación."

"Entiendo. Pero Dime Sweetie de dónde sacaron tú y tus amigas ese tipo de revistas?." –Pregunto algo sonrojado el Dragón.

"Que! Y porque quieres saber eso Spike?." –Le Pregunto Extrañada Sweetie Belle.

"Bueno es que yo, veras es que yo, Bueno." –Sweetie Belle lo miraba mientras intentaba saber lo que Spike le quería decir.

"Espera!... acaso las quieres para… eso que tu sabes que asen los machos cierto?." –Dijo Sweetie Belle para ver si le había acertado a lo que Spike le quería decir.

"Bueno. Si… esque nunca había visto una y me gusto, además Twilight tiene las suyas en una cabeta con una cerradura mágica."

"Twilight también tiene de revistas Play-Pony!." –Dijo Sorprendida Sweetie Belle.

"Pues claro, solo piénsalo. Solterona y Bibliotecaria. jeje"

"Si supongo que tienes razón, Jeje." –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Bueno Sweetie perdona pero tenía que intentarlo." –El Dragón empezó a dirigirse a la salida Decepcionado.

"ESPERAA!." "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero. Yo puedo conseguir una publicación vieja de esa revista si quieres." –Dijo Swettie Belle no muy entusiasmada por la idea.

"Lo dices enserio?."

"Si Grandote, después de todo es mi culpa que vieras esas imágenes."

"Oh… oh, gracias, gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias." –Dijo Spike mientras levantaba a Sweetie Belle del suelo y la asía girar para luego abrazarla. Lo que hizo que la unicornio se sonrojara.

"Eres la mejor amiga de todas , como podre pagarte este favor?."

"Ya encontrare la forma, pero bueno ahora bájame Spike." –Luego de esta frase Spike bajo delicadamente a Sweetie Belle de sus garras.

"Bien ahora te diré lo que aremos, tu regresa aquí a media noche y yo te traeré la revista. Entendido!?."

"Si entiendo."

"Hoy me quedare a dormir en casa de Rarity y a la media noche te traeré una de las revistas viejas que ya no ojea."

"Entonces es de Rarity esa Revista que vi!." –Dijo sorprendido en Dragón.

"Bueno a mi hermana tiene gustos muy "especiales." –Dijo Sweetie Belle asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Bien entiendo, no te preocupes te veré esta noche Sweetie."

"Bien nos veremos esta noche."

Spike salió de la casa Club dirigiéndose a la granja de los Apple, ya que no encontró a Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle se quedo sentada en un cojín de la casa Club meditando lo que aria ahora. Estuvo en recostada en el Cojín por lo menos unos 10 minutos hasta que llegaron sus amigas Scootaloo y Apple Bloom entrando por la ventana para solo ver a su amiga unicornio mirando el techo.

"Hey! Sweetie Belle que haces aquí, decidimos devolvernos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que tu no saliste de la casa Club con nosotras." –Dijo Scootaloo.

"Sweetie Belle estas Bien?. Sucedió algo?." –Pregunto Apple Bloom.

"Chicas, no me van a creer lo que paso aquí."

Luego de que Sweetie Belle les contara a sus 2 amigas lo que había pasado, de cómo vio el Pene de Spike y de cómo le iba a agradecer su silencio entregándole una Revista Play-Pony para su propia diversión masculina.

"Y eso fue lo que paso." –Dijo Sweetie Belle terminando de relatar su historia.

"QUE!... Viste un Pene de Dragón!" –Dijo Scootaloo.

"Twilight tiene una colección de revistas porno. Jajajajaja." –Dijo mientras se reía Apple Bloom.

"Y entonces dime de qué porte es el Pene de un Dragón?." –Pregunto Scootaloo con una mirada pícara.

"Scootaloo!. No le preguntes ese tipo de cosas. Pero ya que estamos entre amigas, dinos de que tamaño era?." –Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Bueno no estoy segura pero yo diría que más o menos tenía un tamaño de un poco más grande de un pony adulto." –Decía Sweetie Belle con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"WOW!. Asombroso." –Dijeron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom al mismo tiempo.

"Dinos como se siente tener uno de tan cerca?. Vamos cuenta cuenta." –Dijo Scootaloo invadiendo el espacio personal de Sweetie Belle mientras volaba.

"Vamos Scootalo no la presiones, deja que ella misma nos cuente." –Dijo Apple Bloom bajando a Scootaloo con su hocico tal y como lo hace Apple Jack con Rainbow Dash.

"Bueno no sabría decirles porque cuando lo note me tape los ojos con mis pesuñas."

"Y no sentiste las cosquillas que dicen que una siente cuando está a punto de hacerlo por primera vez?." –Pregunto Scootaloo.

"QUE!. No no para nada, es decir, todo lo que paso fue un accidente y no sentí nada." –Dijo Sweetie Belle muy exaltada.

"Bueno bueno, ya ni que estuviéramos diciendo que tuviste sexo con un Dragón, ya cálmate."

"Si Bueno esta noche me encontrare con él. Ahora debo regresar la revista de Rarity al baúl sin que se dé cuenta asique nos vemos chicas, vale?."

"Bueno Sweetie Belle nos vemos." –Dijeron las 2 amigas de Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo se Despidió de Apple Bloom y emprendió vuelo asía su hogar. Apple Bloom se dirigió a la granja a ver que quería su hermana y de porque había enviado a Spike, ya llegando a la granja se encontró con el Dragón Trabajando empujando unas carretas llenas de manzanas.

"Hola Spike." –Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Hola Apple Bloom, tu hermana te está buscando. Ah y por cierto no le he dicho nada sobre la revista, le dije que no las encontré en la casa Club asique hay tu inventas donde estaban, vale?."

"Bien Spike, muchas gracias Grandote." –Dijo Apple Bloom antes de seguir su camino asía la granja. Spike solo miraba asía atrás para ver como Apple Bloom se alejaba pero a lo lejos noto como la cola de Apple Bloom fue movida por el viento dejando ver toda su intimidad trasera. Spike solo volvió a ver asía adelante sonrojado diciéndose:

"No puedo creer lo sexy que se volvió con el tiempo." –Se llevo una garra a la cara.

Apple Bloom llega por fin a la granja donde se dirige al interior de la casa abriendo la puerta de una patada, y ve a su hermana mayor que la miraba con unos ojos molestos.

"Que ocurre Apple Jack?. Porque enviaste a Spike por nosotras?." –Pregunta Apple Bloom a su hermana.

"Apple Bloom!. Te di permiso de ir más temprano a jugar con tus amigas si terminabas todos tus deberes."

"Y lo hice Apple Jack."

"ASI!. Y QUE ES. ESTO!?." –Dijo Apple Jack asiéndose a un lado dejando ver un bote de basura.

"Es la basura." –Responde Apple Bloom.

"EXACTO!. Es la basura que a ti te correspondía tirar hoy." –Dijo molesta Apple Jack.

"Y no podías ir la a tirar tu esta vez?."

"No!. Porque hoy no me correspondía a mí, si no a ti!."

"Peroo… Apple Jack."

"Nada de Peros. Ahora la potrilla va a tomar la basura. La va a sacar y la va a dejar donde pertenece. Al basurero."

Apple Bloom toma la punta de la bolsa de basura con sus dientes y la lleva asía afuera. En eso aparece Spike.

"Hola de nuevo Apple Bloom. Te ayudo con eso?." –Dijo el Dragón.

"La irías a dejar al basurero grandote?.

"No. Solo observa." –Spike toma la bolsa de basura con sus garras y la tira en el aire para luego dejar exhalar su fuego mágico asiendo que desapareciera.

"wow, genial Spike, muchas gracias me ahorraste el ir al basurero."

"De nada Apple Bloom."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT:

La princesa Celestia degustaba de su tercer pastel de la mañana cuando de repente.

"Auch!.. Maldición." –A la princesa le cae una enorme bolsa de basura en la cabeza.

"Esta ya es la cuarta bolsa de basura que me envía. Se acabo." –La princesa toma una pluma y papel para escribir.

"YYYY… Listo con esto aprenderá."

DEVUELTA EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE:

Spike estaba ayudando con la recolección de manzanas cuando le llega una carta de la princesa Celestia.

"Valla una carta de la Princesa. Vamos averrr.." –Spike empieza a leer la carta.

""Querido Spike últimamente me has enviado mucha basura y si sigo recibiendo tu basura me veré forzada a mandarte a un curso de re-educación. Con Amor la Princesa Celestia."" –fin de la carta.

"Que extraño. Yo siempre creí que le gustaban los reportes sobre la amistad." –Dice Spike extrañado.

Ese mismo Día. Luego de que Scootaloo se despidiera de sus amigas emprendió vuelo mientras una frase pasaba por su mente. "Valla Scootaloo y como que te le quedaste mirando eh?. Acaso estas cambiando de gustos igual que Rainbow Dash.. jaja.?."

La Pegaso anaranjada volaba lo más calmada mente posible mientras la brisa del fresco aire de primavera le llegaba a la cara. Finalmente llega a la Casa de Rainbow y antes de tocar la puerta de la casa de nubes llega un recuerdo a su mente.

RECUERDO DE SCOOTALOO:

Aquí se puede ver a Scootaloo dirigiéndose volando asía la casa de Rainbow Dash.

"jeje… hoy quiero ayudar a Rainbow a despejar el cielo, aunque sé que lo puede hacer en 10 segundos, solo es para pasar un rato con ella y no aburrirme." –Se Decía Scootaloo a sí misma.

Llega a la puerta de la casa de Rainbow pero piensa. "Qué tal si se enoja con migo si la despierto?." –Pensaba Scootaloo. "Ya see!. Veré si aun duerme, como siempre deja la ventana abierta."

La Pegaso anaranjada decide elevarse asía la ventana de Rainbow Dash. Pero al observar por la ventana no ve a Rainbow Dash dormida. Al contrario, estaba despierta y con sus patas traseras bien abiertas y con sus 2 pesuñas delanteras frotándose su húmeda intimidad, mientras exhalaba respiros de placer y veía una revista Play-Pony que tenía en frente. La Pegaso anaranjada solo se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que su pesuña delantera empezó a bajar lentamente asía su intimidad mientras esta, se apretaba los labios con sus dientes. Sin darse cuenta empezó a mover rápidamente su pesuña sobre su intimidad anaranjada mientras veía a Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo al abrir su boca solo caían gotas de saliva mientras se tocaba. Hasta que.

"Scootaloo. Sé que estas hay." –Dijo Rainbow Dash asustando a Scootalo y provocando de que esta se agachase en el aire."

"jeje, no te preocupes, ven pasa Scooty. No pasa nada, jeje." –Rainbow Dash sonrió satisfecha al ver como Scootaloo entraba tal y como se lo pidió.

"Escúchame Rainbow, no te preocupes no vi casi nada. Te juro que no vi nada." –Dijo Scootaloo totalmente sonrojada.

"Vamos Scooty te conozco desde potrilla, se cuando mientes. Tu viste y sé que te gusto Scooty. Jeje." –Dijo Rainbow con una mirada sensual.

"Quee!. No no no, te equivocas, yo no vi nada y aunque lo hubiera visto no me hubiera gustado y además." –Scootaloo fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios de parte de Rainbow Dash. La Pegaso anaranjada no sabiendo que hacer solo respondió al beso para luego sentir la lengua de Rainbow en su boca y luego para empezarla a lamer con su propia lengua. Fue un beso espontaneo y apasionado que duro por lo menos 2 minutos en los que ellas se miraron fijamente mientras se besaban con miradas humedecidas por el placer. Una vez terminado el beso dejaron un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba sus 2 bocas, el cual Rainbow envolvió con su pesuña que luego paso por los labios de Scootaloo.

"Te gusto Scooty?. Jeje." –Dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada Pícara.

"Rainbow Dash este es mi primer beso. Y casi no puedo creer que me lo diera Otra pony." –Decía Scootaloo mientras miraba perdidamente a Rainbow y estaba sonrojada.

"Aun no me dices si te gusto." –Luego de esta frase Scootaloo abrazo a Rainbow con sus patas delanteras para darle otro beso en la boca. Para luego al finalizarlo decirle.

"Claro que me gusto Dashi. Yo siempre te he querido y nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo. Tu eres la pony más genial que he conocido en mi vida y siempre me cuidaste desde pequeña. Tú fuiste la que me enseño a volar y que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo asía." –Decía Scootalo con unos ojos humedecidos. No le importaba que la Pegaso que estaba en frente de ella fuera 9 años mayor.

Rainbow Dash sonrió ante las palabras de Scootaloo y la abrazo de igual manera. "Tú siempre serás mi pequeña potrilla pero ahora ya has crecido. Dime quieres vivir esta experiencia conmigo, Scooty.?" –Decía Rainbow mientras abrazaba a Scootaloo.

"Rainbow nada me aria más feliz que mi primera experiencia sea contigo porque, yo. Yo. Yo te amo Rainbow Dash." –Scootaloo luego de esta frase volvió a besar a Rainbow en la boca mientras que Rainbow acariciaba su Crin morada. Las 2 levantaron sus alas para dirigirse a la cama/nube de Rainbow Dash. Donde la Pegaso azul empezó a besar aun mas apasionadamente a su yegua para luego chuparle el cuello e ir bajando lentamente dejando besos en su camino. Hasta llegar a la virgen vagina de Scootaloo.

"Eres virgen cierto Scooty?."

"Si… Bueno lo soy, igual que mis amigas, nunca hemos tenido relaciones con alguien." –Dijo sonrojada la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Bueno entonces esto. Te va a gustar." –Rainbow empezó a pasar su lengua por fuera de la vagina de Scootaloo, mientras la Pegaso naranja solo sonreía y respiraba placenteramente. Luego Rainbow empezó a meter su lengua dentro de Scootaloo asiendo que esta sintira por primera vez un placer tan grande.

"Ahhyy… Rainbow. Se siente muy bien."

"Lo sé, Scooty." –Rainbow metía su lengua más adentro hasta llegar al clítoris de la Pegaso.

"AAAhhyy!." –Grita Scootaloo.

Rainbow Dash pasaba su lengua por todo el clítoris de Scootalo asiendo que arqueara la espalda de semejante sensación.

"AAAhhyyy… Rainbow Dash, me siento como toda una yegua adulta." –Decía Scootaloo mientras disfrutaba de los tratos de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow le pego una pequeña mordida al clítoris de Scootaloo. Esto causo que la Pegaso echara una pequeña eyaculación femenina en la cara de Rainbow.

"AAAhh…!. Pero que fue eso que me salió Rainbow?." –Pregunto inocentemente la Pegaso.

"No te preocupes es algo natural entre nosotras, a veces nos pasa. No te preocupes." –Decía Rainbow Dash mientras se le acercaba a Scootaloo, y le ponía su vagina en la cara.

"Bien Scooty veamos que sabes aser." –Dijo Rainbow con una mirada sensual.

"Pero Dashi. Yo no sé cómo se hace, quizás no te guste."

"De la practica se aprende mi yegüita. Además tu nunca en la vida me haz decepcionado." –Dijo Rainbow bajando su cabeza para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Bueno aquí voy." –Scootaloo humedeció sus labios y empezó a pasar su lengua por la vagina de Rainbow Dash. Mientras metía su lengua dentro de la vagina de Dashi. Scootaloo no podía evitar comparar su propia vagina con la de Rainbow Dash ya que la de Rainbow era muy grande y hermosa, mientras que la de ella no era más que un pequeño orificio.

"Siii.. Bien Scootaloo, se siente asombroso. Sigue sigue." –Decía la Pegaso azul totalmente excitada.

Scootaloo Rápidamente empezó a chupar el desarrollado clítoris de Rainbow Dash y esta respondía con gemidos de placer.

"AAhh… AAhh!.. Si Scooty." –Rainbow Dash arquea la espalda para luego soltar una eyaculación femenina en la boca de Scootaloo, lo cual ella responde tragándose todos los fluidos de la Pegaso azul.

"Bien hecho Scooty, hace tiempo que no llegaba hasta ese punto. Vez y como no me decepcionas." -Dijo Rainbow con una mirada de amabilidad.

"Supongo que tienes razón Dashi. Jejeje." –Dijo la Pegaso anaranjada con una pequeña risita.

Rainbow Dash se posiciono al otro extremo de la Cama de nubes y atravesó sus patas traseras con las de Scootaloo asiendo que sus dos vaginas se tocaran mutuamente. Rainbow tomo el mando y empezó a hacer que su vagina se frotara mutuamente con la vagina de Scootaloo. Asiendo una posición de tijera. Para luego empezar a hacer que sus 2 vaginas se frotaran muy rápido provocándole a Scootaloo un gran placer al sentir como la intimidad de Rainbow tocaba y asía de su vagina todo un mar de sensaciones.

"Rainbow Dash!. Si sigue sigue sigue, no pares por favor!." –Dijo Scootaloo entre sus gritos de placer.

"AAhyyy.. Si Scooty, te gusta esto?. Te gusta Scooty?." –Preguntaba la excitada Pegaso Azul.

"Si si si si. Me encanta hazlo mas rápido, se siente rico."-Decía la excitada Pegaso anaranjada.

A Rainbow Dash, se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a elevarse unos pocos centímetros con sus alas en el aire asiendo que Scootaloo quedara un poco mas debajo de la altura de Rainbow y a una gran velocidad empezó a hacerse asía adelante y atrás para darle aun mas placer a la vagina de Scootaloo y provocando que esta pegara enormes gritos de placer.

"AAAAAAAAhh!. Rainbow Dash ya detente por favor. Me empieza a doler mi útero. Por favor detente." –Gritaba Scootalo y asiendo que Dash se detuviera poco a poco bajando quedando de nuevo a su altura. Rápidamente Rainbow se acercó a Scooty para darle un cariñoso abrazo casi maternal.

"Lo siento, Scootaloo, a veces olvido que aun eres muy joven para ese tipo de intensidad y me deje llevar. Cuando crezcas más intentaremos eso de nuevo. Bien?." –Dijo Rainbow con un tono maternal.

"Bueno, Dashi pero. Aun nos seguiremos juntando?, esque me gusto mucho y en verdad no quiero dejar de verte." –Dijo Scootaloo mirando a Dashi con esos hermosos ojos violeta claro.

"Claro que sí. Mi yegüita. Este será nuestro secreto, vale?."

"Vale Rainbow, nuestro secreto." –Dijo Scootaloo acurrucándose en el pecho de Rainbow Dash y quedándose a su lado unos instantes antes que el Deber llamara a Rainbow y tuviera que levantarse para ir a despejar las nubes.

"Scooty, tengo que ir a Despejar las nubes, ya vuelvo." –Dijo Rainbow levantándose de la nube/cama.

"Espera Dashi!. Que no puedes dejarlo solo por hoy y quedarte aquí con migo un rato más?." –Decía Scootaloo con una mirada triste.

"Lo siento pero ya las he dejado mucho tiempo hay."

"Oh. Está bien Dashi, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien." –Decía Scootaloo a punto que le saliera una lágrima. Pero Rainbow se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

"Calma Scootalo, recuerda que puedo hacer eso como en 10 segundos asique ya vuelvo. Mi amor." –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Bien. Dashi te amo, por favor no tardes." –Dijo Scootaloo muy feliz.

"Claro que no tardare, hermosa." – Rainbow Dash sale disparada de la ventana de su casa mientras Scootalo miraba como un hermoso arcoíris se alejaba.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Y fuera de los recuerdos de la Pegaso se le puede ver, cuando está a punto de entrar a la casa de Dashi ya que esta le había dado una copia de las llaves de la casa para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiese. Entra y sube asía la Habitación de Rainbow y la encuentra no de sorprender tomando una siesta y decide acurrucarse a un lado de amada y esta instintivamente coloca una de sus patas delanteras alrededor de Scootaloo para darle un abrazo. Luego de haber quedado en una cómoda posición al lado de Rainbow susurra:

"Te amo Dashi." –La Pegaso anaranjada estaba Feliz ya que al lado de su amada, todo lo malo y disgustos se iban. Solo la quería tener bien cerca para sentir su relajante respirar y sentir su suave pelaje.

Ese mismo Día más tarde de que Spike recibiera la carta de la princesa. Sweetie Belle estaba por regresar la revista de su hermana al baúl donde las escondía, llego a la casa de Rarity y lo primero que Hizo es fijarse si no se encontraba nadie, miro en la cocina, el baño, en la sala de estar, en la habitación de su hermana y en el taller de costura de su casa, pero no se encontraba nadie. Asique se dirigió al Baúl del ático donde debía dejar esta revista y buscar otra para Spike. En eso Abre el Baúl y busco una de las publicaciones del año pasado ya que su hermana Rarity luego de un año perdía el interés en las fotos de esos sementales pero aun así las conservaba. Finalmente encontró una publicación del año pasado que se titulaba. "Yeguas Intimas". Era la única revista que casi no tenía fotos de sementales, ya que todas las Revistas Play- Pony eran mixtas, tenía un lado con yeguas y el otro con sementales. Pero cada uno veía la parte que más le llamara la atención. Tomo la revista para Spike y dejo la publicación que había tomado prestada en la misma posición como la había encontrado, y cerró el Baúl. Metió la revista en su pequeña mochila y salió del ático como si nada. Al ver que todavía no llegaba su hermana fue a su habitación a descansar. En la Habitación de Sweetie Belle había un gran espejo que estaba en su armario, en el que se miraba a diario. No lo quería admitir pero era muy vanidosa con su aspecto, y no era para mas, después de todo recibía halagos a diario de no solo Sementales de su edad si no de ponys ya adultos que la encontraban totalmente hermosa, tanto o más que su hermana Rarity. Tenía una hermosa y larga Crin y unos ojos muy seductores con un cuerpo totalmente esbelto y unos flancos redondos y firmes. Además su Cola también era larga y se ondeaba al viento.

"Valla ciertamente, soy muy bella, como todos dicen." –Se Decía Sweetie Belle mientras se miraba al espejo.

"Entonces porque?, porque aun no tengo o más bien porque nunca tuve un novio?. "

"Pude haber tenido a quien quisiera, pero nunca me atrajo ninguno. Hasta Apple Bloom ha dado ya su primer beso, al igual que Scootaloo. Yo igual quiero sentir eso." –El rostro de Sweetie Belle empezó a tomar un tono un poco más triste y bajando su cabeza asía abajo, mirando el piso.

"No. Yo sabré cuando y sabré a quien regalarle mi primer beso, no debo apresurar las cosas." –Dijo esto levantando la mirada y volviendo a mirarse al espejo.

"Solo espero que ese Semental sea tal y como en mis sueños. "

CONTINUARA…..

-Bueno este es mi primer capítulo de esta historia, que yo calculo tendrá 14 capítulos. Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Se asía tarde y el anochecer ya estaba por caer y Rarity ya estaba preparando la cena para las 2, en la cocina. La princesa de la Noche ya había levantado su bello astro del cielo nocturno y Apple Bloom estaba a punto de cenar al igual que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que cenaba con Rainbow Dash. Esa misma noche Apple Jack le ofreció a Spike quedarse a cenar ya que para Twilight esa era noche de estudio y simplemente calentaba un poco de comida con su magia y listo, asique no era necesario que esa Noche Spike le preparara la cena.

"Spikeee!. A cenar, Dragoncito!." –Grito Apple Jack asia afuera ya que Spike seguía pateando arboles para que caiga su fruto al canasto de cada cosecha.

"Bien Apple Jack, voy enseguida." –Dijo Spike mientras dejaba lo que estaba asiendo para dirigirse asía la casa de la familia Apple.

Entra y percibe de y mediato el olor a pastel de manzana y el olor a Heno frito, que aunque Spike era un dragón le sabia encontrar el buen sabor. Se sienta pero no en una silla ya que ya es lo suficientemente alto, por lo tanto solo se sienta en el suelo a un lado de Apple Bloom en el costado de la mesa. Entra a al comedor Apple Jack con un gran platón de Heno frito para luego Traer otro platón con un enorme pai de Manzana.

"La cena está servida, ahora oremos antes de cenar." –Decía Apple Jack juntando sus pesuñas y serrando sus ojos.

"Querida Celestia por favor Bendice estos alimentos. Querida Luna por favor Bendice estos Alimentos. Y a comer se ha dicho!."

Big Mac y Apple Jack son los primeros en lanzarse sobre algunos henos fritos y un trozo de pai de manzana, Luego Apple Bloom le ofrece a Spike.

"Spike, quieres un trozo de pai.? –Le pregunta Apple Bloom.

"Claro que si, muchas gracias Apple Bloom." –Spike recibe el trozo de pai gustoso.

"Debes estar muy agotado de trabajar, hoy trabajaste más horas que otros días Spike."

"Lo sé, pero mira los resultados." –Spike levanta uno de sus brazos a la mesa para mostrarle sus notorios músculos a Apple Bloom y esta los empieza a tocar con sus pesuñas.

Big Mac, solo miraba como el Dragón se lucia frente su hermana menor, pero no le daba importancia ya que Spike no era un semental, además él y Apple Bloom solo eran amigos. Por otro lado Apple Jack miraba un poco molesta como Apple Bloom tocaba y aclamaba los músculos de Spike.

"Valla son enormes Spike, se nota que eres muy fuerte." –Decia Apple Bloom con una mirada algo seductora que el Dragón y sus hermanos no podían detectar.

"Gracias Apple Bloom, puro trabajo Duro, jejeje." –Spike dejo de lucirse con Apple Bloom y volvió a comer su cena, al igual que Apple Bloom.

Una vez terminada la cena Spike se levanto, dio las gracias y se despidió, hasta que Big Mac lo detuvo en la puerta.

"Oye Spike, no te quieres quedar aquí esta noche? ."–Dijo Big Mac con su mirada calmada de siempre.

"De que hablas Big Mac, si él es un Dragón y es perfectamente capaz de regresar a su casa." –Decía Apple Jack algo molesta.

"Recuerda el Lema de nuestra casa hermana. "Quien sea que entre y agá frio. Aquí recibirá abrigo." –Dijo Big Mac.

"Está bien, que se quede entonces." –Dijo una derrotada Apple Jack al ser vencida por el propio lema de su Hogar.

"Está Bien, que se quede. Espero que te parezca cómoda la habitación de huéspedes, vaquero." –Dijo Apple Jack dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes.

"Claro que si Apple Jack, no te preocupes." –Decía Spike Siguiendo a Apple Jack hasta la habitación de huéspedes."

Una vez en el cuarto de huéspedes, Spike se recuesta en la cama dejando casi la mitad de sus patas traseras afuera de esta.

"Ufff… estoy cansado, Buenas noches Apple Jack."

"Buenas noches Spike. –Dijo Apple Jack yéndose a dormir, ya que todo estaba bien. Pero luego de unos minutos llega Apple Bloom.

"Hola Spike, estas dormido?." –Preguntaba la pony terrestre al Dragon.

"No, recuerda que tengo que ir a media noche a la casa Club, para juntarme con Swetie Belle." –Decía el Dragón estirado en la cama y muy relajado.

"Ooh.. Cierto, Bueno yo vine a darte las buenas noches Spike." –Se acerco al Dragón y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas Noches Grandote, que duermas bien." –Dijo la pony mientras se retiraba asía la puerta.

"Apple Bloom, espera!. No quieres quedarte aquí hasta que tenga que ir a la casa Club?." –Preguntaba el Dragón algo sonrojado. Ademas no habría problema, ya que estaban en la habitación del fondo del pasillo y Big Mac y Apple Jack, Tenían un sueño digno de alguien que trabaja todo el día.

"Claro que si Spike, eso si quieres." –Decía la pony algo ruborizada.

"Claro que quiero, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas. Jeje"

Apple Bloom sonríe y se acerca a Spike y se sube a la cama para recostarse a un lado de el, y sin motivo acerca su cabeza muy tierna mente al pecho de Spike, sintiendo sus suaves escamas de Dragon. Spike al percatarse se sonroja.

"Apple Bloom, que estas asiendo?." –Preguntaba el Dragón.

"Qué?. Acaso encuentras incomoda esta posición?. –Dijo la pony terrestre, muy relajada.

"Qué?. No no no no, para nada, de hecho estoy muy cómodo." –Decía el Dragón relajándose un poco.

"Y, Bien. Sabes Sweetie Belle nos conto lo que paso en la casa Club." –Dijo Apple Bloom muy directamente. El Dragón abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

"QUEE?! . A que te refieres? –Preguntaba Spike con la esperansa de que sea todo un mal entendido.

"Tú sabes, sobre eso que te paso en frente de Sweetie Belle, y que no pudiste controlar." –Dijo Apple Bloom mirando al Dragón con una mirada fría.

"Bueno, ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo. Si se a que te refieres, pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie."

"No te preocupes Spike. Pero quiero verlo." –Dijo Apple Bloon esta vez mirando a Spike con una mirada seductora.

"QUEEE!?, Y PORQUE?." –Pregunto un nervioso Spike.

"Así es Spike, escuchaste bien, quiero verlo. Solo por curiosidad, es que nunca he visto el Pene de un Dragón y Bueno tu eres el único que conozco, asique quiero verlo."

"No lo sé Apple Bloom, es decir no sería raro?, después de todo solo somos amigos."

"Precisamente, este será nuestro secreto de mejores amigos, vale?." –Dijo Apple Bloom pasando una de sus pesuñas por la garra de Spike.

"Bueno, ya que." –Spike se levando de la cama y se coloco en frente de Apple Bloom, al instante de entre sus escamas empezó a salir su miembro. Apple Bloom estaba con la boca abierta pero:

"Oye Spike, para serte sincera creí que sería, más grande."

"Puedo ponerlo más Grande pero no tengo motivación, que bueno que en 1 hora más me juntare con Sweetie Belle para que me dé una de esas revistas, para inspirarme."

"Con que inspiración. Bueno quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso." Apple Bloom luego de esta frase se acomodo en el cojín que tenia atrás y abrió sus patas traseras, para que Spike pueda ver su hermosa y juvenil vagina."

Spike con el hocico abierto, se le empieza a levantar un poco su Pene, pero aun no estaba totalmente Erecto. "AA, Apple, Blo , Bloom." –Dijo tartamudeando Spike.

"Que aun no es suficiente Spike?, que tal ahora?." –Apple Bloom abre un poco su vagina y pasa su pesuña sobre ella. Mientras tanto el Pene de Spike ya llegaba a su máxima erección.

"Valla, así se ve el Pene de un Dragón." –Dijo Apple Bloom muy satisfecha. "Ahora acércate Spike."

Spike sin pensarlo mucho se acerca su cuerpo al de Apple Bloom, con su Pene tan cerca de su pequeña vagina que casi podrían estar tocándose.

"Apple, Bloom, que es lo que estamos asiendo?." –Pregunto algo nervioso Spike.

"Escucha Spike, de mis amigas yo soy la mayor por un año y creo que llego la hora de entregar mi flor a alguien, y quien mejor para hacer eso, que con mi mejor amigo Spike. Además eres un dragón y seré quizás la primera en hacerlo con un Dragon, acaso no te resulta genial la idea?."

Spike al escuchar eso de la boca de Apple Bloom quedo totalmente impresionado, Obvia mente Apple Bloom gozaba de una excelente condición física asique no creía poder lastimarla en el proceso, y además también era imposible dejarla preñada puesto que eran de especies diferentes. Pero qué tal si se arrepiente en el futuro, o quizás esto rompa su amistad. Pero en ese momento solo podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de la pony irradiaba, podía sentir la excitación que le daba y aun más importante, tenía su miembro tan solo a unos milímetros de la vagina de la hermosa pony.

El Dragón sin contestarle a lo último que dijo se acerco a sus labios y lentamente los beso uniendo sus bocas y dándole a Apple Bloom un bello gesto de amor antes de empezar a meter lentamente su Pene en la pequeña vagina de Apple Bloom, pero sin dejar de besarla. Apple Bloom gritaba dentro de la boca del dragón mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, le dolía y le dolía bastante, pero más que dolerle le gustaba como se sentía. Era la primera vez que algún macho, no importante la especie la asía completamente suya. El Dragón pasaba sus dedos por el suave pelaje de la pony, asiendo que esta sintiera placer y que con sus pesuñas delanteras le abrazara y acariciaba su rostro mientras, se seguían besando. Finalmente Spike logro entrar todo su Pene en la delicada vagina de Apple Bloom, asiendo que era rompiese el Beso para pegar un enorme alarido de placer que de mediatamente tapo con sus pesuñas.

"Lo siento Spike. Se me olvido que Big Mac y mi hermana siguen en la casa, jejeje." –Dijo la pony mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"No te preocupes Apple Bloom." Acerco una de sus garras al rostro de la pony. "Dime estas bien?. No te duele mucho?." –Preguntaba el preocupado Dragón de tratar a su pony con delicadeza y cariño.

"No Spike, me dolió al principio pero ya se siente mejor, por favor continuemos. Quiero saber que se siente que te llenen de un liquido caliente."

RECUERDO DE APPLE BLOOM:

En este recuerdo se ve a Apple Bloom mirando desde dentro de un armario as su hermana Apple Jack que estaba con un semental, el cual ella no conocía.

Apple Jack estaba con su larga y dorada melena suelta y encima del Semental, con su pene dentro de su ano y cabalgándolo asía atrás y adelante con gran velocidad.

"Jefaa!, me corro, ya casi llego, no aguanto más." –Dijo el Semental.

"Pues deja sentirlo, Dulzura." –Apple Jack empezó a cabalgar encima del Pene del pony, aun más rápido para que se corriera dentro de ella. Apple Bloom al ver esto no podía evitar masturbarse en secreto en el armario, mientras veía a su hermana.

"AAaahh!. Ya llegoo!." –Dijo el Semental, soltando todo su caliente semen dentro del ano de la pony Granjera y provocando que exhalara un respiro de placer.

"AAAAAhhh..! Que rico."

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Spike empezó a meter y sacar su miembro lentamente de la vagina de la pony provocando que esta diera gemidos de placer que se tapaba con sus pesuñas. Su joven intimidad era apretada y frágil, por lo tanto Spike debía emplear mucha fuerza para poder meter su gran miembro de Dragón, pero a la vez debía ser delicado para no provocarle mucho dolor a su muy querida amiga de la granja. Apple Bloom Disfrutaba de el trato que Spike le daba a su cuerpo y en su mente, aunque fue primero excitación lo que lo llevo asía Spike, estaba surgiendo algo de lo más profundo de su corazón en el momento en que la penetraba.

"Que es estoy que estoy sintiendo?." –Se decía en su mente Apple Bloom.

"Sé que nunca había tenido sexo antes pero, esto que estoy sintiendo no creo que sea por el placer que Spike me está dando, Que será?. Ósea si Spike es un Dragón muy apuesto y me está tratando muy delicadamente y se siente muy rico." –Pensaba la pony mientras el Dragón seguía metiendo su pene con gran cuidado y delicadeza. Pero luego de unos instantes surgió una nueva idea en la mete de la pony.

"AMORR!. No no.. Qué tontería, Aunque Bueno Spike no está para nada mal. Pero es un Dragón y bueno, yo soy una pony. Pero que estoy pensando, si Spike es el macho más maravilloso que he conocido, es amable, generoso, apuesto y tierno. Y ahora me está asiendo el amor y con ningún semental podría sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Con el." –Apple Bloom se saco las pesuñas de su boca para tomar la cabeza de Dragón y besarlo con toda la pasión y amor que ella podía entregar.

Spike al darse cuanta con la velocidad con la que lo beso acerco una de sus garras al rostro de Apple Bloom y le respondió el apasionado beso de la mejor forma posible, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su lengua con sus colmillos. Apple Bloom sintió palpitar el miembro de Spike y deimediato Empezó a sentir como todo el caliente semen del Dragón invadía toda su intimidad. Era tanto que se desbordaba del molde donde fue plantada. La pony nunca había sentido como era que un macho dejara sus fluidos dentro de ella. Pero ahora lo sentía, era como si el macho Hubiera dejado una firma en el interior de ella. Una firma que decía. "Eres especial y solo a ti te puedo entregar esto.".

Apple Bloom pasaba sus pesuñas por el rostro de Spike mientras lo besaba. Los labios de un Dragón eran diferentes a los de un Pony. Tenían algo especial y singular que solo ellos podían dar al momento de un beso. La pony y el Dragón se quedaban sin aire, lo que causo que rompieran el beso para luego mirarse el uno al otro en un silencioso momento. Spike fue el primero en romper este silencio.

"Te gusto Apple Bloom?." –Pregunto el Dragón sin dejarla de mirar.

"No me gusto." –Dijo la pony con una mirada seria.

"Quee?. Enserio?."

"Si Spike, es enserio no me gusto." – El Dragón mostraba una cara de disolución ante las palabras de la pony.

"ME ENCANTOO!." –Dijo Apple Bloom lanzándose a los labios de Spike para plantarle un corto pero cariñoso beso en los labios. Luego poco a poco Spike fue sacando su miembro de la intimidad de la pony, sus fluidos fueron cayendo en las sabanas de la cama en la que estaban los dos.

"Creo que ensuciamos la cama." –Dijo Spike.

"Así parece… jejeje." –Dijo Apple Bloom soltando una pequeña risita.

El Dragon y la pony quedaron acostados luego del acto sexual, Apple Bloom era abrazada por uno de los brazos de Spike mientras sentía el corazón del Dragón. Estaba muy relajados pero Spike recordó que se iba a juntar con Sweetie Belle y miro la hora en el pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche que tenia al lado. Eran las 12:30 de la noche ya iba media hora tarde a su encuentro con Sweetie Belle. No quería despertar a Apple Bloom ya que se durmió a los 10 minutos luego de haber tenido sexo con él, por lo tanto con mucho cuidado aparto su brazo de ella para luego levantarse de la cama, la pony estaba profundamente dormida después de todo era una Apple. Se levanta temprano y trabaja en la granja gran parte del día y además había tenido su primera vez precisamente esta noche, por lo tanto estaba más que exhausta. Estaba totalmente agotada. Spike la levanto de la cama y con sumo cuidado la deposito en su cama sin despertarla. La miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente para luego susurrarle.

"Buenas noches, espero haberte dado lo que esperabas." –El Dragón se retiro del cuarto de la pony para luego dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes donde se había quedado, para limpiar las sabanas que había ensuciado con sus fluidos. Una vez terminado vio la hora de nuevo para fijarse que ya eran las 12:40, ahora iba 40 minutos tarde.

"Oh.. Demonios!." –Abrió la ventana y empleando todas sus articulaciones intento atravesarla, ya que era muy pequeña, y casi de milagro lo logro atravesarla sin llevársela atorada en su intento. Se puso en marcha asía la casa lo más rápido posible, diciéndose a si mismo mientras corría apresuradamente. "Llego tarde, demonios, llego tarde!."

Una vez llegando a la casa Club y abriendo la puerta de golpe, se encontró con una muy molesta Sweetie Belle. La miro con la cara más lastimera posible antes de decirle algo.

"Hola, Sweetie… puedo Explicarlo!."

"Spike llevo aquí casi una hora!, yo quería acerté este favor como señal de buena amistad y así me pagas? –Dijo una muy molesta Sweetie Belle.

"Si… lo sé, perdóname."

"Pero, porque llegaste tarde?."

Al oír esa pregunta Spike se coloco muy nervioso y vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Apple Bloom boca arriba en la cama.

"eeehh… Bueno veras yo trabaje mucho y bueno tome una pequeña siesta y se me paso la hora. Si eso es." –Dijo Spike con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Esto es el colmo Spike, me pudiste haber dicho y así nos hubiéramos juntado otro día."

"Si, y lo siento. Pero te compensare."

"Y como planeas compensarme?." –Pregunto la unicornio.

"Mmmm… ya se, ven sígueme." –Spike llevo a Sweetie Belle asía afuera de la casa Club y bajo sus 2 garras al suelo en frente de ella.

"Qué?, que quieres que haga? –Pregunto la unicornio muy extrañada del comportamiento del Dragón.

"Sube Sweetie, te prometo que esto va a compensar mi atraso."

"Bueno si tu lo dices." –Sweetie Belle se subió en las garras del Dragón y este las subió asía su pecho. Spike empezó a elevarse en el aire con sus alas ya que quizás no era muy bueno en las carreras volando pero si se podía elevar muy alto. La unicornio se asusto un poco al percatarse de que le dragón se estaba elevando en el aire asique abrazo el pecho de Spike y cuando lo hizo deimediato noto los músculos de Spike, ya que por su trabajo en la granja asia mucho ejercicio, además sintió los latidos de su corazón que eran muy calmados y que además le daban relajación.

Spike se elevo en el cielo subiendo bien alto en el firmamento nocturno. Sweetie Belle no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, después de todo nunca en su vida había estado tan alto en el cielo, hasta que oyó la voz de Spike.

"Sweetie mira."

"No no quiero, tengo miedo." –Le dijo la asustada y sonrojada unicornio.

"Te prometo que te va a gustar, todo se ve maravilloso desde aquí arriba. Solo mira este paisaje a la luz de la Luna."

Sweetie Belle no se resistió y abrió uno de sus ojos y luego abrió los 2 para ver a pony ville, Canterlot, las montañas, el bosque everfree, y el huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple, Todo bajo el hermoso brillo del astro de la noche, de la princesa Luna.

Sweetie Belle quedo asombrada, más que eso maravillada. Nunca había tenido un paisaje tan magnífico antes sus bellos ojos.

"Spike, es maravilloso, Gracias, gracias Spike." –Dijo la unicornio abrazando al Dragon.

Spike se sonrojo ante tal acción y solo pudo decir. "De nada." –Luego de quedarse un rato surcando los cielos Spike decidió llevarla a las orillas del lago para hablar entre amigos, ya era muy de noche pero eso le daba igual, el solo quería pasar unos instantes con una de sus más cercanas y mejores amigas.

Spike fue descendiendo muy lentamente a las orillas del lago. Con cuidado deposito a Sweetie Belle en el suelo para luego sentarse a un lado de la bella pony.

"Spike porque vinimos aquí?."

"Bueno solo quería venir un momento aquí a charlar, la noche está muy hermosa hoy, además es noche de Luna llena. Solo mira como el hermoso astro ilumina este lago, no te parece precioso?."

Sweetie Belle nunca había oído hablar así a Spike. Miro el lago para percatarse de lo que le estaba diciendo el Dragón, era cierto. La Luna lanzaba su bella luz sobre el lago y se veía de lo más precioso.

"Tienes razón Spike, es precioso." –La unicornio se coloco más cerca del Dragón, poniendo su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de este. Spike se sonrojo y decidió iniciar una conversación.

"Sweetie recuerdas cuando nos hicimos los mejores amigos?." –Preguntaba Spike observando los relucientes ojos de Sweetie Belle.

"Claro que si Spike, como olvidarlo si gracias a ti obtuve por fin mi cutie Mark." –Recordaba con melancolía la unicornio.

RECUERDO:

Se veía un gran escenario y un gran público de ponys esperando al parecer lo que iba a ser la presentación de una gran y prometedora estrella. Detrás de bambalinas estaba Sweetie Belle, maquillada, con un vestido hecho por su hermana Rarity y completamente nerviosa. Estaba a punto de no salir a cantar, ya que para eso estaba ahí, para cantar en frente de todo ese público en su último intento de conseguir su Cutie Mark. Sus 2 mejores amigas ya tenían las suyas solo faltaba ella. Estaba galopando asía la salida del recinto cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

"Sweetie Belle, a donde vas. Ya casi es tu turno de salir." –Era Spike el Dragón, aun no tan alto como lo es en la actualidad pero aun así con la altura de un pony macho adulto.

"Ooh.. Spike soy una cobarde, tengo miedo, que tal si lo arruino. Ooh que tal si no les gusta como canto?. No puedo, no puedo Spike." –La unicornio se lanzo a los brazos del Dragón a punto de llorar, pero se reusaba a llorar porque quizás podría arruinar su maquillaje que rarity al igual que el vestido, se había esforzado mucho en ponerla hermosa para su número de canto.

"Sweetie Belle, no tengas miedo. Yo te he oído cantar, no existe canto más hermoso sobre toda equestria que el tuyo, si no vas ahora nunca sabrás si pudiste o no pudiste ganar tu cutie mark."

El corazón de la Pony empezó a latir apresuradamente, solo veía los decididos ojos del Dragón.

"Spike. Tienes razón, yo yo tengo que salir a cantar, me gusta cantar y sé que es mi talento especial." –Dijo la unicornio más decidida que nunca.

"Exacto Sweetie, ahora ve allá y déjalos con la boca abierta."

En el escenario el presentador tomaba el micrófono para anunciar.

"Potros y yeguas, aquí viene el numero que muchos de ustedes habían estado esperando. Una talentosa pony de pony ville que hoy nos viene a deleitar con su hermosa voz. La señorita Sweetie Belle."

La multitud aplaudió con sus cascos en señal de aprobación, entre el público estaban Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y las mane 6. El reflector se posiciono sobre Sweetie Belle, asiendo que su vestido que tenían algunas lentejuelas la hiciera brillar.

"Esa es mi hermanita!." –Grito Rarity.

Una hermosa melodía empezó a inundar la sala donde estaba, todos los ponys maravillados por la muy relajante y hermosa voz de la unicornio. Una vez terminado el canto, Sweetie Belle se retiro del escenario con una ola de aplausos generados por cascos. Hay vio al Dragon y se lanzo a abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible, dejándolo sin aire.

"Gracias Spike." –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin darse cuenta, debajo de su vestido, en sus flancos aparecía una cutie Mark. Era un micrófono con un corazón de fondo. Más tarde en su casa se quedo con la idea de que el corazón de fondo de su cutie mark era por el amor al canto nunca se imagino otra cosa.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Desde ese día nos hicimos los mejores amigos para siempre." -Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Si y que suerte tuve de hacerme amigo de la unicornio más bella de todas, cierto? –Spike al percatarse de lo que había dicho, se puso muy nervioso.

"Qué?, yo siempre creí que, creías que mi hermana era la unicornio más bella de todas." –Dijo Sweetie Belle extrañada del comentario de Spike.

"Bueno, tu y yo sabemos que cuando era todavía un bebe Dragón, estaba enamorado de Rarity, pero luego con el tiempo me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era solo una etapa. Tu para mi eres la unicornio más bella de todas, en este momento. Siempre he creído que eres hermosa, tu canto es tan bello, debo confesarte que desde la primera vez que lo oí, quede cautivado, quizás esa sea una de las razones de porque todos los sementales del pueblo están enamorados de ti." –Spike miraba la Luna mientras le decía estas palabras a Sweetie Belle.

"Spike… gracias por traerme aquí, sabes es cierto casi todos los sementales jóvenes del pueblo dicen amarme, pero yo nunca les he creído. Ni si quiera he dado mi primer beso." –Dijo con cierta tristeza la última frase.

"Enserio nunca has dado tu primer beso?." –Dijo Spike, sin darle mucha importancia para no hacerla sentir mal.

"No, nunca.. Yo estoy esperando al semental especial, al cual regalarle mi primer beso."

"Es necesario que sea un semental?." –Dijo Spike.

"jeje… que estás diciendo Spike, claro que tiene que ser un semental, a quien más le podría regalar mi primer beso?."

"Bueno… eehh, quizás, como te decía, bueno." –Spike estaba totalmente nervioso, mientras por su mente pasaba. "Dile, Dile, Dile que la amas desde hace mucho tiempo."

Sweetie Belle miraba extrañada al Dragón. Spike tomo las pesuñas delanteras de la unicornio. Posicionándose en frente de ella y mirando sus ojos.

"Sweetie Belle, yo ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, esto que siento me está carcomiendo por dentro, yo simplemente no puedo seguir guardándomelo."

"Que estás diciendo Spike?." –Dijo sorprendida la unicornio, mientras miraba fijamente al Dragón.

"Lo que quiero Decir, es que, yo. Bueno yo." –Spike Trago saliva y se preparo para lo que estaba a punto de Decir.

"Yo te amo Sweetie Belle, desde hace muchos años que yo te he amado. Tú eres la unicornio más bella y especial que he tenido el gusto de conocer y ser su amigo. Tú eres la mismísima Luz de la Luna en mis noches, siempre pienso en ti antes de dormirme y yo, siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo, de que me rechazaras. Y si ya no quieres ser mi amiga lo entenderé, pero por favor dímelo ahora, dime tú sientes algo por mi?."

Sweetie Belle, no podía creerlo, simplemente se quedo sin habla. Pero al ver los ojos sinceros de Spike, De lo más profundo de su corazón empezó a mirarlo de manera distinta, de repente ante sus ojos cambio su forma de verlo y un sentimiento nuevo para ella empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Sweetie Belle Acercaba su boca a la del Dragón muy lentamente, Spike hizo lo mismo hasta que sus labios de fundieron en un apasionado beso. Se separaron unos momentos para verse a los ojos y confirmar si al otro le había gustado. La confirmación fue positiva y volvieron a unir sus labios en frente de la Luna llena a orillas del lago. De repente la lengua de Sweetie Belle intento entrar en la boca de Spike y este le abrió paso para saborear la delicada lengua de la unicornio. Sweetie Belle saboreaba el interior de la boca de Spike y sabia de una manera algo extraña, Bueno nunca había besado un Dragón. Asique aprovecho de saborear la lengua de Spike, sintiendo cada sensación que este le provocaba.

Una vez terminado el apasionado beso, se separaron para mirarse fijamente.

"Te amo Spike." –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Te amo Sweetie." –Dijo Spike.

El Dragón se recostó en el pasto con la unicornio enzima de el besándola apasionadamente, Spike pasaba una de sus garras por el rostro de la unicornio y abrazándola con la otra garra. Sweetie Belle disfrutaba de las caricias del Dragón al igual que el beso que se estaban dando. Spike ya no era su Dragón amigo, desde ese momento se convertiría en algo más que eso, el se convertiría en su amado Dragón.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

La luz del bello astro de la noche envolvían a la unicornio y a al Dragón, que se besaban apasionadamente en el pasto a las orillas del Lago, Spike acariciaba el lomo de Sweetie Belle y poco a poco sus garras fueron dirigiéndose a sus flancos, la unicornio notando esta acción corto el beso mirando directamente al Dragón.

"Que ocurre Sweetie?, porque nos detenemos?." –Dijo el Dragón mirando a su amada unicornio.

"Spike, se a donde lleva todo esto. Y Créeme cuando te digo que yo aun no estoy lista."

Spike al oír esta frase fue subiendo sus garras, alejándolas de los Flancos de la unicornio.

"Sweetie, no importa. Yo te esperare, no importa cuánto, pero te esperare." –Dijo el Dragón pasando una de sus garras por el rostro de Sweetie Belle.

"Gracias Spike, te prometo que nuestra primera vez será especial." –Dijo la unicornio abrazando al Dragón.

"Si, nuestra, primera vez." –Dijo Spike con un tono desanimado.

"Que ocurre Spike, te oyes algo triste."

"No… no es nada, solo estoy cansado, tu sabes primero el trabajo en la Granja y luego esto, bueno estoy exhausto." –Spike mostraba una nerviosa y incomoda sonrisa.

"Oh.. Bueno, quisiera quedarme aquí recostada un rato mas contigo, Puedo?." –Preguntaba la unicornio colocando los ojos mas lastimeros posibles.

"Todo el tiempo que quieras mi princesa." –Dijo Spike mientras Sweetie Belle se acomodaba arriba de él.

Spike puso una de sus enormes garras sobre la unicornio para acariciar su crin y su pelaje, Mientras una serie de cosas pasaban por su mente.

"Maldita sea soy un Estúpido." –Pensaba el Dragón. "Este día si que ha estado de locos para mí. Primero veo a mis 3 mejores amigas con una revista Play-Pony. Luego una de ellas, curiosamente la pony que amo en secreto, me ofrece regalarme una, en señal de buena amistad y para agradecer mi silencio. Más tarde le veo toda la intimidad Trasera a Apple Bloom. Luego recibo una carta de la Princesa Celestia diciendo que no le envié mas reportes basura. Y lo de esta noche a sido lo que se lleva el premio. Tener Sexo con Apple Bloom una de las yeguas de las que he sido amigo por años, y luego encontrar el momento perfecto para declararle mis sentimientos a la unicornio de mis sueños. Ahora solo me queda la esperanza que para Apple Bloom no se haya significado mucho, lo que hicimos esta noche.

Pero de todos modos que me paso, es decir por un momento yo estaba por rechazar la oferta de Apple Bloom y luego de repente mis instintos se apoderan de mi?. Quizás esos sueños raros donde acompaño a Twilight al laboratorio y luego despertar en mi cama sudando tengan algo que ver en mi comportamiento.

RERCUERDO DE SPIKE:

"Pero Twilight, porque siempre quieres que te ayude en el laboratorio. Tú tienes magia, no veo para que me necesitas." –Dijo Spike siguiendo a twilight al sótano por obligación.

"Oh, Spike tu eres la parte más importante de mis Experimentos."

"Si tu lo dices." –Dijo Spike desanimado.

"Si, así es yo lo digo. Bien ahora vamos a darle, jejeje."

Spike y Twilight entran al sótano.

3 Horas después, ya es de noche y Spike Despierta sudando en su cuarto, sin recordar nada.

"Otro sueño donde acompaño a Twilight al laboratorio." –Spike sale de su habitación para ver a su compañera de vida salir del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

"Oh, Hola dormilón, de nuevo te quedaste dormido en la sala y te lleve a tu cama con mi magia. "

"Valla otra vez!, porque será que me sigue sucediendo?." -Dijo Spike llevándose una garra a la cabeza.

"Etapas de la adolecensia. Recuerda Spike, estas creciendo y los Dragones en la adolescencia experimentan cambios y es muy natural."

"Si si si si… ya entendí, Bien mejor me voy a dormir." –Spike entra a su cuarto lo más pronto posible antes de que Twilight empezara con su discurso.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"En que estas pensando Spike?." –Dijo Sweetie Belle sacando de su transe al Dragón.

"Aah.. Dime Sweetie, que ocurre?."

"En que pensabas?."

"Ah, pues en ti. En que mas podría pensar en este momento?." –Dijo el Dragón con una sonrisa mientras que por su mente pasaba. "Soy un mentiroso, me duele mentirle a el amor de mi vida, pero si ella supiera lo de Apple Bloom, que pensaría de mi?. Y además como iba a saber que, yo. Yo podría enamorarla y hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ella, precisamente este día en que le quito la virginidad a una de mis amigas. El solo ver sus bellos ojos y mentirle, me duele y me duele mucho. Sweetie Belle espero que nunca me dejes. Y si es necesario cargar con este engaño para estar junto a ti, lo haré, no importa que. Pero lo haré." –Saliendo de los pensamientos del Dragón.

"Oh, qué Bien Spike, yo igual pensaba en ti. Ya se está asiendo muy tarde te parece si me vas a dejar a la casa de mi hermana?, a estas horas no es seguro que camine sola por el pueblo."

"Claro que si Sweetie, no te preocupes, yo gustoso te dejare en la casa de Rarity." –El Dragón abrió sus alas para elevarse en el aire con su amada abrazándolo fuertemente. Emprendió vuelo asía el hogar de Rarity donde deposito delicadamente A su unicornio en la entrada.

"Gracias Spike, Bueno adiós."

"Si Adiós Sweetie." –Se miraron fijamente unos instantes antes que Sweetie Belle se acercara a Spike y le plantara un rápido y corto beso en los labios. Luego del beso cero la puerta, dejando al Dragón con la boca abierta con la puerta cerrada en frente de el.

La unicornio literalmente se Derritió detrás de la puerta, sentándose apoyada en la puerta y pegando un gran suspiro de enamorada.

"aaaahhh.. Spike." –La unicornio cerró los ojos mientras decía el nombre de Spike, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto tirar la mochila a un lado y recostarse en su suave cama de plumas para encaminarse al mundo de los sueños.

SUEÑO DE SWEETIE BELLE:

La unicornio esta flotando entre muchas nubes con la Luna arriba de ella, era un cielo lleno de estrellas y mientras flotaba, sintió unas garras que la tomaban por detrás, dándole un abrazo. Se dio vuelta para ver que era su amado Dragón al cual beso en los labios mientras este la abrazaba en el aire. De repente todas las nubes a su alrededor se juntaron debajo de ellos dando origen a una cama. La unicornio estaba arriba de su Dragón besándolo mientras este pasaba sus garras por los flancos de la unicornio. Todo el escenario de un cielo nocturno era cambiado por una cabaña con una enorme chimenea frente a ellos y las nubes que tomaban el papel de cama se volvían una verdadera cama de sabanas purpuras brillante. Sus respaldos eran de oro y diamante y no había Techo, pues la Luna les bañaba en su brillo. Se besaban, Spike pasaba sus garras por todo el cuerpo de la unicornio hasta que el miembro de Dragón creció y la unicornio se sentó sobre él, dejando que lo introducierá en su interior, mientras el Dragón la observaba gemir con los ojos mas seductores.

Pero el sueño de Sweetie se rompió cuando se cayó de su cama, provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza con su mesita de noche.

"Ouch, Ouch.. Demonios!." –Dijo la enfurecida y sudada unicornio.

"Porque me tendre que mover tanto entre sueños. Porque! Porque!."

Sweetie Belle miro el reloj y ya era bastante tarde, se perdió hasta el desayuno. Salió de su habitación mirando el pasillo y no escuchando absolutamente nada, bajo asía la cocina esperando encontrarse con su hermana Rarity, que aunque se haya perdido el desayuno su hermana siempre se tardaba una eternidad en comerse el suyo. "Etiqueta hasta la muerte" –Pensó Sweetie Belle. Miro y no estaba su hermana, solo una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía "Léeme." "No me digas." –Dijo Sweetie Belle esta vez diciendo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Sweetie levito la nota con magia frente a sus ojos para comenzar a leerla.

"Querida Sweetie Belle. Fui al mercado a comprar alimentos para la despensa. No quería Despertarte, te veías tan tierna durmiendo, parece que estabas soñando, te movías mucho. En fin deje tu desayudo guardado en la despensa, tu solo caliéntalo con magia. Te quiere Rarity."- Fin de la nota.

"Perfecto, nada mejor que tu hermana te vea mientras tienes una fantasía sexual." –La unicornio fue a la despensa a buscar su desayuno, ya que estaba muerta de hambre.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE.

Spike al igual que Sweetie Belle se había despertado mas tarde. Big Mac no quiso despertar a Spike, porque después de todo el día anterior había trabajado extra, que importancia tendría que el Dragón descansara unas horas más, En especial porque asía todo ese Trabajo gratis. Apple Jack también dejo dormir a su hermanita menor unas horas más aunque se había despertado antes que el Dragón, después de todo gracias a Spike, no había mucho que cosechar ese día.

"AAAAAAHHH…!" –Bostezo el Dragón al despertarse y mirando por la ventana.

"Parece un hermoso Día."

"Si es un hermoso Día." –Dijo una voz junto a él.

"Apple Bloom!, Pero, tu, tú qué haces aquí?." –Pregunto algo asustado Spike.

"Vamos Spike una noche como la que tuvimos no me iba a dejar tumbada en la cama. Además como que, qué hago aquí?, te traigo el desayuno Spike, tontito." –Dijo Apple Bloom, para luego levantar una bandeja que estaba en el suelo donde había un vaso de jugo de manzana, pan tostado, una manzana y unos huevos fritos.

"Aquí tienes, Dime como te fue anoche con Sweetie Belle. Te dio la revista?." –Dijo la pony mientras pasaba mantequilla en el pan tostado.

"Re, Revista?." –Spike había olvidado por completo la revista, luego del beso olvido completamente de porque estuvo con Sweetie Belle hay en primer lugar.

"Si la revista, Recuerdas?, Acaso no fuiste por la revista luego de. Bueno tu sabes, jejeje" –Dijo nerviosamente Apple Bloom.

Spike no sabía que decirle y dentro de su mente existían 2 posibles situaciones que se imagino que podrían suceder dependiendo de su respuesta.

Por una parte le podía decir: "Si si fui, pero no la traje."

"Y porque no la trajiste?." –Preguntaba la pony dentro de la mente del Dragón.

"Pues, porque Sweetie Belle y yo nos besamos y nos enamoramos y eso me distrajo."

"Tú y ella que!, Luego de haberme quitado la virginidad vas y te besas con una de mis mejores amigas. Te odio, te odio no quiero volverte a ver."- La pony se aleja llorando.

Por otra parte podía decir: "Bueno luego de haber tenido sexo contigo me agote mucho y decidí dejarte en tu cama y luego dormirme."

"Entonces dejaste plantada a una de mis mejores amigas!. Te odio, te odio, no quiero volverte a ver."

"Bien no estoy muy seguro que la segunda opción pase así." –Pensaba Spike. "Rápido ingenia una respuesta, te está empezando a mirar extraño."

"Spike, porque me estas mirando asi?, te vez extraño, bueno ya dime fuiste o no fuiste anoche a la casa Club?." –Preguntaba impaciente la pony.

"Aaaammm, Bueno yo, fui pero como llegue tarde Sweetie Belle se enojo con migo y no me quiso entregar la revista hasta la próxima semana por hacerla esperar." –Dijo el Dragón pero por su mente pasaba. "Siii, soy un genio."

"Oh, Bueno no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella de lo que paso y te la entregara, Se que entenderá."

La sonrisa del Dragón cambio de una sonrisa de satisfacción a una de preocupación mientras Apple Bloom se alejaba. Se levanto de la cama dejando la bandeja con comida a un lado para no tirarla al suelo y posicionándose entre la puerta de salida y Apple Bloom.

"Espera!." –Spike le roba un beso en los labios y Apple Bloom se sonroja. Luego del beso Spike mira fijamente a los ojos de Apple Bloom y le dice.

"Yo ya no necesito de una revista, te tengo a ti."-Le dijo esta frase seductoramente.

"jeje, hay, Spike eres tan lindo, como nunca me di cuenta antes."-La pony le da otro beso en los labios al Dragón serrando los ojos para saborear ese sabor que la enloquecía.

"Spike, hay que mantener esto en secreto, si mis hermanos se enteran no me dejaran volver a verte. Tampoco deben saber que ya no soy virgen, no hay que decírselo a nadie."-Dijo Apple Bloom mientras pasaba una de sus pesuñas por el rostro de Spike.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Apple Bloom."

"Si excepto claro a Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, se que ellas nos apoyaran."

"Si tú tienes toda la. Espera que!." –Dijo preocupado Spike al percatarse de lo que había escuchado.

"No, Apple Bloom, pienso que es mejor que no se lo contemos aun. Por favor esperemos un tiempo, Si?."

"Mmmm… Bueno si piensas que es lo mejor, Bien esperaremos un tiempo mi Dragontisito."

Apple Bloom se retiraba de la habitación de huéspedes para dirigirse asía el huerto de manzanas, dejando a Spike solo en el cuarto. Ya abajo tomo una bocanada de aire para empezar sus labores diarias. Camino muy tranquilamente asía los arboles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando de repente escucha una voz familiar desde el Granero.

"Bien jefa, no se preocupe!."

La frase retumbo en la memoria de la pony llevándole un recuerdo a la mente: "Jefaa!, me corro, ya casi llego, no aguanto más.", el solo recordar eso le dio un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo por lo tanto se dirigió al granero diciéndose a sí misma, "Es él, no lo creo, es el."

Asoma parte de su cabeza para ver quien se encontraba hay dentro. Estaba Apple Jack con un Semental muy alto en frente de ella.

"Bien me alegro que empieces a trabajar hoy, terroncito de azúcar." –Dijo Apple Jack.

"A mí también mi jefecita." –Dijo el Semental.

"jejeje… ya vasta Rubén, ya te dije lo que tenias que hacer, Ahora dale Duro a esos Árboles."

"jejeje.. Jefa usted sabe que yo le doy Duro a todo."

"Hayy, Rubén." –Apple Jack besa al semental, mientras Apple Bloom observa.

"Con este beso tendré para todo el día." Dijo el semental. Rubén era un pony de tierra, tenía el pelaje Gris con una melena negra, ojos azules y una Cutie Mark que era una flor silvestre. Además era un semental bien alto y se notaba que era fuerte ya que se podía notar que asía ejercicio, aunque era Tímido, excepto con las yeguas.

Rubén se dirigía a la salida del Granero para comenzar con su Trabajo en la Granja de la Familia Apple. Ya que al transcurso de los Años fueron apareciendo mas y mas manzanos y se necesitaba de ayuda extra. Apple Bloom al notar que el semental se acercaba huyo de ahí lo más rápido posible para que lo la viera, busco el árbol de manzanas más cercano y empezó a patearlo. El semental salió del Granero y miro a Apple Bloom y le dio un saludo con su pesuña y la pony respondió incómodamente el saludo con la pesuña.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CLOUSDSDALE:

Rainbow Dash volaba con Scootaloo muy relajadamente sobre la ciudad, Scootaloo tomo una bola de nubes y se la arrojo a Rainbow.

"Heey!, Rainbow." –La Pegaso azul se voltea y recibe una bola de nubes en todo el rostro.

"Asique quieres jugar, he Scooty." –La Pegaso Azul entra a una nube y luego sale por el otro extremo llevando varias bolas nube en su lomo. Va tomando varias con sus pesuñas y arrojándoselas a la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Espera Rainbow, calma no exageres." –Scootalo decía mientras era perseguida por Rainbow.

"Vamos Scooty, ven aquí y juega conmigo."

"Con que quieres Jugar, eh?. Bien veamos qué te parece esto." –Scootalo da una vuelta en el aire esquiva a Rainbow Dash mientras se posiciona detrás de ella para luego aumentar al máximo su velocidad y empujando a Rainbow en el aire, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y que fuera en picada asía abajo, hasta que cayó en una nube mirando asía arriba y observando como todas las bolas de nube que había juntado las tenia Scootaloo entre sus pesuñas.

"Mira lo que tengo aquí Dashi!." –Dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"jejeje… Scooty, calma no exageres."

"Lo siento pero, es demasiado divertido." –La Pegaso anaranjada fue en picada asía Rainbow Dash con todas las bolas de nube en sus pesuñas, hasta chocar contra Rainbow y provocando que toda su munición cayera encima de la Pegaso azul junto con ella.

"Eso fue asombroso Scooty, jajajajaja.." -Dijo la aturdida Pegaso, que aunque las bolas de nube no fueran dolorosas, muchas de ellas en tu cara podían aturdirte un poco.

"Sabes Rainbow, tienes unos ojos hermosos."- Dijo seductoramente Scootaloo.

"jeje, no se comparan con los tuyos mi amor." –Las 2 Pegasos se besaron en la enorme nube sobre la ciudad, saboreando sus cálidos labios y abrazándose con sus cascos.

"Eres tan hermosa." –Dijo la Pegaso anaranjada a su amada.

"No tu lo eres. Quieres echar una carrera?." –Dijo Rainbow.

"Porque, si sabes que no tengo oportunidad contra tu velocidad."

"Bueno, si es cierto, pero me gusta volar a tu lado Scooty. Mas que una carrera, como dice la come libros de Twilight, un paseo mirando el paisaje."

"Con gusto mi Dama." –Dijo Scootaloo extendiéndole la pesuña a Rainbow para que se pueda levantar.

"Gracias mi Dama." –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Las 2 Pegasos emprendieron vuelo entre las nubes, jugueteaban en el aire, asiendo piruetas entre las nubes o atravesándolas para luego quedar cubierta de estas. Luego de jugar en el aire se acercaron un a la otra para hablar un poco.

"Rainbow, hay algo que me preocupa."

"Dime mi amor."

"Veras, lo que sucede es que, si alguien se entera de lo nuestro, Tendremos problemas?. Incluso salir a volar contigo me preocupo un poco." –Dijo la preocupada Scootaloo.

"Dime Scooty, te preocupa lo que piensen los demás, de nosotras?." –Dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada seria.

Scootaloo se detuvo en seco en el aire.

"Que ocurre Scooty, porque te detienes." –Rainbow Dash miro fijamente a Scootalo unos momentos, hasta que vio su mirada. De sus bellos ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas.

"Mi amor, Scootalo. Que te sucede, porque lloras?." –Dijo Rainbow al acercarse a su Pegaso anaranjada.

"Rainbow Dash, por favor prométeme que no pasara lo mismo que sucedió cuando yo era niña, por favor Rainbow, no quiero, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, yo, yo." –La frase de la dulce Pegaso fue interrumpida por su llanto mientras un recuerdo doloroso le venía a la mente.

RECUERDO DE SCOOTALOO:

En este tiempo Scootaloo aun era una potrilla que no podía volar. Estaba con su scooter saliendo de la granja de la familia Apple asía ponyville. Iba a una gran velocidad cuando de la nada unos pegasos adolecentes aparecen y asen tropezar al scooter, provocando que Scootaloo se cayese de este. Ya en el suelo mira asía atrás y observa a los 3 pegasos que la hicieron tropesar. Que curiosamente eran los hermanos menores de los otros pegasos abusivos que molestaban a Rainbow Dash en la academia de vuelo.

"Quienes son ustedes?, Que quieren?, porque me hicieron tropesar?." –Pregunto la un poco asustada Scootaloo.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA… Parece que la bebe sabe hablar, pero aun no sabe volar, jajajaja."-Dijo el líder de los 3 pegasos. Este era un macho un poco robusto y con pelaje oscuro y una crin gris con una cutie Mark que sorprendentemente era una esvástica al revés conformada de 2 pares de alas negras, dobladas.

"JAJAJAJA, y tampoco tiene su Cutie Mark, Puedes creerlo jefe.? –Dijo el Pegaso del costado izquierdo. Este era delgado, con pelaje café y con una melena larga y un tono de café más oscuro, con una cutie Mark que eran 2 martillos atravesados en forma de "X".

"Estúpida Scootaloo, eres una vergüenza, solo mírate. NO VALES NADA!." –Dijo el pegaso del costado Derecho. Este era de un pelaje blanco y con una crin rubia, tenía una cutie Mark que era una estrella negra con alas.

"No no es cierto, yo podre volar un día de estos, estoy segura. Mi cutie Mark aparecerá un día de estos también. "

"SILENCIO!. Calla, tu eres una deshonra para la raza de los pegasos. Solo mírate, ni siquiera puedes volar!." –Dijo el líder de los 3 tirándole una piedra en la cabeza.

"AAAHHY!.. No por favor, no me hagan daño." –Dijo Scootaloo con una herida en su cabeza.

"Todos piensan eso de ti Scootaloo, tu no mereces vivir entre la raza superior de los pegasos." –Le tira otra piedra. De inmediato los otros 2 pegasos toman piedras del suelo y se las empiezan a tirar a la pobre potrilla.

"Ahhy..! , Ahyy!, por favor, por favor, se los ruego no sigan."- Dijo Scootaloo entre llanto y una posición fetal.

De repente las piedras dejan de caer sobre la Pequeña Pegaso. Los 3 pegasos se acercan a la potrilla y empiezan a patearla en el suelo mientras el piso se llenaba de sangre. El Líder se concentro especialmente en aplastar sus aun pequeñas alas para hacerla sufrir. Luego de un rato se detienen para escupirle y alejarse un poco de ella.

"Espero que hallas aprendido la lección, tu eres una vergüenza para los Pegasos. Ahora mejor vete y matate, porque no vales nada. Ni siquiera tienes padres, por lo tanto nadie te va a extrañar." –Los 3 Pegasos se retiran de la escena dejando a una herida Scootaloo.

"Porque, Porque, no puedo volar. Yo solo, solo quiero ser como los demás." –La pegaso anaranjada ya no tenía ganas de vivir y en eso escucha una vos y poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, era Rainbow Dash.

"Scooty, oh por celestia, Scooty!. Abre los ojos por favor, Scooty!."

La pegaso anaranjada empieza a abrir sus ojos para ver a Rainbow Dash y lanzarse a abrazarla.

"Rainbow Dash, Oh Rainbow, fue horrible, no me dejes sola por favor no me dejes nunca."-Dijo Scootaloo estallando en llanto.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, nadie más te hará daño entendido, dime quien fue?." –Dijo Rainbow abrazando y consolando a la herida Pegaso anaranjada. Scootaloo describió a los 3 pegasos como pudo mientras Rainbow la llevaba lo más rápido posible al Hospital de ponyville.

Una vez en el Hospital la conectan a unas maquinas y la llevan a pabellón, Rainbow no quería dejar a Scootaloo sola pero tenía que informarle a la policía de ponyville la descripción que la Pegaso anaranjada le había entregado. Con su color de pelaje y Cutie Mark bastaba para encontrarlos. Y así lo hicieron, 8 años de condena en la correccional de Celestia para jóvenes mal portados.

Rainbow Dash fue y le aviso a Twilight para que le digiera a las demás, ya que ella quería llegar lo antes posible al Hospital. Una vez en el Hospital veía como su querida Scootaloo estaba en una camilla, se sentó a un lado y le decía casi en susurro.

"Despierta Scooty, Despierta. Por favor, por Celestia, Despierta!." –Rainbow Dash simplemente no soportaba ver a su querida Scootaloo en ese estado y se quedo toda esa tarde llorando por ella junto con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle. Las mane 6 estaban en el pasillo esperando si había cambios en el estado de la inconsciente Pegaso.

Ya era tarde y todas se habían ido a sus casas, menos Rainbow Dash que aun seguía a su lado, con su cabeza mirando al suelo y sosteniendo una de las pesuñas de Scootaloo esperando que despertase, diciendo una y otra vez.

"Despierta, Despierta, Despierta." –Cuando de repente siente una pesuña sobre su cabeza. Era Scootaloo mirándola tiernamente.

"Ya desperté." –Dijo la Pegaso aun con el respirador en su boca. Rainbow Dash no pudo aguantar el llanto, después de todo era dura, pero ni siquiera ella podía evitar llorar alguna vez, la abrazo con cuidado para no lastimarla.

"Scooty, perdóname por no estar ahí, perdóname, por favor!." –Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow, tu si estuviste ahí. Me trajiste hasta aquí, Gracias. Te quiero Rainbow Dash."

"Yo igual te quiero Scooty, desde ahora ya no necesitaras de unos padres, yo quiero cuidar de ti. Ven y vive conmigo, quiero cuidarte."

De los ojos de Scootaloo también empezaron a caer lágrimas. "Si, es lo que siempre quise." -Hizo la mayor fuerza posible en sus lastimados músculos para devolverle el abrazo a Rainbow. Pero desde ese momento se preocupo para siempre, de lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Se regresa a la escena donde Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash están abrazadas en el aire.

"Scootaloo, eso era antes ya nadie piensa eso de ti. Mírate ahora eres una de las pegasos mas rápidas de ponyville y tienes unas enormes alas.

"Pero que tal si todo se vuelve a repetir con esto. Yo te amo pero no podría soportar esas miradas acusantes de nuevo. " –Dijo la Pegaso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú no estás sola Scooty, tú me tienes a mí. Y yo te amo, nunca estarás sola mientras este yo aquí para cuidarte y apoyarte."

"Rainbow, bésame, por favor, bésame."- La Pegaso azul acerco sus labios a los de la Pegaso anaranjada, dándole un apasionado beso y introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Scootaloo mientras la tomaba de los costados para acercarla a su cuerpo. Scootaloo corta el apasionado beso.

"Te amo Dashi, no sé qué podría hacer sin ti." –Dijo Scootaloo acomodando su cabeza debajo del mentón de Rainbow.

"Yo igual Te amo, mas adelante encontraremos el momento perfecto para rebelar nuestro amor a nuestros amigos, y yo estaré a ahí para sostenerte."

"Lo sé Dashi, lo sé." –Dijo Scootaloo.

ESE MISMO DIA. EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE:

Apple Bloom miraba todo el tiempo al nuevo trabajador de la granja, el semental notaba la incómoda mirada de la yegua pero intentaba no mirarla directamente. Spike salió de la casa y se fue a despedir de Apple Jack y Big Mac.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad chicos, pase une excelente noche."-Dijo el Dragón con una gran sonrisa.

"De nada compañero, cuando quieras." –Dijo Apple Jack.

"iyeeepp." –Dijo Big Mac.

"Bien nos vemos, feliz cosecha."

"nos vemos Spike, cuídate vaquero!." –Grito Apple Jack.

"iyeeepp."-De nuevo Big Mac.

Spike de camino a la salida noto al nuevo trabajador pero no lo saludo, ya que sus ojos estaban concentrados en la pony que estaba pateando un árbol frente a él.

"Hola Apple Bloom."

"Hola Spike, te gusto tu desayuno?." –Pregunto la pony.

"Si, gracias."

"Bien, ya te vas?."

"Si, quizás venga mañana." –Dijo el Dragón.

"Bien, entonces adiós Spike, espero verte mañana."

"Si, lo intentare, jejeje." –Dijo Spike para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Apple Bloom haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"jejeje… Bien, Spike te voy a extrañar."

"Aaamm.. si eeehh.. yo igual."-Dijo el Dragón retirándose del lugar mientras era observado por la seductora mirada de Apple Bloom, pero alguien había notado toda esta escena y le había parecido bastante extraño.

"Valla, valla. Parece que cierta yegua está enamorada." –Dijo Rubén, a lo lejos.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Luego de que el Dragón se retirara de la granja de la familia Apple, se dirigió a la biblioteca para ir a cocinar algo delicioso, ya que quería invitar a Sweetie Belle a un picnic, solo ella y el. Entro a la biblioteca y ve a Twilight leyendo un libro mientras levitaba una taza de té con su magia, Spike entro no sorprendido pues había días que se pasaba todo el día leyendo. Solo pasó por un lado de la unicornio para saludarla para luego poder dirigirse a la cocina.

"Hola Twilight."

"Hola Spike, supongo que pasaste la noche en la granja de Apple Jack, cierto?."

"Aaamm, Si, ya era tarde y simplemente no les pude decir que no."-Dijo el Dragón.

"Entiendo, pero olvidaste algo muy importarte Spike." –Dijo Twilight subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

"y que es ese algo importante que olvide?."

"Ayer se suponía que me ayudarías en el laboratorio, incluso te espere unas horas antes de tener que." –Twilight cortó su frase antes de terminarla, mirando al Dragón algo sonrojada.

"Antes de tener que Twilight?." –Pregunto Spike.

"Aaammm… nada, olvídalo, ya no importa. Pero hoy si vamos al laboratorio, entendido?."

"Ooh.. lo siento Twilight, pero yo ya tenía planes."

"Planes!, Que planes?." –Pregunto un poco molesta Twilight.

"Veras yo, ya tenía planeado hacer algo hoy, asique lo siento." –Dijo relajadamente Spike.

Twilight no podía creer lo que Spike le había dicho. El nunca se negó a ayudarla en algo, en especial porque esta vez le pedía que la acompañase al laboratorio. Las únicas veces en el pasado en que se negó a ayudarla en algo eran si tenía que hacerle algún favor a su amiga Rarity. Ahora que vuelve a escuchar esas palabras de su boca, no puede evitar pensar que se ha vuelto a enamorar de su aun muy atractiva amiga Rarity.

"Piensas al menos decirme que harás?." –Replico Twilight.

"Veras, Aaamm, la cosa es que. Bueno no puedo."-Dijo el Dragon mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Y se puede saber porque no puedes?."-Volvió a replicar Twilight.

"Twilight ya basta! No es necesario que siempre te diga todo lo que estoy haciendo a toda hora del día, está bien?." –Dijo esta vez un poco molesto Spike.

"Está Bien, pero antes que te vayas a hacer ese, lo que sea que vallas hacer, pasaremos unas horas en el laboratorio."-Dijo Twilight con una vos seductora que el Dragón simplemente no podía percibir en su compañera de vida.

"Mmmm.. Bien, si me sobra algo de tiempo te acompañare al laboratorio."

"Perfecto Spike."-Dijo la unicornio un poco más feliz.

Spike se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo diferentes tipos de vegetales y frutas, hizo varios deliciosos platillos para Sweetie Belle, el Dragón por tener que ser el asistente de Twilight debía cocinarle a diario y no lo asía para nada mal. Incluso decidió hacer unos cuantos sándwiches de vegetales que tanto él como Sweetie Belle podían disfrutar. Ya se hacía tarde y Spike colocaba los últimos detalles, además de llevar comida le pidió a Apple Jack hace unos días un poco de cidra, la cual guardo y que planea compartirla con su amada unicornio. Además para parecer más romántico llevo unas velas y pasaría por unas cuantas flores en su camino. Claro está que Spike quería que el picnic fuera perfecto, por lo tanto seria un picnic nocturno, para eso se paso casi toda esa tarde cuidando hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la comida que llevaría, pero el dragón estaba olvidando algo importante, en el canasto también llevaba bolsas de té ya que el sabia que a Sweetie Belle le encantaba el té, puesto que Rarity le daba de tomar de desde potrilla.

"Rayos, donde está el endulzante para él te?." –El Dragón buscaba por toda la cocina, abriendo cada cajón, registrando cada centímetro, pero nada.

"oooh. No no no, esto no es bueno, como le puedo dar Te sin endulzante?, a Sweetie le gusta el endulzante, debo conseguir endulzante, Debe haber por alguna parte."- Penso unos instantes antes de que una idea surgiera de su cabeza. "Ya sée!" –Dijo victorioso el Dragón.

"Twilight tiene varios componentes para sus formulas, apuesto que debe tener endulzante para sus experimentos." –Spike se dirigió al sótano donde yacía el laboratorio, busco en los estantes y con su gran olfato busco el que sería el endulzante.

"A ver, si creo que este es." –Dijo el al tomar un pequeño saco de polvo. Con una de sus garras todo una minúscula porción para probarla y asegurarse, la olfateo, la saboreo y además tenía el mismo color.

"Si este debe ser, Victoria para Spike!."-Dijo el Dragón satisfecho. Guardo el pequeño saco en el canasto.

Twilight estaba en su cuarto y no sabía que pensar, simplemente su mente no podía procesar bien lo que ocurría, además no era exactamente la mejor época del mes en que podía pensar de la mejor manera.

"Demonios, lo necesito ahora!, porque precisamente tenía que hacer algo hoy!." –Decía en su mente Twilight. "Siento como si fuera a explotar, necesito de Spike ahora."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE RARITY:

Sweetie Belle ya había terminado su desayuno y estaba escribiendo una nueva letra de una canción que había estado ensayando hace algún tiempo.

"MMM… No sé que suena mejor, haber. "Solo eres tú a quien le pertenecen mis labios." o quizás "Tu y yo entre las estrellas para siempre.", se nota que tardare en hacer esto. Me pregunto que estará asiendo Spike ahora, espero que no se haya decepcionado por lo de ayer en la noche." –La unicornio miraba asía arriba muy pensativa y preparándose para halar consigo misma.

"Quizás si debí, después de todo hace mucho que he estado esperando ese momento, en el que por fin poder regalar mi flor, nunca imagine que ese alguien a quien yo se la querría regalar seria Spike. Pero como dice en esta revista de relaciones." –La unicornio acerca una revista a su rostro.

"Haberr.. Si aquí esta. "Nunca tengas sexo en la primera cita, el semental creerá que eres yegua fácil y nunca te tomara enserio.", espero que esta revista de mi hermana tenga razón. Porque de verdad me gusto cuando paso sus garras por mis flancos, jejeje. Quisiera poder hablar de esto con alguien." –Dijo esa última frase algo desanimada.

"Bueno, al menos se que él quiere, esperare hasta la próxima cita, estoy segura que estaré lista." –Dijo con una mirada arrogante.

"Me pregunto si Rarity además de todo esto que tiene sobre citas, tendrá alguna sobre cómo empezar en el sexo?." –Sweetie Belle pensó un poco y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la habitación de Rarity. "Qué bueno que aun no llega, me pregunto que estará asiendo?."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PLAZA DE PONYVILLE:

"Entonces le dije que me encantaría, pero él me dijo que no podía ahora porque debía ir a una fiesta con globos y pastel. Te gusta el pastel cierto Rarity?, a mi me encanta el pastel, en especial el de chocolate y merengue, recuerdas ese enorme pastel que llevamos una vez a canterlot?, ese pastel sí que era delicioso y técnicamente ya no era un pastel, era un súper pastel, recuerdas a los cocineros?, es mas porque se llaman cocineros, de donde viene esa palabra, hablando de eso una vez vino una pony a mi tienda y le pregunte de donde viene y me dijo que de la montaña, no es genial?, haya hay muchos árboles y rocas sabes?."

"PINKIE YA TE DIJE QUE ME TENGO QUE IR!, YA SUELTAME LA ENTREPIERNA!." –Grito Rarity.

"Entrepierna, sabes yo antes no sabía que significaba eso, creía que era una entrada a la pierna o algo así, jeje.. Luego un potro me llevo atrás de la escuela y le pregunte y él me mostro la mía y luego yo toque la suya y luego no adivinas que paso?."–Dijo la pony rosa.

DEVUELTA A LA CASA DE RARITY:

Sweetie Belle revisaba los cajones de la habitación de Rarity y debajo de su cama.

"Espera?, lo que estoy asiendo no es violar la privacidad de mi hermana. MMM.. Lo pensare muy seriamente. Luego de encontrar esas revistas claro, jejeje." –La unicornio abrió en armario y reviso de arriba abajo, pero finalmente encontró las revistas que buscaba, estaba bien escondidas entre algunas cajas de su armario.

"SSiii!, sabía que las encontraría. Valla parece que mi hermana tuvo las mismas dudas que yo, jejeje aquí hay muchas." –Sweetie Belle fue sacando 1 a 1, cada revista diciendo su titulo en voz alta.

"Haber veamos, "Consejos para tu primera vez.", "La primera experiencia, apréndelo todo." , "El primer semental en tu vida?.", "Preocupada por tu primera vez?." Valla que títulos más directos, bueno son de hace 12 años, supongo que algunas cosas deben seguir siendo ciertas."- La unicornio tomo "El primer semental en tu vida?.", ya que era cierto, Spike sería el primer macho de su vida, que no fuera un semental daba igual, pensaba que debe aplicar lo mismo en su amado Dragón. Empezó a leer.

"Los sementales menos experimentados, suelen durar menos. Si hay comunicación entre ustedes debes hacerle saber que tu como yegua aun virgen que eres, el debe ser cuidadoso contigo y empezar despacio."-La unicornio tenía los ojos como platos.

"Esto es interesante, jejeje. Bueno no sé si Spike sea experimentado. JAJAJAJAJAJA." –La unicornio se echo a reír. "JAJAJAJA. Pero que estoy diciendo?, claro que no ha tenido ninguna experiencia, yo seré su primera vez, pero para mí lo que dure estará bien."

La unicornio siguió leyendo hasta encontrar un dato que le provoco un pequeño escalofrió.

"La protección es importante en tu primera vez, si estas en celo, podrías quedar preñada del semental. Nunca olvides la protección."-Sweetie Belle sintió un escalofrió al leer esto y luego sonrió.

"MMM… hasta donde sé, un Dragón no puede preñar a alguien de distinta especie, yo diría que estoy bien por ese lado. Pero quizás más adelante, yo podría.."-La unicornio miro un poco triste asía el suelo. "Yo podría?."-Se repitió.

Sintió ruidos debajo de la casa.

"Pinkie, ya es suficiente, enserio no me interesa tu historia sobre ese tal Jeff y el hospital siquiátrico."-Dijo molesta Rariry mientras intentaba de que pinkie soltara su entrepierna.

"Pero es muy agradable, siempre sonríe y dijo que volvería algún día por mí, será muy divertido. Apuesto que le gustan mucho las fiestas!."

Sweetie Belle tomo todas las revistas con su magia y las guardo en la caja donde estaban, rápidamente volvió a dejar la caja en el armario y salió de la habitación de su hermana, para dirigirse abajo y ver qué pasaba.

"Bien pinkie, cuando venga tu amigo Jeff iré a conocerlo, está bien?, pero te vas a tu casa ahora mismo."-Dijo Rarity antes de cerrarle la puerta a la pony rosa, y esta se despidió de Rarity detrás de la puerta.

"Está Bien Rarity, yo te diré cuando pase por Ponyville, adiós." –Dijo alegremente la pony rosa.

"Por celestia, a veces me gustaría que fuera más normal, pero ya no sería Pinkie, jejeje." –Rarity se voltea para encontrar a su hermana que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás observando el espectáculo.

"Hola Sweetie, lamento la tardanza, como notaste, tuve un retraso, jejeje, te serviste algo de almorzar querida?."

"Si no te preocupes."

"Bien, y no te aburriste mucho mientras no estuve?."-Pregunto Rarity.

"No para nada Rarity, encontré algo con que entretenerme, y bastante."-Dijo con una mirada algo pícara.

"Oh, me alegro querida, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre. Ahora si me disculpas iré a servirme algo."

"Si, adelante, jejeje. Ve y sírvete."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA:

Pasaron las horas y Spike se había dado un largo baño, ya que aun por suerte, cavia en la bañera, durante su baño solo por su mente pasaba la hermosa imagen de su muy amada unicornio Sweetie Belle. Se preguntaba como reaccionaria ante la sorpresa del picnic nocturno, se preguntaba si le gustaría la comida que preparo, pero más que eso pasaba por su mente si esta noche podrían hacer lo que el Dragón había fantaseado innumerables veces en las noches de Luna. Pasaron las horas y luego del baño Spike se dirigió a colocarse perfume que Rarity le había regalado hace tiempo, estaba algo nervioso y estaba esperando la media noche, ya que consideraba un lindo detalle llegar a la hora a la cual supuestamente iba a llegar, la noche de la revista. El reloj marco la media noche, Spike se preparo mentalmente para su cita sorpresa con la unicornio.

"Adiós Twilight!, nos vemos más tarde!." –Grito el Dragón en el marco de la puerta.

"Espera Spike!, se suponía que me acompañarías al laboratorio antes de irte!, además es media noche a dónde vas? Y porque llevas ese canasto?." –Dijo la un poco sudada unicornio morada.

"Oohh… veras, lo siento Twilight, jejeje. Otro día, está bien?."-Dijo Spike cerrando la puerta.

Twilight quedo mirando unos segundos la puerta cerrada, antes de tomar aire y tratar de relajarse.

"Genial, simplemente genial!." –Decía molesta la unicornio. "En mi época de celo y sin mi Dragón!, perfecto. Supongo que será otra noche de revistas, cierto Twilight?. Al menos Rarity me expresto la última edición esta tarde, jejeje." –Se dirigió al laboratorio donde estaba su colección protegida en la gaveta con una cerradura mágica. Pero algo no andaba bien en el laboratorio, la unicornio siempre dejaba todas sus cosas del lugar en un sitio específico. Algo faltaba en el laboratorio, por lo tanto hizo brillar su cuerno y todo el sótano se ilumino de una gran luz morada que envolvía todo, finalmente dejo de brillar y se dirigió a uno de los estantes que tenia hay cerca, paso su pesuña por el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar su, quizás posesión mas privada y personal que solía ocupar en sus días de celo.

"No, no no, pero qué?." –Dijo la asustada y ahora preocupada Twilight, "Ya no está, ya no estaaaaa!."-Se propuso a buscar por todo el laboratorio para encontrar lo que se le había perdido, mirando de arriba abajo y asía a todos lados, sin éxito.

"Ya no estáaann!, Mis polvos afrodisiacos!. NOOOOOOOOO!." –Grito la unicornio hasta que algo importante pasó por su mente y se intento relajar.

"Espera, si no están aquí, entonces donde están?."

Spike iba muy deprisa asía la casa de Rarity donde Sweetie Belle se estaba quedando. Miro asía todas direcciones para ver si no había nadie cerca del lugar. Se elevo hasta la ventana de su amor y por su mente no podía evitar recordar ese día en que ella y el actuaron en una obra de teatro en que el personificaba a un caballero en armadura que subía al balcón de su damisela. Pego unos pequeños toques son su garra a la ventana de la unicornio. Sweetie Belle abrió la ventana dejando notar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola mi damisela, me aria el honor de ser vuestro caballero, en un picnic a la luz de la Luna?."-Le muestra unas bellas flores que recogió en el camino, Ella las recibe con su magia y les pega una pequeña olfateada.

"Ooohh.. Spike eres tan. Digo claro mi apuesto caballero Dragón, será un honor ser su damisela esta noche, jejeje." –Decía sonrojada la unicornio. "Solo deme un momento, ya vuelvo." –Sweetie volvió a cerrar la ventana, tiro las flores del Dragón a su cama de plumas y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su peine con su magia para arreglarse lo mejor posible su larga melena, luego fue al baño y se maquillo lo mejor posible, ya que la misma Rarity le había enseñado. Al terminar de maquillarse se miro en su gran espejo del armario y se hablo un poco así misma antes de irse con el Dragón.

"Muy bien Sweetie, estamos listas?." –Se decía así misma. "Estamos seguras?."-Parpadeo. "No lo sé. Lo estamos?." –Dijo un poco desilusionada, pero volvió a levantar la mirada.

"Claro que lo estamos. Digo, lo estoy, hoy por fin sabré como se siente el sexo, que mejor oportunidad y ambiente que un picnic a la luz de la Luna con tu novio?, puede que no sepa mucho de Dragones, pero algo que si se, es que no pueden preñar a otras especies que no sean la suya. Además la noche anterior queríamos. Digo, quería, pero dicen que hacerlo con tu novio en la primera cita no es de señorita. "-Sweetie Belle se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y se encontró con un Dragón boquiabierto ante tal belleza frente a sus ojos. La unicornio ya era una yegua atractiva sin maquillaje, pero con maquillaje. Simplemente no existía semental que se le resistiese cuando se arreglaba de esa forma.

"Sweetie, tu tu, te, te vez hermosa." –Dijo tartamudeando Spike.

"Gracias Spike, a donde me llevara mi caballero?."-Dijo seductoramente la unicornio.

"Bueno, quería llevarte a orillas del lago, pero esta vez para tener una verdadera y autentica cita."

"Me parece maravilloso Spike, vámonos." –El Dragón acerco sus garras a la ventana para poder tomar así a su amada, una vez en sus garras la situó arriba en su cuello para poder emprender vuelo asía el lago. El viento que generaba el vuelo de Spike asía que la melena de Sweetie Belle se ondeara al viento.

"Le gusta el viento mi damisela?."-Pregunto Spike.

"Claro mi caballero, se siente genial en mi pelaje."

Llegaron a las orillas del lago y Spike dejo el canasto en el suelo y retiro a su unicornio con sumo cuidado de su espalda, quería lucirse frente a su amada asique ensayo la mejor forma de abrir un picnic. Abrió el canasto tomo el manto de picnic y lo elevo en el aire para que luego cállese en el suelo delicadamente, saco unos pequeños y delgados almohadones y coloco uno en ambos lados del manto, coloco con la punta de sus dedos, los cubiertos, las copas, la cidra y los platos con comida y el sándwich a un lado del plato. Una vez listo todo, dejo escapar un pequeño fuego de su boca que encendió las velas.

"Esta listo mi madama."- Dijo el Dragón.

Sweetie Belle impresionada de lo galante que podía ser pego un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en el pequeño almohadón que Spike había colocado para ella.

"Gracias Spike, esto se ve delicioso."

"De nada y te aseguro que lo está, jeje."- Spike dejo que Sweetie Belle diera el primer bocado.

Con su magia la unicornio todo uno de los cubiertos y acerco lo que sería una rica ensalada de frutas y verduras. "Spike, esto esta magnifico!."

"Si bueno, yo aprendí a cocinar en canterlot, claro que hasta ahora solo había estado cocinado para Twilight y cocine algunas veces para Rarity, me alegra que te guste." –El Dragón también empezó a devorar su alimento, pero de forma sofisticada y lenta.

"Oye que tal un poco de sidra?." –Pregunto Spike.

"Maravilloso." –Sweetie Belle hizo levitar su copa con su magia y el dragón le sirvió sidra.

"Disculpa Spike, puedes sacar el endulzante?, es que no puedo tomar algo alcohólico si no le hecho endulzante primero."

"No hay problema Sweetie, es mas. Yo igual e pondré endulzante a mi copa, jejeje, si te gusta debe saber muy bien."

El Dragón saco el supuesto endulzante del canasto y puso una porción en cada copa de sidra.

"Aquí tienes, aaamm, eeh, mi amor."-Dijo Spike muy nervioso.

Sweetie Belle se sonroja.

"Aaamm.. Gracias, aaamm, amor." –Dijo la unicornio muy sonrojada.

Los 2 tomaron el primer sorbo al mismo tiempo, no detectaron nada raro en el primer sorbo.

"Que deliciosa sidra."-Dijo el Dragón.

"cierto, esta deliciosa, dime te gusto como quedo con endulzante?." –Pregunto la unicornio.

"Claro que si, quedo deliciosa."

Una vez acabada la primera copa Spike coloco más sidra y endulzante en cada copa. Esta vez se tomaron mas rápido la segunda copa. Se sintieron algo extraños pero no era como para alarmarse.

"Mas sidra belleza?." –Dijo Spike.

"Claro mi dragoncito."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

El Dragón servía la tercera copa de sidra con endulzante a él y su amada. Pero algo tenía la tercera copa de sidra, algo diferente, tenían más calor, tenían más energía, incluso ambos producían mas saliva en sus bocas.

"Wow Sweetie, esta noche hace calor, no crees?."-Dijo el Dragón.

"Si qué extraño Spike, usualmente no hace tanta calor en la noche."

La Luna bañaba a la feliz pareja con su hermosa y deslumbrante Luz.

"Quieres té mi amor?."

"Si Spike, jeje me encanta el té."

Spike, saco las 2 tazas del canasto y calentó la tetera con su llama mágica. El Dragón tomo las bolsitas de té, las puso en las tazas y las lleno de agua caliente mientras Sweetie Belle solo miraba como el agua llenaba la taza frente a sus ojos.

"Me siento extraña." –Pensaba la unicornio. "ahyy!, no me había sentido así desde que tuve mi celo el mes pasado."

El Dragón les puso el endulzante a ambas tazas y le dio su respectiva taza a Sweetie Belle. Esta la elevo en el aire con su magia y tomo un sorbo, ella no lo podía notar pero con cada sorbo que tomaba se sentía aun mas atraída físicamente asía el Dragón, casi como un imán. Mientras tanto Spike, aunque no lo demostrase, el estaba totalmente con el cuerpo caliente y pensando muchas cosas.

"No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero enserio quiero hacerle el amor, pero debo ser firme y doblegar mis ansias, debo ser firme, debo ser firme."

"Te gusta tu sándwich Sweetie?." –Pregunto para llenar el silencio que había debido al té.

"Aaamm, si Spike, esta delicioso."

Ya casi terminaban de tomarse toda la taza de té y las velas que puso Spike ya se estaban derritiendo en su totalidad. El Dragón y la unicornio solo observaban el fuego que estaba en las velas, muy fijamente, muy tranquilamente, miraban el fuego que aun yacía en las velas. Estaban a unos segundos de que el fuego de sus velas se extinguieran por completo y solo le quedaba un sorbo de té a cada uno. Tomaron lo que sería el último sorbo de cada taza y las románticas velas se fueron apagando poco a poco dando la ilusión de que solo existían las velas entre ellos, de que solo ese fuego los separaba de abrazarse y besarse, hasta que al final solo quedo la Luz de la Luna para iluminarlos en esa noche. Se miraban sin decir absolutamente nada. Hasta que ambos se acercaron a gran velocidad hasta el medio de la manta donde se besaron apasionadamente, saboreando sus labios, Spike acariciando los flancos de la unicornio, Sweetie Belle abrazando a Spike con sus pesuñas mientras este la besaba, introduciendo su lengua de Dragón en su afrodisiaca boca. El Dragón juntaba su lengua con la de la unicornio, probando cada suculento sabor que esta tenia. Botaron al pasto lo que quedaba de comida y lo que quedaba de sidra, pero eso les daba igual y se recostaron en la manta, echando cada objeto a un lado con sus movimientos corporales. Se separaron para poder tomar un poco de aire.

"Segura que quieres que siga con esto?."-Pregunto el Dragón.

"Si segura, ahora ven aquí y móntame."-Sweetie Belle le roba un beso a Spike mientras acaricia su espalda con sus pesuñas, nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida, como lo estaba en ese momento.

El Dragón complaciendo a su dama, la toma de una de sus patas traseras mientras la besa, para luego dejar salir un erecto miembro, casi de golpe. Pero había algo en este momento que era muy familiar, esta extraña sensación que nublaba ligeramente su mente, ya la había sentido con anterioridad, podría haberle puesto mas atención a esta extraña sensación, pero el aroma y cuerpo de Sweetie Belle simplemente no lo dejaban. Spike corto su beso con Sweetie para ir bajando lentamente asía la tierna intimidad de la unicornio, dejando besos en todo el cuerpo de su amada.

"Spike, que vas a hacer?." –Pregunto inocentemente.

"Solo quiero complacerte, nada más que eso mi amada."-El Dragón le lanzo una picara mirada a la unicornio.

"Bueno, esta bi.." –Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sweetie Belle siente una lengua rosándole su vagina.

"MMM… Aahh, esto te referías." –Dijo una preparada Sweetie Belle.

Spike, empezó a lamer el exterior de la intimidad de Sweetie, tomo sus 2 patas traseras con sus garras y la elevo un poco en el aire para poder introducir su larga lengua de Dragón en el interior de la vagina de la unicornio, provocando que gimiera de placer ante tal sensación de por primera vez sentir algo viscoso dentro de ella y que además se mueve, tocándole todas sus paredes vaginales.

"AAAhhyy.. Spike se siente increíble, nunca había sentido algo así."-Dijo respirando agitadamente.

Spike al escuchar lo complacida que su unicornio estaba, decidió mover su lengua más rápido y presionando más fuerte, incluso tenia la habilidad de enredarla bien en el clítoris de Sweetie Belle, ella no soporto mas y lo que eran gemidos, se transformaron en gritos de placer. Incluso tomo la cabeza de Spike con sus pesuñas delanteras.

"aaahhyy, sí, que maravillo. Muévela más, mas, quiero que la muevas mas." –Dijo la excitada unicornio. Spike tenía a Sweetie tomada de las patas traseras y ella lo tenía a él, tomado de su cabeza. El Dragón movió su lengua mas y mas rápido, saboreando todo el interior de la vagina de Sweetie, provocando que ella arquera la espalda en reacción al placer.

"Spike, siento algo extraño.. aaaahh, no sé que es pero siento que viene algo."-La unicornio estaba a punto de tener su primera corrida de fluidos femeninos y acerco la cabeza de Spike lo más posible, presionando su boca contra su vagina, mientras gritaba.

"AAAAAAHHH!." –Sweetie no soporta más y finalmente llega a correrse en toda la boca de Spike, este no escupió los fluidos de su unicornio, al contrario, los saboreo y luego trago.

"Spike, me siento muy, muy atraída asía a ti, ven acércate." –El Dragón sin dudarlo se acerco a su, un poco mareada amada. Se coloco arriba de ella pero sin introducir su miembro, lo tenía erecto y casi rozando la entrada de la unicornio.

Sweetie baja sus cascos delanteros y toma el Pene de Spike, sin mirarlo solo pasándolo entre sus pesuñas. "Nunca, había tenido en mis pesuñas el pene de un macho, yo ya vi el tuyo Spike y quiero que sea solo mío. Quiero que seas solo mío, te amo. Hazme tuya."-Sweetie toma un poco de iniciativa y con sus patas traseras empuja al Dragón asía adelante causando que este metiera de golpe, su miembro en la vagina de Sweetie Belle y esta no resiste, el pegar un enorme alarido de dolor, por suerte el alcohol bebido antes y el supuesto endulzante le relajaban los músculos y no la asían sentir al extremo el gran ardor que estaba sufriendo su intimidad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!." –Grito Sweetie Belle.

"Ooh, estas bien Sweetie?. Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, perdóname, perdóname."-Dijo el Dragón.

"Spike calma." –La unicornio lo besa en los labios, y de inmediato pasa a acción lengua a lengua.

Spike al no poder hablar solo se dedica a seguir con el acto sexual. Saca y introduce su pene con delicada lentitud, mientras con una de sus garras se sostiene del suelo para no aplastar a su amada o simplemente darle su espacio. La unicornio sudaba al igual que el Dragón sus lengua se tocaban entre sí saboreándose la una a la otra, sus genitales gozaban del tacto intimo que tenían entre sí. Sweetie Belle separa el beso para poder respirar y gemir mientras era observaba por los hermosos ojos del Dragón, los ojos de la unicornio estaban humedecidos y su lengua afuera de su boca mientras los gemidos se asían escuchar al sentir como era penetrada.

"Spike, te amo mucho, tócame." –Spike acariciaba con su garra libre el rostro y crin de la unicornio y bajaba y subía su garra acariciando mas y mas a su amada, mostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía mientras introducía cada vez más deprisa su Pene, dejándose poco a poco guiar por sus instintos, empezó a segarse por el placer que le provocaba Sweetie Belle y penetraba aun mas rápido la delicada vagina de la unicornio, provocando que esta lo abrazase don sus patas delanteras y traseras, gritando mas fuerte al lado del oído del Dragón. Hasta que finalmente llego al clímax y soltó todo el caliente semen en el interior de Sweetie Belle y esta sintió como la invadía el espeso liquido, una parte de ella, ya se había llenado. Pegando un pequeño alarido a la expulsión tan brusca de sus fluidos. Rendido busca calor en su amada, por lo tanto sin sacar su miembro de la intimidad de la unicornio este con un movimiento se da vuelta, dejando a la exhausta Sweetie Belle arriba de él. Ambos con la mirada algo perdida y respirando muy agitadamente, se miran unos instantes y se besan apasionadamente, mientras el miembro del Dragón vuelve a ocultarse entre las escamas, dejando la vagina de Sweetie Belle totalmente llena de los fluidos masculinos de Spike.

Spike pasa su garra sobre su amada unicornio para acariciarla y hacerla sentir más relajada, el acto sexual había terminado y solo la Luna fue testigo de tan apasionado encuentro entre el Dragón y la unicornio.

"Te amo Sweetie."

"Te amo Spike."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE EQUESTRIA:

En una de las montañas más altas de toda equestria, yacía la cárcel que también era correccional, donde estaba los pegasos más agresivos y criminalmente locos del Reino. En una de las celdas de los pasillos más oscuros estaba un Pegaso de pelaje oscuro y crin gris.

"8 años, que rápido vuela el tiempo."-Dijo el Pegaso.

"Solo una semana más, solo una maldita semana mas y saldré de este maldito agujero."-Se decía así mismo mientras se miraba a un espejo.

"Prisionero 646356, ya deje de hablar solo, duérmase ahora mismo, oh me obligara a llamar a mas guardias otra vez."-Dijo un pony de tierra. El prisionero no contestos y solo espero que se fuera para luego volver a hablar solo.

"Estas paredes enloquecerían a cualquier y esos estúpidos ponys de tierra como osan el darme ordenes, odio estar aquí y hablar solo con el maldito espejo. Pero pronto arreglare el error que cometí hace mucho, debí matarte cuando pude, maldita gallina con alas. Espero que hayas crecido mucho, porque hace tanto que no tengo nada de acción, atrapado aquí"–Dijo El Pegaso y una de las nubes de tormenta que rodean la cárcel para asegurase que nadie huya del lugar lanza un enorme trueno, iluminando completamente la celda y dejando ver una Cutie Mark de Esvástica al revés conformada por 2 pares de alas negras, dobladas. "Scootaloo."

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

La cita de Spike y Sweetie Belle había salido perfecta para ambos, Tuvieron un lindo picnic a la Luz de la Luna, saborearon una deliciosa comida y sidra y luego hicieron el amor en el pasto, a las orillas del lago. Sweetie Belle aun descansaba recostada sobre su querido Dragón mientras este le acariciaba la crin con una de sus garras, mientras miraba las estrellas. El silencio del Lugar era relajante, se escuchaba gran variedad de sonidos de la naturaleza y el Dragón no pudo haber quedado más satisfecho de lo que había logrado con el amor de su vida. Por otra parte Sweetie Belle, estaba muy pensativa, después de todo era su primera vez y aun no podía creer lo placentero que fue, y lo bien que lo podía hacer un Dragón, además se sentía muy frágil y un poco débil y tener el cálido y suave cuerpo de Spike, debajo de ella, le asía sentir protegida y la relajaba.

"Spike." –Dijo la unicornio rompiendo el silencio del momento.

"Dime mi princesa."-Dijo Spike desviando la mirada asía su amada unicornio.

"Tú me amas, es cierto?." –Pregunto la unicornio.

"Aaamm.. Claro Sweetie, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, ya te lo había dicho."

"Pero, me refiero si me amas, así como, que yo podría ser la única yegua en tu vida. A eso me refiero."- Dijo la unicornio mirando fijamente al Dragón. "Ya somos casi adultos Spike, no quiero enamorarme completamente de ti, si es que esto es solo una aventura, Me entiendes?. Tu eres el primer macho con el que he hecho el amor, y creo que nosotros podemos ser más que novios, me entiendes?."-Dijo Sweetie con ojos humedecidos, mientras Spike la miraba, solo escuchando hasta poder hablar.

"Sweetie Escúchame, yo te amo, te amo como a nadie, tú me regalaste tu virginidad y aprecio con todo mi ser ese regalo que me has entregado a mí, en vez de a un pony. Tú que puedes tener a cualquier semental, incluso hasta quizás mejor que yo, oh tal vez hasta rico. Me Escogiste, a mi que quizás no te merezca, a mi que ni siquiera soy de tu especie, a mi quien no merece una yegua tan hermosa, inteligente y sofisticada como tú." –En el fondo el Dragón sabía que quizás todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, porque aun quedaba el asunto de Apple Bloom. "Yo soy tan afortunado de tenerte aquí, con migo y si tengo que comprometerme contigo para hacerte feliz, por celestia que lo haré. Para mi futuro solo deseó darte felicidad."- Dijo Spike.

"Spike, yo, yo soy tan afortunada de que te hayas enamorado de mi, ahora estoy segura de entregarte mi corazón, te amo Spike, Bésame mi Dragoncito." –Dijo la unicornio pasándole su pesuña por el mentón del Dragón. Spike estiro su cuello y beso a Sweetie, un corto beso, pero lleno de amor.

Pasaron las horas y el Sol ya se asía presente en el lugar. Los rayos de luz acariciaban las montañas hasta llegar a ponyville donde también llegaron fue donde se encontraban los 2 amantes en el lago, sus ojos se molestaron por la fuerte luz del día pero Spike se despertó primero. Spike se sorprendió al notar que se habían quedado dormidos se suponía que tendría que llevar a Sweetie Belle a su casa antes que despertase su hermana. La unicornio dormía plácidamente a un lado del Dragón, se veía tan tranquila, su respiración era tan suave y relajada y se encontraba en una posición perfecta para dormir abrazada por uno de los brazos de Spike. Obviamente el Dragón no la quería despertar, pero si quería que todo esto se mantenga como un secreto, hasta que encuentre la manera de no perder a Sweetie Belle o romper su amistad de toda la vida con Apple Bloom, por haberles quitado la virginidad a ambas. Spike sabía que si Rarity sospechaba, sería un Gran problema, al igual que si Twilight sospechaba algo no descansaría hasta descubrirlo, después de todo así es ella, no descansa hasta conocer la verdad absoluta sobre todo. Cada minuto que permanecían hay, era un minuto de riesgo, por lo tanto Spike no tuvo más alternativa que despertar a la unicornio.

"Sweetie, despierta amor." –Dijo el Dragón tocándola con una de sus garras.

"Aaaaammmmm…" –Sweetie no despertaba.

"Sweetie, ya es de día, tengo que ir a dejarte a la casa de Rarity antes que se despierte."

"Solo unos minutos mas Spike, no ves que estoy…"-La unicornio no termina la frase. "Espera!, ya es de día, y porque no me despertaste?."-Le dice a Spike, levantándose de golpe.

"Bueno, es que te vez tan linda mientras duermes, jejeje."

"Bueno Spike, no importa, jeje. Mejor me vas a dejar donde Rarity antes que alguien nos vea."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Si, solo tengo que limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos." –Dijo Spike mientras recogía algunas cosas del suelo para dejarlas en el canasto de picnic. "Y Dime, como dormiste?." –Pregunta el Dragón.

"Bien, sabes? Tus escamas son muy suaves."-Dijo Sweetie.

De pronto se pueden divisar 2 pegasos en dirección asía donde se encontraban la unicornio y el Dragón. Spike reacciona y deja todo lo que estaba recogiendo para tomar a Sweetie Belle y esconderse en unos arbustos que estaban por ahí cerca a un lado de un gran árbol. Los 2 pegasos se van acercando, dando poco a poco una imagen clara de quienes eran.

"Vamooooosss! Scooty alcansame, jajaja" –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Esta vez no me vas a ganar Dashi!, jajaja" –Dijo Scootaloo.

"Oye Espera, que es eso hay abajo?." –Dijo deteniéndose en seco en el aire, Rainbow dash.

"Qué?, de que estás hablando Dashi?." –Decía Scootalo fijando su vista asía todas direcciones.

"allá abajo, mira lo que alguien dejo abandonado." –Dijo Rainbow apuntando con su pesuña asía abajo.

"Pues parece un picnic."

"Lo sé, pero no hay nadie, quieres ver si dejaron algunos sándwiches?." –Dijo Rainbow.

"Eso no sería Robar?."

"Bueno si dejan una canasta de picnic sola a las orillas del lago, no creo que les importe si faltan 2 sandwiches."

"Aammm, supongo." –Dijo Scootaloo.

"Bien vamos."-Dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose asía abajo con Scootaloo detrás de ella.

Llegan al suelo y Spike y Sweetie siguen escondidos en los arbustos.

"Spike, mira son Rainbow y Scootaloo."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Si, lo sé permanezcamos aquí."

Rainbow observa el lugar y mira el manto y todas las cosas tiradas alrededor.

"Heey!, Scooty mira esto, jaja que asco."

"Si todo, ese olor que hay es de cidra?"

"Si lo es, parece que alguien paso su noche montando un poco, jeje."-Dijo Rainbow observando el manto de picnic.

"Montando un poco?, a que te refieres?."-Pregunta extrañada Scootaloo.

"Tú sabes, moviendo la cola." –Dijo Rainbow pero Scootaloo no captaba el mensaje. "Jugando al baile prohibido."-Dijo como su segundo intento.

"AAhh, ya entendí, estaban bailando."

"Nooo, Scooty me refiero a que alguien estuvo teniendo sexo aquí."-Dijo la pegaso azul como algo casi obvio.

"Aaahhh, ya entendí, pero y como lo sabes?."

"Muy simple mi querida Scootaloo, la gran maestra Rainbow Dash te enseñara las señales."-Dijo Rainbow con una pose arrogante.

"Señales, y que señales?."-Pregunta entusiasmada la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Sip, mira te enseño."-Dijo la pegaso azul señalando el manto."Mira Scooty, sientes el olor a sidra?."

"Si."

"Es la primera señal, siempre hay alcohol cuando los jóvenes lo hacen, por lo tanto podríamos decir que son como de tu edad."

"Interesante, jejeje, y que mas maestra?." –Dijo Scootaloo con una mirada pícara.

"Alumna mía, mira este manto, que crees que es eso blanco que está casi en medio? ."

"Aaaamm, saliva seca?, jeje."

"Casi, pero no, esto de aquí es semen de semental."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS ARBUSTOS:

"Pero que hace Rainbow levantada tan temprano?." –Dijo la unicornio.

"No lo sé, pero Scootaloo siempre la acompaña a todos lados."

"Que vamos a hacer ahora?."-Dijo de nuevo la unicornio.

"Pues, esperar que se vallan nada más."

DEVUELTA CON RAINBOW Y SCOOTALOO:

"y como sabes que es semen?."-Pregunta Scootaloo.

"pues cuando has tenido tanta experiencia como yo, ya puedes reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, jeje."

"Tú nunca me has contado de eso, porque?."

"Muy simple mi yegüita."-Rainbow se acerca a la pegaso anaranjada. Se coloca muy cerca de su rostro y la toma con sus pesuñas.

"Porque, la única tan genial como yo aquí, eres tú, ya no me interesan los estúpidos sementales, ahora eres solo tu Scooty."-Rainbow la besa en los labios y Scootaloo responde al beso, abrazándola. En los arbustos Spike y Sweetie Belle no daban crédito a lo que veían. Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo se estaban besando y con todo consentimiento de la otra.

"Pero qué?, Scooty, es, es?."-Dijo la unicornio detrás de los arbustos.

"Scootaloo es lesbiana."-Termina la frase Spike.

"Si, y parece que Rainbow también, es increíble!."-Dijo Sweetie.

"De hecho, eso ultimo no es tan increíble como crees, jeje."

Ambos boquiabiertos mientras las 2 pegasos continúan besándose apasionadamente. Hasta que se rompe el beso de parte de Rainbow Dash.

"Scooty, dime a ti ya no te gustan los sementales?."

"Aahy, no que asco."

"jajaja, justo así te quiero."-Dijo la pegaso azul. Para que luego se empiecen a lanzarse seductoras miradas la una a la otra fijamente unos instantes, se tiran en el pasto y Rainbow Dash va bajando lentamente su pesuña por el cuerpo de Scootaloo, pero esta la detiene.

"Rainbow, mejor vamos a casa, si?." –Dijo Scootaloo deteniendo la pesuña de Rainbow.

"Pero, porque, no aquí?, acaso mi linda pegaso no tiene ganas?, jeje."

"No, no es eso, tengo, pero quizás alguien nos vea."-Dijo la pegaso anaranjada con una mirada preocupada.

"Mmmm, está bien Scooty, de todos modos el duro suelo nunca ha sido una de mis opciones preferidas para el sexo, jeje. Mejor una nube, cierto?."

"Cierto Dashi, jeje, ya vámonos, toda la comida del canasto esta echa trisas. Se pararon del suelo.

"Está bien, vámonos Scooty, haber quien llega primero a la casa."-Rainbow miro a su costado pero Scootaloo ya no estaba.

"No demores Rainbooooww!, si no te voy a ganar."-Grito Scootaloo ya llevándole ventaja.

"Cada vez creo que se está pareciendo mas a mí, jaja." –Dijo para sí misma Rainbow dash.

Las 2 pegasos ya abandonaron el lugar y Spike y Sweetie ya podían salir de los arbustos, Spike aprovecho de recoger todo muy rápidamente mientras la unicornio miraba el cielo, aun impactada de lo que había visto. El Dragón termino de guardar todo, aunque sabía que quizás podría haber dejado todo abandonado, pero él no es de esos que ensucian y luego no limpian.

"Sweetie, ya debo ir a dejarte a casa."-Dijo Spike ya una vez guardado todo lo ocupado en el picnic. Aunque aun no tenía idea que aria con ese manto lleno de fluidos.

"Spike, una de mis mejores amigas, es lesbiana y le gusta otra de mis mejores amigas."

"Lo sé, lo sé y quizás quieras hablar sobre ello, pero tengo que ir a dejarte ahora mismo, luego podemos hablar con ellas sobre el asunto, si lo ha mantenido en secreto es porque no quiere que nadie se entere."

"Bien, Spike llévame a casa por favor, tengo que ordenar mis ideas."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Entendido! Sube a mi espalda mi hermosa unicornio."

"Claro mi atractivo Dragón."-Sweetie Belle sube por si misma a la espalda de Spike y rápidamente emprende vuelo, lejos del lugar en dirección al pueblo, donde se dirigiría al hogar de Rarity, una vez hay hacerco su cuerpo a la ventana del cuarto de la unicornio. Se bajo de la espalda del Dragón, le dio un cálido y corto beso de despedida y miro como se alejaba su amado. Pego un suspiro para luego cerrar la ventana, se dirigió al cuarto de Rarity para percatarse de que aun dormía, no era de extrañar que aun dormía, después de todo ella dormía muy bien para mantener su belleza intacta.

Sweetie Belle se tiro a su cama de plumas una vez de revisar si su hermana estaba despierta y pego un enorme suspiro al sentir las suaves sabanas que a ella le encantaban.

"uuff… por fin, ahora si me siento como toda una pony, espero repetirlo de nuevo."-Pensaba mientras se pasaba una de sus pesuñas por su vientre y intimidad.

"Aun no puedo creer que Spike fuera mi primera vez, pero no me quejo para nada, jeje. Me pregunto cómo le irá a ir a mi Spike en la biblioteca."-Dijo mientras se tocaba mucho el vientre en señal de preocupación.

"Scootaloo, le gustan las yeguas?, siempre le hacíamos bromas sobre eso, pero lo que vi."-Pensaba mientras la imagen de su mejor amiga besando a Rainbow Dash retumbaba en su mente.

"Parecía, tan feliz, tan en confianza con Rainbow, me pregunto si de verdad ellas están enamoradas. Es decir dicen que cuando una está en esta edad, tienden a sentir atracción por el sexo mismo o opuesto y que luego se va con el tiempo. Pero podrían decir lo mismo de mi, enamorada de un Dragón y haberle entregado mi virginidad a un ser que no es de mi misma especie."-Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la unicornio, mientras las imágenes de su amiga besando a otra de sus amigas, aun seguía latente en su mente y también el recuerdo de su primera experiencia.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA:

Spike ya había cumplido su tarea de dejar a Sweetie Belle en su casa, sana y salva. Ahora debia escabullirse a su cuarto sin que Twilight se percatara de que no volvió a dormir esa noche.

Sigilosamente entro a la biblioteca, las cortinas aun no estaban abiertas y no olía el desayuno o algún ruido, quizás Twilight aun no se despertaba de su sueño, el Dragón se dirigía a su cuarto, estaba por llegar cuando sintió una respiración, pero esta no venía de detrás del Dragón, no por delante, ni a los lados del pacillo, esta respiración provenía de arriba de él, era Twilight con una mirada sicótica y su melena totalmente desordenada, se sostenía con su magia arriba del Dragón hasta que se abalanzo sobre él, dejándola arriba de Spike, mirándolo con esa mirada de una Twilight que al parecer había entrado en su estado de locura nuevamente.

"AAAaamm, Hola Twilight, linda mañana eh?."-Fue lo único que a Spike se le ocurrió decir.

"Si bastante linda, diría yo, jeje."-Dijo la unicornio morada con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

"Hay, alguna razón en especial de por qué estés arriba mío? Y de que quizás estuvieras horas esperando que pasara por este pacillo?."-Dijo nerviosamente el Dragón.

"Que interesante que preguntes eso Spike, si hay una razón y tiene que ver contigo."

"A si? Y podrías decirme de que se trata?."

"Veras Spike, yo tenía cierto compuesto mágico privado en mi laboratorio."

"Ajaam, y que sucede con eso?.-Dijo el Dragón.

"Sucede de que ya no está y que cierto dragoncito no volvió a casa a dormir. Ese compuesto pudo ser la razón de que cierto Dragoncito no volviera a casa a dormir, me entiendes?."

"Oh, si te entiendo Twilight, pero lo único que yo saque de tu laboratorio fue tu endulzante, nada mas."

"ENDULZANTE?, Que endulzante?." –Dijo Twilight acercando su rostro asía Spike, observándolo con una mirada acusadora.

"Aaamm, si, endulzante."-Dijo Spike.

"Spike, en mi laboratorio no tenía ningún endulzante, eso que te llevaste eran polvos afrodisiacos."-Dijo la unicornio morada con ojos como platos en frente de los del Dragón.

"POLVOOSS! Qué?."-Dijo exaltado el Dragón. "Pero porque tienes eso en tu laboratoriooo!?."

La unicornio morada guardo silencio unos instantes.

"Es uno más de mis componentes para mis formulas. Si creíste que era un endulzante es que tenias intensiones de combinarlo con algo, dime Spike, con que lo combinaste?, se lo diste a alguien más?, porque no dormiste aquí?, Vamos Spike, dime dime ahora."

"aaamm, eehh, yooo, Bueno, lo que pasa."-El Dragón solo decía incoherencias.

"Dime Spike ahora." –Dijo Twilight usando su mirada más desafiante y penetrante sobre Spike.

"Demonios y ahora qué hago?."-Pensó el Dragón.

Twilight mantenía esa mirada firme sobre el Dragón.

"Está Bien Twilight, de todos modos lo descubrirás por tu cuenta y tendré más problemas si lo descubres por ti misma."

"Que descubra por mí misma, que?."

"Que tuve sexo."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE RARITY:

La bella unicornio blanca se levantaba de su cómoda cama, se puso sus pantuflas y su bata favorita, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para luego abrir la ventana del pacillo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Luego de eso se dirigió a despertar a su hermanita menor que aun dormía despreocupadamente en su cuarto.

"toc, toc, Es hora de despertar querida."-La unicornio al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar al cuarto, encontró a su hermanita sin las sabanas y descansando tranquilamente sobre la cama, Rarity se acerco y decidió taparla con las sabanas para que durmiese un poco más, pero algo le llamo la atención.

Rarity empezó a olfatear.

"Que es ese olor? Sidra?."-Siguió el aroma hasta la boca de su hermana que aun dormía.

"Si, es sidra, pero Sweetie no bebería sidra, cuando bebió sidra?."-Rarity además noto que había un olor muy extraño en su hermana, olía a pasto recién cortado, sidra y despedía un ligero olor masculino que no podía identificar si era de semental o no.

"jajaja, pero que estoy pensando, Sweetie no aria lo que estoy pensando."-Rariry observo las patas traseras de Sweetie Belle, podría hacer la prueba casera para saber si su hermana había tenido sexo con un semental, que consistían en levantarle una de sus patas traseras y observar su intimidad, para ver si aun era virgen, ya que para las yeguas era sencillo identificar una intimidad virgen que otra que ya había regalado su flor.

"No, no no no, no voy a violar así la privacidad de mi hermanita."-Decía Rarity mientras observaba la entrepierna de Sweetie Belle, casi tentándola a mirar y comprobar esta sospecha que había formulado.

"Bueno si estoy segura de que ella no aria algo así aun, entonces no veo razón para no mirar y comprobar que estoy en lo cierto."-Se dijo a sí misma, justificándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Rarity acerco uno de sus cascos lentamente a la entrepierna de Sweetie Belle. Cada vez más cerca hasta que logro rosarle y tomarle una de las patas traseras a su hermana, la levanto y acerco su mirar para ver la intimidad de su hermana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, se sorprendió tanto que saco su pesuña de la pata trasera de su hermana y provoco que se despertase al hacer que esta pata chocara casco con la otra.

"Rarity?."-Dijo débilmente Sweetie, mientras que su hermana yacía en un rincón mirando fijamente a Sweetie Belle, mientras esta se levantaba de la cama.

"Rarity, que te sucede?, paso algo?."-Dijo Sweetie al acercarse a su hermana mientras esta la miraba con ojos penetrantes.

Finalmente se dedico a formular palabras, tomo con sus cascos delanteros a su hermana menor y le dijo:

"Sweetie Belle, dime quien fue el semental que te quito la virginidad?, dímelo ahora."-Dijo Rarity directamente.

Los ojos de Sweetie se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más de lo imaginado.

"Yo, yo no puedo decirte."

"Oooh, Sweetie porque no buscaste consejo en mi querida?."-Dijo Rarity dándole un maternal abrazo a su hermana.

"Rarity, te prometo que te diré cuando este lista, pero por favor, no ágamos una escena tan cursi, si?."

A Rarity le estaban por salir lágrimas, mientras que Sweetie Belle, solo quería despegarse del abrazo tan apretado de su hermana mayor.

"De a cuerdo Sweetie, cuando estés lista, estaré preparada para escucharlo."-Soltó a su hermana menor. "Voy a hacer un desayuno extra especial, para ti."-La unicornio se fue diciendo rítmicamente asía la cocina. "Mi hermana ya es una pony adulta, mi hermanita tuvo su primera vez, jejejejeje."-Mientras tanto Sweetie Belle se llevaba una pesuña a la cabeza.

DEVUELTA EN LA BIBLIOTECA:

Twilight no podía creer lo que Spike le había confesado. Se preguntaba en su mente, "Si tuvo sexo, con quien fue?."-Finalmente se animo a hacerle esa pregunta.

"Dime con quién lo hiciste?."-Pregunto la muy curiosa Twilight.

"No puedo decirte Twilight."

"Y porque no?."

"Porque es un secreto."

"Y que importa si me lo cuentas?."

"Bueno para empezar ya no sería secreto."

Twilight miro al Dragón con una cara decepcionada, tantos años juntos, casi como hermanos y se sentía ofendida de que no confiera mas en ella, como para decirle con que yegua tubo sexo, claro si es que se trataba de una yegua.

"Solo dime una cosa Spike."

"Dime Twilight."

"Es una pony?."-Pregunto la unicornio.

"Claro que es una pony, con quien más crees que podría hacerlo?."-Dijo Spike algo molesto.

"aaammm, Bueno quería asegurarme."-Al parecer la Twilight lunática había desaparecido, su rostro ya no irradiaba la cara de sicópata y su melena se la arreglo con su casco.

"Spike, solo quiero que sepas, que cuando estés listo para decirme, estaré aquí para escucharte, pero dime, tú la amas?."

"aaamm, yo, bueno si."-Dijo nerviosamente el Dragón.

"NO ES RARITY CIERTOOO?."-Dijo en una voz sumamente alta Twilight.

"QUEE!, NOOOOOO!." –Eso ya lo supere.

"A, bueno por un momento, jejeje, creí. Pero ya estoy más tranquila, recuerda cuando estés listo, Dime."

"Bien Twilight, ahora si me disculpas, quisiera estar un rato solo, te importa?."

"Oh, no te preocupes, ve a tu cuarto si quieres."

"Bien."-El Dragón se dirigió a su cuarto a ordenar sus ideas. Cuando de repente tomo un pergamino y una pluma para escribir.

"Muy bien, es hora."-Spike se tiro a su cama, que eran más bien un montón de enormes cojines agrupados en el suelo y se dedico a escribir. "Cosas que podría hacer con mi problema."

Coloco el numero 1 y asía abajo hasta el número 5 en el pergamino.

"Veamos" opción numero 1. "tirarme a un risco y hacer que sientan lastima por mi y provocar que no se enojen cuando descubran la verdad."

"mmm, preferiría no lastimarme en mi intento por no enfadarlas" –Tacho esa opción.

"Haber" opción numero 2. "Fingir mi muerte."

"mmmm.. no, después que aria después de eso?."- Tacho esa opción."

Opción numero 3. "Mirar mi brazalete."

"wow, había olvidado el brazalete que me dio Twilight y que mirara cuando tuviera problemas y no supiera que hacer."-Spike busco su brazalete, se lo coloco y lo miro, decía (Q.H.L.P.C) que significaba "Que haría la princesa celestia."-Spike medito un poco lo que su brazalete le planteaba.

"MMmm, no no creo que enviar a una de las 2 a la Luna sirva de algo."- Tacho esa opción.

Opción numero 4. "Esperar que entiendan lo que paso y que sigamos igual."

"Eso nunca pasara."-Tacho esa opción.

"Opción numero 5. "Ley Lunar de Bigamia."

"MMM.. creo que para eso tendría que volverme testigo de Luna, supongo que tener 2 esposas debe ser agradable, pero.. Debe haber otra cosa que pueda hacer."-Tacho esa opción.

"Perfecto me quede sin opciones, ahora que hare?."

Spike pensaba mientras cierta pony de tierra venia a sus recuerdos.

"Apple Bloom."-Dijo en susurro el Dragón.

"Lo que menos deseo es lastimarla, yo no quiero romperle el corazón a Apple Bloom, yo la quiero mucho, ella siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Ella tiene un buen corazón, ella merece que le diga la verdad."-suspiro mientras miraba el techo.

"Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo, y mejor que sea de mi boca que se entere de una peor manera. Espero que me puedas perdonar."-Spike se levanto de la cama y salió disparado de la biblioteca en camino a la granja de la familia Apple. Fue lo más rápido posible, aun no era hora de almorzar, por lo tanto tenía tiempo para hablar con Apple Bloom mientras en el camino se repetía una y otra vez.

"Por celestia, espero estar haciendo lo correcto."

Una vez llegando a la granja solo ve al nuevo trabajador de la granja, Ruben y a lo lejos pateando unos manzanos estaba la pony de tierra que estaba buscando, se acerco a ella rápidamente sin fijarse que Ruben lo saludo y que Spike no había devuelto el saludo.

"Oh, Hola Spike, lindo di" –La pony no termina la frase ya que es tomada por Spike y llevada al granero. La deja en el Granero cierra sus puertas y el único testigo de este raro acto de parte del Dragón es Ruben.

"Spike, que sucede, porque me trajiste al granero, debo volver al trabajo." –Dice Apple Bloom exigiendo una respuesta.

"Apple Bloom, veras, tome una difícil decisión, ya que si quiero que lo que estoy haciendo resulte, no debo dejar que se base en mentiras."-Dijo Spike.

"Que estás diciendo Spike?, no te entiendo."

"Créeme, que yo lo menos que quería era lastimarte."

"Pero de que Spike?, me confundes." –Dijo la un poco preocupada y triste pony.

"Apple Bloom, te mentí. Esa noche en que estuvimos juntos, yo al ir con Sweetie Belle, le declare mi amor."-Dijo sin rodeos el Dragón mientras que la pony solo escuchaba.

"Yo no tenía idea de que podría algún día declararle mi amor a Sweetie Belle, el mismo día en que yo te quite tu virginidad, y sé que quizás esperabas mas de mi."

Apple Bloom guardo silencio unos instantes mirando fijamente al Dragón, no llorando, si no que con una cara totalmente neutral.

"Alguien más sabe lo de Sweetie Belle y tú?."-Dijo Apple Bloom rompiendo el incomodo silencio del granero.

"Twilight ya sabe que alguien me gusta, pero no sabe con quién."

"Tu tuviste también hiciste el amor con Sweetie Belle?."-Pregunto la pony sin dejar mirar sus ojos.

"Si."

"Te gusto más?."

El Dragón no sabía que responder ante esa pregunta, por lo tanto intento bloquearla.

"Eso tiene importancia?."-Dijo Spike.

"Dime, te gusto más que conmigo?."-La voz de Apple Bloom era firme y autoritaria. Sin más remedio el Dragon contesto con sinceridad.

"Si." –Un simple (si) bastaría.

"Bueno, entiendo."-La pony camino lentamente asía la salida del granero, dejando a Spike desecho, el, lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

"Apple Bloom, entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver, yo te defraude, tu eres una pony buena y gentil que no merecía que yo jugara con tus sentimientos."-Dijo el Dragón como último intento de mostrarse arrepentido.

"Spike, yo."-Dijo la pony en la entrada del granero sin dejar ver sus ojos.

"Te amaba."-Dijo esta frase dejando ver su rostro al Dragón, que estaba lleno de lagrimas.

"Perdóname."-Apple Bloom no hiso caso de lo último que dijo Spike y se fue corriendo a los manzanos mientras se decía a sí misma, "Porque?." "Porque a mí?.", perdiéndose en la innumerable cantidad de arboles de la granja, pero Ruben la siguió y sin darse cuenta alguien siguió a Ruben.

La pony estaba e un árbol lejano de la granja, sus lagrimas ya se habían secado y intentaba eliminar la tristeza que la invadía, pero de repente escucho una voz.

"Oye pequeña, estas bien?."-Pregunto un semental en frente de ella, era Ruben.

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿Apple Bloom hará algo en contra de Sweetie Belle?, ¿Qué intensiones tiene Ruben?, ¿Quién siguió a Apple Bloom y Ruben?, ¿Qué le depara el destino a Scootaloo?. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo… hace tiempo que quería poner algo así al final de un capitulo XDD… Gracias por seguir la historia.


	6. El comienzo del huracán

**Hola a todos, un pequeño mensaje antes que lean, por favor. **

**Verán este no es un buen mes para mi, de hecho hace años clasifique el mes de noviembre como el mes de mi mala suerte. Iba a subir este capítulo la semana pasada, (no crean que no lo he subido por falta de ideas o inspiración.) Yo solo escribo en la noche, pero ni siquiera en la noche (mi ambiente favorito) he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero eso ya se está por acabar. En fin gracias por seguir este Fanfic, ustedes son la razón por la que sigo la historia (además de que también es mi pasatiempo favorito XD.), si se preguntan porque cambio a tantos escenario, es porque viene algo grande. Bueno Aquí esta:**

Capitulo 6.

Amor y celos:

Apple Bloom estaba lamentándose a los pies de un árbol, pero no sabía que un semental la observaba hasta que escucho una voz.

"Oye pequeña, estas bien?."-Pregunto un semental en frente de ella, era Ruben.

La pony fue levantando su mirada poco a poco para darse cuenta de quien le había hablado,

"El trabajador nuevo que al mismo tiempo era en novio amante de mi hermana." –Dijo la pony sin darle nada de importancia y tratando de no aparentar tristeza, pero le era imposible.

"Heey tu eres Ruben, cierto?."-Dijo la pony.

"Si, pero como sabes, lo que hacemos yo y tu hermana?"

"Los vi y además los escuche en el granero."-La cara de Ruben se sonrojo más de lo posible. "Y, se puede saber porque me seguiste?."-Dijo algo enfadada Apple Bloom.

"Me, preocupe por ti, te vi salir así del granero, temí que fueras a hacer algo que lamentar."

"Y porque haría eso?."

"Pues, escuche lo que hablabas con el Dragón."-La cara de la pony pasó de tristeza a enfado, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

"Queeee?, tu, pero como?, digo porque?."-Dijo la pony muy preocupada de lo que quizás escucho Ruben.

"Me pareció muy extraño lo que paso en la granja, mi curiosidad me hizo escuchar detrás de las puertas del granero, sobre lo que hicieron tu y el Dragón, saliste galopando mientras llorabas, tu estas bien?."-Pregunto Ruben, tratando de consolar a Apple Bloom, pero la pony no contesto, el semental al notar esto se sentó a un lado de ella para ver si obtenía más confianza.

"Escucha, no le diré a nadie que perdiste tu virginidad, además estamos a mano, tu sabes mi secreto con Apple Jack y yo sé el tuyo."

Apple Bloom abrió los ojos como platos. La situación se empezó a volver más de confianza para ambos, pero de entre los arbustos algo se movía, era la hermana mayor de Apple Bloom, Apple Jack. Se acerco a ellos con una mirada severa y enojada en sus ojos.

"Ruben, que fue lo que dijiste?."-Pregunto la pony anaranjada.

"Apple Jack, pero qué?, tú, tú me seguiste?."

"te fuiste galopando y abandonaste el trabajo, claro que te seguí y me encuentro con esta sorpresa, dime lo que dijiste es cierto?."-Ruben guardo silencio, mientras Apple Bloom estaba totalmente aterrada.

"Respóndeme Rubeen!."-Grito Apple Jack. El semental se quedo en silencio, observando a la pony anaranjada al igual que Apple Bloom.

"Bien, si no me vas a contestar tu, tendré que oírlo de Apple Bloom. Hermanita, es cierto lo que dijo?."-Le hablo calmadamente esta vez, esperando una respuesta, pero nada.

"Bien, si no me vas a decir, pues, tendremos que hacer la prueba casera. Levanta esos costados de inmediato!."-Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza.

"Estas embarazada Apple Bloom?."-La pony volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Quien fue el que le quito la inocencia a mi hermanita, acaso fuiste tú Ruben?."-Decía la enfadada pony anaranjada.

"Que noo!, no, Apple Jack, no crees que te estás entrometiendo mucho?."-Dijo el semental tratando de calmar la furia de Apple Jack.

"Entrometermee!, esta acaso mal que me preocupe por mi hermanitaaaa!?, ella a un es muy pequeña como para experimentar aun esas cosas."-Dijo aun mas enfurecida la Pony anaranjada mientras Apple Bloom guardaba silencio.

"Apple Jack, se sincera contigo misma, ella ya no es una potrilla, además si no mal recuerdo tú perdiste tu virginidad a la misma edad."

Las mejillas de Apple Jack se sonrojaron y se puso muy nerviosa.

"Esos eran otros tiempos, además no estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de mi hermanita que será mejor que me diga exactamente lo que paso, oh si no, no tendré más opción que entrometer a Big Mac."-Dijo Apple Jack, lanzando su amenaza a ambos ponys.

"Yo no aria eso si fuese tu hermana."-Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Valla, ahora si hablas, y dime porque yo no debería hacer eso?."

"Lo siento, pero no me dejas mas alternativa, yo se lo de Ruben y tu, además ustedes tienen sexo y no creo que Ruben te allá pedido matrimonio, ni siquiera están comprometidos y ya están teniendo sexo, como crees que Big Mac vería este comportamiento de una de sus hermanas?. Si Big Mac se entera de que uno de los trabajadores tiene relaciones intimas contigo, Ruben quizás pierda su trabajo, porque si yo me hundo tú te hundirás con migo hermana. "-Dijo fríamente Apple Bloom dejando a Apple Jack y Ruben con la boca abierta.

"Apple Bloom, no tenía idea de que podías ser una yegua tan manipuladora, donde aprendiste a tratar así a la gente, dime a qué clase de ejemplo sigues?." –Dijo Apple Jack llevando una pesuña al piso.

"Pues, de nadie, solo que no me dejaste mas opción, conozco lo honesta que puedes ser cuando se trata de los secretos de otras personas, pero cuando se trata de los tuyos…"

"Por mis corrales!, al parecer no me queda de otra, Ven Ruben, mejor regresa al trabajo, pero esto no se quedara así Apple Bloom."-Dijo Apple Jack marchándose con Ruben.

"Si claro, como digas."-Dijo la última palabra Apple Bloom mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero no le duraría mucho ya que apenas quedo completamente sola, volvió a su mirada de tristeza y pensamientos negativos.

"Genial, ahora Apple Jack sabe mi secreto, al menos no sabe que fue con Spike, que es lo que voy a hacer ahora?, Sweetie Belle ella es una de mis mejores amigas, pero Spike fue mío antes, Spike debería ser mío ahora mismo."-Pensó la pony en su soledad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SWEET APPLE ACRES:

Spike estaba muy triste, Apple Bloom no lo tomo de la mejor manera, el Dragón solo estaba con la mirada abajo, aun no salía del granero ya que quizás nunca más pueda volver a él, quizás nunca pueda recuperar su amistad con Apple Bloom y todo por no resistirse a tener sexo con ella, pensó.

"Bien será mejor que me valla, después de todo Apple Bloom no estará muy feliz de verme aquí si regresa."-Spike se dirigió a la salida del granero, miro a su alrededor, solo veía a Big Mac a lo lejos pateando arboles, se dirigió a hablarle antes de irse.

"Hola Big Mac."-Dijo Spike

"Hola Spike, lindo día, cierto?."

"Si cierto, bueno venía a decirte que ya no podre venir a trabajar a la granja."-Dijo Spike bajando la cabeza.

"Mmmm… Está bien Spike, después de todo tú eras voluntario aquí, pero se puede saber porque?."

"Motivos personales."

"Oh, entiendo no te preocupes." –Dijo Big Mac

"Está Bien, nos vemos me saludas a Apple Jack y Apple Bloom, adiós que tengas un bonito día."-Dijo Spike caminando asía la salida de la granja.

"IYeep."

El Dragón caminaba lento ya que no tenía mucha prisa, pensando sus próximas acciones.

"Muy bien, eso no pudo haber salido peor, Ahora supongo que se lo devo decir a Sweetie, NO!. Solo se lo diré si es estrictamente necesario, no puedo arriesgarme a perderla, no tan pronto."-Pensó Spike.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CARCEL CORRECIONAL DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA:

"Bader Bladeee!, Tienes visita."-Dijo un guardia unicornio.

Un pegaso de pelaje oscuro y crin gris con una Cutie Mark de esvástica al revés, empieza a salir de una celda para luego dirigirse a la sala de visitas, donde lo espera un pegaso de pelaje oscuro de crin castaño claro y un traje muy elegante. Bader Blade se sienta en una silla donde no dice ninguna palabra hasta que su visitante lo haga.

"Como estas Bader?."-Dijo el Pegaso misterioso.

"Estoy encerrado, que pregunta más estúpida."-Dijo Bader.

"Bueno, vas a salir en solo 5 días, de que te quejas?."

"Tú sabes muy bien de que esta condena fue extendida, y todo por esa miserable Pegaso de Rainbow Dash, siendo uno de los elementos de la Harmonía su palabra contra la mía valía mucho mas."

"Lo sé, lo sé, y también se que tu padre no movió ningún contacto para reducirte la condena."

"Mi padre es un inútil, como está el vejete?."

"Está enfermo y viejo, pero aun no nombra un sucesor para la familia."-Dijo el pegaso misterioso.

"Supongo que tu querrás su puesto no tío Samer?."

"No, jaja, no lo deseo, pero de todos modos se niega a dejar el puesto, supongo que a ti no te interesaría sustituirlo en la familia cierto?."

"jajajajajajajajaja."-Bader se echo a reir. "y para que yo querría estar a cargo de toda esta maldita organización que tienen?,"-Dijo Bader aun con risas entre medio.

"No lo sé, Digo los Bits, el poder y las yeguas no son nada, cierto?."-Dijo el Pegaso que ahora es Samer.

"Bits, Poder y Yeguas, no suena mal, no suena nada mal, pero mi padre no querrá que yo esté al mando jaja, el y yo nunca nos llevamos recuerdas?."

"También lo sé, pero algunas familias se reunieron y yo entre en esa reunión, digamos que tu padre ya no está capacitado para llevar el mando, queremos sangre nueva tras ese escritorio."

"Y quieren que yo sea esa sangre nueva, cierto?."

"Tu llevas el linaje de sangre de la familia Blade, por lo tanto tu eres perfecto, yo también pero no quiero estar a la cabeza de todo eso, nunca me he llevado muy bien con todo ese grupo de rufianes."

"jaja, rufianes, que palabra más afeminada, dilo como es, todos son asesinos, jajaja." –Dijo Bader.

"Entonces, aceptas o no?."-Pregunto Samer.

"Yo acepto, pero luego de hacer todo el traspaso de poder tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga."

"Ten cuidado, no queremos que luego de subir al poder vuelvas a esta correccional."

"No te preocupes, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, con todo ese poder que tendré, como podría volver a terminar aquí? jajá."

"Perfecto, perfecto. Entonces te veré dentro de 5 días, como te ha ido todo este tiempo aquí?."-Pregunto Samer Blade.

"Bueno no me quejo, es decir, pelear por una ración extra de comida, tratar de que pegasos mas fuertes que tú no te violen en las duchas, no tener nada mejor que hacer que ejercicio y de tratar de no volverse loco."

"Si si, que bien por ti, bueno ya me tengo que ir, te veré cuando salgas Bader."

"Bien, espero que toda esta basura de plan que tienen valga la pena."-Dijo Bader Blade.

"Fin del tiempo de visitaaa!."-Grito un guardia unicornio.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOGAR DE RAINBOW DASH.

Scootaloo despertaba a Rainbow que dormía junto a ella luego que las 2 se hayan quedado dormidas por el acto sexual mañanero que tuvieron. Scootaloo tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Rainbow y que mejor para decirle algo incomodo que cuando está agotada y recién despertando.

"Dashie, heey Dashie, despierta."-Decía Scootaloo mientras movía a Rainbow con una de sus pesuñas.

"Que, ah, que paso, Scooty, que te he dicho sobre despertarme después del sexo?, que quieres?."-Dijo Rainbow aun con sueño.

"Lo siento, jaja Dashie, aaammm… tengo algo importante que decirte, me entere de algo ayer."

"Pues, dime Scooty, quiero seguir durmiendo un poco mas."

"Pues, recuerdas a mis padres adoptivos?."

"Si."

"Y que luego de lo que me hicieron esos pegasos te dieron permiso a ti para que me cuides y poder vivir en tu casa?."

"Si."-Dijo Rainbow pero esta vez tomándole un poco mas de atención.

"Bueno, quieren que vaya a cenar, hoy."-Dijo la pegaso anaranjada.

"Pues ve, Scooty, no los ves desde hace mucho tiempo, además te permitieron vivir contmigo, son muy buenos pegasos."-Dijo Rainbow tapándose hasta arriba con la sabana, creyendo que eso era todo lo que le tenía que decir Scootaloo.

"Sí, bueno lo que pasa, es que, bueno, yo quería, bueno tu, ir contigo."-Dijo Scootaloo balbuceando un poco.

Rainbow después de oír esto último abrió los ojos como platos y el sueño que tenía ya había desaparecido por completo y casi saltando de la cama/nube mira fijamente a Scootaloo.

"Tu, quieres que yo valla, pero porque?."-Le pregunto muy Extrañada la pegaso azul. (Rainbow había cuidado de Scootaloo desde el día que estuvo Hospitalizada por culpa de un grupo de Pegasos. Ella no sabía que Scootaloo ya tenía padres oficialmente desde hace 3 días anteriores, Rainbow Dash no podía ser considerada como la madre de Scootaloo ya que siendo en ese momento aun una Pegaso muy joven y sin Semental a su lado, no se le podía permitir adoptar, por lo tanto frente al papel, Scootaloo tenía padres adoptivos pero luego de lo sucedido ellos decidieron dejarla con Rainbow Dash, ya que le tenía más cariño a ella y su trauma sería mejor tratado con ella, pensaron).

"Dashie, lo que sucede es que, bueno me llego una carta de mis padres diciendo que me querían presentar a un pegaso especial que querían que conociera y que me encantaría."

"aaahhh, entiendo, pero a ti ya no te gustan los sementales Scooty, jejeje."

"Si pero ellos no lo saben, tú me entiendes, ellos deben saberlo, aunque solo sean mis padres por papel, me cuidaron bien hasta que empecé a vivir contigo, luego ya no los vi mucho y ahora apareció este pegaso que quieren que conozca, les pienso decir que a mí solo me gustan las yeguas."-Dijo muy decidida Scootaloo.

"Heeyy!, como que yeguas?, diles que a ti te gusta solo una yegua, y esa yegua es la Pegaso más genial de todas."

"Y no solo la más genial, la mejor de todas."-Dijo la pegaso anaranjada acercándose a Rainbow para darle un abrazo.

"jajaja, ya, con eso es suficiente cursilería después de hacerlo."-Dijo Rainbow apartando un poco el abrazo de Scootaloo. "Sabes me sorprende que me digas esto, segura que les quieres decir?."

"Ellos merecen saberlo, después de todo piénsalo, me adoptaron, me cuidaron un tiempo y dejaron que me quedara contigo, aun siendo una potrilla."

"Supongo que tienes razón, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, tu solo relájate."

"Si, no te preocupes, estaré bien Dashie."

"Lo sé."-Rainbow se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"wow."

"Qué?."

"Esta es la primera vez que vas primero a mi mejilla en vez que a mi boca, jajaja."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"Bueno, aaammm, y que tiene de malo?, somos pareja no?."-Dijo algo sonrojada Rainbow.

"No tiene nada de malo Dashie, al contrario, es un lindo gesto, te quiero."-Scootaloo vuelve a abrazarla y coloca su cabeza en el cuello de la pony azul, olfateando su tan delicioso pelaje con olor a roció de flores y con una suavidad digna de alguien que surca el cielo todo el día con el viendo acariciando cada pelo de su cuerpo.

"Yo también te quiero."-Dijo Rainbow.

El viento soplaba con la calma de calidez de cualquier otro día, y mientras en los cielos había amor y apoyo, en la tierra solo estaba un preocupado macho, una hembra con el odio invadiéndola y una afortunada que encontró el amor entre una tormenta que ignoraba aun.

EN LA CASA DE RARITY:

Sweetie Belle, se estaba dando un delicioso baño de burbujas con jabones aromáticos de canela y chocolate, la bella unicornio pasaba la esponja por sus delicadas patas, por su cuello mientras que de sus labios se producía una débil aunque relajante melodía. La esponja recorría todo su esbelto y joven cuerpo mientras esta permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del exquisito baño, Sweetie recordaba todo lo sucedido anoche mientras la suave esponja con jabón se paseaba por su cuerpo con ayuda de su magia, levanto una de sus patas traseras y la esponja paso delicada mente sobre el pelaje de esta, pero no se detuvo hay, la esponja siguió bajando muy lentamente por la pata trasera de la unicornio mientras esta aun la mantenía levantada y permanecía con los ojos cerrados en la tina, parecía como en un estado de éxtasis, la esponja ya estaba llegando a tocar la intimidad de la unicornio, frotándose con fuerza sobre esta. Sweetie Belle abría un poco su boca al sentir la esponja en su intimidad, susurraba sensualmente palabras mientras aun parecía en un estado de éxtasis.

"Mmmmmmm… que rico amor, se siente bien."-Decía Sweetie Belle entregándose al placer que le entregaban los recuerdos de su apasionada noche con el Dragón. La unicornio levanto sus 2 patas traseras en el aire, casi instintivamente, la esponja debajo del agua era movida por los deseos de Sweetie Belle que la magia de su cuerno le permitía canalizar y sentir todo con mucho mas placer.

"aaahhyy… Spike. si Spike. Soy toda tuya, hazme tuya… ahyyy si."-Seguía susurrando con los ojos serrados.

La hermosa unicornio disfrutaba de su baño y del placer que se daba, pero algo interrumpió el mar de sensaciones en el cual se había sumergido.

"Toc toc toc, hermanitaaa, el almuerzo está listo, terminaste tu baño querida?."-Dijo Rarity al otro lado de la puerta causando que Sweetie perdiera la perfecta posición en la que estaba y provocando que se hundiera en el agua por el brusco movimiento que causo.

Sweetie Belle vuelve a reincorporar su cabeza fuera del agua.

"Si Rarity, ya casi acabo."-Decía mientras miraba la puerta con una mirada de enfado.

"Bien, Sweetie, te esperare en la mesa."-Dijo Rarity galopando asía la sala de estar.

"Algún día, algún día tendré casa propia."-Dijo aun bien molesta Sweetie Belle, no le gusto para nada que la interrumpiesen mientras se perdía en sus sensaciones.

La unicornio tomo una toalla con su magia y se empezó a secar su pelaje y su larga crin, se dirigió fuera del baño y asía la sala de estar, donde su hermana Rarity la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como estuvo tu baño?."-Dijo Rarity.

"Bien, si estuvo bien."

"Espero que te guste la sopa de verduras, compre una golosina de postre."-Dijo Rarity.

"Si, que bien hermana."-Sweetie Belle presentía algo extraño en su hermana, pareciera como que le quería decir algo, pero no lo asía, usualmente ella suele hablar de todo lo que hace en el día, pero esta vez no dijo nada mientras degustaban la sopa de verduras.

Terminaron de almorzar y Rarity llevo los recipientes a la cocina para luego salir con 2 platos flotando en el aire, eran 2 trozos de pastel helado, sumamente costoso, de chocolate con manjar y nueces con líneas de frambuesa (Recomendado por la Princesa Celestia).

"Aquí tienes Sweetie." –Dijo Rarity al poner el plato de pastel helado frente a su hermana.

"Gracias Rarity, se vee exquisito."

"Y, lo es."-Rarity se sentó en la mesa mirando a su hermana fijamente sin tocar su postre. Sweetie se percato de esto y se animo a preguntar.

"Pasa algo Rarity?."

"Aaammm… no sé si debería."

"Que no deberías qué?."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Preguntar."

"Preguntar qué?."-Sweetie ya se imaginaba lo que su hermana quería preguntar, se llevo una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

"Estas embarazada?."

Sweetie Belle se atraganto con el postre, al escuchar esa pregunta quedo impactada, esta tosio un poco y dijo.

"No Rarity no lo estoy."

"Y como puedes estar tan segura!, es tu época de celo? Usaron protección? Te dolio?."-Dijo un poco histérica Rarity invadiendo la privacidad de su hermana.

"No y no, y eso ultimo no te interesa."-Dijo Sweetie con una mirada de (¿qué te importa?)

"Está Bien, pero donde fue?."-Dijo Rarity volviendo a sus entrometidas preguntas.

"Donde fue qué?."

"Donde lo hicieron?."

"A las orillas del lago, pero Rarity yo nunca te hago preguntas sobre tus novios, porque me tienes que hacer preguntas a mi sobre el mío?."-Dijo algo sonrojada la unicornio.

"Eso es diferente Sweetie, yo perdí mi virginidad hace mucho tiempo, en cambio esta es tu primera vez. ¿Porque es tu primera vez, Cierto?."-Insinuó Rarity.

"QUE!, claro que sí!."-Dijo exaltada la unicornio ante tal insinuación.

"Además lo que lo hace mas especial es que este sea tu primer novio, es una relación seria? Lo quieres mucho?."

"Yo no lo quiero, yo lo amo, quiero ser la única para él. El me ama, lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me había dado cuenta."-Dijo Sweetie con un tono serio, tratando de afirmar que no fue solo una simple noche de sexo.

"Él piensa igual que tú?, se aman mucho?."

"Si, ya te dije que nos amamos."-Dijo Sweetie para luego llevarse un trago de agua a la boca.

"Y cuando lo conoceré?."-Dijo Muy entusiasmada Rarity provocando que su hermanita se atragante con el agua por la impresión que esta le causo. Sweetie tosió un poco y tomo aire.

"Mejor esperare unos momentos antes de llevarme algo mas a la boca."-Pensó la unicornio. "Cuando estemos listos anunciaremos nuestra relación."

"Y porque no ahora?. A caso no están seguros de su amor?."

"No, no es eso, es algo personal."

"Vamoossss, dime si si si si si?."-Dijo Rarity invadiendo el espacio personal de su hermana.

"No, ya te lo dije! Rarity enserio no me incomodes con esto, por favor."-Dijo Sweetie tratando de hacer razonar a su hermana.

Rarity pensó unos instantes y decidió dejar de preguntarle cosas a Sweetie, ya que empezaba a notar lo mucho que la estaba incomodando.

"Está bien, no me entrometeré mas. Solo espero que el semental que escogiste te haga feliz, yo solo espero que seas feliz."-Dijo Rarity apretando las mejillas de su hermanita.

"Gracias Rarity."-Sweetie Belle abrazo a su hermana.

Las 2 ponis quedaron abrazadas en la sala de estar, convirtiendo el postre en un dulce momento para ambas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE (almuerzo en familia):

La tensión se sentía en la mesa, Apple Bloom y Apple Jack se veían fijamente mientras tomaban un bocado de maíz, mordiéndolo lentamente mientras se miraban, no con enfado, si no que solo una mirada fija la una a la otra, pero algo saco a Apple Bloom de su duelo de miradas con su hermana.

"AH, Lo olvidaba, Spike me dijo que ya no podría volver a trabajar en la granja."-Dijo Big Mac.

La pony amarillenta se percato de lo que había oído y giro de inmediato su cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

"Que!, pero y pero porque?."-Pregunto algo Exaltada Apple Bloom. Apple Jack se dio cuenta de la Exaltación un poco exagerada de su hermana, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

"Dijo que eran motivos personales."

"Motivos personales?."

"iyeep."

Apple Bloom sabía perfectamente los motivos de Spike para no volver a trabajar en la granja, termino de almorzar y se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra. Llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama a pensar que aria ahora.

"Que haré?, como podre hacer que Spike sea mío y solo mío?."-Pensó la pony.

"Ya sé, una poción de amor, como la que le di a Big Mac hace años para hacer que se enamorara de la profesora."-Apple Bloom encontró que esta idea era perfecta pero si quería que Spike se volviera solo de ella, debía pensar cada detalle de lo que iba a hacer.

"No, no me serviría. Si le doy esa poción de amor a Spike, Sweetie Belle me odiara para siempre, yo no quiero perderla como amiga, pero Spike debe ser mío, solo mío, no de ella."-Seguía pensando la poni.

"Debo encontrar un modo en que Spike se quede conmigo, sin perder a una de mis mejores amigas y sin que aya ninguna tensión entre el o yo, o ella y yo. Casi imposibleeeee!."

"NO HAY SOLUCION. NO HAY SOLUCION!, como como lo hare."-Apple Bloom se coloco el cojín de la cama en su cara.

"Como, como como cómo?."-El cerebro de la pony trabajaba al máximo para tratar de encontrar una solución a su problema.

Pensó durante 3 largas horas, ya estaba por rendirse, pero una idea, algo loca, algo casi imposible le vino a la mente.

Pasaron las horas, Y Luego llego el anochecer. Apple Bloom estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de la forma que lo debía hacer, su futuro con Spike dependía de lo que aria esta noche. Se dirigió asía la salida de la casa pero la detuvo Apple Jack que estaba en la sala de estar.

"Adónde vas a estas horas Apple Bloom?."-Dijo Apple Jack colocando su pata delantera en frente de su hermana impidiéndole el paso.

"Voy a salir."

"Responde mi pregunta, a donde vas?."

"Eso es asunto mío."-Dijo enfadada Apple Bloom.

"Vas a juntarte con ese semental que te quito la virginidad, cierto?."

"Ruben no se quedara a cenar hoy, cierto?."-Dijo desafiante la pony amarillenta.

"No contestes a mi pregunta con otra pregunta, dime, a donde vas?."-Dijo la pony anaranjada.

"Eso a ti no te importa hermana, ya soy una yegua adulta y puedo salir a la hora que quiero, llegar a la hora que quiero y salir con quien a mí se me pegue la gana, está bien?."

Apple Jack se dio cuenta de que tratar de que ella le digiera algo era un ejercicio inútil, por lo tanto quito su pata de en frente de Apple Bloom y solo se fue a la cocina con una mirada de decepción y enfado.

"Bien, que tengas una bonita noche Apple Jack, como ya te dije, si son así las cosas, es porque tu lo quisiste así."

Se volvió a dirigir a la salida y dio un portazo al salir de la casa.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE RAINBOW DASH Y SCOOTALOO:

"Rainbow!, ya baja!, llegaremos tarde."-Grito Scootaloo mientras esperaba a Rainbow en la sala.

"Te dije que ya voy!."

"Y porque todavía no vienes?."

"Y veras, jeje."-Dijo Rainbow con una pequeña risita.

"Algo tiene entre pesuñas."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"Bien ya estoy lista."-Dijo Rainbow bajando las escaleras volando con un hermoso vestido y con su crin lisa y bien arreglada (Parecida al estilo Octavia). Scootaloo quedo con la boca abierta.

"Eso es un vestido?."

"No, es solo pintura."-Dijo con sarcasmo Rainbow.

"Vale, entendí, pregunta tonta."-Dijo la Pegaso anaranjada.

"jajaja, como me veo? Quería mostrarle a tus padres que tienes buen gusto."

"Te vez hermosa, magnifica, genial, podría mirarte toda la noche."

"jaja, mirar para mí no es suficiente."-Dijo Rainbow con una mirada pícara.

"Ya lo sé."-Dijo algo sonrojada Scootaloo.

Las 2 pegasos se dirigieron asía la entrada, miraron por última vez su hogar y salieron asía afuera, se miraron unos instantes la una a la otra.

"Lista?."

"Si lista."-Dijo Scootaloo.

Las 2 pegasos salieron disparadas a toda velocidad asía la casa de los padres adoptivos de Scootaloo.

Era una hermosa noche, las Pegasos surcaban el cielo haciendo algunas maniobras mientras volaban. Aterrizan en una casa/nube, bastante bonita, dan unos pasos y llegan a la puerta y antes de poder tocar, abre un Pegaso marrón de crin gris y negra.

"Hola Scootaloo, que bueno verte hija, veo que vienes con Rainbow Dash, adelante pasen."

"Gracias Henry."-Dijo Scootaloo, llamaba a sus padres adoptivos por sus nombres, ya que nunca se acostumbro a llamarlos mama y papa, solo en ciertas ocasiones lo asía.

"Hola señor Henry."-Saludo la pegaso azul.

"Hola Rainbow, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, por cierto, Lindo vestido."

"Gracias, será una noche especial, asique quise usar algo especial."-Dijo Rainbow guiñándole un ojo a Scootaloo.

"Claro que lo será, Susein hizo una deliciosa cena, Scootaloo quedara sorprendida con el pegaso que le presentaremos."-Dijo Henry.

"jeje, ella igual los sorprenderá esta noche." –Rainbow entra a la casa dejando a Hendry algo confundido.

Las 2 pegasos ya estaban en la sala de estar y de la cocina sale otra Pegaso de pelaje blanco de crin roja.

"Scootaloo, como estas hijita."- Susein se lanza a abrazarla.

"Bien Susein, yo también te había extrañado mama."-Dijo Scootaloo respondiendo al abrazo.

Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Henry y Susein se dispusieron a ir a la mesa donde encima de esta habían varios platos con frutas, ensaladas y verduras.

Rainbow y Scooty se sentaron en un extremo y Henry y Susein en el otro extremo.

"Bien comamos primero, luego Susein y yo queremos presentarles a alguien muy especial que vino hoy y que Scootaloo quedara encantada de conocer."-Dijo el Pegaso marrón mirando a su esposa y luego esta le giño el ojo. Mientras que Rainbow y Scootaloo solo se miraron la una a la otra con una mirada preocupada.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DE LAS CASAS DE CANTERLOT:

Un Pegaso viejo de traje de pelaje blanco y crin gris claro, estaba en una oficina sentado en una silla bastante enorme, mirando por una ventana, el silencio es total en la oficina, pero alguien abre la puerta.

"Hermano, oye kroser, estas despierto? De volviste a dormir en el escritorio?."-Dijo un Pegaso de pelaje oscuro.

"No Samer, que quieres?."-Dijo el viejo Pegaso.

"Tu hijo sale en 5 días más, no quieres hablar sobre eso?."-Dijo samer acercándose a su hermano.

"No, no quiero, ese Bader, nunca lo quise como hijo, siempre intente moldearlo a mi imagen, pero el muy idiota cayo demasiado profundo en esa ideología que tiene."

"Lo sé, lo se kroser, pero aun así es tu hijo."

"Eso a mí ya no me importa, mañana en la noche vendrá mi abogado para hacer mi testamento."-Dijo el viejo pegaso permaneciendo en la misma posición sin moverse.

"Tu testamento? Pero hermano tu gozas de buena salud."-Dijo Samer con algunos signos de preocupación.

"Lo sé, pero cuando Bader salga de la cárcel, de seguro querrá matarme por no haber movido nada de mis influencias para sacarlo antes de ahí, por eso me asegurare de que aunque muera, todo mi dinero será traspasado a los orfanatos y hospitales."

"Orfanatos y Hospitales?, eso es muy generoso de tu parte Kroser."

"Quiero dejar algo bueno antes de irme a las praderas eternas, lamento no dejarte nada a ti Samer, pero pienso desde mi corazón que es lo mejor."

"No te preocupes hermano, yo gozo de una buena situación, no me hacen falta más Bits, tu tranquilo y descansa, que yo no permitiré que nadie te mate."-Dijo con una voz alzada Samer.

"Gracias hermano, eso me da calma y paz, que tengas una bonita noche con tu familia, me saludas a los niños."

"Si, eso hare, adiós hermano."

"Adiós Samer."

Samer Blade sale de la oficina de su hermano y vuela asía la salida de la enorme casa.

"Maldición, esto cambia las cosas."-Pensó Samer.

¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿Como resultara la noche para Scootaloo?, ¿Qué planea Apple Bloom? ¿Sweetie Belle saldrá perjudicada por los celos de su amiga?, ¿Qué tendrá planeado el Pegaso Samer Blade?. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

Hare un capitulo "info" más adelante, para no tener que meter a la fuerza algunos datos.


	7. Noche de Sorpresas

Capitulo 7

Amor y Celos:

Era de Noche, pero esta noche en particular seria el momento en que el soplido de la venganza será liberado para dar comienzo a un mar de tragedias, un mar del que cobraría la vida de muchos, un mar negro y lleno de odio y tristeza, con el aire de la venganza agitando las olas de lágrimas y sangre que tendrán lugar en un futuro no muy lejano.

La cena de Rainbow y Scootaloo con los padres adoptivos de Scootaloo, había resultado muy bien, comieron, charlaron, hubo risas acompañadas con bromas y el ambiente no podía ser más cálido para la Pegaso anaranjada, ya se habían terminado de comer todo, las frutas, ensaladas y verduras ya tenían lugar en el estomago de cada presente en la mesa, en especial en el estomago de la Pegaso Rainbow Dash que había comido más de lo que cualquier macho podría tragar, con un mondadientes en pesuñas y una barriga satisfecha tiene la energía de preguntar:

"Cuál es el postre?."

"Rainbow, te comiste media mesa y aun así tienes más hambre?."-Dijo Scootaloo dándole un golpazo en los costados con uno de sus cascos.

"Heey, Scooty, una cena no está completa sin un postre, además hay un postre cierto Susein?."-Dijo Rainbow.

"Aaamm, si hay uno de inmediato lo traigo no se preocupen."-Voló a la cocina Susein.

"Bien mientras yo les dire cual es el motivo de que estemos aquí Scooty."-Le dice el Pegaso Henry.

Scootaloo se puso muy nerviosa.

"La razón es porque hemos conocido un Pegaso muy especial, vivirá aquí desde ahora en adelante y lo tienes que conocer."

Cada palabra de Henry significaba una nueva gota de sudor en la frente de la Pegaso anaranjada, Rainbow noto como se ponía su pareja, ya sabía que estaba por venir.

"Susein y yo, lo habíamos pensado mucho antes de presentártelo y de verdad creemos que lo encontraras encantador."-Seguía hablando Henry.

"Aquí está el postreeee!."-Grito Susein saliendo con una bandeja con trozos de pastel de chocolate y manjar.

"Que bien que ya estás aquí querida, le estaba disiento a Scootaloo sobre de porque la llamamos."

"Así?."- Susein coloco el respectivo plato de pastel a cada uno.

"Sí, bueno como decía, veras hija, lo que pasa es que has venido esta noche para conocer a…"

"SOY LESVIANAAAAA!."-Grito Scootaloo interrumpiendo a Henry.

La pareja de pegasos quedo con la boca abierta mientras Rainbow terminaba de comer el plato de pastel que se le había entregado hace solo unos segundos.

Henry estaba sin habla pero articulando su boca pudo soltar las palabras.

"Scoo,talo. Nosotros…"-Es interrumpido Henry.

"NO ME GUSTAN LOS MACHOS, NO ME GUSTAN, NO ME GUSTAN!, YO AMO A UNA YEGUA, ELLA ES MI TODO, NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO PORFAVOR, ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI, PERO NO LES PUEDO MENTIR, ME GUSTA UNA YEGUA Y SOY FELIZ Y SI NO LES GUSTA MI MANERA DE SER, LO SIENTO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO PERO…"-Es interrumpida Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo!, ya es suficiente, nosotros no queríamos presentarte a un semental, solo queríamos que conocieras a tu nuevo hermanito."-Dijo Susein.

"Que!, hermanito?, pero pensé que, tu Susein, creí que tu, bueno eras."

"Infértil?, si lo soy, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré."-Dijo Susein completando la frase de la pegaso anaranjada.

"Pero ha esta criatura la adoptamos hace 2 días, es adoptado."-Susein fue volando rápidamente hacia el pasillo trayendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bebe Pegaso y volviendo a la mesa.

"Ves? Solo míralo, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, el es solo un bebe. Había estado muy deprimida. Desde que te dejamos a los cuidados de Rainbow Dash, no tuve la oportunidad de convivir contigo Scooty, yo lo único que deseaba era tener un bebe, sentir a un ser vivo crecer en mi vientre, pero nunca pudo ser, yo nací infértil lamentablemente."-Dijo la pegaso blanca mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. "Entonces optamos por adoptar y entre todos te elegimos a ti, una pegaso que ya estuvo suficiente tiempo en ese hogar de adopciones."- Empiezan a caer lágrimas del rostro de Scootaloo. "Y, te adoptamos, los 3 dias que pasaste con nosotros fueron tremendamente felices para mí, pero luego de lo que hicieron esos pegasos, me sentí tan culpable, yo se suponía que debía cuidarte y protegerte y no estuve hay contigo."-Mas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Susein. "Pero una pegaso si estuvo ahí y te salvo la vida, fue Rainbow Dash, a la que le estoy completamente agradecida, ese día la conocí por primera vez y paso día y noche contigo acostada a un lado tuyo y esperando que abrieras los ojos y cuando salió y nos dijo que habías despertado, me puse tan feliz, le estuve tan agradecida que quise cumplir tu deseo de vivir con ella y acepte lo que Rainbow nos ofreció. Ella se hizo cargo de ti y aunque nos visitabas de vez en cuando, aun en mi corazón estaba la necesidad de cuidar de alguien, de proteger a alguien y así fue como adoptamos nuevamente. Scooty a mi no me importa que seas lesbiana, sigues siendo mi querida Scootaloo, la linda pegaso que tuve la dicha de conocer y estoy segura que dejarte a los cuidados de esta maravillosa Pegaso "-Dijo mirando a Rainbow. "fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar."

"Así es!."-Se reincorporó Henry a las tres pegasos.

"No te preocupes, no nos importa lo que seas Scootaloo, solo nunca olvides que te queremos como a una hija, aunque no cuidamos de ti todos los años que hubiésemos querido, de todos modos Susein y yo te queremos y apreciamos y no alaga que nos consideres tan importantes como para contarnos esto a nosotros. En los ojos de la pareja de pegasos se podía notar el amor, cariño, afecto y bondad que tenían, era tan hermoso, tan bello. Susein con un pequeño potrillo en sus brazos con Henry su amado semental abrazándole, Scootaloo no pudo evitar explotar en llanto y lanzarse a abrazar a la pareja.

"Yo igual los quiero!."-Dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas la Pegaso anaranjada. Mientras Rainbow Dash era la única testigo de la hermosa escena ante sus ojos, casi soltaba una lagrima.

Después del enternecedor abrazo se separaron unos instantes.

"Mira Rainbow, tengo un hermanito, tengo un hermanito, lo ves?, lo ves?."-Decía entre lágrimas la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Si, lo veo Scooty, lo estoy viendo."

"Es tan pequeño y es mi hermanito, es tan perfecto, es tan, tan…"-Scootaloo no pudo terminar la frase y volvió a abrazar a Susein con el bebe.

Todos luego del enternecedor momento toman lugar en el sofá, en el sofá mas gran estaba Susein con el potrillo, Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash, mientras que en un sofá aparte estaba el Pegaso Henry.

"Qué lindo es."-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras en pequeño potrillo intentaba atrapar su pesuña.

"Como se llama, ya tiene nombre?."-Pregunto Scootaloo.

"Si ya tiene nombre, lo llamamos Dexter."

"Dexter?, bueno tiene cara como de Dexter, jeje."-Dijo Rainbow.

"Si, el pequeño Dexter, jeje."-Dijo Scootaloo acariciando al potrillo con una de sus pesuñas.

"Scootaloo, ya dinos cuando conoceremos a la poni de la que te enamoraste?."-Pregunto Henry.

"Oh, es cierto, invítala a cenar una noche."-Dijo Susein.

Rainbow y Scootaloo se miraron unos instantes.

"Que pasa?, acaso no confías lo suficiente en nosotros como para presentárnosla?." –Pregunto Henry.

"No, no es eso, lo que ocurre, es que bueno ustedes ya la conocen."

"Enserio!?."-Pregunto Susein.

"Si y está aquí."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"Como que está aquí? No te entiendo, los únicos que estamos aquí somos yo tu, tu madre y Rainbow Da…"-No termino la frase.

Susein y Henry se quedaron mirando a la Pegaso Azul con ojos como platos.

"Jejeje, bueno Hola, soy la pareja de Scooty."-Dijo con tono de broma Rainbow.

"JAJAJAJAJA… Buena Broma Scootaloo, por un momento en verdad creí que Rainbow Dash, era tu …."-Henry no termino la frase porque vio como Rainbow tomaba la pesuña de Scootaloo para luego mirar al Pegaso con una cálida mirada.

"Es cierto, ella y yo nos amamos, mucho."-Dijo Scootaloo asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Susein y Henry quedaron mas impresionados de lo esperado, después de todo una cosa era que Scootaloo fuera lesbiana, pero enamorada de Rainbow Dash?, una Pegaso 9 años mayor y además que la conocía desde potrilla.

"Pero cómo es posible?, por favor explícanos."-Dijo Susein.

"Verán, esto no es tan de sorprender como creen, yo desde potrilla que he sentido algo más que cariño por Rainbow, ella me enseño a volar, ella me arropaba en las noches, ella siempre me tenía una palabra de aliento."-Decía Scootaloo mientras frotaba su cabeza con el hombro de la pegaso azul. "Cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que yo la amaba, no como una amiga, no como una madre, no!. Yo la amaba y era amor, amor que por fin floreció."-Rainbow Dash tomaba fuertemente la pesuña de su amada.

Henry y Susein se miraron unos instantes y luego volvieron a mirar a Rainbow y Scootaloo.

"Si son felices, nosotros también."-Dijo Henry con una sonrisa comprensiva y sincera.

El resto de la noche paso con tranquilidad. La pegaso anaranjada nunca imagino que la noche hubiera salido tan bien para ella como para Rainbow Dash. Una vez llegada la hora de despedirse se dieron cada uno un abrazo de despedida, Scootaloo abrazo a sus padres y luego Rainbow los abrazo, y Susein le susurro.

"Cuida a Scooty."-Le susurro la Pegaso blanca a Rainbow.

"Lo prometo."-Susurro Rainbow.

"Adiós Chicas, esperamos verlas otro día, cuídense."-Dijo Henry mientras las 2 pegasos se alejaban volando.

"Adiós, también esperamos verlos otro día!."-Dijo en voz alta Scootaloo.

Las pegasos azul y anaranjada surcaban el cielo nocturno dirigiéndose a su hogar.

"Heey, Scooty todo ha salido bien, cierto?."-Pregunto Rainbow.

"Claro que si amor, todo salió bien. Puedes creer que voy a tener un hermanito?."

"En realidad, me había preguntado porque no volvieron adoptar cuando te fuiste a vivir conmigo."

"Supongo que tristeza, se sintió muy mal por lo que me paso."-Decía Scootaloo. "Pero me alegra que la vida les sonriera de nuevo, así como me sonríe a mi contigo."

"Dime, quizás más adelante, te gustaría adoptar?."-Con esta palabras de Rainbow, Scootaloo se detuvo en seco en el aire.

"ADOPTAR!?, pero que no crees que es muy pronto?."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"No me refería ahora, calma, quizás más adelante, porque no?."-Decía Rainbow. "Yo pienso que serias buena madre, otra cosa seria que una de nosotras se sometiera a la inseminación artificial, que quizás yo esté más capacitada porque soy mayor y estoy más desarrollada."

"Pero porque me estás diciendo todo esto? No lo entiendo, porque me dices todo esto ahora?."

"Supongo que ya no tiene caso."-Dijo la pegaso azul mirando asía abajo.

"Que ya no tiene caso, que?."

"Ocultártelo, después de hoy, ya estoy segura, después de todo llevamos 1 mes juntas."-La pegaso azul se acerco a Scootaloo.

"Scooty, antes de que nos enamoráramos. Yo siempre intente que me atrajera algún macho, tu sabes, uno que pudiera amar, como a ti."-Decía Rainbow. "Pero nunca sucedió. La razón es porque yo desde hace años que he querido tener un potrillo, un pequeño ser que cuidar y proteger, esto te lo estoy confesando porque me gustaría que algún día adoptáramos a uno."

"Rainbow, aaaammm, no sé qué decir."

La pegaso azul se lanza a abrazar a Scootaloo mientras ella aun está sorprendida.

"Después de ver a Susein con ese pequeño bebe en sus patas, casi empiezo a llorar, solo tú conoces esto de mi, solo a ti te puedo mostrar mis sueños y deseos Scooty. Sé que aveces no lo demuestro mucho y te quiero decir, que tu eres más importante para mí, de lo que yo soy para ti."-a Rainbow le empiezan a caer lagrimas, era raro ver llorar a la pegaso azul, solo había llorado así cuando Scootaloo estuvo hospitalizada. La pegaso anaranjada le responde el abrazo.

"No te preocupes Rainbow, yo igual quiero hacerte feliz, adoptaremos más adelante, te lo prometo."

Las 2 Pegasos quedaron en el aire abrazadas, el cálido pelaje de las dos era reconfortante para ambas.

ESA MISMA NOCHE HACE 1 HORA:

Apple Bloom una poni de granja, trabajadora, atractiva y de buen corazón estaba por hacer esta noche, algo que podría cambiar la vida de todos, algo que se podría considerar imposible por cualquier poni en ponyville, pero no para la poni que Apple Bloom visitaría esta noche.

Una silueta oscura en ponyville se hacía presente, estaba sigilosamente en frente de la biblioteca del pueblo, esperando algo, algo que quizás pasaría o no pasaría, pero si pasaba esta noche, eso lo podría cambiar todo.

TRES HORAS DESPUES (MEDIA NOCHE):

La silueta equina seguía esperando en frente de la biblioteca, cuando de repente un Dragón sale de la casa árbol, muy sigilosamente, serrando la puerta muy despacio y tomando vuelo para irse volando a una dirección que la silueta oscura no le tomo importancia. Rápidamente se acerco al árbol, subió por una de sus ramas y de ahí abrió una de las ventanas, la silueta entro sigilosamente a la casa del árbol donde se dirigió al cuarto de la unicornio que vivía hay. Se coloco arriba de ella con sus cuatro patas rodeándola.

"Twilight."-Dijo la figura arriba de la unicornio, pero no obteniendo respuesta ya que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

"Twilight."-Volvió a insistir, pero solo obteniendo una mueca de sueño de parte de la aun dormida unicornio.

"Twilight!."-Esta vez levantando la voz, la figura logro despertar a la unicornio.

"Aaaammm, te juro que eso es solo un pepino mama."-Dijo aun con bastante sueño la unicornio.

"Ya despiertaaa!."-Grito la figura equina arriba de ella.

"Que, como cuando?, que que haces aquí? Apple Bloom? Eres tú?."-Dijo aun con sueño.

"Así es y tu y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante."

"Es tarde tengo sueño, que tal si hablamos mañana?."-Dijo la unicornio morada llevándose la sabana hasta arriba de la cabeza.

"Es sobre Spike."-Esa frase hizo reaccionar a Twilight, provocando que le prestara mas atención.

"Que pasa con Spike? Esta en problemas?."

"No, solo te diré que es un asunto delicado . Si quieres saber a qué me refiero te esperare abajo en la biblioteca, primero lávate la cara, porque esto te va a sorprender."

Apple Bloom se bajo de arriba de Twilight y se dirigió abajo donde encendió la luz y espero sentada en un asiento que estaba en la mesa de la biblioteca. Luego vio bajar a Twilight mirando a la unicornio con una mirada seria y fría en sus ojos. Había terminado de lavarse la cara para poder despertar mejor.

"Bien Apple Bloom, espero que tengas una buena razón para haber venido a estas horas y espero que eso que me tienes que decir sobre Spike sea realmente importante."

"Twilight, quiero que vayas a ver al cuarto de Spike."

"Porque? Ya es una suerte que no se haya despertado con nuestro ruido, si voy puede que lo despierte."-Dijo Twilight algo preocupada.

"No lo harás, tu solo ve, no pasara nada."

"Como puedes estar tan segura?."

"Porque él no está ahí."-Dijo secamente Apple Bloom.

"De que estás hablando?, claro que debe estar en su cuarto."

Apple Bloom no respondió, solo miro a Twilight unos instantes y luego la unicornio fue a revisar si el Dragón no estaba en su cuarto como dijo la poni de tierra. Solo unos segundos pasan y Twilight vuelve al sitio donde estaba Apple Bloom.

"No está, como sabias que no estaba?."-Pregunto la un poco exaltada unicornio.

"Twilight tu y yo nunca hemos sido muy cercanas, tienes más amistad con mi hermana que conmigo, pero quizás si aceptas lo que te propondré esta noche nos pueda acercar más la una a la otra."

"Apple Bloom, no entiendo. A que te refieres, explícame por favor porque de verdad no entiendo qué me quieres decir."

"Bien te lo diré sin rodeos para que luego me puedas hacer todas las preguntas que quieras."-Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Muy bien dime."

"Lo que quiero es saber si me puedes enviar unos días atrás en el pasado para cambiar un punto decisivo que hará que Spike nunca le pueda confesar su amor a Sweetie Belle."

Twilight quedo con los ojos como platos.

"Pero qué!? Vas a tener que explicarme todo si quieres que entienda esto!, Spike y Sweetie Belle Juntos? Viajar en el tiempo? Porque quieres que ellos no estén juntos?."

"Te daré la versión corta, Spike tiene intimidad conmigo, luego por un compromiso no romántico que tenia con Sweetie Belle a media noche, le confiesa su amor, luego de eso tiene sexo con ella y más tarde me dice que la prefiera ella en vez de a mi luego de eso intento formular un plan para hacer que Spike solo sea mío. Descubrí que gracias a mi sucedió todo esto, algo que no hice y que debí haber hecho dio marcha a todo esto y quiero que me ayudes a volver en el tiempo para poder cambiar algo insignificante pero totalmente esencial para que nada de esto pase."

Twilight solo miraba a Apple Bloom con ojos como platos.

"Que ganas tú o yo de todo esto?." –Pregunto la unicornio.

"Te daré unos minutos para que lo pienses y asimiles lo que te dije, Spike quizás este con Sweetie Belle en estos momentos, quizás intimando no lo sé, pero yo también amo a Spike y yo quiero el puesto que Sweetie tiene en su corazón, por favor piénsalo bien. Yo tengo mucho que ganar, ahora si tu ganas algo de todo eso, bueno saca tu deducción que ganas tu de todo esto?"-Dijo Apple Bloom.

La mente de la unicornio era muy organizada, por eso podía pensar con mucha claridad todo lo que hacía, ahora tendría que ver qué respuesta le daría, obviamente cualquier unicornio le diría que no y que es imposible que un poni de tierra viaje en el tiempo pero Twilight era diferente, ella nunca creyó en los imposibles. Siempre antes de tomar alguna decisión importante calcula los PROS y los CONTRA, de su decisión.

En la mente de Twilight:

Su mente era muy organizada, dentro de su cabeza era como un debate. Existía una Twilight en un estrado que decía los PRO de cada cosa y otra Twilight en un estrado que decía los CONTRA de cada cosa. Empieza el debate mental:

PRO: Si Apple Bloom regresa al pasado y lo cambia podremos seguir usando a Spike para nuestra época de Celo.

CONTRA: No sabemos qué consecuencias podría causar una alteración del pasado, tomo de ejemplo la teoría caos.

PRO: Es solo una teoría, además Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom son candidatas potenciales para Spike, la única diferencia es que si optamos por Apple Bloom los beneficios no solo serán para ella, sino que también para nosotras.

CONTRA: Spike es nuestro amigo de casi toda la vida, no es bueno seguir usándolo para nuestras épocas de celo y ya encontró el amor en Sweetie Belle.

PRO: El amor es una reacción química del cerebro, si lo encontró en Sweetie también lo puede encontrar en Apple Bloom y sabemos que ningún semental es digna de nuestra flor en época de celo, hasta encontrar a ese macho, solo hay podemos dejar a Spike.

CONTRA: No es bueno usar de esa forma a Spike, si se enterara nos odiara para siempre.

PRO: Le borramos la memoria cada vez que lo usamos, no recuerda nada y en su momento no parece quejarse de lo que está haciendo.

CONTRA: No se queja por los polvos afrodisiacos.

PRO: Si Apple Bloom regresa al pasado, Spike no los tomara por accidente y no tendremos que esperar nuestro pedido especial 2 semanas desde Canterlot. El amor que Spike siente es solo por su adolescencia, hay altas posibilidades que Apple Bloom pueda recibir el mismo amor que Spike le da a Sweetie Belle, básicamente solo cambiamos un puesto por otro y no nos perjudica en lo mas mínimo.

CONTRA: Porque debatimos esto? Ni siquiera sabemos si podemos enviar a una no unicornio al pasado y por más de solo unos minutos y hacer que vuelba.

PRO: Somos listas, podemos hallar una solución ya sea pócima, artefacto o algún pentagrama mágico, etc.

CONTRA: Pero…

PRO: Nada de peros, esto se acabo, ya cállate estúpida.

CONTRA: No tu cállate maldita inmoral de la mier…

Debate terminado. Twilight no era una mala poni, pero las ventajas de decir que si eran mayores que las que decir que no, por lo tanto usando su propia lógica tomo su decisión.

"Apple Bloom, dame 5 días y te diré si es posible que puedas viajar en el tiempo, tú no eres una unicornio, pero yo siempre he creído que no hay imposibles para mi, si averiguo o invento una forma en que un pony de tierra pueda viajar unos días en el pasado, te lo hare saber."-Dijo Twilight.

"Está bien, puedo preguntar porque aceptaste?. Después de todo tu no ganas nada con esto, o si?" –Insinuó Apple Bloom.

"Escucha, te voy averiguar si puedes viajar al pasado, pero no te daré ningún detalle de porque te ayudo, está bien?." –Dijo seriamente Twilight.

"Está bien, como digas, nos vemos, volveré dentro de 5 días."-La poni se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca dijo un "Adiós" y se fue.

Twilight había quedado sola, su Dragón estaba con Sweetie Belle y la poni con la que había hecho un acuerdo la había dejado, tratándose de su cercano amigo volvió a pensar si debía o no.

Pensamientos de Twilight:

"Estaría dispuesta a quitarle a Spike su supuesto amor a asía Sweetie? Bueno técnicamente no le quito su amor, solo es un intercambio de puestos, pero lo cierto es que, si yo conociera a ese semental que me entienda, ese semental con el cual yo poder hablar de temas comunes, ese semental que me quiera y me ame, yo no me vería obligada a arrastrar a Spike en cada época de Celo cada vez que me da… Lo siento Spike, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, ojala sintiera el amor que Apple Bloom dice sentir por ti, así yo sería la que se quedaría contigo y no tendría que borrarte la memoria cada vez que lo hacemos. Te juro que intentare ser mas sociable con los machos, así algún día podre dejarte ir Spike, pero hasta entonces, no me queda más alternativa."-La unicornio se dirigió a su recamara a dormir, nada mas podía hacer, quizás en sueño le aclare las ideas o le de alguna idea para hacer que una poni de tierra pueda viajar en el tiempo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CARCEL CORRECIONAL DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA:

En la celda del Pegaso Bader Blade:

"Entonces tome a esa hermosa poni rosa y nos besamos y la extraño tanto, lo hicimos antes de que me encerraran, le dije que volvería por ella algún día."-Dijo un pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin negra, con Cutie Mark de un cuchillo con "jalea de fresas" y con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

"Jeff, me has contado la misma historia desde que somos compañeros aquí, vamos eres uno de los más grandes ponysidas de esta maldita cárcel, que no tienes algo más interesante que contarme?."-Dijo Bader Blade.

"Oh, ya se te contare la vez que le enseñe a la poni rosa que era la entrepierna, era un caluroso día de clases y entonces."

"OOH! No de nuevo!."-Replico el Pegaso oscuro.

"Qué?."-Pregunto el Pegaso blanco.

"Ya me contaste la historia de la entrepierna como mil veces, ya me arte de escucharte hablar de esa maldita pony rosa."

"Tú le dijiste maldita?."

"Bueno escucharte hablar de ella es una maldición eso te lo aseguro."-Volvió a replicar Bader.

"NADIE LE DICE MALDITA A MI HERMOSA PINKIE PIE!."-El pegaso Jeff saca un cuchillo de no se sabe dónde y intenta apuñalar a Bader, pero este lo esquiva.

"OYE! Ten cuidado casi me ma. ESPERA!, de donde sacaste ese cuchillo?."-Pregunto Bader al ver que el Pegaso blanco tenía un cuchillo de cocina en su pesuña.

"Es un truco que me enseño Pinkie, se trata de hacer aparecer cosas de la nada, lo he estado perfeccionando todos estos años, me sorprende que precisamente haya funcionado hoy, jaja."-Dijo Jeff con una mirada algo sicópata y una gran sonrisa.

"Eres muy extraño lo sabes?."

"Si me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero con esto podre escapar de aquí, quieres ir conmigo?."

"Yo paso, solo me quedan unos días y tú tienes cadena perpetua con tortura y todo eso, tu si quieres vete pero yo me quedare a esperar los días que me faltan, es más conveniente para mí."- Dijo Bader Blade acostándose en su cama.

"Está bien, esperare una semana para escapar, tu ya te abras ido para entonces amigo, por cierto que harás luego de salir de aquí?."-Pregunto el pegaso blanco.

"Pues, tomar el negocio familiar, jeje."

"Tomar en negocio familiar eh?, pues yo pienso volver a mi viejo trabajo y recuperar a mi novia."

"Te deseo suerte con eso Jeff."

"Yo igual te deseo suerte con tu negocio familiar Bader."

Los 2 pegasos yacían acostados, Jeff en la cama de arriba mientras Bader en la de abajo, pero un guardia abrió la celda despertándolos de golpe, era otro Pegaso.

"Bader Blade! Sígueme ahora mismo."-Dijo el guardia.

"Si Señor!,"-Dijo el pegaso Blanco levantándose de la cama, pero el guardia lo detiene en la entrada de la celda.

"Buen intento Jeff el asesino, buen intento."

"Bueno tenía que intentarlo."-Dijo Jeff regresando a su cama.

"Que estúpido eres Jeff."-Dijo Bader.

"Si ya lo sé."-Dijo Jeff tapándose hasta arriba con su sabana.

"Tu Bader, sígueme."-Replico el guardia.

"Si, ya voy."-El Pegaso oscuro siguió al guardia a una habitación privada que era usada de confesionario, se sentó en la silla que hay estaba presente y ante él una mesa, el guardia no le esposo las patas delanteras a la mesa, lo cual le pareció extraño.

"Heey, estúpido, que no me vas a colocar esposas?."

"No, al parecer te vas de este lugar esta misma noche."-El guardia Pegaso puso ante él un maletín que Bader Blade abrió, dentro había un traje muy elegante y una capa negra.

"Pero que es esto? Ropa, que quieres que me la ponga?."

"Si, es una petición del que pago para que salieras esta misma noche, te espera afuera, vístete rápido."-Dijo el Guardia.

El pegaso Oscuro no se hizo demorar y se coloco el traje y capa sin queja ni protesta, luego de eso fue dirigido por el guardia a la salida de la enorme cárcel, camino unos pasos y pudo notar un carruaje bastante lujoso a la vista, aun era de noche por lo tanto solo podía notar una silueta oscura dentro del carruaje sin saber quién era, se acerco a la silueta y ante la luz de la Luna pudo notar de quien se trataba.

"Eres tú, tío Samer."-Dijo Bader.

"Hola Bader, te quedo muy bien el traje. Ven sube, al parecer tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes ha esta noche."

El viendo de la noche movía la crin del Pegaso oscuro, era libre, estaba libre. La Luna y su tío eran presentes de su libertad.

"Asique se adelanto la muerte del viejo, eh?."-Dijo el pegaso oscuro.

"Así es, tenemos que actuar esta noche, ahora sube rápido, porque esta noche obtendrás el poder que te corresponde por derecho sobrino mío, el poder de la gran familia criminal Blade."

CONTINUARA… "Comienza la mini saga de Bader Blade." (Muerte, lujuria, poder, ideología, historia y traición)

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Twilight encontrara la manera que Apple Bloom pueda viajar en el tiempo? ¿Si lo logra que consecuencias traerá al presente? ¿Qué sucesos tomaran lugar en la mini saga de Bader Blade? Y ¿cómo terminara la historia de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo?. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

**PD: Si se pregunta por lo de Jeff si leyeron todos los capítulos hasta el momento sabrán quien donde se hace presente su nombre en un capitulo pasado XDD… En realidad lo puse porque siempre me imagine a Jeff como novio perfecto para Pinkamena Diane Pie y considere que sería un buen relleno antes de que Bader Blade saliera de la carcel… **

**Había considerado varias posibilidades en este capítulo tanto como lo de Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, ahora solo me queda ver si les gustara, muchas gracias por seguir este Fic y espero que les agrade mi primer villano creado por mí, tome un de cada característica de mis villanos favoritos y con eso cree el perfil de este villano, en la mini saga lo podrán ver. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima. **


	8. El Asenso al Poder- Parte 1

El Asenso Al Poder- Parte 1: 

"Desde tiempos inmemoriales los pegasos han sido considerados superiores, su control del clima, sus linajes guerreros ancestrales, sus grandes ciudades en las nubes del cielo son muestra de su magnificencia como raza, tan buenos en tierra como en aire, los pegasos son la raza superior entre los ponis, lejos de la asquerosa vanidad y cuerpos frágiles de los unicornios, lejos de la incapacidad de no poder volar gloriosamente por los cielos como los ponis terrestres. Los pegasos son la raza de ponis mas majestuosa y superior de todas, su linaje no debe combinarse con razas inferiores, su pureza debe mantenerse firme para futuras generaciones porque solo así la raza de los pegasos se mantendrá pura y limpia de los inferiores a ellos."

-Witer Haisel (Diplomático de la época de las princesas celestia y Luna hace 1200 años.)

Bader Blade se subió al carruaje donde lo esperaba su tío Samer, vistiendo su nuevo traje, parecía que no había salido recién de la cárcel, al contrario se veía imponente, se sentó a un lado de su tío y este dio la orden para que sus pegasos se pusieran en marcha asía su destino , los guardias pegasos movieron las nubes de tormenta para que el carruaje pudiera salir de ahí. Una vez en el aire el primero en hablar fue Samer Blade.

"Me alegra que al fin estés libre Bader."

"Si, a mí también me alegra, mataremos al viejo esta noche?."-Pregunto Bader.

"wow wow… Calma, no lo digas así, hay ojos y oídos en todas partes, incluso entre mis Pegasos hay desconfianza."-Dijo en susurro Samer señalando a los pegasos que tiraban del carruaje volador.

"Bueno bueno, en fin si me sacaste unos días antes es porque paso algo, cierto?."

"Si, qué bueno que lo mencionas, veras tu padre sabe que quizás lo mates o lo maten, por lo tanto mando a llamar a su abogado para su testamento, dejándote a ti sin ningún Bit, cosa que cuando salieras dentro de 4 días, aunque lo matases no ganarías nada, hay que hacerlo esta noche, debe estar en la mansión de la montaña, por lo tanto hay es donde tendrás que matarlo antes que llegue su abogado en la mañana."-Siguió hablando Samer. "Escucha, entraremos por la parte trasera de la mansión, llegaremos a los jardines y te daré un arma entras a la mansión y luego a la oficina de tu padre, ya sabrás que hacer cuando estés hay."

"Que hay de los guardias y matones que siempre están por toda la casa?."

"De eso me encargo yo, nuestra prioridad es que tu tomes el control de la familia esta noche, quieres que toda la fortuna de mi hermano se desperdicie en orfanatos de niños sin futuro o Hospitales que ya reciben suficiente dinero de las gobernantes?."

"Claro que no, además necesitare muchos Bits para el proyecto que tengo en mente."-Dijo Bader.

"Proyecto? Qué proyecto?."

"Digamos que, la familia Blade ha estado mucho tiempo en el mismo estatus criminal, yo pienso cambiar eso."

"Sin duda será interesante tenerte al mando Bader, jaja."

"Créeme, lo será."

Bader y Samer llegaban a una montaña al oeste de la gran Ciudad de Los Pegasus,en una base bastante plana grande y solida se hallaba una gran mansión con arquitectura de castillo, bastante alto, se podía notar desde lejos y poseía jardín y en la entrada 2 torres de vigilancia y un portón donde habían 2 guardias.

"Sabes no tienes que matar a tu padre, esta es tu última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás y enviar a uno de mis sicarios en tu lugar."

"NO! Tengo asuntos pendientes con el viejo, quiero ver como la vida se desvanece de él, después de tanto quiero ser yo quien lo asesine, si yo quiero algo, yo te lo hare saber, vale?."

"Bueno bueno entendí, ahora mejor ocúltate porque estamos llegando." -Le dice Samer a Bader antes de llegar ha hacerse visibles por los guardias de la entrada.

Bader no se podía hacer notar aun, ya que para todos, el aun seguía en la Carcel, por lo tanto solo se vio entrar a Samer Blade a la mansión.

"Buenas noches Señor!."-Dijo uno de los Guardias hay presentes, acercándose a Samer en la entrada de la Mansión.

"Buenas noches, mi hermano esta aquí, cierto?."

"El señor Kroser llego hace 1 hora."

"Bien gracias, eso quería saber."

"Hasta luego señor!."-Dijo el Guardia.

"Si, hasta luego."

Las grandes rejas de la entrada se abrieron dejando entrar al carruaje, dentro se podía notar como varios Pegasos estaban atentos de cualquier persona o situación extraña, algunos con lanzas, otros con ballestas de pesuña, pero todos bien firmes y con traje oscuro, aparentemente tenían la disciplina de un guardia real. Pero el carruaje no se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta al llegar a esta, si no que siguió el camino que yacía hay, dirigiéndose hasta el jardín trasero. En el jardín se podían notar varias esculturas magnificas de Héroes pegasos de la historia, flora abundante e igual que en el frente, guardias armados y vigilando. Samer ordena al jefe de Guardias del Jardín que se acerque.

"Heey! Usted Venga aquí de inmediato."-Grito Samer aun dentro del carruaje. Un pegaso se acerco a este.

"Si Señor Samer?."-Dijo el pegaso en jefe de la guardia del jardín.

"Veras mi hermano quiere dar un paseo por los Jardines y no quiere a ningún guardia en ellos, por lo tanto seguirán sus funciones pero en la parte frontal junto con los demás guardias de en frente de la Mansión."

"Que extraño, don kroser nos dijo a todos que no dejemos por nada del mundo nuestros puestos de vigilancia de aquí en adelante, incluso hay algunos chicos nuevos por aquí."

"Bueno, la mayoría sabe que mi hermano es muy existencial y todas esas cosas, le gusta la soledad para pensar y reflexionar, el solo quiere paz y tranquilidad en sus jardines para poder reflexionar, está bien?."

"Está Bien señor! Me llevare a mis pegasos a la parte frontal de la Mansión."-Dijo el jefe de guardias del Jardín.

"Atención todos! Nos reasignaron a la parte delantera de la mansión, todos tomen lugar delante de la mansión y dejen el Jardín inmediatamente!."-Grito el pegaso.

"Listo Señor! El señor Kroser ya podrá pensar en paz."-Dijo el guardia retirándose.

"Ustedes vallan y guarden el carruaje en el garaje."-Dijo Samer a los pegasos que tiraban de él.

"Si señor!"-Dijeron ambos pegasos al mismo tiempo.

Samer y Bader se bajaron del carruaje, ya no había nadie en el Jardín trasero, por lo tanto no había de que preocuparse, Bader miro a su alrededor y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

RECUERDOS DE BADER:

En el mismo jardín años atrás, un potrillo jugaba entre el pasto y corriendo en todas direcciones, pero quedo helado cuando pudo oír a su madre llorando desde su cuarto y a su padre saliendo de la Mansión asía donde se encontraba el potrillo.

"Papá, porque llora tanto mamá?."-Pregunto el pequeño potrillo pegaso.

"Hijo tu madre ha sido una mala yegua, y está llorando porque se siente arrepentida de lo que nos hizo a ti y a mí."-Dijo su padre.

"Y que nos hizo papá? Yo no recuerdo que mamá nos haya hecho nada malo."

"Cuando crezcas lo entenderás hijo, a veces las yeguas hacen cosas que ninguna hembra casada debe hacer y es deber del macho corregir ese comportamiento, créeme algún día lo entenderás."

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Heey Bader, Bader te sucede algo? Te quedaste mirando asía la nada."-Dijo Samer.

"No no es nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas."

"No pensaras en dar marcha atrás, o si?."

"Claro que no, es hora de que por fin, todo esto sea mío y es solo el comienzo."

"Bien, ten."-Dijo Samer mostrándole a su sobrino una ballesta de casco.

"Valla, nunca había visto una de tan cerca."-Dijo Bader.

"Mira es muy simple, la colocas en tu casco y con el otro tiras de esta pequeña palanca de un costado y la flecha sale disparada, hay una ventana cerca de la oficina de tu padre que siempre está abierta y sobre todo tienes que hacer que parezca un suicidio, por lo tanto luego de que lo matas, le colocas esta misma ballesta entre sus cascos y te vas de ahí dejando esta carta de suicidio con su letra dejándote todo a ti, entendiste?."

"Claro que entendí, ahora mejor esfúmate."-Dijo Bader emprendiendo vuelo, dejando a su tío solo.

Una vez en el aire el pegaso oscuro pudo ver una ventana abierta que era una de las ventanas que están en el pasillo que daba directo a la oficina de su padre, no pudo evitar que otro recuerdo viniera a su mente.

RECUERDO:

Bader corría por el pasillo asía la oficina de su padre, pero este antes que pudiese entrar a su oficina fue detenido por el enorme pegaso blanco que era su padre saliendo de la oficina.

"Bader que sucede? Te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos."

"Papá!, lo que pasa, es que bueno, unos unicornios me molestaron en la escuela, me golpearon y usaron su magia para burlarse de mi tirándome al basurero."-Dijo Bader entre lágrimas. "Por favor papá, ayúdame, fueron muy malos y yo, yo no sé qué hacer."-Dijo el potrillo aun entre lágrimas.

"Hijo."

"Dime papá."

En ese instante el potrillo recibe un zarpazo de parte de su padre, provocando que este se cayese al suelo entre más sollozos.

"Pero, papá! Porque me golpeas?."-Dijo Bader aun entre lágrimas.

"Maldito niño estúpido, aprende a defenderte, la única forma de lidiar con abusivos es que te tengan miedo, no te voy a ayudar, aprende a ayudarte tu solo y a solucionar solo tus problemas, me das vergüenza eres débil. No me dirijas la palabra hasta que hallas lidiado solo con tu problema."

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

El Pegaso oscuro ya estaba afuera de la oficina de su padre, había llegado la hora, la hora de matarlo y tomar el poder que siempre había querido. Bader Blade estaba listo y abrió la puerta de una patada mientras avanzaba lentamente, ahora en el aire.

"Hola papá!."-Dijo Bader al Pegaso blanco que estaba sentado del otro lado de un gran escritorio.

"mmmm… De alguna forma sabia que encontrarías la forma para salir antes de la cárcel."-Dijo Kroser.

"Me las arregle padre, pero sabes esta no es precisamente una visita de reencuentro familiar."

"Bienes a matarme, cierto?."-Dijo Kroser.

" Que? Acaso esa era otra cosa que sabias como por arte de magia? No somos malditos unicornios, sabes?."-Dijo burlonamente Bader.

"Es algo llamado instinto, te suena conocido? Así ya recuerdo! Por culpa de tu maldito instinto asesino te encerraron, no es verdad?."-Dijo esta vez su padre burlonamente.

"Parte de cómo me criaste tuvo que ver en eso."

"No me eches la culpa a mi Bader, yo nunca te obligue a matar unicornios ni abusar de las ponis terrestres, pero te pusieron un alto, no es así? Sentiste compasión por esa pegaso anaranjada y en vez de matarla la dejaste hay, seguramente hubiese muerto, pero la encontró esa otra Pegaso azul, como se llamaba?."-

"Rainbow Dash."-Contesto Bader.

"ASI!, Rainbow Dash, una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, su palabra contra la tuya, jajajaja que gran desventaja para ti hijo."-Dijo Kroser riéndose.

"Tomas esta situación con gran humor a pesar que vas a morir."-Dijo Bader apuntándole con su ballesta a su padre.

"Bueno ya estoy viejo, solo quiero saber algo antes que me mates hijo."

"Y que quieres saber padre?."-Dijo Bader burlonamente.

"Mi hermano tiene que ver con que tu estés aquí, no es así?."-Pregunto Kroser.

"jajaja… bueno si, mi tío me ayudo a salir unos días antes, al parecer por un abogado."

"Samer, samer, samer… hermanito. Oye Bader ya que vas a tomar mi puesto, te sugiero que no confíes en el. Mírame a mí, confíen el por todos estos años y ahora estoy a punto de ser asesinado por mi propio hijo."

"Que ironía. Adiós padre, le mandas saludos a mi Madre."-Bader estaba a punto de disparar pero algo lo detuvo.

"Esa maldita cualquiera de tu madre, jaja será agradable volver a ver a esa perra."

"Tú que dijiste de mi madre?."-Dijo Bader conteniendo una gran ira y instinto asesino que estaba conteniendo.

"Vamos, todos sabíamos que me engañaba, no me arrepiento de haberla matado, fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida."-Dijo el viejo pegaso blanco.

"Tu, tu!." –El pegaso oscuro se lanza sobre el escritorio apuntándole a su padre directamente entre los ojos.

"ELLA TE AMABA, TE QUERIA Y TU LA GOLPEABAS TODO EL TIEMPO! MI MADRE FUE UNA DELICADA FLOR QUE TU MALTRATASTE Y ABUSASTE POR AÑOS! TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO VIEJO ASQUEROSO."

"ADELANTE MATAME! Tú no eres mejor que yo hijo, al contrario somos los 2 lados de una misma moneda! Y lo sé porque yo mismo te crie, te conozco mejor que nadie y yo..."

"MUERE!."-Grito Bader Blade al tirar de la pequeña palanca, clavándole la flecha de metal directo al cerebro atravesándole al Pegaso blanco toda la cabeza. La sangre se escurría por toda la silla donde este yacía sentado y su hijo solo mirándolo y limpiándose algunas gotas de sangre que cayeron en su rostro. Solo lo miro unos instantes pues ya no tenía vida, su padre al que siempre considero como un monstruo ya estaba muerto. Coloco la ballesta entre sus pesuñas sin vida.

"Tú solo eres el primero padre, pero definitivamente el mas importante."-Coloca la carta en el escritorio, abre la ventana y se aleja volando."

En el jardín entre las sombras:

"Valla valla, si lo hizo, me alegra que lo hiciera, todo esto es por ti mi amor, ese maldito de mi hermano nunca supo quererte como lo hice yo."-Dijo Samer Blade sacando un relicario con una foto de una hermosa Pegaso de color oscuro, hermosos ojos azules y con un bello vestido mirando a quien viera la fotografía con una gran ternura y cariño.

"Nuestro hijo hizo bien en matar a ese animal bastardo, por haberte quitado la vida, cada dia te extraño mas, sé que cuando llegue mi hora te veré en las praderas eternas. Samara."-Con la sola mención de su nombre a Samer le cae una lágrima y esta cae en la fotografía.

"Bueno, ya es suficiente a dónde demonios se fue Bader?."-El Pegaso sube a las alturas y puede ver a Bader Blade sentado más arriba en la montaña. Samer se dirige rrapidamente donde está el, se sienta a su lado y mira el cielo nocturno tal como lo asía Bader, un silencio se apodera del lugar pero Samer lo rompe.

"y ahora que Bader?."

"Ahora? Bueno, invitaremos a gente muy importante a cenar en la noche luego del funeral, querrán conocer al nuevo líder de la familia Blade, no crees?."

"Bien, dime a quien quieres que invite y yo me encargo."

"Invita a todos los jefes de las familias criminales de Equestria."

"QUEEEE!."

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

"Señor, señor, esta hay? Le traje el periódico. Señor?."-Entra una pegaso mucama a la oficina de Kroser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..!."-Pega un enorme grito al ver el cadáver de su jefe con una flecha atravesada en la cabeza.

MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA (FUNERAL):

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo lleno de esponjosas nubes y flores por todas partes florecían, pero para algunos el día no se veía tan bello como en realidad era ya que un funeral se estaba llevando a cabo en los Pegasus y el muerto no era cualquier poni, era Kroser Blade, (jefe de la gran familia criminal de Pegasos Blade) jefe de la industria de carrosas marca Blade y jefe del manejo de desperdicios de los Pegasus y Canterlot.

En el Funeral habían nobles, grandes empresarios, parientes de la familia Blade como Samer con su esposa e hijos y conocidos de la familia. Todos esperaban que llegara el ataúd a la ceremonia y así fue desde el cielo se aproximaba un largo carruaje de color negro tirado por Pegasos negros y atrás con el ataúd un Pegaso que no se podía llegar a distinguir. El carruaje con el ataúd ya toco tierra y de él se baja un Pegaso oscuro de Crin gris, nadie lo reconoce excepto los grandes jefes criminaes que estaban presentes en el lugar, pero Samer Blade se acerco y dijo:

"Potros y yeguas, nobles y amigos de la familia, les presento al primogénito y único hijo de mi hermano, les presento a la nueva cabeza de la organización crimi… digo nueva cabeza de los negocias de la familia Blade. Bader Blade!."-Dijo Samer haciendo una especie de reverencia para mostrar su importancia.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, ya que pocos recordaban que Kroser Blade tenía un hijo y pocos sabían que este había pasado 8 años en la Cárcel correccional de la princesa Celestia.

Bader Blade caminaba imponente asía adelante entre la multitud mostrando gran porte mientras algunas yeguas del lugar soltaban un pequeño suspiro al ver al grande y musculoso pegaso oscuro de traje elegante y capa negra. Detrás de él otros Pegasos llevaban el ataúd de Kroser Blade con su hijo en frente de ellos, llegaron al lugar donde descendería el ataúd mientras un sacerdote de Luna (ya que Kroser Blade era testigo de Luna.) se acerca para dar el sermón:

"Queridos hermanos, hijos de la madre de la Luz y Padre de las estrellas, estamos aquí para despedir a Kroser Blade ferviente creyente en la religión Lunar, que la Gobernante de la noche tenga piedad por él y que interceda en su juicio ante los padres creadores. Salve Luna!."

Algunos entre los presentes también testigos de Luna dijeron a unisonó "Salve Luna!." Y en susurro Bader Blade dice a un lado de del ataúd "Salve Luna."

El ataúd empezó a descender en el agujero de tierra. En esto un recuerdo recorre la mente de Bader.

RECUERDO:

Era un día lluvioso, mismo cementerio años atrás, Bader Blade ya era más maduro no un adolecente pero tampoco un potrillo. Su padre y el estaban despidiendo a Samara esposa de Kroser y madre de Bader, el ataúd estaba descendiendo a la tierra mientras del rostro del joven Pegaso caían lagrimas.

"Padre, como murió mi madre?."

"Bader es mejor que no lo sepas, solo recuerda lo mucho que te quería, nada mas."

El cielo lloraba por que la vida de una hermosa pegaso fue arrebatada, una bella y amable alma fue extraída de la tierra antes de tiempo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

La tumba ya yacía en el agujero de la tierra y Bader se coloco en frente de ella para decir unas palabras.

"Gracias a los presentes aquí por acompañarme en este día, yo nunca tuve muy buena relación con mi padre, pero su muerte me ha afectado bastante."-Decía esto mientras el rostro sin vida de su padre retumbaba en su mente.

"Y seria para mí un honor que los socios de mi padre vengan esta noche a una cena en su honor, solo sus socios ya que él los apreciaba mucho y más adelante organizare una cena familiar en su honor, pera esta noche solo los socios aquí presentes más los que ya confirmaron su llegada esta noche."

ESA MISMA NOCHE:

La sangre del escritorio de Kroser había sido limpiada, la silla y escritorio reemplazados por unos nuevos y Bader en la gran silla detrás del escritorio, miraba por la ventana como la hermosa luna iluminaba el jardín, estaba muy relajado y en silencio sin hacer ningún sonido pero alguien toca su puerta.

"Bien Bader ya llegaron todos, listo para el Chow?."-Dijo la voz que entro a la habitación, era Samer Blade.

"Depende, está todo listo?."

"Si aquí tienes el tubo."-Dijo Samer entregándole un tubo de ensayo serrado con un corcho con un extraño líquido azul dentro.

"Perfecto."-Dijo Bader guardando el tubo en su traje.

En el gran salón había una gran cantidad de ponis, la mayoría eran sementales unicornios y pegasos que charlaban, reían y algunos con acompañante que no era de sorprender, todas las acompañantes eran yeguas jóvenes, esbeltas, sin arrugas, perfectas en apariencia, con vestidos caros y sus sementales todos con trajes negros o grises.

Bader se hizo presente en el lugar, en el gran salón yacía una mesa larga con muchos asientos donde habían muchos platillos que aun no eran tocados por los presentes, este se sento en el asiento del medio, que era mucho más grande y lujoso que los demás asientos en los costados de la mesa.

"Señores, señoras a sentarse porfavor."-Dijo el Chef asiendo sonar un triangulo musical.

Todos se sentaron y la mayoría miraba a Bader Blade que permanecía con una mirada serena y una actitud pensativa en la mesa.

Antes de comer salieron varios camareros pegaso de la cocina, todos con una botella de vino en casco sirviendo en una copa vacía que cada uno tenía en frente suyo incluyendo Bader.

"Espero que disfruten de este vino, es de la reserva privada de la familia Blade."-Dijo Bader.

"Que generoso es usted señor Bader."-Dijo un unicornio cerca de él, Bader no le contesto.

El pegaso oscuro levanto la copa con su pesuña y se elevo en el aire con sus alas.

"Quiero dar un brindis, ya que todos tienes su copa, por favor tómenla para el brindis."

Todos los presentes tomaron su copa, los pegasos con su pesuña y los unicornios con su magia.

"Quiero hacer un brindis por mi padre, que ya de seguro esta en las praderas eternas con mi madre, Salud!."-Dijo Bader tomándose todo el vino de un solo trago, a lo que muchos hicieron lo mismo.

"Que delicioso vino señor Bader."-Dijo otro unicornio cerca suyo.

"Porque el señor Samer no nos acompaño en el brindis?."-Pregunto un viejo pegaso.

"Porque quería hacer esto solo."-Respondió Bader.

"Solo?, disculpe a que se refiere?."

"Ya no tengo que fingir."-Volvió a Responder Bader.

"ATENSION TODOS, JEFES CRIMINALES DE EQUESTRIA!."-Grito el pegaso oscuro y todos le prestaron atención.

"Verán, durante años las familias criminales han estado divididas, dirigidas por distintos jefes que no hacen más que mantener el estatus criminal igual cada maldito año. Yo Bader Blade, me hare cargo de todas las familias criminales que les pertenecen."

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados, algunos con odio, otros con sorpresa.

"Esto es una mala broma joven Bader, solo porque murió su padre cree que puede hablarle asi a la gente más poderosa del reino?."-Dijo un viejo pegaso levantándose de golpe, pero empieza a estornudar y se presiona el pecho con fuerza asiendo una mirada forzada, para luego derrumbarse sobre la mesa. Todos los presentes quedaron aun mas impactados, menos Bader que dijo:

"Valla, el veneno esta asiendo efecto."

Esta vez todos miraron con miedo al pegaso oscuro y un unicornio se levando y dijo:

"Veneno, que veneno?."-Dijo muy nervioso.

"En el vino."-Respondió Bader.

"Pero usted también tomo, lo vimos, usted también morirá."-Dijo un unicornio en la mesa.

"A diferencia de ustedes."-Dijo el pegaso oscuro mientras sacaba un tubo de ensayo de su traje. "Yo tengo un antídoto."-Dijo esto sacando el corcho del tubo de ensayo y bebiendo el líquido azul. "Y que buen antídoto! Jaja."

"Maldito!."-Se levantaron unos unicornios cargando sus cuernos y disparando un rayo de energía contra Bader, este toma una bandeja de la mesa provocando que el rayo chocara con esta y se re direccionara asía unos pegasos que ya volaban asía a él para derribarle, provocándole la muerte a estos 2 y dejando a los unicornios con ojos como platos.

De debajo de la mesa Bader saco 2 ballestas de pesuña que golpeo contra la mesa causando que las 2 flechas salieran disparadas directo asía los 2 unicornios que lo habían atacado enterrándoseles en el estomago y causando la muerte del que estuviese tras de ellos.

Más presentes se tumbaban contra la gran mesa cayendo de un infarto provocado por el veneno. 4 pegasos algo viejos fueron de toda prisa contra él para embestirle, pero debajo de la mesa yacía una gran Hoz neolítica con una punta bastante afilada y además bastante larga. Bader pego un salto para esquivar a los 2 primeros para luego bajar y cortarle las cabezas a los dos que venían detrás, la sangre corría por todo el salón, la cara de Bader ya no era la misma, no era serena ni tranquila, en su rostro se podía ver la cara de un desquiciado que gozaba lo que hacía.

Los otros 2 pegasos restantes detrás de el tuvieron más suerte, uno lo logro envestir tirándolo contra la mesa provocando que muchos platillos se cayeran al piso. La hoz había salido volando del lugar, ya no poseyéndola él había quedado desprotegido, pero tomo uno de los cuchillos que estaban a un lado de los platos y cuando el Pegaso vino asía a él a toda velocidad, levanto el cuchillo con su boca para cortarle el cuello de un gran movimiento.

Ya todos los presentes habían muerto, algunos por Bader, pero la mayoría por un ataque al corazón, incluyendo las yeguas acompañantes. Solo quedaba un Pegaso que ahora yacía muerto de miedo. Veía Bader y era como ver a alguien salido del mismo tártaro, con una pequeña sonrisa y sangre en su rostro y traje, cuando menos se lo esperaba el pegaso oscuro lanzo el cuchillo que aun estaba en su boca contra el otro Pegaso muerto de miedo. Este cuchillo se enterró directamente en su ojo derecho causándole la muerte al instante.

Bader Blade había quedado solo en el salón, los chefs tenían órdenes de irse de inmediato del lugar luego de servir el vino y los Pegasos que ahora le servían a él no estaban tan poco ya que no quería que nadie presenciara esto, pero de todos modos los usaría para deshacerse de los cuerpos.

El Pegaso oscuro yacía inmóvil, pero algo lo perturbo en su pensar luego de la masacre que causo. Un aplauso generado por cascos, en una esquina sentado en una silla estaba Samer Blade quien aplaudía lo que había presenciado.

"Bravo Bader, Bravo… Bravo, eso estuvo Magnifico."-Dijo Samer chocando sus cascos.

"Desde cuándo que estas hay?."

"Desde que esos 4 Pegasos se lanzaron contra ti, fue esplendido, ahora solo es cosa de tomar posesión de sus negocios y propiedades, lo hiciste muy bien Bader, muy bien."

"tío ya que las cabezas de todas las familias criminales de equestria murieron, solo quiero conservar a los Pegasos de las familias criminales Pegaso, está bien?."

"Como tu digas, pero de todos modos tendrás control sobre las familias criminales unicornios, que piensas hacer con ellos?."-Pregunto Samer.

"Recuerdas que te dije algo sobre un proyecto?."

"Si lo recuerdo."

"Digamos, que el poder de los bits y de los negocios, no es el único poder que quiero."

CONTINUARA….

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿A qué proyecto se refería Bader Blade? ¿A qué tipo de poder se refería? ¿Cómo se entrelazara con la Historia de las 3 ponis y Spike? ¿Apple Bloom podrá viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado?. Próximo capítulo el asenso al Poder Parte 2 y el inicio del fin.

Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado, debo admitir que esto algo emocionado ya que el próximo capitulo será el principio del fin, la saga de Bader Blade dura el lapso de 5 días en que Twilight investiga una forma en que un poni de tierra pueda viajar en el tiempo, pero ¿Lo hará?... Por cierto el siguiente capítulo tiene 2 títulos porque La saga de Bader Blade dura hasta la el 70% del capítulo el otro 30% regresamos a Ponyville para saber cómo le fue a Twilight…


	9. El Asenso al Poder- Parte 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos, verán se que la historia tiene muchas Sub-Tramas pero no se preocupen, que el fin de crearlas es darles el mismo rumbo, o el mismo tiempo o lugar, en fin aquí la ultima parte de la Mini-Saga de Bader Blade, quizás no entiendan este capítulo pero cuando suba el siguiente ya podrán comprender todo. **

El Asenso al Poder- Parte 2 "El inicio del Fin"

Era de madrugada y en la mansión se podía sentir la presencia de la muerte con 20 sementales envenenados y 16 yeguas acompañantes envenenadas con 6 pegasos asesinados por Bader y 2 unicornios con flechas en sus cuerpos muertos. La fría presencia de la muerte se sentía en el salón de la gran mansión de la montaña, Bader Blade el que ideo todo esto permanecía con una expresión neutral, relajada y serena mientras veía como sus Pegasos guardias se llevaban todos los cadáveres al gran jardín trasero juntándolos en una pila.

"Listo señor, ya están todos en el jardín."-Dijo un Guardia al servicio de Bader.

"Bien, quiero que quemen todos los cadáveres, luego me informan cuando se vuelvan cenizas, entendido?."

"Si señor! Salve Blade!."-Dijo el guardia levantando una de sus patas delanteras asía arriba en señal de despedida.

Su tío Samer que estaba por ahí cerca vio esto y se acerco.

"Oye que es eso de Salve Blade?."-Pregunto a su sobrino.

"Es algo que saque de un libro, ayer le mostré a todos los guardias el nuevo saludo."

"A ya veo, es algo así como el Salve Luna no es así?."-Pregunto Samer.

"Si solo que este lo saque de un viejo libro que leí en prisión."

"Bueno, entonces ahora que viene Bader?."

"Pues ahora, llego la hora de quitarle a esos cadáveres todo lo que tienen aun en la tierra."

"Por cual tipo de Familia empezamos? Pegasos o unicornios?."-Pregunto su tío.

"Pegasos, ya que necesitare toda la cantidad posible de ellos para dar mi golpe."

"Que golpe? De que hablas?."

"Cuando tengas que saberlo te lo diré, está bien?."

"Como tu digas jefe." –Dijo burlonamente Samer Blade.

"Sin nadie a la cabeza de todas esas familias criminales, podremos apoderarnos de todo. Y lo mejor todo será legalmente."-Dijo Bader.

"Si, recopile a los mejores abogados de toda equestria, incluyendo al de tu padre, en cuestión de 1 día, las propiedades, bits y pegasos para tus filas de guardias aumentaran a nuestro favor."

"Si luego cuando tenga la cantidad adecuada me encargare de las filas criminales de los unicornios." –Dijo Bader.

"Y que aras ahora sobrino?."

"Pues, me encargare de mi proyecto."-Dijo el pegaso oscuro alejándose del Lugar.

Bader Blade se va a su oficina ya que ahora la oficina de su padre le pertenecía, se sienta y alguien llama a la puerta.

"Señor, me permite pasar?."-Dijo un Guardia pegaso del otro lado de la puerta.

"Si pasa."-El pegaso al escuchar esto entro a la oficina haciendo el nuevo saludo oficial de la familia Blade. "Salve Blade!"-Dijo el pegaso.

"Salve."-Respondió Bader al saludo.

"Dime guardia, que tienes que informarme?."

"Señor! El cuarto que nos solicito ayer ya está listo, esta mañana llego el equipo y ya tenemos la lista de los mejores científicos unicornios de toda equestria, se la traje para que la revisase y escogiera los que le parezcan para su proyecto."-Dijo el Guardia entregándole un cuadernillo a Bader.

"Está bien Guardia, Gracias."

"Salve Blade!."

"Salve."

El guardia se dirige a la salida de la oficina y se va a cumplir con sus deberes de vigilancia.

"Vamos a ver, aquí hay algunos científicos unicornios muy buenos, pero que extraño nombre el de esta, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, lo pondré en los posibles, para ser unicornio es muy atractiva."-Dijo Bader marcando su nombre con un lápiz.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta, otro guardia pegaso.

"Señor, me permite pasar?."-Dijo un Guardia pegaso del otro lado de la puerta.

"Si pasa."-El pegaso al escuchar esto entro a la oficina haciendo el nuevo saludo. "Salve Blade!"-Dijo el pegaso.

"Salve."-Respondió Bader al saludo.

"Dime guardia, que tienes que informarme?."

"Señor! Le traje el listado de los mejores asesinos Pegasos de equestria."

"Así? Haber deja ver."-Dice Bader mostrando un pequeño gesto de emoción.

El pegaso pone sobre el escritorio otro cuadernillo parecido al primero pero de distinto color.

"Perfecto, puedes retirarte, gracias."-Dice Bader.

"Salve Blade!."

"Salve."

El al igual que el guardia anterior se dirige a la salida de la oficina y se va a cumplir con sus deberes de vigilancia.

"Asesinos, sicarios, matones…"-Dice Bader mientras mira el cuadernillo mirando una gran cantidad de nombres.

"Jeff el asesino? Esta maldita lista no está actualizada, Jeff sigue en la cárcel, o al menos eso creo."-Dice para sí mismo Bader. "Perfecto aquí hay uno interesante, muerte alada y el susurro de los callados. Los pondré en los posibles."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JARDIN.

Todos los cuerpos de Pegasos, unicornios y yeguas eran quemados solo quedando cenizas de estos al final del día.

Bader aun yacía en su oficina revisando aun la lista de científicos unicornios y la lista de asesinos, mientras trabajaba al mismo tiempo firmando algunas cosas de los abogados que se encargaban de traspasar todo lo de los jefes criminales asía a él, mediante contratos falsos y tratos bancarios al igual de falsos. Samer Blade entra a la oficina y ve a Bader muy ocupado entre papeles de todo tipo.

"Valla, si que dominas todo este papeleo."

"Desde pequeño que mi estúpido padre me estuvo orientando para encargarme de todo esto algún día, luego crecí y bueno lo deje, pero aun recuerdo todo lo que me enseño."

"Que interesante, bueno vine a informarte de que todos los cuerpos fueron ya quemados y son cenizas, también que pegasos de algunas familias criminales llegaron aquí para unirse a la nuestra ya que no hay nadie al mando en las suyas."

"Perfecto, cuántos son en total?."-Pregunta Bader.

"Mmmm… son aproximadamente 100 Pegasos."

"Y cuantos poseemos nosotros?."

"Nosotros poseemos 70."-Responde Samer.

"Entonces tenemos 170, quiero que les muestres el nuevo saludo a los recién llegados y les enseñes las reglas."

"Bien yo lo hare, pero sabes estuve revisando algunos papeles."-Dijo Samer sacando un papel de su traje. " y más de 10 millones de Bits se gasto en equipo científico no especificado, de que se trata?."

"Te lo informare cuando este todo listo."-Responde Bader Blade.

"Bien, pero hay otra cosa, apartaste 20 millones de Bits para científicos unicornios? Crei que odiabas a los unicornios."

"Los odio pero los necesito para esto."

"Espero que sea lo que tengas en mente me digas pronto, a se me olvidaba. 24 millones de Bits apartados para asesinos? Ya tienes el equivalente a todo un pelotón enorme de pegasos y reservas mas bits para asesinos?."

"Precaución."-Contesta Bader.

"Pero de qué? A olvídalo ya no me molestare en preguntar, no tiene caso!."

"Qué bueno que nos comunicamos tan bien."-Dijo sarcásticamente Bader.

"Si si como sea."-Responde Samer y se va algo enojado del lugar.

Bader al ver como su tío se fue del lugar, deja todo el papeleo donde estaba metido y se dirige a una pintura, la observa unos momentos, era un caballero pegaso de brillante armadura con una caja en su pesuña levantándola con orgullo y un gran ejercito detrás de él. Luego saca la pintura de la pared y detrás de ella hay una caja fuerte, la habré usando la combinación que se había grabado en su mente hace mucho tiempo 753951. Dentro de la caja fuerte no habían Bits, ni papeles, ni nada por el estilo, todo el enorme espacio solo lo ocupaba una caja de color azul con cadenas y una cerradura, Bader la saca y la coloca sobre el escritorio, del cajón a su derecha saca una llave muy antigua que estaba oculta en un cajón de doble tapa, se nota su antigüedad, era grande y justo del tamaño de la cerradura, la ocupa para abrir las cadenas de la caja, sacándolas ya puede abrir la caja, desde dentro no sale ningún brillo, dentro de esta solo había una pequeña escama, muy bien conservada, por alguna razón se veía como nueva, una escama de dragón en perfectas condiciones de un color rojo carmesí, la observa un momento detenidamente y dice.

"Al fin es mía."

3 DIAS DESPUES:

Bader Blade estaba esperando en la entrada de la Mansión un Carruaje, este mira a la distancia y puede notar cómo se acerca el carruaje que estaba esperando, este carruaje no era transporte, era uno de cargamento, cubría su carga con una gran manta y varios pegasos tiraban de él. Samer Blade mira a Bader que esperaba el carruaje que se acercaba, por lo tanto se debe tratar de algo importante para que el mismo estuviese esperando ese cargamento. Ya están lo suficientemente cerca y el carruaje puede aterrizar, esta vez se puede ver aun mas guardias en la mansión.

"Heey Bader, que viene ahi?."-Pregunta Samer a un lado de su sobrino.

"Sangre."

"Sangre, sangre de qué?."

El carruaje por fin llega ante los 2 pegasos, Bader se acerca al carruaje y quita el manto dejando a la vista enormes frascos de Sangre.

"Sangre de unicornio."-Contesta Bader.

"PERO QUE! Para que toda esa sangre?."-Pregunta Samer.

"Es para mi proyecto, quiero que lo lleven de inmediato donde los científicos."-Ordena Bader a varios pegasos.

"Creo que llego la hora de que me digas de una vez de que se trata todo esto Bader, enserio."

"Vamos a mi oficina tío."

Los 2 pegasos se dirigen a la oficina donde Bader se coloca en frente de una pintura, la cual mira unos instantes y su tío sabe porque.

"oye Bader, no me digas que todo esto es por..."-Dice Samer algo nervioso.

"Tío, te contare una historia."-Bader se sienta.

"Todo comienza hace 2 mil años, cuando aun no existía equestria, un ser que controlaba la realidad a su voluntad reinaba, el esparcía el caos y la locura por todo el reino, su reino, hasta que las hijas de los dioses fueron enviadas a detenerlo, pero él no podía ser destruido por lo tanto fue convertido en piedra."

"Pero su reinado no acabo ahí."-Siguió la historia Samer. "Sus subordinados de la discordia a un seguían con vida y ellos lograron des petrificar un pequeño trozo de la estatua de su viejo amo y señor, ese trozo que lograron regresar de su antigua forma de piedra se transformo en una escama, una escama de Dragón."

"La desconfianza se apodero de los lacayos de la discordia."-Continuo la historia Bader. "y hubo peleas entre ellos para decidir quién sería el que se quedaría con la reliquia del señor del caos. El único sobreviviente de la pelea entre los lacayos del caos fue un Pegaso, llamado Lord Flaigod Blade."

"Lord intento usar la reliquia del caos a su favor, pero esta no se lo permitía ya que no controlaba la misma magia que la de un unicornio."-Siguió Samer. "Por lo tanto la guardo en una caja creada con un material eterno que nunca desaparecería, con cadenas hechas por el mismo, para que algún día un miembro de su linaje pudiese usar el poder de la reliquia del Caos."

"Encontré un modo, mientras estaba en la cárcel, antes de mi nuevo compañero tenía un viejo Pegaso que fue encarcelado por sus investigaciones prohibidas, el al igual que yo sabía de la reliquia de la familia, me dijo que si juntaba sangre de unicornio y si condensaba sus propiedades mágicas, al combinarla con mi sangre mas la reliquia del caos, lograría usar el poder que guarda en su interior."-Dice Bader.

"La única evidencia física de que esa historia es real, es la caja."-Dice Samer.

"Así es. Mi inútil padre ni siquiera nuestros antepasados intentaron usar la reliquia, quizás ninguno supo tanto como yo sé ahora sobre ella, por suerte nuestro linaje a continuado como pasaron los siglos."

"Bader esa cosa ha estado siglos en esa caja, ha pasado por muchas pesuñas, luego de que Lord Flaigod Blade la ganase, se le arrebato muchas veces por ladrones, aunque la recupero en 47 distintas ocasiones, muchas de ellas usando su ejército, no sabemos si es alguna imitación o si aun funciona, es decir hasta yo tengo mis dudas sobre esa historia, ha pasado como leyenda durante siglos, incluso podría ser un engaño."-Dijo Samer.

"No es un engaño, muchos seres se han dejado influir por el poder del caos, de la sangre de Discord se crearon las hidras, las manticoras y muchas criaturas que aun siguen en la tierra, desde hace 2000 años, una escama de Discord no le veo muy difícil de creer, esta la caja que lo prueba."

"Esa historia se conoce por muchos, aunque nuestro apellido sea poco común, de todos modos hay más de algún Blade por ahí."

"Ya es suficiente! Veras que todo lo que estoy asiendo es correcto, tengo la sangre de las familias unicornios criminales de equestria, ahora solo falta que condensen sus propiedades mágicas y fusionen esa sangre conmigo, aunque significa dejar de ser de la raza mas magnifica de todas, yo alcanzare un nuevo nivel, un nivel jamás alcanzado por un poni."

"Maldición creo que se volvió algo loco."-Pensó Samer, para luego decir. "Bien Bader, tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer, cada vez llegan mas pegasos para unirse a la familia, que aras ahora?."

"Ya está todo listo. Iré a Ponyville, me tengo que encargar de una vieja conocida mía, se alegrara de verme."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE:

Twilight había pasado los últimos 5 días investigando algo secreto en su laboratorio, ni siquiera Spike podía entrar, pero siempre al final del día salía muy cansada de él. Spike le preocupaba esto, su amiga de toda la vida se notaba muy desanimada y con falta de energía todo el día, pero tenía la mente en otra parte ya que hoy se juntara con Sweetie Belle de nuevo en las orillas del lago, llevara todo lo del picnic anterior, pero esta vez no se equivocaría y tenía preparado el endulzante de ante mano, era el comienzo de la época de Celo para su novia y estaba listo y emocionado de su segunda vez con ella, en los últimos 5 días han desarrollado mas su relación, se han dicho secretos, han charlado de muchos temas y ya se está asiendo costumbre juntarse a charlar y comer solos en la noche a las orillas del lago. Pero no todo era bueno, cada vez que Spike se encontraba en la calle con Apple Bloom esta apartaba la mirada o si no lo hacia se le quedaba mirando fijamente, ya empezaba a romper lazos con la familia Apple a causa de esto.

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE:

Spike y Twilight estaban cenando, la unicornio morada como de costumbre con una mirada cansada y desanimada.

"Te sientes bien Twilight?"-Pregunto el Dragón.

"Si Spike, no te preocupes, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo."

"Si, ya lo sé, pero que trabajo puede ser que te mantenga así de cansada."

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes Spike, estoy bien, yo solo…."- Twilight no termino la frase y se durmió sentada sin terminar de comer su cena, el Dragón la miro tiernamente y la toma entre sus garras. Spike la lleva a su cuarto, le da un pequeño beso en la frente y la acuesta en su cama, tapándola muy bien con su manto.

"Pobrecilla, esta tan cansada."-Spike camina sigilosamente asía la salida tratando de hacer ningún ruido para no despertarla.

El Dragón recoge la mesa, lava los platos usados, las tazas, limpia la mesa y prepara los últimos detalles para su junta con su querida unicornio blanca de ojos esmeralda. Definitivamente estaba emocionado al igual que ella, después de todo fundirían sus cuerpos nuevamente en un remolino de pasión y placer. Al igual que la primera vez, Sweetie se maquillo un poco, se coloco algo de perfume y espero a su amado Dragón para que la recogiese tocando su ventana para irse volando. Spike toca su ventana y Sweetie la habré para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

"Hola mi amor, te había estado esperando."-Dice la unicornio.

"Lamento si me demore, le tenía que dar los últimos detalles a nuestra comida, tu hermana ya se durmió?."

"Bien dormida, pero mejor vámonos rápido."

"Bien sube."-Spike se inclina para que Sweetie pueda subir a su espalda. La unicornio obedece y se posiciona en la espalda de su Dragón.

"Vámonos Spike."

"Como digas mi princesa."-Spike emprende vuelo, como todas las noches primero se eleva alto en el firmamento nocturno para que su amada se deslumbre con tan bello paisaje de cielo estrellado y nubes debajo de ella.

Sweetie abraza la espalda de Spike mientras el dragón vuela en dirección al lago.

"Que suaves escamas tienes Spike, son tan brillantes y suaves."-Dice la unicornio.

"Gracias, a mi me gusta mucho tu pelaje, puedo detectar un toque de perfume?."

"jeje, te gusta? Se llama fruto de la pasión."

"Gustarme? Me encanta!."-Dice Spike. "Hueles deliciosa, ten cuidado porque te podría comer, jeje."

"jajaja, Spike, ya estamos llegando?."-Pregunta Sweetie.

"Así es mi amor, ya llegamos."-Spike empieza a descender al lago, ya se había convertido en su sitio favorito, después de todo aquí fue donde le confesó su amor a Sweetie Belle y también fue donde ella le regalo su flor. La única diferencia que con la otra vez, es que esta vez habían planificado los 2 juntos juntarse en el comienzo del Celo de la unicornio para poder hacer el amor.

El Dragón bajo delicadamente a Sweetie y de inmediato saco un pequeño cojín donde pudiese sentarse, la unicornio se sento.

"Gracias Spike, eres muy amable."

"De nada mi amor, estas comoda?."

"Claro que si, esta noche será especial, te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."-Respondió Spike mientras ponía las cosas del picnic sobre el gran manto (el cual limpio días atrás con mucho esfuerzo). El Dragón saco una botella de vino.

"Sorpresa!."-Dijo Spike mostrando la botella.

"Valla, nunca he tomado vino, de donde lo sacaste Spike?."

"Bueno simplemente puse mi voz más grave y convencía al de la tienda que era mayor, además soy más grande que él, jaja."

"jajaja, bueno se ve bien."

"Gaste hasta el último Bit que tenía en esta."-Dijo Spike destapando la botella con una de sus garras y sirviendo vino en 2 copas con una cucharada de endulzante, entregándole una de ellas a Sweetie Belle.

"Por ti."-Dijo Spike levantando su copa para el pequeño brindis.

"Por nosotros."-Dijo Sweetie Belle chocando su copa con la de Spike.

Los 2 terminaron de tomar su copa al mismo tiempo.

"Bien ahora sacare la comi…"-Spike no termina la frase ya que la unicornio le planta un beso en los labios para luego de un momento separarse.

"Guardemos la comida para después Spike, quiero sentirte."-Dice seductoramente Sweetie.

"Sweetie, te amo."-Dice Spike plantándole otro beso en los labios y llevando a su unicornio al piso. El Dragón besaba repetitivamente cada parte de la unicornio, besaba su cuello, besaba su rostro y boca mientras decía repetidamente.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo."-Decía Spike mientras aun besaba el pelaje de su amada y aspirando bien fuerte para que su delicioso olor se le grabara en la mente.

"Aahy, Spike también te amo, me gustan tus labios y como me olfateas."-Decía la unicornio mientras abrazaba la cabeza del Dragón.

Ambos ya estaban muy excitados pero de repente Spike se detiene en seco y esto a Sweetie le llama la atención.

"Spike, porque te detienes, me estabas asiendo sentir muy bien."-Dijo Sweetie entre suspiros.

"Sweetie, huelo Sangre."-Dijo Spike levantándose en 2 patas y oliendo el aire.

"Pero, aun no empezamos y no creo que en la segunda vez salga mucha…"

"No Sweetie, me refiero a sangre, sangre de poni."

"SANGRE DE PONIII!."-Grita Sweetie impactada creyendo que debe haber algún cadáver cerca.

"Este aroma no proviene de la tierra, proviene de…"-Dice Spike mirando asía arriba. "El cielo!."-Completa la frase.

En el cielo se pueden ver 3 Pegasos de traje oscuro y el del medio con una capa negra.

"Esos 3 pegasos huelen a sangre, en especial el del medio, lo siento mi amor, pero debo seguirlos."-Dijo Spike preparándose para volar pero algo lo detiene.

"Espera! Porque seguirlos? Qué tal si te pasa algo Spike, que crees que yo aria si te ocurriese algo?."-Dijo Sweetie muy preocupada y apunto que le salieran unas lágrimas.

"Escucha mi princesa."-Decía Spike poniéndose a la altura de Sweetie Belle. "Debo seguirlos, esos tipos huelen a sangre de poni, deben ser criminales y es mi deber atraparlos si tengo la oportunidad."-El Dragón tomo el mentón de la unicornio. "Te prometo que no me pasara nada."

Sweetie Belle le da un apasionado beso en los labios abrazando la cabeza de su amado Dragón.

"Ve mi amor, por favor regresa con bien."-Le dice Sweetie soltando a Spike para que este pudiera emprender vuelo para partir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA BIBLIOTECA:

Esta noche era la supuesta noche en que Twilight ya habría investigado si un poni de tierra pudiese viajar en el tiempo. Pero la unicornio morada estaba en su cama durmiendo profundamente pero algo interrumpe su profundo sueño.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight… Despierta!."-Le decía una voz mientras era sacudida en la cama, era Apple Bloom.

La unicornio se despierta por esto y abre los ojos para poder ver a la poni que estaba arriba de ella.

"Apple Bloom, se a que vienes, espérame abajo por favor."

"Está bien."-La poni de tierra se baja de la cama de Twilight para dirigirse a la biblioteca a esperar a la unicornio. Twilight no se hizo esperar mucho y bajo.

"Que bien que estés aquí Apple Bloom, por favor acompáñame al laboratorio."-Le dice Twilight.

"Bien, te sigo."

Las 2 ponis se dirigen al laboratorio y Twilight es la primera en entrar a este para luego ser seguida de Apple Bloom, en el laboratorio se pueden ver papeles por todas partes, hojas pegadas en las paredes con dibujos extraños y tubos y frascos de ensayo con mucho material científico por todas partes, la poni de tierra debía tener cuidado donde pisar ya que había papeles y libros esparcidos por todo el suelo.

"Impresionante, no es asi?"-Dijo Twilight.

"Si, se nota que has estado trabajando mucho en esto, pero bueno es posible que yo pueda viajar en el tiempo?."-Pregunta Apple Bloom.

"Si."-Dice serenamente Twilight.

"wow, te felicito Twilight, como es posible?."

"No ha sido sencillo, pero encontré un método en libros muy antiguos de magia que pedí de Canterlot, de hecho si yo no fuera el elemento de la armonía de la magia esto no hubiese sido posible, estuve los últimos 3 días condensando mi propia magia a un estado liquido."- Twilight hace flotar un tubo de ensayo con un liquido morado brillante dentro de el. "Esto es magia pura y concentrada, de mi propio ser, este tipo de magia se usa para grandes y poderosos hechizos, pero fue descartada por el uso excesivo de la fuerza vital, usando solo mi cuerno yo podía permanecer en el pasado 3 minutos más o menos cada tubo de esto te da 10 minutos en el pasado, usando un pentagrama."-Esta vez hace flotar un libro con un pentagrama dibujado en el. "Se colocan las gotas de magia pura del tubo y el sujeto a viajar se coloca en el pentagrama pensando en el lugar y momento en el que quieres aparecer, para luego cuando la magia se esté acabando pensar en el lugar y momento del presente en el que quieres reaparecer, pero no superando las 24 horas desde tu punto de partida ya que sin tu presencia por mucho tiempo en el fijo espacio y tiempo continuo causara que la línea del tiempo se desmoroné, así funciona."

"Bravo Twilight, gran explicación, se que te debiste haber esforzado mucho y gracias, no sé cómo pagarte."-Dice Apple Bloom.

"Al contrario Apple Bloom no me agradezcas, porque no te puedo dejar hacerlo."

"QUE! Pero porque, qué sentido tenía explicarme todo esto y traerme hasta aquí?."-Dice furiosa la poni de tierra.

"Apple Bloom! Viajar en el tiempo es muy arriesgado! Tal riesgo solo debe ser tomado si el propósito es noble y bueno, lamento decirte que tu propósito es muy egoísta, nada bueno sale si viajas en el tiempo con propósitos egoístas."

"Entonces no me dejaras viajar en el tiempo?."

"No, pero te quería dar las gracias, porque ahora que encontré este método podre viajar en el tiempo por más de 3 minutos y tendré la oportunidad de corregir un error que cometí hace mucho tiempo a un amigo."-Dijo Twilight, mientras por su mente se decía. "Ahora lo arreglare todo Spike, no podría vivir conmigo misma si no arreglo lo que te hice."

La unicornio se voltea unos instantes mirando el libro.

"Es mejor que te vayas Apple Bloom."-Le dice Twilight aun de espaldas.

"Está bien, solo una cosa Twilight."-Dice la poni.

"Que cosa?."- Twilight se voltea y recibe una fuerte patada que la tira contra un librero asiendo que se golpee en la cabeza y dejándola muy aturdida.

Apple Bloom aprovecha esto y toma el libro con un trozo de tiza que estaba por ahí cerca, mueve un montón de papeles y empieza a dibujar el pentagrama del libro. Twilight empieza a reaccionar y dispara un rayo paralizador pero falla ya que aun está muy aturdida por el golpe.

"Aaa… Pple, Bloom, tu no lo entie, endes… tú no sabes que caaam.. bios podrías hacer, el el pre… sente."-Dice Twilight aun muy aturdida tratando de levantarse.

Apple Bloom toma el tubo de ensayo que tenia Twilight y otro que estaba en la mesa del laboratorio, lo guarda en una pequeña mochila de su espalda y se posiciona arriba del pentagrama que dibujo.

"Lo siento Twilight, pero ya tome una decisión, Spike va ha ser mío!."-Apple Bloom tira las gotas de magia pura sobre el pentagrama y este se ilumina.

"Piensa en ese momento, el momento que le dio marcha a todo."-Se decía así misma Apple Bloom. "Ese!"

La poni de tierra desaparece, dejando a Twilight sola.

"Por celestia! Que he hecho!."

Apple Bloom viaja en una especie de túnel multicolor y es arrojada contra a unos arbustos.

"Auch, auch eso dolio, pero que extraño ya es de día. Ha si era de día en aquel momento."-Apple Bloom asoma su cabeza fuera del arbusto, mirando asía todas direcciones, al parecer estaba enfrente de su granja, permaneció oculta hasta que llegara el momento.

"Muy Bien Apple Jack ya termine todo por hoy asique voy a la casa Club a juntarme con las chicas, luego te veo."

"Bien pero no regreses muy tarde niña!." –Apple Jack grito mientras su hermanita se alejaba.

Apple Bloom se mira a si misma alejarse del lugar. "Valla en serio me veo así por detrás? Si que estoy firme."-La poni mira a su hermana que grita en voz alta.

"Big Mac, ha esta potrilla se le olvido botar la basura! Ahora voy a tener que enviar a Spike a buscarla, genial."-Dice molesta Apple Jack.

"No es necesario hermana!."-Dice Apple Bloom.

"Hermanita? Creí que te habías ido con tus amiguitas."

"Si pero recordé que hoy me toca a mi botar la basura, ya no tienes que enviar a Spike por mí."-Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa la poni amarilla.

"Que bien que recordaste Apple Bloom. Bien hermanita tu solo bota esto y puedes irte."

"Bien Apple Jack."-Apple Bloom toma la bolsa de basura con sus dientes tirándola asía fuera de la casa. En eso aparece Spike.

"Buenos días Apple Bloom."-Dice el Dragón.

"Oh, Spike hola, hola, jeje buenos días."-Dice un poco nerviosa la poni.

"Te ayudo con eso?."

"Lo arias?."

"Claro solo observa."-Spike toma la bolsa de basura con su garra y la lanza al aire para luego exhalar su fuego mágico sobre la bolsa, asiéndola desaparecer en el aire.

"wow Gracias."

"De nada Apple Bloom."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA.

La princesa mira por su balcón real el hermoso día mientras siente algo caer dentro de su habitación.

"Una bolsa de basura? Esta ya es la cuarta bolsa que aparece en mi habitación, al menos ninguna me ha golpeado todavía."

DEVUELTA EN LA GRANJA DE LA FAMILIA APPLE.

Apple Bloom mira su pesuña y observa cómo se está poniendo transparente.

"Bien gracias Spike, debo irme, adiós."-Dijo Apple Bloom mientras se alejaba.

"Adiós!"-Grito Spike al ver como se alejaba la poni.

"Perfecto, lo conseguí, si Spike no hubiera ido a la casa club ese día, nunca le hubiera pasado lo que le paso en frente de Sweetie Belle, por lo tanto no se hubiera juntado con ella esta noche y no le hubiera confesado su amor."-Dijo la poni corriendo y lanzándose a un arbusto.

"Ahora solo debo pensar en el lugar donde quiero aparecer que no supere las 24 horas. Ya sé! En mi habitación en la mañana el mismo día que me fui."-La magia que la mantenía en el pasado la envía al lugar y momento que tenía en mente. Vuelve al túnel multicolor del tiempo y es lanzada en su habitación, pero cayendo en su cama."

"Perfecto mi cama, que suave, ahora solo quiero dormir un poco."-La poni cierra sus ojos, pero escucha como 2 ponis lloran, no sabiendo quienes lloran, decide averiguar, por lo tanto sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras hasta la sala, hay puede ver a fluttershy y a su hermana Apple Jack llorando abrazadas. Fluttershy nota la presencia de Apple Bloom y le dice a su amiga.

"Apple Jack, Apple Bloom está despierta."

"Hermana, que te sucede? Porque lloran?."

"A… pple… Bloom… Rainbow Dash, ella esta."-Intenta Hablar entre sollozos Apple Jack.

"Esta qué?."

"MUERTAA!."-Grita fluttershy no soportando más y tirándose al suelo totalmente entregada al dolor y tristeza. Pero Apple Jack aun esta firme ya que sabía que lo siguiente le afectaría aun más a su hermana.

Apple Bloom ya tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no se esperaba lo que su hermana le estaba a punto de decir.

"Hermanita, no solo Rainbow murió si no que Scootaloo también está muerta, fueron asesinadas!."-Dijo Apple Jack no soportando más y tirándose al hombro de Apple Bloom a llorar sobre su hermana. Apple Bloom con una mirada de impacto, combinado con tristeza y culpa.

"Pero… no… no esto no puede estar pasando pero cómo es posible no no esto no es posible yo, pero no no lo es."-Finalmente no soporta más y aparta a su hermana para poder lanzarse a llorar al suelo repitiendo:

"ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!."

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Apple Bloom tuvo algo que ver con este cambio en el presente? ¿Cómo murió Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo? ¿Bader Blade tuvo que ver en todo esto?No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo titulado "Sangre" penúltimo capítulo.

-Hola, bueno ya estamos llegando al final, seguramente algunos se preguntan solo lo de Spike y Sweetie Belle, bueno pronto todo quedara claro, gracias por seguir esta historia y en el siguiente capítulo todas las tramas por fin se tocaran entre sí, Bader Blade, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom… todas se unirán en una misma línea.


	10. El principio del fin

**Hola: lamento decirles que este no es el penúltimo capítulo, fue un error mío anticipar eso, ya que subestime a mi imaginación y creí que el terminar la parte "El inicio del fin" no me tomaría mucho espacio, pero claro me equivoque, asique aquí está la continuación del anterior segundo título que había puesto. "El principio del fin." **

El principio del fin: "La decisión y el conflicto".

Era de mañana, el sol acariciaba las montañas y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes, porque la encargada de mover las nubes hoy no hizo su trabajo, la Pegaso enérgica y leal que tenía esta labor ponyville ya no estaba para poder cumplir con su tarea.

Apple Bloom la yegua que cambio el pasado, alterando el presente había ocasionado la muerte de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, 2 pegasos inocentes y enamoradas. La hermana de Apple Jack no se podía sentir más devastada.

"NO ES POSIBLE! NO ES POSIBLE! NO ES POSIBLE."-Repetía una y otra vez Apple Bloom.

Flutterchy y Apple Jack solo observaban como Apple Bloom se derrumbaba en frente de ellas, pero la pegaso amarilla se asusto cuando Apple Bloom se lanzo sobre ella.

"Dime que es mentira! Por favor dime que es mentira!."-Gritaba la pony amarilla arriba de Flutterchy.

"NO, NO ES MENTIRA! Yo misma vi a Rainbow y Scooty muertas! Yo, yo las vi con…"-La pegaso no pudo terminar la frase al recordar lo que había visto.

RECUERDO DE FLUTTERCHY:

Media hora antes, recién salía el sol. La pegaso amarilla disfrutaba de su cómoda cama, pero un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo erizándole su pelaje y causando su despertar, al instante sus ojos se abrieron más de lo posible y involuntariamente le cayó una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo, al hacerlo su pelaje volvió a la normalidad, paso su pesuña por su rostro para secarse la lagrima.

"Pero que es esto? Una lagrima? Que me paso, porque me desperté de esa forma?."-Se preguntaba la Pegaso.

En frente de ella yacía Ángel su querido conejo mascota.

"Que ocurre Ángel? Sucede algo?."-El conejo asintió con la cabeza.

"Quieres comida, no crees que es muy temprano para desayunar?."-El conejo negó con la cabeza. Con una de sus patas Ángel le indico a Flutterchy que lo siguiese.

"Ah, bueno quieres que te siga, te sigo."-Flutterchy pensó que la iba a llevar a la cocina, pero no fue así, el conejo salió de la casa y la pegaso amarilla lo siguió.

"Espera Ángel! No te alejes mucho, ven, ven!."-El conejo se hizo seguir por la pegaso unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un sitio donde yacían varios árboles y arbustos. El conejo indicaba con su pata un arbusto que estaba hay cerca.

"Que ocurre? Que tiene ese arbusto?."-El conejo siguió apuntando el arbusto.

"Está bien, veré que hay dentro, debe ser un amiguito del bosque."-Flutterchy abrió el arbusto con sus patas delanteras. "Amiguitos del bosque hola, yo soy…"-La Pegaso quedo paralizada al ver lo que había dentro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHH!."-Pego un enorme grito al ver el cuerpo de su amiga Rainbow totalmente lleno de cortes, en especial en su Cutie Mark, Flutterchy se asusto tanto que pego un enorme salto cayéndose asía atrás y introduciéndose en otro arbusto que estaba hay cerca. Dentro del Arbusto en el que cayó yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Scootaloo, llena de heridas y cortes en especial en sus patas traseras. La imagen era horrible y aun más para alguien tan sensible y tímida como Flutterchy.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente impactada, solo quería correr de ahí y cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver a su amiga Rainbow viva y sana con Scootaloo a su lado, pero no pasaría, debía buscar refugio, debía buscar consuelo, debía decirle a alguien lo que vio. La casa de Apple Jack era la más cercana, fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, para golpear la puerta de la casa de Apple Jack con todas sus fuerzas y al abrirla lanzarse a llorar sobre su amiga, para contarle lo sucedido.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Apple Bloom! Deja en paz a Flutterchy, ella está muy dolida, ella las vio."-Dijo Apple Jack aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Apple Bloom salto asía la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa, Flutterchy se reincorporo y Apple Jack solo la veía correr.

"Sé cómo se siente perder a una de tus mejores amigas."-Pensó la pony naranja al ver a su hermanita correr.

EN LA MENTE DE APPLE BLOOM:

"No lo entiendo! Como pudo ser posible que Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo resultaran muertas del cambio que yo hice en el pasado?."-La pony de tierra corría mientras se preguntaba esto una y otra vez, hasta que choco con Spike que se dirigía en sentido contrario.

"Auch!."

"Oh, lo siento Apple Bloom me dirigía a la granja."-Dijo el Dragón disculpándose.

"Spike!."-La pony al ver a Spike no pudo contenerse a abrazarlo tiernamente.

Spike se sonrojo un poco pero noto que Apple Bloom lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

"Apple Bloom estas bien? Porque lloras?."-Pregunto el Dragón.

"Ahy, Spike es tan doloroso, me siento tan mal, me duele tanto!."-Decía totalmente entregada a lo que sentía.

"Apple Bloom, lo que sea que te sucede puedes contar conmigo, vale? Dime que te sucede?."

"Prométeme que no me dejaras sola, yo no lo soportaría!."-La pony empezó a sollozar aun más y Spike la abrazo también para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare sola Apple Bloom, solo dime que te sucede por favor."-Spike no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo están muertas!."-Grito Apple Bloom.

"QUEEEE!?."-Rompió eL abrazo Spike.

"Es… Es Cierto!."-Los ojos de Apple Bloom desprendían largas y inagotables cascadas de lagrimas, sus bellos ojos color puesta de sol ya se habían enrojecido de tanto llorar.

Spike se quedo sin palabras, simplemente era imposible pensar en que 2 de sus más cercanas amigas habían muerto, el nunca tubo cercanía con la presencia de la muerte, para el funeral de la abuela Smit, el no sintió mucha pena, porque claro ya era muy vieja, pero Rainbow y Scooty eran demasiado cercanas, incluso no pregunto cómo lo sabia o si era mentira ya que los ojos de la pony lo demostraban todo, solo el dolor de perder a alguien tan cercano podía desatar todo ese mar de tristeza en un pony. A Spike le dieron ganas de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era un abrazo, un abrazo de Apple Bloom. El Dragón miro asía abajo para ver a la pony, ella se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, Spike aun seguía en chock por lo que había oído y simplemente se quedo quieto. Apple Bloom acerco sus labios a los de Spike y le planto un beso en los labios, un beso en los labios que el dragón devolvió. La pony en ese beso coloco todos sus sentimientos de amor, cariño y aprecio obsesivo que le tenía para poder dejarlos atrás, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo único que pedía antes de renunciar a su supuesto gran amor, era un beso, un beso que el correspondiera del mismo modo que ella, con amor.

Sus labios se movían, la pony seguía llorando pero de todos modos quería continuar, saco su lengua para poder saborear el interior de la boca de Spike, el Dragón dio acceso a la lengua de la pony, ella estaba lista para introducir su lengua en la boca del Dragón, pero algo que ella anhelaba sucedió, Spike paso una de sus garras por el rostro de Apple Bloom y la acaricio con cariño mientras el introducía su lengua en la boca de la pony, ambos se saborearon, el uno al otro, jugando, disfrutando, la pony siendo acariciada y el dragón entregándole su cariño, finalmente se separaron, ya se estaban quedando sin aire. Spike vio esos hermosos ojos que recordaban a la puesta de sol y que ya no soltaban lágrimas pero aun asi con las marcas de gotas en sus mejillas, Apple Bloom miraba esos hermosos ojos verdes, un verde intenso que llegaba a hipnotizar, se sentía tan feliz, nunca había recibido un beso con tanto amor, sus labios aun mantenían el sabor de Spike y la pony paso su lengua para saborear sus propios labios. Ya estaba lista, estaba lista para poder dejarlo ir, no antes sin decirle unas últimas palabras a el Spike que una vez que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer ya no volvería a ver.

"Te amo."-La pony se separo del Dragón alejándose para no mirarlo ya que podría arrepentirse de dejarlo.

"Y yo a ti."-Dijo Spike.

Los oídos de la pony retumbaron, francamente esperaba que no respondiera, ya que si daba alguna afirmativa seria aun mas difícil dejarlo ir, miro asía atrás una última vez. Spike algo confundido porque la pony que lo había besado se estaba retirando del lugar, dejándolo a él solo y aun con la tristeza de la noticia de la muerte de sus amigas, su mente era un mar de confusión, sentía felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, por un lado 2 de sus amigas habían muerto y por el otro, acaba de dar su primer beso.

"De mis amigas, ella es una de las que ame en secreto alguna vez y ahora tengo la oportunidad de besarla y me dijo que me amaba? No puedo dejar las cosas así, debo decirle algunas cosas a Apple Bloom."-Spike sigue el rastro de la pony hasta llegar a una parte un poco alejada de los manzanos, hay estaba Apple Bloom, extrañamente situada en un pentagrama sobre una roca con un frasco de color extraño en su boca. Spike se acerca.

"Apple Bloom que haces?."

La pony se sorprende y deja caer el líquido brillante sobre el pentagrama mientras Spike observa cómo se ilumina y Apple Bloom cierra los ojos.

"Que estas asiendo Apple Bloom?."-Dijo Spike. "Porque siento una presencia parecida a la de Twilight? Su aroma también esta impregnado en todo el lugar repentinamente…"-Pensó Spike, pero coloca los ojos como platos al ver como la pony se va desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos rodeada de un extraño brillo morado.

"Perdóname Spike."-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de desaparecer.

"Apple Bloom?."

En el túnel multicolor del tiempo. Apple Bloom giraba mientras se dirigía a su destino. El túnel se abre en el tiempo que ella había seleccionado, 4 minutos antes de su llegada en su primer viaje exactamente en el mismo arbusto. Espero los minutos y hay había llegado ella misma, el túnel se abre dejándola caer en los arbustos.

"Auch, auch eso dolió, pero que extraño ya es de día. Ha si era de día en aquel momento."-Dijo la primer Apple Bloom del tiempo.

"Hola."-Dijo la segunda Apple Bloom. La primera se voltea y casi pega un grito al ver lo que cree es un clon, pero antes de que pudiese gritar su boca es tapada por la pesuña de ella misma.

"Escucha, soy tu del futuro presente que cambiaras y regrese porque necesito que me escuches atentamente."-Decía aun tapando la boca de la primera Apple Bloom. "Te soltare, si prometes guardar silencio hasta que acabe de decirte todo, está bien?."-La primera Apple Bloom asintió con la cabeza.

"Escucha, no cambies el pasado, Twilight tenía razón, no sabíamos los cambios que eso le traería al presente, yo vengo desde ese presente y el resultado es que de alguna forma la cual desconozco Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo resultan muertas por el cambio que hicimos en este pasado."-La primera Apple Bloom escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. "No es bueno cambiar el pasado, créete a ti misma, fue tan horrible, pensar que nosotras causamos eso, me dolió tanto, algo tan fuerte en mi pecho que me pesaba y me costaba mantenerme en pie."-La primera Apple Bloom luego de terminar de escuchar finalmente hablo.

"Que hay de Spike? No importa lo que ágamos el no nos amara, cierto?."

"Antes de irme de ese horrible futuro, probé si me daba un beso con amor y cariño y luego le dije que lo amaba y él me dijo que "también" y fue tan hermoso, pero una vida vale más que un amor y en este caso le arruinamos la vida a 2 seres inocentes de las cuales somos amigas, te conozco, no podrías vivir con esa carga de conciencia. Si de verdad lo amamos, dejemos que sea feliz con la pony que conquisto su corazón antes que nosotras, nuestra amiga."-Dijo la segunda Apple Bloom.

"Tienes razón, digo tengo."-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la primera Apple Bloom.

"Pero espera! Yo no sé mucho de ciencia y todo eso pero. Si tu vienes del futuro que yo voy a crear a partir de una acción que no voy a hacer, entonces tu no deberías desaparecer?."-Dijo la primera Apple Bloom.

"Bueno, no lo sé."

"Tal vez."-Al decir esto la segunda Apple Bloom se desvanece en el aire dejando solo una.

"Quizás no debí abrir la boca."

"Muy Bien Apple Jack ya termine todo por hoy asique voy a la casa Club a juntarme con las chicas, luego te veo."

"Bien pero no regreses muy tarde niña!." –Apple Jack grito mientras su hermanita se alejaba.

Apple Bloom se mira a si misma alejarse del lugar. "Valla en serio me veo así por detrás? Si que estoy firme y ahí me voy."-La pony suspiro.

"Bien será mejor que regrese a mi tiempo y me disculpe con Twilight por haberle pateado la cara y lanzarla contra el librero, así y también por robarle su trabajo. Sin duda me matara, pero debo hacerlo."

"Big Mac, ha esta potrilla se le olvido botar la basura! Ahora voy a tener que enviar a Spike a buscarla, genial."-Dice molesta Apple Jack.

"Hola Apple Jack, lindo dia."-Dijo Spike apareciendo en el lugar 2 minutos despues.

"Hola Spike necesito un favor, podrías darle un recado a Apple Bloom?."

"No hay problema."

"Necesito que venga a casa, que le debo decir algo importante, está en la casa club con las chicas, te lo encargo por favor."

"Bien no te preocupes, yo me encargo."

"Gracias Spike!."-Grita Apple Jack mientras Spike se aleja.

"Adiós Spike."-Dijo Apple Bloom en los arbustos antes de desaparecer en el aire.

"Qué? Qué extraño creí escuchar mi nombre… bueno debió haber sido solo el viento."-El Dragón siguió su curso silbando.

En el túnel multicolor del tiempo. Apple Bloom regresaba al punto de partida de donde se había marchado, justo unos segundos después de haber desaparecido, el túnel se abre dejando caer a la pony de tierra en el laboratorio de la casa de Twilight.

"Auch! Que piso tan duro, al menos todos estos libros amortiguaron mi caída."-Apple Bloom mira asía todos lados buscando a Twilight, pero cuando se da vuelta puede notar que está siendo apuntada con el cuerno de la unicornio. Twilight se notaba furiosa.

"Dame una buena razón para no paralizarte durante una semana por haberme pateado y robar todo mi trabajo para usarlo en tu conveniencia."-Dijo la aun muy furiosa Twilight.

Apple Bloom se volteo muy lentamente tratando de no enojar a un mas a la unicornio.

"Bueno, no cambie el pasado, me di cuenta que sería un error y de que no tengo derecho a alterar así el curso de los hechos, me siento muy mal por lo que te hice, por favor, trata de entenderme, yo tenía celos, simplemente no sabía lo que hacía y me dolió mucho tener que dejar ir a Spike. Bueno sabes que, me merezco que me paralices una semana, fui mala con mi hermana, injusta con Spike y además fui grosera y egoísta contigo, ese era tu trabajo, no tenía derecho a robártelo y usarlo para algo tan egoísta, aun tengo el segundo tubo de ensayo con tu magia, si es que quieres usarlo aun."-Apple Bloom saco el tubo que contenía la magia pura en estado líquido que le pertenecía a Twilight.

La unicornio lo tomo con su magia y se lo llevo a la boca para tomárselo de un trago.

"Tienes razón Apple Bloom, nadie tiene derecho a cambiar lo que ya está hecho, si alguien quiere cambiar el pasado, debe cambiar el presente para así arreglar el daño que hizo."

La pony de tierra no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero de todos modos entendío algo de lo que dijo la unicornio.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO UN POCO A LAS AFUERAS DE PONYVILLE:

Spike seguía el olor a sangre para rastrear a los 3 pegasos que se alejaron de su vista.

En la casa de Rainbow Dash, ambas pegasos dormían, pero Rainbow quiso ir a tomar un vaso de agua, salió cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a Scootaloo. Finalmente pudo zafarse de su Pegaso que dormía aun plácidamente, pero Scootaloo sintió un ruido y al ver a su lado noto que Rainbow no estaba, se levanto y fue a la sala, porque parecía que algo se rompió.

"Dashie? Oye sucede algo? Escuche un…"-Scootaloo no pudo terminar la frase al ver una figura oscura en la sala.

"Quien eres tú!?"-Grito autoritariamente la pegaso anaranjada.

La figura oscura se dio la vuelta dejando ver su rostro y su cuerpo, era un pegaso de pelaje oscuro, crin gris, ojos azules con un traje y una capa negra, el sostenía a Rainbow Dash contra su cuerpo y apuntándole a la cabeza con una ballesta que tenía en su casco.

"Quien eres!? Y porque le estas asiendo eso a Rainbow!?"

"Oh, enserio no me recuerdas? Que mal, y yo que te he recordado todos estos años, gallinita con alas. Sosténganla!."-Grito autoritariamente el Pegaso oscuro haciendo aparecer a otros 2 pegasos grises que tomaron de cada extremidad a Scootaloo.

"Porque nos haces esto!?."-Grito Scootaloo.

"Scooty, el es…"-Rainbow no puede terminar la frase porque el Pegaso oscuro levanta un poco su capa dejando ver su cutie Mark y provocando que el recuerdo viniera de inmediato a la mente de la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Bader!. No tu, tu estas en la cárcel, tú no puedes estar aquí!."-Dijo totalmente aterrada Scootaloo ya que todo el dolor que le causo ese pegaso fue tan grande que el recuerdo de todo lo que sufrió nunca de podrá borrar de su memoria.

"Veo que no te dijeron cuanto tiempo, eh? Déjame decirte que mi estadía ahí fue bastante reconfortante, jaja, ahora estoy libre, soy el líder de la única gran familia criminal Blade y además soy poderoso, nada mal para alguien como yo."

"Que quieres! Maldito loco racista!."-Grito Rainbow Dash causando que Bader hundiera un poco la flecha metálica en el cuello de Rainbow.

"Cuidado con esa boca Rainbow Dash, si no callas te matare ahora y claro sería una pena porque tienes que ver un gran Chow antes de matarte."-Bader Blade empujo a Rainbow contra sus 2 subordinados intercambiando lugares, ahora Scootaloo era la que era sujetada por Bader mientras Rainbow era sujetada por los 2 pegasos.

"Tu amas a Scootaloo, no es así?."

"De que hablas? Yo la aprecio mucho pero no la amo."-Dijo Rainbow.

"Jaja, no iba a venir antes sin planear bien lo que hare para hacerte sufrir por haberme enviado a la cárcel, hace 3 días envié a alguien a Ponyville a espiar tu casa y me envió reportes bastante interesantes."

Rainbow coloco los ojos como platos.

"Debo decir que tienes buen gusto Rainbow Dash."-Bader olfatea el cuello de la pegaso anaranjada mientras esta aun pone resistencia tratando de zafarse del agarre del pegaso oscuro.

"Sabes, no he hecho nada desde que Salí de prisión y debo admitir que ahora la gallinita con alas se ve bastante apetecible."-Rainbow puso los ojos como platos, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

Justo antes de que Bader besara en la boca a Scootaloo.

"Heey! Bader, que acaso prefieres una yegua inexperta y inmadura a una profesional y toda desarrollada como yo?."-Dijo Rainbow. Mientras tanto en la mente de Scootaloo. "Que estas asiendo Rainbow!?."-Pensó.

"Solo mírame, tienes idea cuantos sementales han querido un trozo de esto!."-Rainbow abrió sus patas traseras frente a Bader mientras aun era sostenida por los Pegasos guardias de él.

"Tu guardia, sujeta a esta yegua quiero tener los cascos libres."

"Si señor!."-El fiel guardia sujeta a Scootaloo dejando a Rainbow siendo sostenida por solo un guardia. Bader se acerca a Rainbow y le pega un gran zarpazo en el rostro.

"Crees que soy estúpido yegua tonta! Esto lo estas asiendo para salvar a tu pequeña noviecita, pero sé que te causara más dolor verla sufrir a ella, que experimentar ese sufrimiento tu."

"Por favor, hare todo lo que me pidas, solo no le hagas nada a Scooty, no opondré ninguna resistencia, puedes tomarme si quieres."-Dijo Rainbow con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Para mala suerte tuya, a mi no me gustan las viejas."

"Vieja yo? Solo tengo 27 años."

"Exacto Scootaloo tiene 18, además no te hagas no eres tan hermosa, además eres un poco masculina para mi gusto."

"Te lo ruego, por el amor de celestia y Luna, te lo suplico, no le hagas nada, mátame solo a mí, yo fui el que le aviso a las autoridades y la que interfirió para agregarle a tu condena otros 3 años más, solo mátame a mí."

"Y es precisamente por eso que dañare a Scootaloo y no a ti. Bueno si lo hare pero luego de que observes."-En el rostro de Bader se podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa, los guardias lo notaron, ya que el no sonreía mucho y si lo hacía era por algo realmente malo.

Bader se acerca a Scootaloo y pasa la flecha de su ballesta por el pelaje de la Pegaso, se acerca y la olfatea.

"Sin duda, esto será divertí…"-No alcanzada a terminar la frase ya que recibe una fuerte envestida de un Dragón, era Spike.

"SPIKE!."-Dicen Scootaloo y Rainbow al unisonó.

"Que demo… un Dragón? A ya recuerdo cuando venía a Ponyville siempre veía un bebe dragón por el pueblo, veo que haz crecido."-Dice Bader reincorporándose.

"No te conozco, pero sé lo que querías hacer, no te lo puedo permitir."-Dijo Spike colocándose a la defensiva.

Los guardias sueltan a la Pegaso anaranjada para ponerse en los cascos afiladas espadas cortas.

"Crees poder contra nosotros 3 dragoncito? Crees poder contra mí?."-Dijo arrogantemente Bader.

"Antes de seguirlos envié una carta a la princesa celestia, envió guardias reales y ella vendrá aquí pronto, al parecer le sorprendió un poco la descripción que le hice de ti."

"jaja, bueno entonces tendremos que apresurar el paso."-Bader apunta su ballesta y jala de la palanca para que la flecha saliese disparara. Spike la esquiva y los 2 guardias de Bader se lanzan contra él, afortunadamente sus escamas son muy duras y les costaba mucho enterrar sus armas en Spike.

Rainbow tomo a Scootaloo de la pesuña.

"Vámonos Scootaloo, debemos pedir ayuda, Spike es fuerte, podrá aguantar pero démonos prisa!."

"Si!."-Dijo la pegaso anaranjada. Ambas se dirigían asía una ventana para poder salir a pedir ayuda pero son detenidas por Bader que había recuperado la flecha de su ballesta.

"A donde creen que van las yeguas? Si no mal recuerdo, aun no concluyo mi misión aquí."-Dijo el pegaso oscuro apuntándoles con su ballesta de casco.

"Oye Bader!."-Dijo Spike que ya había derrotado a ambos guardias. El Dragón tenía varios cortes y sus alas estaban algo lastimadas, pero nada grave.

"Pero que! Eso fue rápido, como es posible?."

"Soy un Dragón, estúpido pegaso."-Dijo Spike burlonamente y con sarcasmo. "Se acabo, deja en paz a las chicas y solo te romperé tus alitas en vez de tu cara.

"Yo no lo creo."-Con gran velocidad Bader tomo a Scootaloo del cuello y le apunto con su ballesta directo en el mentón. "Sera mejor que te rindas o matare a esta yegua tonta aquí mismo."

"Heey calma, calma, no le hagas daño, me rindo, solo cálmate."-Spike levanto sus garras y se puso de rodillas. La mirada del pegaso oscuro estaba fijada en el, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero aun así, debía hacerlo por las chicas.

"Maldito seas Dragón!."-Bader Blade apunto su ballesta contra Spike y Disparo, la flecha metálica quedo incrustada en el tórax de Spike, dejándolo en el suelo.

"Volveré por ustedes Yeguas, debo irme antes que esos malditos guardias reales lleguen." –Dijo Bader pateando a Scootaloo y emprendiendo vuelo rápidamente fuera de la casa.

"Spike!."-Dijeron ambas pegasos.

"Oh, por celestia Spike estas sangrando!."-Dijo con algunas lagrimas Scootaloo.

"Q… Que esto no es na…nada. No se pre..preocupen por mí, pero quiero pedirles algo si me…me pasa algo, por… por favor."

"Dinos Spike, lo que sea."-Dijo Rainbow.

"Díganle a Swe… Sweetie Belle que lamento no po… poder cumplir mi pro… mesa."-Dijo Spike antes de desmayarse.

"Spike! Mantente despierto por favor!."-Grito Rainbow.

"Somos la guardia real, venimos tan rápido como pudimos, ayudaremos al Dragón, rápido necesito soldados aquí!."-Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar el Dragón.

Los guardias reales habían llegado, pero demasiado tarde, Spike estaba herido y con una flecha metálica bien incrustada en el. Fue llevado a toda prisa a el hospital, escoltado con 50 guardias, al parecer venían listos para pelear con alguien muy peligroso. 6 de ellos fueron enviados donde cada mane6 para informarles de la situación, sabían que Spike tenía contacto cercano con cada una de ellas.

En la casa de Twilight:

"Oh! Por celestia Spike? Debemos ir rápido!."-Dijo Twilight.

"Si!."-Dijo Apple Bloom que aun seguía en el lugar. En su mente. "Para este momento Rainbow y Scootaloo quizás ya debieran estar muertas, pero en vez de eso será Spike quien muera? Ya no estoy segura de nada, de nada!."

En el lago:

"Tantos pegasos, wow, espera ese de ahí es Spike!?"-Dijo Sweetie Belle que aun seguía en el lago esperando a su amado Dragón, pero lo que vio la sorprendió, Spike estaba siendo llevado por muchos pegasos y podía distinguir que una flecha estaba en su tórax.

"Spike! Mi amor por celestia que te paso!."-Uno de los guardias escucho ese grito y bajo a ver qué ocurría.

"Señorita, no cree que es muy tarde para estar en este lugar?, le podría pasar algo."-Dijo el Guardia.

"Ese Dragón es mi novio! A donde lo llevan!." –Dijo estérica Sweetie Belle.

"Novio? Y un Dragón? Ahora si he oído de todo."-Pensó el guardia. "Lo llevamos al hospital más cercano, al parecer por lo que nos informaron, él le salvo la vida a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad."-Dijo el guardia.

"A Rainbow Dash? Pero cómo?."-Pregunto la unicornio.

"Si a ella y a su compañera de hogar Scootaloo. En cuanto a lo de cómo, de eso no estamos muy seguros, solo sabemos que la princesa nos envió a detener un Pegaso que ella consideraba peligroso."

"A Scootaloo también."-Dijo Sweetie con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Se encuentra bien señorita?"

"Mi Spike es un héroe, el es alguien muy bueno."-dijo Sweetie con una sonrisa, pero recordó que debía ir al Hospital lo antes posible y fue galopando muy rápido al Hospital.

1 HORA DESPUES AL OESTE DE LOS PEGASUS:

En la mansión de la montaña de la familia Blade. Bader iba a gran velocidad volando en el cielo, sus guardias lo recibieron con el saludo "Salve Blade!."

"Quiero ver a mi tío inmediatamente!. También quiero que mis segundos al mando vengan ahora mismo, envíen a buscarlos a sus casas lo antes posible!."

"Si señor!."-El guardia fue volando rápidamente a hacer su labor.

El pegaso oscuro entro en su mansión llena hasta el tope de guardias. Su tío se le acerco.

"Bader que ocurre? Donde están tus acompañantes y tu ballesta?."-Pregunto Samer.

"No hay tiempo, quiero que juntes a todos los pegasos que tenemos, incluyendo a los de mis otras mansiones y a los que están al mando de las sub-familias criminales bajo mi control."

"Está bien."

"También quiero que traigas a todos los asesinos que le juraron lealtad a la familia, inmediatamente. Los soldados de celestia y Luna no tardaran en llegar, debemos estar listos."-Dijo autoritariamente Bader.

"Estar listos? De que hablas? Ya dime que ocurre!?"-Exigió Samer Blade.

"Quieres saber qué ocurre? Guerra! Eso es lo que ocurre."

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo resultaran las cosas para Spike? ¿Guerra?, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo titulado "Sangre" esta vez sí es el penúltimo, lamento el error anterior…

Gracias por seguir esta historia, nos veremos en unos días más…. Viva diciembre y todo el tiempo libre que tendré XD…


	11. Sangre

**Penúltimo Capítulo:**

Sangre: "Guerra".

Una noche hermosa se puede convertir en un gran baño de sangre, el odio, ambición y egoísmo darían paso a una gran masacre. Las palabras son muy poderosas, aquel que tenga en don de la palabra, puede usarlo para esparcir el bien o esparcir el mal.

En una gran mansión, cientos de pegasos escuchaban un discurso de un Pegaso oscuro que yacía arriba de la mansión. Imponente, Grande y poderoso, era la impresión que daba al verlo, un pequeño escenario que resaltaba al Pegaso oscuro le daba un aire de poderío y superioridad ante todos.

"Yo, soy su líder, yo les prometo una nueva era bajo el control de los pegasos, Emergeremos como la raza dominante en equestria, esta noche es solo el principio!."

"Salve Blade!."

"Salve Blade!"-Gritaban aproximadamente unos 300 Pegasos levantando una de sus patas delanteras asía arriba.

"En nuestras venas corre la sangre guerrera de nuestra raza! Esta noche dará inicio a nuestro. Gobierno!."

"Salve Blade." "Salve Blade!."-Volvían a decir los pegasos.

"Nuestras pesuñas se mancharan de Sangre! Y Gloria! Esta noche el arma máxima, le dara a nuestra raza un nuevo futuro!."

"Salve Blade!." "Salve Blade."

"Y yo como el futuro amo y señor de nuestra tierra!."

"Salve Blade!, ordénenos y obedeceremos!."-Gritaron toda la multitud de pegasos acumulados en frente de la Mansión de Bader Blade.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE:

En el Hospital. Spike que ahora era considerado un héroe por haber salvado a Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo estaba inconsciente, ya no con la flecha en su cuerpo, pero estuvo bastante cerca de la muerte, al parecer esta flecha en la punta poseía veneno de Manticora, una dosis letal si no es tratada bien por los médicos apropiados, por suerte los soldados que fueron enviados por la Princesa celestia disponían de los mejores médicos por si resultasen heridos en combate o si llegaban a contraer alguna enfermedad. Las mane6, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, además de los padres Adoptivos de Scootaloo que observaban a su hija sentados cerca de ella. Esperaban afuera de la habitación para ver si Spike mostraba alguna mejoría o si despertaba. De todas ellas Apple Bloom era la que estaba más confundida, Sweetie Belle era la más triste y Scootaloo, bueno ver de nuevo a Bader, el Pegaso que la maltrato y que casi le causa la muerte cuando era potrilla le había provocado que su viejo trauma regresase a su mente, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero muy dentro de su mente estaba llorando, la tristeza, se había apoderado de ella en el momento en que Spike resulto herido por salvarla, Rainbow Dash la mantenía entre sus pesuñas abrazándola y besándole la cabeza cariñosamente, para sus amigas era normal, ya que Dashie la había cuidado desde pequeña y se le podría casi considerar su hermana mayor o incluso hasta su madre, ninguna de ellas sospechaba aun que el amor de Rainbow por la pegaso que estaba en sus brazos era aun más que eso, ella era su vida, si Scooty estaba triste, esa tristeza se le traspasaba de inmediato a Rainbow, se podía decir que ambas sentían el mismo dolor. El doctor sale de la habitación y la primera en acercársele es por sorpresa de todos Sweetie Belle.

"Como esta Doctor? Dígame, dígame necesito saber por favor!."-Dijo Sweetie aun entre sollozos.

"Usted es la señorita Sweetie Belle?."-Pregunto el doctor.

"Aaammm, si como sabe mi nombre?."

"A lo siento, no se preocupe uno de los guardias me informo de la situación y déjeme decirle que su novio estará bien en 12 horas, al parecer las defensas de los dragones están más desarrolladas que las de otras especies."-Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.

A la unicornio se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa de alivio al escuchar eso, pero se le borro cuando recordó que todos incluyendo su hermana y sus amigas estaban detrás de ella y que también habían escuchado al Doctor. Sweetie se voltio muy lentamente para mirar a todos que tenían una cara de sorpresa, excepto Apple Bloom y Twilight que ya sabían de ante mano con quien salía Spike. Pero Las demás miraban boquiabiertas a Sweetie, en especial su hermana que casi hace una escena dramática tirándose a su asiento muy dramáticamente.

"S- Spike es tu no… novio?."-Dijo Rarity.

"S- si."-Dijo Sweetie con una cara totalmente sonrojada.

"Entonces él fue el que…?."

"Aaamm… Si."

Ahora si Rarity se desmayo dramáticamente, pero antes hizo aparecer un bidet rojo y elegante al cual tirar su frágil cuerpo y pegar un dramático suspiro en el antes de auto-desmayarse. En cuanto a los demás, Apple Bloom se acerco a su amiga, puso su pesuña en el hombro de la unicornio y le dijo:

"Estoy feliz por ti y te deseo lo mejor, cuida a Spike Sweetie, el te ama mucho y lo único que desea es hacerte feliz y protegerte."-Dijo serenamente Apple Bloom con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"P- pero como sabes eso?."-Pregunto la unicornio.

"Porque él me lo dijo, yo, ya sabia y créeme el está totalmente enamorado de ti y haría lo que fuera por ti, yo lo sé."

"Y como lo sabes Apple Bloom?."-Pregunto Sweetie Belle.

"Porque él me lo dijo."-Dijo Apple Bloom mientras que por su mente pasaba. "Además de que te prefirió a ti en vez de a mí que yo fui su primera vez."-Pensó tristemente pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su exterior.

"Que hermoso."-Dijo Rarity que "despertaba" de su auto-desmayo.

"Eso es lo más hermoso que he oído, hermanita yo no tenía idea de que el te amase tanto, bueno es porque no sabía de quien se trataba, pero yo conozco a Spike desde hace mucho y sé por experiencia que nadie te podría entregar tanto amor y aprecio como él."-Dijo Rarity mientras por su mente pensaba. "Si tan solo no nos separase la edad, pero ni modo, al menos mi hermana está en buenas pesuñas… digo garras."-Pensó.

Twilight se acerca a la novia de Spike y le dice:

"Yo también te deseo lo mejor, cuida de Spike, eres una buena pony Sweetie, pero por favor hazlo tan feliz como se lo merece."-Dijo Twilight con una mirada melancólica.

"Lo hare Twilight, yo lo amo, yo solo quiero verlo feliz."

"Espera!."-Sorprendió a todos Rarity.

"Cuando fui a tu cuarto a buscarte para venir asía aquí no estabas, luego llegue y tu ya habías llegado aquí, como fue eso?."

"Bueno, veras, lo que paso, es que…"-Sweetie se sonrojo mucho y no pudo terminar la frase ya que su hermana se volvió a auto-desmayar en su bidet rojo.

Los demás felicitaron a Sweetie Belle, pero Scootaloo aun si algo sorprendida, su tristeza seguía intacta, por lo tanto Rainbow no hizo ningún comentario sobre el asunto de la unicornio y el Dragón ya que lo único que la podría animar en estos momentos seria su amada pegaso naranja que permanecía en una posición fetal entre sus patas delanteras. Rainbow intentaba hacer de todo para hacerla sentir mejor, la acariciaba, le besaba su cabeza, la abrazaba con todo el cariño posible, pero nada.

Luego de un rato llegan las princesas Celestia y Luna al lugar, todos se exaltan incluso Rainbow y Scootaloo desviaron la mirada para ver a las gobernantes de Equestria dirigirse asía ellas. Twilight se les acerca instantáneamente al verlas y hace una reverencia para poder hablarle a su maestra, la princesa celestia.

"Princesa Celestia, dígame ha venido a ver a Spike?."-Pregunta la unicornio morada.

"Así es mi querida Twilight, pero aparte de eso he venido por esos 2 pegasos que acompañaban a Bader."

Scootaloo escucho el nombre y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, la pobre pegaso estaba sufriendo tanto, su pelaje se erizo y dándose la vuelta apoyo su cabeza en Rainbow Dash, que la abrazo fuertemente, la pegaso azul deseaba llorar, simplemente no soportaba ver a Scooty llorar, pero si ella no era fuerte por las 2 entonces su amada no tendría en quien poder recargar todas sus penas.

La princesa Celestia y Luna vieron este comportamiento de parte de la pegaso anaranjada y sabían exactamente el de porque de sus sollozos y sufrimiento, ya que fue ella misma quien le hizo el juicio a Bader Blade, de todos sus crímenes como, asesinato de unicornios, abuso de ponys terrestres, el de agresión a Scootaloo fue el único que se pudo probar, gracias al apoyo de Rainbow Dash frente al jurado, siendo la portadora del elemento de la Lealtad tenía el apoyo garantizado del jurado, ya que las Mane 6 son conocidas por toda equestria. Las princesas se acercan a todas en especial a los padres adoptivos de Scootaloo y a las mane 6.

"Les prometemos que encontraremos a Bader Blade."-Dijo Celestia.

"Y le mostraremos toda la ira de las hijas de los dioces."-Completo Luna.

"Twilight necesitamos usar la biblioteca."-Dijo Celestia.

"Pero para qué?."

"Para un interrogatorio."-Completo Luna.

"Al parecer los 2 pegasos que acompañaban a Bader Blade estaban inconscientes en la casa de Rainbow Dash, ellos nos dirán donde se encuentra."-Continuo Celestia.

"y en cuando sepamos donde se encuentre enviaremos a la guardia real por él, para su ejecución inmediata."-Termino Luna.

Al parecer intento de asesinato a una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se castigaba con la muerte. Se retiraron luego de eso Celestia y Luna junto con Twilight y un pelotón de soldados que llevaba a los 2 prisioneros a la biblioteca, en este caso en particular, las princesas dirigirían el interrogatorio. Ya en la casa de Twilight amarrando a los 2 pegasos grises a unas sillas.

"Querida Twilight, por favor déjanos solas con los prisioneros."-Dijo Celestia.

"Pe… Pero Princesa…"

"Por favor Twilight Sparkle."-Dijo Luna.

"Está bien."- Twilight salía de la biblioteca dejando solas a las princesas con los prisioneros.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA:

"Donde esta Bader Blade?."-Pregunto Luna.

"Ni crean que les vamos a decir donde esta nuestro señor!."-Dijo uno de los pegasos.

"Así es, nosotros le juramos lealtad al gran Bader Blade, ya no somos sus súbditos solo le servimos al gran Bader Blade."-Dijo el Otro.

"SILENCIO!."-Grito Celestia. "Luna saca el espejo y encárgate de estos estúpidos."

"Bien querida hermana."-Luna hizo aparecer un espejo con su magia, decorado con el símbolo lunar y muy al estilo de la princesa de la noche. Luna hizo flotar el espejo en frente de estos 2 pegasos y Celestia uso su magia para pegarles la vista en el espejo.

"Ustedes traidores de nuestro mandato, contemplad. Al Tártaro."-Dijo Luna mientras que en espejo se formaban imágenes mientras Luna asía brillar sus ojos.

"Qué? Oh no no… pero qué demonios es ESO!?."-Dijo uno de los pegasos mientras que en su mente. Ambos estaban dentro del espejo y podían ver gran variedad de criaturas, huesos de ponys y otros animales, fuego por todas partes, el cielo negro y de color rojo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un gigantesco monstruo con cabeza de tentáculos, cuerpo de Dragón y con una mirada clavada en ambos ponys. Mientras tanto en el exterior.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOO!... POR FAVOR NOOOO!."-Gritaban ambos pegasos moviendo las sillas en las que estaban atados y mientras sudaban, lloraban y gritaban a todo pulmón. Afuera de la biblioteca Twilight escuchaba y se preguntaba. "Que estará pasando ahí dentro?."

Luna detuvo la ilusión y se volvió a dirigir a los 2 ponys que parecían que les habían chupado el alma.

"De nuevo, díganle a la princesa de la noche. DONDE ESTA BADER BLADE!?."-Dijo con su voz real de canterlot.

"El está en una mansión fortificada, con alta seguridad en la montaña de las quebradas de La ciudad los Pegasus."-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una mirada en blanco.

"Perfecto!."-Exclamo celestia.

Ambas Princesas abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca, dejando entrar a Twilight que estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta en cuanto escucho los gritos.

"Wow… que le hicieron a esos Pegasos?."-Pregunto la unicornio morada.

"Solo digamos que, Twilight Sparkle hay cosas que nadie debería ver."-Dijo Luna.

"Capitán Armor!"-Grito Celestia.

"Dígame princesa Celestia."-Dijo Shining Armor apareciendo En el Lugar.

"Quiero a todo el ejercito en alerta, ambas guardias, Diurnas y nocturnas, las quiero listas para batallar contra pegasos rebeldes inmediatamente."

"Como ordene princesa Celestia."-Dijo Shining Armor asiendo una reverencia.

"Hola Shining!."-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Oh, Hola hermanita."-Dijo el unicornio saliendo de su personalidad seria unos instantes y volviendo a reincorporarse a la seriedad del asunto.

"Bueno Princesa, iré a poner en alerta a las tropas, atacamos cuando ordene y nos diga el lugar al cual dirigirnos."

"Está bien Capitán."-Dijo Luna.

"Salve Princesas!."-Shining hizo la despedida militar y se marcho de ahí.

1 HORA DESPUES, EN LA MANSION BLADE:

Había Pegasos volando en todas direcciones, cada uno con una tarea en específico. Algunos movían grandes carros que llevaban armas como Ballestas de casco, lanzas, espadas, cuchillos…etc. Otros que movían algunas catapultas para enfrentarse a las tropas de tierra más que nada, además tapaban las ventanas y puertas de la mansión, el arma máxima de Bader se encontraba en el sótano, dependía de que sus pegasos aguantasen lo suficiente para poder usar esta arma y así destruir el ejercito del reino para luego llegar a las princesas y asesinarlas, claro también existían las mane 6, pero en realidad no se preocupaba mucho de ellas.

"Bader tenemos un problema."-Dijo Samer Blade que entraba a sótano donde se encontraba Bader en una especie de mini-oficina de estrategias.

"Dime tío."

"Bueno para empezar, el ejercito real nos supera 3 veces en número, también están mejores armados y bueno, depositas toda tu confianza en la victoria en un proyecto, del cual solo tiene como base una leyenda."-Dijo Sarcásticamente Samer.

"Debes tener algo de fe."-Respondió Bader.

"Fe? Esto es una trampa mortal, los guardias reales vendrán por todas partes y no podremos ni huir!."

"No seas cobarde. Ya te dije que con la reliquia del caos, toda equestria sucumbirá ante mi poder y podre crear un nuevo mundo, un mundo mejor, un mundo solo de pegasos."

"Bien, tratare de hablar hipotéticamente. Qué tal si nuestros soldados, porque eso es lo que son ahora, soldados, no soportan lo suficiente y llegan aquí y te matan?."

"No sucederá."-Contesto secamente Bader.

"Aun podemos huir, posees mas Bits que nunca, vámonos al reino Grifo."-Dijo samer tratando de convencer a su sobrino.

"Descuida, aun tenemos suficiente tiem…"-Una explosión hace sacudir a toda la mansión.

"BOM! BOM! BOM!"-Varias explosiones hacen sacudir a la mansión. Uno de los por así decirlo "generales de Bader" llega donde está su líder.

"Señor! Tenemos problemas, nos informan que Guardias Lunares atacan la montaña con catapultas desde el bosque Greiduford!."

"Ah solo 10 kilómetros de la Mansión ya están tan cerca!."-Bader estaba furioso, pero otro General llega.

"Señor! Tenemos reportes que se avistaron guardia Diurnos preparándose para atacar en la montaña gemela!."

"QUEEE! Muevan a los pegasos de inmediato! Quiero que se encarguen de esos guardias de celestia antes de que lleguen aquí!."

"Si Señor! Salve Blade!."-El General se retiro. Pero el otro se quedo ahí esperando.

"Señor que hacemos con las tropas lunares que vienen desde el bosque Greiduford?."-Pregunto el General.

"Quiero a los pegasos controlando a los guardias Diurnos, a los guardias Lunares, quiero que envíen a los asesinos."-Dijo Bader.

"Bien Señor! Salve Blade!."

BOSQUE GREIDUFORD (DEBAJO DE LA MONTAÑA):

"Parece que no contraatacan."-Dijo un guardia Lunar.

"Si que extra…"-Al guardia a su lado, le cortan la cabeza.

"Que demon…"-Ambos guardias quedaron sin cabeza.

Un grupo de unicornios llega al lugar y observa a ambos de sus compañeros muertos y decapitados y una figura alada con una gabardina y una gran guadaña los miraba.

"Quien? Quien eres tú?."-Pregunto un Guardia.

"Yo? Yo soy la muerte alada."-Se dio la vuelta y los miro con sus penetrantes ojos y antes de lanzarse a atacar dice. "Salve Blade."

El pegaso alado se lanza a los enormes pinos que tenía a su alrededor, mientras los unicornios disparaban rayos de energía asía donde se dirigió el Pegaso.

"Donde rayos estas!? Sal de donde estés cobarde!."-Grito uno de los guardias lunares.

Detrás del guardia podía sentir la carne siendo cortada y la sangre que brota de sus cuellos, cayendo al suelo. Dio media vuelta y pudo observar a todos sus compañeros unicornios muertos y decapitados.

"MALDITO! DONDE ESTAS!?."

"Aquí."-Dijo el Pegaso asesino detrás de él y cortándole la cabeza de un solo movimiento. De repente varios pegasos de la guardia lunar llegan al sitio y pueden ver a Muerte alada, mientras por tierra un pelotón de unicornios se acerca a él, mira asía arriba y observa a los guardias apuntarle con sus lanzas y yendo directamente asía a él en picada. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los pegasos de Luna habían quedado sin alas, asiendo que fueran directamente al suelo y provocando la muerte de muchos excepto de los que fueron salvados por la magia de los guardias unicornios. Un Pegaso oscuro de crin blanca con alas con puntas muy largas de metal en sus alas, se posiciona junto a Muerte alada.

"Por Luna! Ahora quien eres tú?."-Dijo un guardia unicornio.

"Soy el susurro de los callados, vine a ayudar a mi compañero."-Dijo el pegaso con las alas de metal, "Salve Blade."

"Oh… no."-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el unicornio antes de que su garganta fuese cortada y se desangrase en el piso.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MONTAÑA GEMELA (Frente a la mansión Blade).

Los guardias diurnos se preparaban para atacar la mansión, portaban catapultas, lanzas y en la mayoría eran unicornios que se dedicarían a disparar rayos mágicos para destruir la mansión y hacer que esta colapsara.

Los pegasos de Bader llevaba cada uno una ballesta de casco esperando el momento para atacar.

"Oye compañero… no escuchaste un ruido?."-Dijo un guardia diurno.

"Que ruido? No escuche nada." –Luego de unos minutos ambos escuchan un ruido que venía de los peñascos sobre ellos.

"Está bien, esta vez tuviste que escuchar eso."-Volvió a decir el guardia.

"Si lo escuche, viene de arriba."-Ambos guardias miraron asía arriba y pudieron ver a una gigantesca fila de pegasos armados con ballestas apuntando al cielo.

"Fuego!."-Dijo el capitán de estos pegasos.

Una lluvia de flechas venia asía la campaña de los soldado de Celestia, algunos que fueron de mente mas ágil pudieron crear grandes escudos mágicos para proteger a muchos de sus compañeros, pero no a todos, ya que la lluvia de flechas era tan enorme que llegaba a cubrir todo el cielo nocturno. Las flechas cayeron matando a casi la mitad de esos soldados.

Apenas termino el ataque de los pegasos de Bader, comenzó el contraataque, dispersaron los escudos y todos lanzaron rayos de energía a los peñascos asiendo volar por los aires a muchos pegasos, eran rayos de energía muy potentes, volaban pegasos carbonizados por los aires. Las tropas de Bader decidieron hacer una táctica de pinza. La mitad por un lado y la otra mitad por el otro, así atrapando al enemigo. Los guardias reales no se dieron cuenta de este movimiento y fueron asaltados por los pegasos.

Los guardias reales tenían el entrenamiento de combate militar, mientras que los pegasos de Bader tenían el estilo de combate callejero, por lo tanto algunos tiraban sus lanzas para sacar sus navajas de casco para matar a los guardias de Celestia a puñaladas en el cuello o en sus costados, ya que a diferencia de los pegasos de Bader, los guardias reales portaban armadura.

"Por Celestia!."-Decían algunos guardias antes de lanzarse al combate.

"Por Bader!."-Decían algunos pegasos antes de lanzarse al combate.

La mayoría de los guardias eran asesinados por cortes en la garganta que causaba que se desangrasen en el piso, mientras tanto la mayoría de los Pegasos de Bader morían carbonizados por rayos de energía.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SOTANO DE LA MANSION BLADE:

Había varios Pegasos frente a un mapa de la zona y Bader Blade cuestionando cada táctica que sus segundos al mando le proponían.

"Mi Señor, las tropas diurnas de la princesa celestia son demasiado persistentes, han llegado pelotones de pegasos diurnos a ayudar a las tropas enemigas, ahora mismo están peleando en la montaña gemela, debemos sacar a nuestros pegasos de ahi."-Dijo uno de los Pegasos.

"Nuestros Pegasos no harán retirada, díganle al capitán que mantenga la posición, por ningún motivo debe dejar de que avancen asía aquí. Como vamos contra los soldados de Luna?."

"Mi señor, recibimos el reporte que a sus asesinos y a los guardias que envió con ellos, se les hace muy difícil detenerlos a ellos y sus maquinas de asedio."-Dijo otro pegaso ahí presente.

"Bien, la división de reserva que esta contra las tropas diurnas se unirán a los asesinos y así destruiremos las maquinas de asedio Lunares."

"Pero mi señor, esa división avanza asía la montaña gemela."

"Entonces que de media vuelta! Maldita sea!."-Dijo Bader golpeando la mesa del mapa.

"Pero desprotegeríamos ese frente."-Dijo Samer hay presente.

"Como se atreven a dudar de mis órdenes! Hay que hacerlo! Creo que lo he dejado bien claro y no admito protestas!."-Dijo Bader algo furioso.

"Pero mi señor."-Dijo algo tartamudeando el general.

"No digas ninguna palabra, para apoyar el frente contra las tropas de Celestia pienso enviar a un amigo mío. Oh ya está aquí, se los presento."

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS GOBERNANTES DE EQUESTRIA:

"Su majestad!."-Dijo un guardia pegaso que se acercaba asía celestia.

"Dime mi guardia."

"Recibimos una información no relacionada con la batalla, oh más o menos eso creo."-Dijo el guardia algo confuso al leer un pedazo de papel que tenia.

"Porque lo dices?."

"Bueno recibimos un informe de que el compañero de celda de Bader Blade, aaammm… Escapo hace unas horas."

"QUEEE! Pero cómo es posible, nadie ha escapado de mi cárcel, Jamas!."

"Y eso es lo extraño del reporte, solo escuche su majestad."-Dijo el Guardia aclarándose la voz un poco.

"Informamos de la fuga de el Pegaso Jeff o también conocido como Jeff el asesino, el pegaso sicópata consiguió de un lugar totalmente desconocido un cuchillo. Con el arma asesino 27 guardias, mas los conserjes seria un numero de 30 muertos en total."

"Oh… no, debí haberlo condenado a muerte al instante en vez de a tortura hasta la muerte!."-Grito Celestia.

DEVUELTA EN LA MANSION BLADE:

"Mis generales, les presento a mi viejo amigo, Jeff. Pero ustedes lo conocerán por su apodo, Jeff el asesino."

En la habitación había entrado un pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin negra, cutie Mark de un cuchillo con "jalea de fresas" y además con una mirada y una sonrisa bastante intimidante. Los generales se le quedaron viendo unos instantes hasta que este hablo finalmente.

"Salve Blade!."-Dijo Jeff levantando una de sus patas delanteras.

"Salve!."-Dijeron todos los generales hay presentes al unisonó.

UN RATO DESPUES EN LA MONTAÑA GEMELA:

Las tropas de Bader retrocedían, eran demasiados unicornios, mataban cuanto podían pero aparecían más y más tropas de Celestia en el lugar.

"Rindámonos!."-Grito un Soldado de Bader Mientras se escondía de los rayos mortales detrás de unas rocas con el ejército de Pegasos.

"Estás loco!? Hicimos el juramento de hasta la muerte por nuestro señor!."-Le respondió otro Pegaso.

"El capitán esta muerto! Que haremos ahora!?."

"Calma recibimos un informe que enviaran a uno de los asesinos del señor Bader!."

"Y crees que uno solo podrá contra todos estos!?."-Dijo el Pegaso mientras un gran trozo de la roca que los protegía estallaba.

"No lo entiendes, el es…"-El Pegaso no pudo terminar la frase al ver un pegaso blanco que nunca había visto, a diferencia de los demás este si tenía armadura y tenía la insignia de la familia Blade en ella. Su armadura, más que una armadura parecía un traje masoquista, puntas de metal por todas partes, incluyendo sus alas y sus pesuñas. Se lanzo contra los unicornios a tal velocidad que los descuartizaba y degollaba con una facilidad increíble. Cortes de cuello, cabezas volando, extremidades por todas partes, era lo que el nuevo Capitán de las tropas de Bader ofrecía. Los pegasos celebraban ante tal masacre que era a su favor, sin los unicornios ellos se podían encargar de los pegasos de Celestia con facilidad.

Llegaban más unicornios al lugar, el nuevo Capitán de las hordas de Bader se lanzo inmediatamente contra ellos, pero choco contra un gran escudo que yacía frente a él.

"Quien eres?."-Pregunto el Capitán de la guardia real, Líder de las tropas de Celestia, Shining Armor.

"Yo? Bueno me llamo Jeff, pero me conocen por mi apodo, no muy original, Jeff el asesino."

Shining Armor recordó de inmediato de quien se trataba, Jeff había cometido una gran masacre a través de toda equestria, matando aproximadamente a 185, en un trabajo de varios años, si le sumamos los guardias reales que asesino ahora supera las 200 muertes a su historial.

"Yo soy Shining Armor, Capitan de la guardia real, Príncipe de equestria y Líder de las tropas de la princesa Celestia."

"Que bien por ti, yo soy Jeff el asesino, degollador profesional, decapitador por excelencia, Líder de las tropas pegasos de Bader Blade, futuro amo y señor de equestria."

Los soldados Diurnos quedaron indignados ante tal afirmación de, futuro amo y señor de equestria, eso será sobre su cadáver.

"Futuro amo y señor de equestria? Eso será sobre mi cadáver."-dijo Shining.

"Eso se puede arreglar."-Dijo Jeff.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE GREIDUFORD:

Las tropas de Luna intentaban liquidar a los 2 asesinos que los iban matando uno por uno, para desventaja suya habían muchos árboles por todas partes, los Pegasos de Bader que ayudaban a los asesinos eran liquidados fácilmente por los guardias, ya que no estaban acostumbrado a ese tipo de área para pelear. Cortes de cuello, decapitaciones, soldados lunares muertos caían uno por uno gracias a la velocidad y ventaja de área de pelea.

"Maldición! Nos están matando a todos."-Dijo un guardia Lunar. Aunque levantaban los arboles, eran demasiados pinos para poder sacarlos todos de una vez con magia.

"Donde rayos es…"-El guardia Lunar no termino la frase ya que fue decapitado.

De repente un aura mágica de color celeste rodeo todos los pinos en el bosque y los hizo desaparecer, dejando un terreno solo de pasto y tierra. Los asesinos porfin se pudieron divisar por los guardias Lunares y abrieron fuego de inmediato, pero esquivaron los rayos y se incorporaron con los Pegasos que Bader envió a ayudarlos. Finalmente pudieron ver al unicornio causante de esto.

"Buenas noches, caballeros, mi Nombre es Soul Capitán de la guardia nocturna, Líder de las Tropas Lunares, al servicio de su etérea majestad, la princesa Luna de Equestria."

"Mucho gusto capitán, yo soy Muerte alada y el es mi compañero El susurro de los callados, somos asesinos al servicio del futuro amo y señor de Equestria Bader Blade."

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Que graciosos, creen que ese loco será señor de equestria, jajaajajaja…"-Soul comenzó a reírse y a enfadar a las tropas de Bader, pero había alguien que sin lugar a dudas no soportaba que se dirigiesen así a su señor.

"Silencio, te matare aquí mismo!."-Grito El susurro de los Callados, volando asía él con toda su velocidad, haciendo varios movimientos para que ningún rayo lo lastime, pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta a Soul, desaparece y reaparece atrás del Pegaso, aprovechando, le dispara un rayo que lo convierte en cenizas. El capitán de la guardia Nocturna mantuvo una expresión relajada.

"Quien sigue?."-Dijo Soul.

"Mátenlo!."-Ordeno muerte alada a sus Pegasos.

Los pegasos de Bader se lanzaban directo asía el capitán Soul, la guardia lunar estaba por intervenir pero Soul les hizo la señal para que no interfiriesen.

"Asique quieren pelear, eh?. Bueno como deseen."-Soul sonrió maliciosamente, usando su magia hizo aparecer una lanza con un extraordinario filo, la clavo en la tierra y varias columnas mágicas salieron de la tierra, se estiraban tanto que se clavaban en los cuerpos de los Pegasos que lo iban a atacar, cada pegaso enemigo había sido atravesado por una de estas columnas mágicas. Muerte alada quedo completamente solo, ya no estaban los pinos para hacer sus ataques sorpresa, tampoco tenía tropas y su compañero había sido asesinado o más bien desintegrado.

"Ahora solo quedas tu."-Dijo Soul aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El asesino estaba rodeado, no vio más opción que huir de lugar. De su gabardina arrojo una bomba de humo que segó a todos unos instantes, Soul no hiba a permitir que escapara y disparo un rayo mágico dispersando todo el humo, pero cuando se disperso Muerte alada ya había desaparecido.

"Ese cobarde se escapo, bueno ahora tenemos paso libre asía la mansión. Traigan las catapultas!."-Dijo Soul y un grupo de soldados traía varias catapultas para bombardear la mansión.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MONTAÑA GEMELA:

Shining Armor mantenía una gran batalla contra Jeff. Bader había enviado refuerzos para que las tropas Diurnas no avanzasen más, estaban parejos, ninguno de sus capitanes les podía brindar ayuda ya que estaban ocupados tratando de matarse entre sí. Jeff poseía una gran velocidad, Shining Armor debía invocar Escudos mágicos a cada momento, atrás, adelante, a un lado y al otro para que Jeff no le rebanase el cuello. Después de un rato Shining logro memorizar el orden en el que Jeff solía atacarle, por lo tanto según sus cálculos el siguiente ataque de su contrincante seria detrás suyo. Preparo su cuerno para un potente rayo mágico que le atravesaría.

"Vas a morir Shining, no puedes atacarme, soy demasiado rápido, cuando te desgaste te cortare en pedacitos y te lanzare a los perros de Bader, jaja…"-Dijo Jeff aun volando a gran velocidad alrededor de él.

"Eso ya lo veremos."-Shining evitaba cada corte del Pegaso y finalmente llego el momento y se volteo para dispararle su potente disparo mágico. Jeff salió volando varios metros y se estrello contra unas rocas rompiéndolas en pedazos con su cabeza y dejándole derrotado. Shining se acerco.

"Pero co… cómo pudiste, atrapar…me, nadie antes pudo contra mi danza de las cuchillas."-Dijo Jeff con sus últimos alientos.

"En realidad, eres muy predecible."-Dijo Shining burlándose de él.

"Jaja… no… no importa de todos modos todos van a morir… todos morirán, incluyéndote a ti y todos."-Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No te entiendo, pero no importa, después de todo solo eres un estúpido loco."

"jaja… Bader los asesinara a todos, a cada uno de ustedes."-Dicho esto, cerró sus ojos y murió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shining estaba seguro que era mentira, pero algo en la sonrisa de Jeff le incomodaba y confundía. Al morir el capitán de las tropas de Bader, todos los pegasos hicieron una retirada y regresaron a re-agruparse en la Mansión Blade.

"Ahora tendremos oportunidad de poder Bombardear la mansión. Soldados! Recuperen energía y preparen sus cuernos para hacer colapsar la fortaleza de nuestro enemigo!."

EN LA MANSION DE LA FAMILIA BLADE:

Bader estaba inquieto, no recibía ningún reporte o información, hasta que:

"Señor Bader!."-Grito un pegaso que entraba en el lugar.

"Muerte alada? Que haces aquí? Deberías estar deteniendo a los soldados de Luna!."-Dijo Bader mostrando clara furia en sus ojos.

"Lo sé señor! Tuve que huir, mis tropas fueron vencidas, mi compañero fue asesinado, solo quede yo."

"Espera huiste de la batalla?."

"Si Señor, lo que paso es que…"-El pegaso no pudo terminar la frase ya que una navaja fue enterrada en su garganta causándole la muerte instantánea. Esa navaja le pertenecía a Bader, que había matado a su propio seguidor.

"Traidor! Como osaste traicionar a tu futuro gobernante y Dios!."-Le grito Bader al Cadáver.

"Solo un poco mas y la máxima arma estará lista para usarse."-Bader entro al laboratorio que estaba a un lado de su oficina en el sótano. Entro y habían un montón de científicos unicornios encadenados a la pared y vigilados por Pegasos con ballestas. Todos estaban empleando magia en tubos de ensayos y formulas, mientras que otros sacaban líquidos de una maquina en la cual debían emplear magia, pero en el centro de todo había un pequeño frasco el cual estaba rodeado con material científico. En él había un líquido de color rojo muy brillante, parpadeaba lentamente, no era mucho, ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad del frasco, pero Bader lo observaba con malicia.

"Solo un poco mas."

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué poder tiene la máxima arma de Bader? ¿Lograran vencer las tropas de equestria? ¿Ganara Bader?. No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo del Fic "Amor y Celos" Titulado

"El ultimo sacrificio"

-Hola amigos lectores, bueno una vez más gracias por seguir la historia, ya todo se acabara y comenzare con mi próximo proyecto. Sera un Fanfic de Vinyl y Octavia , una historia de romance en primera persona, excepto quizás algunas escenas, pero me atrae bastante el estilo en primera persona, como siempre será Categoría M pero no pienso apresurar la parte "M", ya que el romance de esas 2 ponys es uno de mis favoritos y quiero que sea desarrollada la historia.

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, este es mi primer capítulo de estilo "pelea" o "guerra", me gustaría saber su opinión.


	12. El ultimo sacrificio Fin Parte 1

El ultimo sacrificio:"El verdadero monstruo". Final Parte 1:

Las Tropas de Luna y Celestia estaban por Bombardear la Mansión Blade. Ambos Capitanes Shining Armor y Soul se preparaban para acabar de una vez por todas con el monstruo que yacía en la mansión, las tropas Lunares contaban con las maquinas de asedios, mientras las Tropas diurnas estaban preparando su energía mágica para lanzar proyectiles.

MANSION BLADE:

"Como que perdimos la montaña gemela!?."-Grito Bader golpeando el mapa sobre la mesa totalmente iracundo.

"El enemigo a logrado acaparar un amplio frente, en la montaña gemela se han acumulado muchos unicornios de celestia, mientras que en el bosque Greiduford las tropas de Luna han aprovechado de traer sus catapultas."

"Con la ofensiva de las tropas de reserva recuperaremos el control."- Dijo esta vez más calmado Bader.

"Señor… las tropas…"-Dijo uno de los ahí presentes algo asustado.

"Las tropas de reserva no alcanzan un número suficiente… No ha habido ofensiva."-Completo el general a su lado.

Bader solo miro el mapa unos instantes antes de dirigir su fría mirada a sus segundos al mando.

"La ofensiva del ejército era una orden! Era una maldita orden! Como se atreven a desautorizar y contradecir mis órdenes!."-Grito Bader a sus Pegasos.

"Las tropas de Muerte alada están formadas por un puñado de inútiles! De infames! De malditos cobardes! De traidores!."

"Mi señor! Esos pegasos han derramado su sangre por usted!."

"Es lo que son! unos cobardes, unos traidores! Unos fracasados!."-Contesto Bader.

"Mi señor! Lo que dice es indignante!."

"Muerte alada es la vergüenza de la raza de los Pegasos!."-Dicho esto empuja su silla contra la pared asiéndola pedazos. "Carecen de Honor!."

Bader termino de gritar y se sentó en el suelo contra la pared.

"Yo nunca pise una academia y aun así yo solo, yo solo me las ingenie para crear la familia criminal, más poderosa y gigantesca jamás creada."-Se volvió a levantar Bader.

"Pero van a pagarlo caro van a pagarlo con su sangre, se ahogaran en su propia sangre!. Es imposible no se puede gobernar en estas circunstancias. Se acabo. La guerra. Se ha perdido."

Luego de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, todos se miraban unos a otros mientras Bader estaba mirando al piso.

"Pero si creen que por ese motivo voy a abandonar la Mansión, están muy equivocados, antes me pego un flechazo en la cabeza. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran."

"Es mejor que salgan caballeros, luego recibirán sus nuevas órdenes."-Dijo Samer hay presente.

"Si señor Samer."-Todos los Pegasos salieron de la oficina, dejando a Bader y Samer solos.

"Bader te dije que esto pasaría."-Dijo Samer.

"Maldita sea! Solo necesitaba unas horas más, solo necesitaba que resistiesen al menos hasta después del amanecer, pero ni siquiera eso… "

"Bader, vámonos de aquí."-Dijo Samer poniendo su pesuña sobre Bader.

"Tu si quieres vete, yo tengo una última medida."-Bader se retira de la oficina.

Samer sale del sótano y se dirige a su cuarto de la mansión. En su cuarto hay una hoja y un lápiz, se sienta y con su boca toma el lápiz y empieza a escribir sobre el papel.

"_Querida mía esta carta se te será entregada por uno de mis guardaespaldas personales, lamento que esta carta sea de despedida, me quedare en la mansión Blade, yo elegí este destino, hice una promesa hace años y pienso cumplirla hasta el final, dile a mis hijos que su padre los ama, yo amo y quiero a cada uno de mis hijos y en especial te amo a ti, tú que fuiste mi luz en mis tinieblas, también gracias a ti pude superar la perdida de mi viejo amor. Solo quiero que sepas que en mis últimos alientos estaré pensando en ti y en los niños, quizás no tengas idea de lo que sucede aquí y te enteres después. Hay suficiente reserva de bits como para que nunca les falte nada. Los ama Samer Blade."_

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!."-Bolas de fuego provenientes de catapultas caen en la mansión.

"Corraaaannn!."-Gritaban Pegasos en la mansión.

Gritos de agonía se escuchaban por todas partes mientras las tropas al mando del capitán Soul se preparaban para atacar luego del bombardeo. Varias esferas de luz se ven luego en el cielo y caen también sobre la mansión causando destrozos por todas partes, las catapultas de Bader son destruidas y inutilizables. Luego de un rato las explosiones cayán para dar paso a las tropas de Shining Armor y Soul que penetran por ambos frentes de batalla, los pegasos de Bader oponen resistencia pero es inútil, son superados en número y no cuentan con las armas adecuadas.

"Vienen las tropas lunares!"-Grito un vigía en una torre, luego de eso la torre explota por un rayo mágico.

Soul logra llegar a la mansión, muchos pegasos se rinden ante las tropas de Luna. Mientras tanto por el otro lado, las tropas de unicornios de Shining Armor penetran en la Mansión entrando por el Jardín y acribillando a cualquier resistencia. La Mansión Blade está hecha pedazos, la que alguna vez fue una gran y lujosa mansión ahora era solo una enorme casa en llamas. Muchos Pegasos de Bader se rendían ante las tropas de las princesas, los capitanes Shining Armor y Soul se juntaron en la entrada a la mansión y chocaron cascos.

"Valla veo que lo lograste compañero."-Dijo Chining.

"Si, no fue difícil, los asesinos que envió Bader no fueron gran cosa, tu tuviste problemas?."-Dijo Soul.

"Más o menos, puso a un completo loco como Capitán de sus fuerzas, ahora hay que capturarlo para poder llevarlo a que lo ejecuten. Claro si sigue vivo."

DENTRO DE LA MANSION:

Bader Blade estaba en el laboratorio.

"Cuanto falta para que esté listo!?."-Grito el Pegaso oscuro a uno de sus científicos.

"Se… Señor faltan más o menos 5 horas…"-Dijo muy asustado el unicornio.

"COMO QUE 5 HORAS!."-Bader saca su nabaja y rápidamente le corta el cuello.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, hasta que un pegaso entra de golpe en el laboratorio.

"Señor las tropas enemigas están entrando en la mansión, llegaran aquí en cualquier momento!."

"Ooh no. Díganme que pasara si ingiero la solución aunque no esté lista?."-Pregunto Bader a sus científicos.

"Vera, las propiedades mágicas de la sangre de todos esos unicornios le dará increíbles poderes, pero si la ingiere no lista, quizás no pueda controlar la reliquia del caos, se apoderaría de usted si su voluntad no es lo suficientemente poderosa."

"Me estás diciendo que crees que mi voluntad es débil!?."-Dijo Bader enojado.

"NO! No quise decir eso, por favor no me mate!."-El unicornio se hecho al suelo en modo de suplica.

Explosiones se escuchan en la mansión. Las tropas Lunares y Diurnas se juntaron para arrasar en la Mansión. Bader se desespera y toma el frasco con la sustancia rojo brillante, la ingiere toda y luego tira el frasco al suelo provocando que este se rompiese.

"No siento nada."-Bader se quedo quieto unos momentos para ver si había alguna reacción en su cuerpo.

"No se suponía que debía haber alguna especie de transforma…"-Bader se lleva un casco a la cabeza. "Auch."

"Le sucede algo señor Bader?."-Pregunto un científico ahí presente.

"Me duele la cabeza! Demonios! Enserio!."-Bader se mueve asía a todos lados con sus cascos en la cabeza."

"Maldición! Me duele muchooo… aaahh! Maldición!." –Bader choca con las mesas del laboratorio tirando al suelo muchos tubos de ensayo y material científico.

El guardia pegaso no sabía que le estaba sucediendo a su señor, una explosión se escucha bastante cerca y el Pegaso recibe una descarga mágica que lo carboniza. Los guardias Diurnos habían llegado al Sótano, miran a los científicos y al Pegaso que estaban buscando.

"Alto hay en nombre de las prince…"-El pegaso no logra terminar la frase.

Una gigantesca explosión destruye toda la mansión en pedazos. Los capitanes Soul y Shining que no se encontraban dentro de la mansión ven como en un instante toda la mansión bolo en pedazos dejando solo fuego.

"Que! Que paso ahí?."-Pregunto Shining.

"No lo sé, pero siento una presencia extraña."-Dijo Soul a un lado de él.

De entre el fuego y los escombros de la Mansión sale una figura envuelta en llamas, que se eleva en el cielo sin dejarse identificar ya que no estaba volando con sus alas, el estaba flotando en el aire y sus enormes alas lo cubrían.

"Eso debió causar la explosión."-Dijo Soul.

"Pero qué demonios es eso?."-Dijo Shining al ver la figura envuelta de humo arriba de todo el fuego y que fue lo único que salió de ahí.

Sus alas se abren dejando ver a un alicornio de pelaje oscuro, crin gris y con una cutie Mark de una esvástica al revés conformada de alas negras, Era Bader Blade, pero esta vez tenía un cuerno y su cuerpo había crecido al punto de volverse tan alto como la princesa celestia.

"Esto es imposible."-Dijo Soul.

"Pero como, no tiene sentido!."-Dijo Shining.

Bader Blade miraba a su alrededor y miraba asía abajo, podía ver a todas las tropas de las princesas celestia y Luna observándolo junto con los Capitanes de ambas guardias.

"Ustedes."-Dijo Bader apuntándoles con una de sus pesuñas. "Morirán."

El cuerno de Bader empezó a brillar muy fuerte, formaba una gran esfera de energía de un tono oscuro, rayos rojos se formaban a su alrededor.

"Todos ustedes rápido! Júntense creare un escudo."-Dijo Shining Armor asiendo brillar su cuerno para crear un escudo para protegerlos a todos.

"MUERAN!."-La gigantesca esfera de energía es lanzada contra los soldados y hace contacto contra el escudo mágico, de inmediato el escudo empieza a crear grietas.

"Soul! Rápido teletransportanos a todos fuera de aquí! Es más fuerte de lo que creí, no aguantare muchooo!."

"Pero donde nos llevo?."

"Rápido llévanos a Ponyville, esta mas o menos a 1 hora de aquí, Canterlot queda muy lejos."-Dijo Shining resistiendo todo lo posible.

"Está bien, todos prepárense para esfumarnos de aquí."-Dijo Soul asiendo brillar su cuerno.

EN PONYVILLE:

El pueblo estaba tranquilo era muy de noche y todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo, menos Sweetie Belle que esperaba que Spike despertase y Scootaloo que simplemente no podía dormir, pero de repente en el centro del pueblo se forma una gran estela de luz asiendo aparecer a una gran cantidad de soldados y a Shining Armor y a Soul, ya que todos dormían el enorme ruido de los soldados que se reincorporaban despertó a algunos ponys, Twilight sintió una presencia mágica muy poderosa, era claramente la energía que Soul irradio al teletransportar a tal cantidad de soldados, salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse asia el centro del pueblo donde se hallaban su hermano, soul y los soldados.

"Shining! Hermano!."-Dijo Twilight acercándose al lugar.

"Twilight, que bueno que estas aquí, tenemos serios problemas."

"Que ocurrió? Atraparon a Bader Blade?."

"No, no pudimos."-Contesto un unicornio de pelaje verde claro y crin azul con una cutie Mark de una espada plateada rodeada por un aura azul, era el Capitán de la guardia nocturna Soul.

"Ooh, disculpa y tu eres?"-Pregunto Twilight al no reconocer al unicornio.

"Lamento no haberme presentado señorita Twilight, mi nombre es Soul, soy el capitán de la guardia nocturna y líder de las tropas lunares al servicio de su etérea majestad la princesa Luna de equestria. Y déjeme decirle que es un honor estar en la presencia de la portadora del elemento de la magia."-Soul le toma una pesuña a Twilight y la besa.

"Aaaamm, es un placer señor Soul."-Dijo Twilight algo sonrojada.

"Al contrario, el placer es todo mío."-Soul miraba encantado a Twilight, hasta que algo lo saco de su transe.

"Oye! Es mi hermana, ese saludo fue suficiente, no lo crees?."-Dijo Shining separándolos. "Además tenemos asuntos muy grabes."

"Aah, claro si tienes razón Shining, debemos informar a las princesas de la situación. Pero un Pegaso mensajero se tardara una eternidad!."-Dijo Soul.

"No hay problema, podemos ir al hospital para ver si Spike ya despertó y que el envié la carta."

"Disculpen quien es Spike?."-Pregunto Soul.

"Es un Dragón, el y yo somos como hermanos."-Contesto Twilight.

"Un Dragón? Valla. La portadora del elemento de la magia y también domadora de bestias? Usted sí que es impresionante señorita Twilight."-Dijo Soul en forma de broma.

"jejeje… muy simpático."

Shining Armor parecía que sobraba ahí por lo tanto intento que se enfoquen de una vez por todas en el problema que tenían, antes que empezase una escena de celos por su hermana.

"Chicos es necesario recordarles que tenemos un problema muy serio?."-Dijo Shining esta vez poniéndose en medio de ambos unicornios.

"Tienes Razón Shining, señorita Twilight sería tan amable de guiarnos al hospital? También para llevar a algunos heridos."

"Claro que sí señor Soul, será un placer."-Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Los 2 capitanes y Twilight se dirigieron al Hospital, pero antes Shining Armor envió a buscar a las mane 6 para que se vieran en el hospital para poder informarles de la situación. En el hospital Spike seguía durmiendo, su amada unicornio solo esperando su despertar a su lado.

"Spike, sé que no puedes oírme."-Decía Sweetie Belle sentada a un lado de Spike. "Pero quiero que sepas, que yo, yo te amo tanto, por favor despierta. Despierta, quiero escuchar tu vos y decirme que soy tu vida, quiero escuchar tu vos diciéndome lo mucho que me amas, quiero sentir tus garras acariciándome, quiero ver tus bellos ojos mirándome con cariño."-La unicornio empezó a sollozar a un lado de la cama de Hospital. Hasta que sintió algo que le acariciaba su cabeza, levantaba sus risos delanteros y esta miro lo que le acariciaba, era su amado Dragón Spike.

"Yo igual te amo Sweetie."

La unicornio se lanzo a abrazar al Dragón y plantarle un beso en los labios, ambos disfrutaban de su beso, pero algo los interrumpe, Twilight y los 2 Capitanes entran en la habitación y sorprenden a ambos amantes besándose, la situación era bastante incómoda, se separaron y los vieron, se quedaron quietos unos instantes, los capitanes también se sentían incómodos hasta que Spike rompió el silencio.

"Aaamm… Twilight, pasa algo?."

"Eeeemm, así cierto, que bueno que estés despierto, necesitamos que envíes esta carta a la princesa Celestia."-Dijo Twilight.

"No hay problema, porque están tu hermano y ese otro unicornio aquí?."-Pregunto el Dragón.

"Bueno al parecer sucedió algo muy grave y bueno el es…"- Twilight no termina la frase ya que Soul se le adelanta.

"Soy Soul, Capitán de la guardia nocturna, Líder de las tropas lunares y servidor de su etérea Majestad la princesa Luna de equestria."-Dijo Soul con una pose imponente y algo pretensiosa.

"Te gusta siempre decir tu nombre con todo eso, Cierto?."-Dijo Shining.

"Así es, me encanta."-Dijo Soul sonriendo.

"Bien si ya terminaron, cuando nos dirán lo que sucede?."-Pregunto Twilight.

"Cuando las Mane6 lleguen aquí."-Contesto Shining.

"Bien, denme la carta."-Soul le entrego una carta a Spike y este le lanzo su fuego mágico y esta desapareció dejando solo una estela mágica que se fue por la ventana de la habitación.

EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS:

La princesa Celestia yacía en su balcón real mirando asía el este esperado que sus tropas hayan triunfado. Algo interrumpe sus pensamientos ya que una carta aparece en frente de ella.

"Una carta!."-La princesa Celestia la abre y no puede creer lo que lee.

"_Princesa Celestia, le envía esta carta el Capitán de la guardia nocturna, Líder de las tropas Lunares y servidor a su etérea majestad, Princesa Luna de equestria. Le informo que el ejercito Pegaso de Bader Blade fue derrotado, lamentablemente no contábamos con su transformación en alicornio y el Capitán Armor y yo no tuvimos más opción que huir del lugar. Estamos en Ponyville junto con lo que quedo de nuestro ejército ya que la mayor parte pereció dentro de la Mansión Blade a causa de una explosión causada por Bader Blade. Atentamente a usted._

_-Capitán Soul._

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!."-Explosiones sacuden el castillo real.

"Que está sucediendo!."-Pregunta Celestia a su guardia personal que venía corriendo por los pasillos.

"Princesa, un Alicornio está atacando el castillo! La poca guardia que queda en Canterlot está siendo aniquilada, literalmente porque los hace desaparecer de un solo ataque."-Dice el guardia.

"Corran basura!."-Dijo Bader volando alrededor del palacio y disparando bolas de energía oscura. El pegaso ríe al ver como los pocos guardias huyen de él, pero recibe un potente rayo de energía que lo lanza contra una torre.

Bader vs Princesas:

"Auch… Eso dolió, princesa Luna."-Dijo Bader entre los escombros de la torre.

"Tu asqueroso Pegaso, has despertado la ira de la Princesa de la Noche, ahora prepárate para desaparecer!."-Dijo Luna con su voz real de Canterlot.

"Bueno, pero quiero aclarar que ya no soy un Pegaso, ahora soy un alicornio, cuando sea rey de equestria las are mis esposas a ti y a Celestia, jaja."-Dijo Bader volviendo al aire.

"Como osas ofender así a mí y a mi hermana!."-La princesa junta una gran cantidad de energía mágica en su cuerno. "LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS!."

En el cielo nocturno algunas estrellas se mueven, Bader nota esto y ve que se mueven y se acercan asía él.

"Basta con atacarte mientras realizas ese hechizo y listo."-Bader empezó a cargar energía en su cuerno para atacar a Luna, pero algo lo detiene, un aura de color dorado rodea su cuerno conteniendo toda la energía que esta iba a desatar, esta aura pertenecía a la princesa Celestia.

"Rápido Luna! No sé cuanto pueda aguantar, es mucha energía!."-Dijo Celestia mirando a Bader con una cara de odio absoluto.

"Maldita Celestia! Como osas evitar mi ataque!."-Bader mira el cielo y puede ver cientos de estrellas que se dirigen directo asía él.

Justo antes de que le llegasen Luna lo mira con una sonrisa de malicia y dice: "Muere."

La primera estrella golpea a Bader con tanta fuerza que lo envía directo al piso, choca contra unas rocas que se rompen en pedazos, de inmediato todas las estrellas caen en el mismo punto.

"Me las pagaras Luna."-El aura de celestia ya se había ido y justo antes que llegaran todas las estrellas no convoco ningún escudo ni se teletransporto, Hizo aparecer una caja azul y solo dijo.

"Conocerán el terror."

Todas las estrellas caen asiendo temblar la tierra misma, el impacto se siente hasta ponyville, temblores despiertan a todos, partes del castillo que estaban dañadas se caen sin remedio, Luna mantiene la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro disfrutando lo poderoso de su Hechizo.

Una vez terminado solo se puede ver una gran estela de humo no dejando ver nada. Luna se acerca asía la gran estela de humo esperando ver el cadáver de Bader. Pero algo muy diferente sucede, una gigantesca garra sale de la estela de humo atrapando a Luna.

"Que es esto!? Que significa esto!?."-Dijo Luna atrapada en la garra oscura.

El humo se dispersa dejando ver a un gigantesco Dragón de color oscuro de ojos azules y aspas grises desde su cabeza hasta su cola, el dragón sonrió.

"Hola Luna, déjame presentarte a el nuevo Rey de equestria, Bader Blade!."-Bader pego un enorme rugido.

Desde ponyville podían ver al enorme Dragón, todos estaban sorprendidos, todos miraban que estaba sosteniendo algo entre una de sus garras pero no alcanzaban a divisar que era. La princesa celestia estaba impactada, no existía un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para mutar así a un cuerpo.

"Que ocurre princesa Celestia? Tienes miedo?."-Pregunto Bader mirando asía Celestia. "Pues tenlo, ten mucho miedo."-Bader forma una esfera de energía en su boca de color oscuro y rayos rojos rodeándola.

"ESFERA DEL CAOS!."

La esfera es lanzada contra canterlot. Celestia sale volando de inmediato de ahí para evitar el impacto. La esfera arrasa todo a su paso hasta llegar al castillo real donde explota y la onda de energía se expande asiendo desaparecer a todo Canterlot con una gigantesca explosión que lanza a volar a celestia por la onda expansiva.

"Hermana!."-Grito Luna. "Pagaras por esto Monstruo!."-Luna carga energía en su cuerno y dispara. "JUICIO DEL ASTRO DE LA NOCHE!."-Luna lanza un potente rayo mágico contra Bader causando que la soltase de su garra y empujándolo contra la montaña donde yacía la destruida canterlot.

"Veo que aun tienes energía Princesa Luna."-Dijo Bader sonriendo. "No lo entiendes, todo se acabo para ustedes, yo tengo el poder de la reliquia del caos! Soy invencible, una escama de dragón de discord me transformo en el legendario Dragón del Caos."

"Es imposible! No existe la reliquia del Caos, eso de Lord Flaigod Blade es solo un mito."-Dijo Celestia reincorporándose con sus alas algo quemadas.

"Nada de eso. El es mi antepasado!."

"Hermana no tenemos opción, debemos derrotarlo, usemos nuestro máximo hechizo."-Dijo Luna.

"Si fallamos nos quedaremos muy debilitadas y totalmente indefensas."-Dijo Celestia.

"Es nuestra última opción. Sé que es la primera vez que lo usamos desde lo del Rey Sombra, pero esta vez será mortal, porque ahora somos más poderosas!."-Dijo Luna.

"Que planean yeguas estúpidas, si no van a atacar lo haré yo!."-Bader abre su mandíbula. "FUEGO DEL TARTARO!." –Bader suelta una ráfaga de fuego gigantesca de color oscuro.

Las princesas crean escudos para evitar el daño. "No creas que nos vencerás tan fácil!."-Dijo Celestia.

Dentro del escudo ambas juntaron poder en sus cuernos, los juntaron y creaban una luz en el centro entre ambos cuernos, el brillo era casi celestial. La llamarada de Bader ya estaba por terminar, cuando dejo de soltar su fuego pudo ver que habían creado un escudo para protegerse.

"Qué demonios? Que están asiendo?."-Pregunto Bader.

"Tu monstruo siéntete privilegiado de ser el segundo en sentir la ira de las hijas de los creadores!."-Dijo Luna.

"Recibe nuestro!."-Dijo Celestia.

"JUICIO DE LOS DIOSES!."-Completo Luna.

Una poderosa aura mágica rodeaba a ambas princesas era de color dorado y azul profundo. (Parecida al aura que rodeo a Shining Armor y a Cadance en su boda).

"Recibe el poder que nos confirieron nuestros padres!."

Del en medio de ambos cuernos una bola de energía se manifestó en forma de rayo que se dirigió directamente a Bader Blade. En los últimos segundos antes que la energía lo golpease dijo:

"Tontas, no tiene ni idea."-Bader se quedo quieto listo para recibir el poderoso rayo.

El rayo de las princesas lo golpeo y lo empujo nuevamente contra la montaña donde yacía la destruida Canterlot. Una nube se polvo y una montaña ya casi a punto de derrumbarse fue lo único que se vio. El polvo de disipo dejando ver a el enorme Dragón sin ningún rasguño. Las princesas estaban aterrorizadas, ese era su máximo hechizo que se suponía que sus padres se los habían entregado para acabar o desterrar cualquier ser maligno y culpable ante las leyes divinas.

"Pero cómo es posible que no tengas ningún daño!?."-Pregunto Celestia.

"Se los explico, no es que su ataque no fuese poderoso, pero para poder obtener todo este poder, antes tuve que tomar la sangre con la magia condensada de más de 100 unicornios, en mis venas corre la sangre de unicornios inocentes, así fue como me pude transformar en alicornio y luego desatar el poder de la reliquia del caos, su hechizo no puede herir a sangre inocente, aunque fuesen mafiosos algunos tenían familia o algunos jamás mataron a sus semejantes, por eso su hechizo no funciono, sus padres les dieron ese hechizo contra los seres malvados que su sangre estuviese manchada, pero la mía se convino con sangre inocente, por lo tanto soy inmune a el poder de los elementos de la armonía y a su hechizo más poderoso, en pocas palabras. Soy invencible."

Las princesas quedaron impactadas, no se esperaban eso. Luna y Celestia ya estaban completamente debilitadas.

"Que ser tan repugnante, convertirse de esa forma en alicornio y luego mutar su cuerpo con una escama de Discord."-Dijo Luna.

Bader se elevo rápido en el cielo y las princesas sin energías para poder huir reciben el ataque de Bader donde las aplasta con ambas garras como si de 2 moscas se tratase. Luego abre sus garras para ver a las Princesas Celestia y Luna totalmente acabadas, las lanza al aire y exhala una llama que las encierra en una jaula flotante.

EN PONYVILLE:

Las mane6, Shining Armor, Soul, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle y Spike miraron desde el centro de Ponyville todo lo que ocurrió luego de que los Capitanes les explicaran todo lo que ocurrio desde el comienzo hasta el final, el enorme Dragón se elevo y desapareció en el cielo llevándose a las 2 princesas.

"Es imposible! Canterlot desapareció!."-Grito Twilight.

"Creo que las que atacaron al Dragón fueron las princesas."-Dijo Soul junto a ella.

"Oh, no! Princesa Celestia! Princesa Luna!, espero que no les haya pasado nada."- Twilight se lanza a abrazar a Soul entre algunos sollozos.

"Calma Twilight, todo estará bien, descuida ellas son las princesas de seguro se encuentran bien aunque ese Dragón se las haya llevado."-Dijo Soul respondiendo el abrazo y tratando de consolar a la unicornio acariciando su crin.

Shining Armor intentaba no observarlos ya que se vería como un hermano muy controlador si se metiera entre su compañero y su hermana. Desde el cielo se puede ver que una enorme figura desciende, Shining Armor presiente de quien se trata.

"Corraaaan!-Grito Shining Armor alejando a todos los ponys del pueblo junto con las mane6 y los demás.

Bader Blade desciende asía Ponyville y su pisar causo un enorme estruendo en el lugar. Todas miran impactadas al Dragón, era mucho más alto que Spike cuando se dejo llevar por su avaricia y no solo eso, claramente se veía más intimidante, sus aspas eran muy afiladas y aparentaba una musculatura.

"Hola Ponyville! Permítanme presentarme, soy Bader Blade su nuevo Rey."-Bader chasquea los dedos al estilo Discord y aparece una jaula con ambas princesas adentro, inconscientes.

"No! Como puede ser posible, no existe un hechizo de esa magnitud que pueda mutar de esa forma un cuerpo."-Dijo Shining.

"Reliquia del caos, una escama de Discord fue suficientemente poderosa para hacerme más poderoso que las princesas, además invertí muchos Bits en magia condensada de más de 100 cadáveres de unicornios para poder controlar este poder!."

"La reliquia del Caos no existe, es solo una leyenda! Lord Flaigod Blade nunca existió!."-Contesto Twilight.

"Te equivocas, el era mi antepasado y ahora gracias a los adelantos en magia que han ocurrido en tantos siglos, pude averiguar un método en que yo un Pegaso pudiera controlar tal magnifico poder!."

"No lo puedo creer!."-Grito Twilight.

"Pues creelo."-Contesto Bader.

"Guardias, a derrotado a las princesas, ustedes corran, yo y Shining Armor nos encargaremos de él!."-Dijo Soul.

"Valla valla, al parecer los 2 Capitanes de ambas guardias planean enfrentarse a mí, estoy temblando de miedo."-Dijo Bader burlonamente. Con su nuevo mirar busco entre todos a la pegaso Scootaloo que se encontraba con una unicornio Blanca de crin de 2 tonos de color. "Saben, me encantaría matarlos ahora mismo, pero vine por una razón en especifico."-Bader levanta su garra apuntando a una dirección.

"Muere."-De su garra salió un rayo purpura muy delgado que se dirigió a la pegaso anaranjada. Scootaloo solo miraba la luz que se le acercaba mientras la unicornio a su lado la abrazaba con fuerza, la aparición del Dragón las había dejado choqueadas y por lo tanto inmóviles del miedo.

"Sweetie!."-Grito Spike.

"Scootaloo!."-Grito Rainbow.

El rayo fue a tal velocidad que cuando todos lograron voltearse todos quedaron pasmados al ver lo que ocurrió, alguien interfirió en el rayo atravesándole su cuerpo hasta llegar a una de las 2 ponys que yacían hay.

"Ra… Rainbow Dash… tu… tu."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"S…Scoo...cooty… corre."-Dijo Rainbow atravesada por el fino rayo purpura, lamentablemente el poder de este ataque atravesó el cuerpo de la Pegaso azul y atravesando también el cuello de Sweetie Belle que se encontraba a un lado de Scootaloo, resultando herida ella en vez de la Pegaso anaranjada.

"NOOOOOOOOO!."-Grito Spike.

Bader dejo de emitir el rayo de su garra y observo lo que ocurrió. A todas las mane6 se les erizo el pelo y las que no estaba llorando les salió involuntariamente una lagrima de uno de sus ojos, era una sensación extraña.

Twilight sabía lo que ocurrió, La princesa Celestia le dijo que cuando una de los elementos de la armonía muriese sin causas naturales una lágrima caería involuntariamente de cada portadora de los elementos, no importa donde estuviesen o si aun no se habían enterado, la sensación vendrá de todos modos.

"jajajajaja… esto es demasiado gracioso, la estúpida Pegaso pensó que podría detener mi rayo con su cuerpo? Jajajajaja, lo único que logro con su maniobra fue desviarlo un poco y aun así logre matar a una de esas 2 yeguas, no importa solo retraso lo inevitable, de todos modos la mataría luego."

Todos miraban con odio a Bader Blade, un odio profundo que estallo. Twilight, Chining Armor y Soul cargaron todo su poder mágico en sus cuernos.

"RAYO SOLAR!."-Grito Twilight.

"JUICIO FINAL!."-Grito Shining.

"JUICIO DEL ASTRO DE LA NOCHE!."-Grito Soul imitando el ataque de la princesa Luna.

Los 3 unicornios lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques contra Bader Blade, este no se inmuto y creó un escudo en frente de él, ya que 3 ataques combinados le causarían un gran daño. El escudo era demasiado fuerte y no lo lograron atravesar, pero este escudo tenía algo de especial, podía devolver los ataques. Sus propios rayos se dirigieron a ellos a gran velocidad y Shining Armor creó su máximo escudo para defenderlos, pero este era muy pequeño por lo tanto Soul y Twilight debían entrar en él. Soul entro pero Twilight se quedo congelada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, simplemente no podía asimilar nada de lo que ocurría.

"Twilight! Rápido entra no puedo crear un escudo más grande! Gaste mucha energía!."-Grito Shining a su hermana, pero esta no se movía.

"No te preocupes compañero."-Soul salió del escudo y creo uno para él y Twilight, Soul sabía más hechizos de ataque que de defensa por lo tanto no se comparaba con el escudo de Shining Armor.

El rayo de Shining choco contra él mientras que los ataques de Twilight y Soul se combinaron ya que se dirigían al mismo punto. El escudo de Soul no soporto mucho y se rompió, pero el al estar delante de la unicornio, recibió todo el impacto de sus ataques. Fueron lanzados por los aires, una vez que Twilight reacciono se acerco al mal herido Soul.

"Oh, por Celestia Soul! Porque hiciste eso! Mira como te dejo ese monstruo."-Decía Twilight entre lágrimas y sollozos.

"No te pre…preocupes Twi… Twilight, no podría volver a ver a la cara a tu hermano si… si yo permito que te ocurriese al…algo."-Decía Soul mal herido.

"Pero porque!? Porque Soul?."-Grito Twilight.

"Cla… clase de magia, secundaria, tu… tu nunca lo notaste pe….pero, siempre me gus…gustaste. Yo de…ceaba, algún di…dia buscarte y que me…me veas como un gran semental, por… por eso me hice Capitán de la guardia nocturna."

"Claro! Ahora lo recuerdo. Perdóname! Perdóname por nunca notarlo, pero tú nunca te acercaste a mí."-Mas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Twilight.

"Yo… yo tenía mi…miedo de que me rechazases, por eso nunca me… me acerque a ti."

Twilight lo miro con una cálida sonrisa, sabía lo que ocurriría, Soul moriría en cualquier momento, acerco sus labios muy lentamente asía el semental, el solo esperaba sentir los cálidos labios de la hermosa unicornio, un beso de despedida era lo único que pedía antes de irse a las praderas eternas. Los labios de ambos unicornios hicieron contacto, Twilight lo abrazaba mientras lloraba y le besaba, fue un beso lleno de amor, un amor que se debía más tiempo para seguir adelante pero por circunstancias fuera de su control, solo con un beso su primera y última muestra de cariño pudieron expresar los sentimientos que ahí se revelaron y salieron a la luz. Se separaron y Soul miro tiernamente a Twilight.

"Siempre te amare."-El unicornio cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más, la muerte ya había venido por él.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

"Sweetie tú no puedes morir, tu tu no puedes morir!."-El Dragón movía inútilmente el cuerpo de la que fue su amada unicornio, pero no obtendría respuesta ya que su muerte fue instantánea.

"Porque, yo, yo quería estar siempre a tu lado yo, yo quería algún día casarme contigo, yo, yo te amo tanto."-Spike abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Sweetie Belle.

"Por favor regresa a mí, por favor regresa."-El Dragón dejaba salir lágrimas de una pena eterna, la sensación era tan horrible, era un enorme vacío en su corazón. Pero algo estaba despertando en el, algo fuerte, un sentimiento de odio, una sensación que no sentía desde hace muchos años.

"JAJAJAJA… No tienen idea de lo divertido que es mirarlos a to…"-Bader no termino la frase. "Auch" Bader se llevo una garra a la cabeza.

Dentro de la cabeza de Bader:

"Que bien que te hallas divertido, pero llego el momento que yo tome el control."-Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Quien eres tú!?."-Pregunto Bader Blade en su mente.

"Digamos que soy el titiritero y tú has sido mi marioneta."-Dijo la voz. "Y ahora quiero salir!."

Bader empezó a rugir fuertemente. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!."

Todos miraron como se volvía loco y se movía asía todos lados sacudiéndose la cabeza, se golpeaba así mismo y empezaba a sudar.

"Esto no puede estar pasando! No se supone que esto estaría pasando!."-Gritaba Bader.

"Tú no lo entiendes, desde el momento en que eras un potrillo y tu tocaste la reliquia del caos me diste acceso a tu cerebro, yo cree tu personalidad y gracias a ti ahora por fin seré libre desde que me encerré a mi mismo en esa maldita escama."

Bader se quedo quiero unos instantes, pero sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ya no eran azules, eran rojos. El dragón junto saliva en su boca y escupió un alicornio, era Bader Blade. Shining Armor y las princesas que ya habían despertado vieron esto impactados. Todos miraban al Dragón para ver que ocurría. El Dragón aspiro profundamente y miro asía abajo.

"Quien? Pero quien rayos, eres tu ahora?."-Pregunto Shining Armor.

"Yo? A lo siento, permíteme presentarme yo me llamo. Lord Flaigod Blade."

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo fue posible esto? ¿Todo terminara en tragedia o felicidad? ¿Qué esperanzas le quedan al resto de las mane6 sin Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué hará Spike?. No se pierdan "El ultimo sacrificio" Final parte2.

-Hola a todos, valla las cosas se ven bastante mal para todos, eh?. Quiero disculparme nuevamente, ya que me sentí obligado a partir el final en 2 partes. Tengo un límite de palabras XD…

Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla, aunque de todos modos todo se revela en el final, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de "Amor y Celos". Gracias a todos ustedes fieles Lectores, que me suben los ánimos con cada Reviews que dejan, pero no se sientan obligados, es solo si quieren XD… A por cierto luego del final pienso hacer un epilogo, esto no quiere decir que no será un final feliz o tal vez sí, pero puede que no XD.


	13. El ultimo sacrificio Fin Parte 2

**wow wow... ha pasado tiempo desde que empece con esto y estoy muy feliz de que todo haya salido bien, aquí el final, bueno mas o menos, deje algunos agradecimientos ya que el crédito no es del todo mio, siempre ahí inspiración y por muchos lugares. **

El ultimo Sacrificio: "Adiós elementos de la Armonía" –Fin parte 2.

La muerte abundaba esta noche en equestria, la noche se hizo más larga ya que la princesa del día no había levantado el sol, viejos demonios vendrán a atormentar a un alma noble, un alma que no estaba preparada para perder a lo más preciado que tenia, la ira es una gran fuerza, dependiendo en las manos en la que este.

Rainbow Dash agonizaba de dolor, había un agujero muy fino que le atravesaba el cuerpo, su amada Pegaso Scootaloo, solo lloraba cascadas de lagrimas por la que es su gran amor, la que fue su hermana, madre, amiga y amor estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas esperando que llegase en momento de su partida, tantas cosas que ella deseaba hacer con su amada Rainbow, ir de vacaciones, Salir a comer a un lindo Restaurant, hacer una pijamada y quizás hasta adoptar un potrillo el cual podrían cuidar las 2, pero esas esperanzas y sueños se desvanecían en el aire mismo.

"Dashie por favor no me dejes! Por favor no me dejes sola! No quiero que mueras! No quiero que te vayas…"-Gritaba Scootaloo entre cascadas de lagrimas sosteniendo el cuerpo de Rainbow.

"Scooty… yo… qui…quiero que seas Fe…feliz, no me… me importa, sa…sacrificar, mi… mi vida, por ti."-Dijo Rainbow mientras sangre salía de su boca y se desangraba.

"Yo solo que…quería ser feliz a tu lado Rainbow, yo solo deseaba que estuviésemos juntas siempre!."-La pobre Pegaso anaranjada apenas soportaba ver a su amada pegaso azul en ese estado.

"Vive tu vi…vida con felicidad, si… si todo se soluciona, por… por favor, se…se feliz."-Los últimos alientos se asían presentes en Rainbow Dash, solo su voluntad la permanecía viva y consiente, pero ya no podía mas, debía partir a las praderas eternas. "Adiós mi amor."-Rainbow cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más, su último aliento ya fue dado.

"Rainbow Dash! No no no te vayas…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!."

Apple Bloom miraba esto y no pudo evitar recordar lo que vivió en su viaje del tiempo, no se fijo que un edificio estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ella, cuando noto la enorme sombra en el suelo fue demasiado tarde, el edificio le había caído encima aplastándola.

"Apple Bloom!."-Grito Apple Jack. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!."

El alicornio Bader Blade que al parecer fue expulsado del cuerpo del Dragón había abierto los ojos para ver a la bestia, se suponía que él era el Dragón y ahora se está viendo así mismo. Bader con sus alas emprendió vuelo. Todos lo observaron pero por las muertes de sus seres queridos no hicieron nada, Bader se posiciona en frente del Dragón para que este lo escuchase.

"Lord Flaigod Blade. Eres tú en verdad?."-Pregunto Bader.

"Así es, pero dime entendiste lo que acaba de suceder y lo que sucedio?."-Dijo Lord Flaigod.

"Entender qué? Que por no ingerir la solución de magia pura completa, no pude controlar la reliquia del caos en la que tú mismo te encerraste?."

"Esa es una parte, pero si de verdad quieres saber. Cuando eras un potrillo, tu Bader sacaste la reliquia del caos y la tocaste."

"Si, si lo recuerdo."

RECUERDO DE BADER:

Se puede ver un potrillo jugando en la mansión Blade, no era nadie más que Bader Blade. El pequeño pegaso entro a la oficina de su padre para jugar a ser el.

"Atiendo negocios, contrato pegasos, ji ji… donde esta mi secretaria?."-Jugaba Bader arriba de la silla de su padre.

El pegaso abre uno de los cajones y intenta sacar uno de los papeles, pero este no sale, estaba atorado con algo, el pegaso tira fuerte y entonces observa como la tapa inferior del cajón se levanta un poco.

"Pero qué? Un cajón secreto! Genial."-El pegaso tira y saca la cubierta inferior falsa para dejar a descubrir una llave.

"Que llave tan grande! Uh, ya se debe ser de la segunda caja fuerte."-Bader había visto a su papá sacar la pintura que estaba en la pared y verlo sacar una caja de ahí, primero decía la clave de la caja fuerte en voz alta y luego habría la caja azul que yacía dentro.

Bader saca la pintura y entonces empieza a hacer igual que su padre 753951 la clave que se le había grabado en su mente, abre la caja fuerte y saca la caja azul, toma la llave y abre las cadenas.

"Debe haber un gran tesoro!."-Bader tiene los ojos ilusionados de que adentro hubiera oro y diamantes muy finos. Pero su mirada cambia al ver que en la caja no había nada más que una escama de algún reptil. Bader la observa.

"Porque mi papá guardaría una tonta escama de reptil en la caja?."-Bader acerca su pata para tomar la escama, la toma y la mira unos instantes.

"No está hecha de oro ni nada, que tiene de especial?."-De repente siente un ardor en su pesuña, la escama le había causado una pequeña quemadura en su pata.

Bader Blade se queda mirando la escama unos instantes asustado, pero de repente su padre entra a la habitación.

"Bader que estas asiendo!."-Kroser Blade entra y aparta a su hijo de la caja, toma la escama que se le había caído al suelo y la guarda en la caja.

"Sal de aquí ahora mismo! Estas castigado!."

"Pero papá yo solo…"

"Nada de peros! Estas castigado!."-Kroser apunta a la puerta con su pesuña.

"Lo siento papá, no quería hacerte enfadar."

Kroser mira como su hijo se va algo triste de la habitación y mira su pesuña, al parecer tenía una pequeña quemadura en esta.

"Qué raro, que va! No importa."-Kroser vuelve a colocar las cadenas en la caja y la guarda en la caja fuerte. Bader lo observo hasta que se sentó en su asiento para saber si estaba molesto.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Me alegra que recordaras, ese fue el momento perfecto en que pudo introducirme en las mentes de ti y tu padre, le metí los celos y desconfianza a tu padre y hice que matara a su querida esposa, tu madre. Todo era parte de mi plan, necesitaba causarte un trauma, en ti plante la ira y el odio, no me fue muy difícil desde pequeño sentiste envidia por los unicornios, celos de su habilidad, toda tu ideología, yo la cree."-Dijo Lord Flaigod Blade.

"No, no puede ser… como que todo ha estado planeado desde el principio!."

"Si, mira haya abajo, vez a esa pegaso anaranjada abrazando el cadáver de esa otra?."-Dijo el Dragón.

"Eso fue lo único que no estaba planeado. Debió morir hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón, la dejaste vivir aunque estuvieras bajo mi influencia, por eso necesitaba eliminarla, esa fue la única acción que hiciste y que yo no permití."

"Las masacres que hiciste, todo era parte del plan. El odio me dio fuerza, los celos me dieron poder, la envidia me hizo despertar y la sangre, la sangre me hizo salir."

Lord Flaigod Blade se voltea donde las princesas que aun seguían encerradas en la jaula mágica.

"Vuestro reinado se a acabado sus majestades, vuestra vida solo se conservara para poder mover el sol y la Luna, hasta el regreso del señor del Caos, mi amo y rey, Discord."

"Tu planeas revivir a Discord!? Pero si Canterlot bolo en pedazos junto con la estatua."-Dijo Celestia.

"Admiro sus poderes de deducción princesa, pero debo informar de que la Estatua de mi señor está intacta, solo debo encontrarla entre los escombros, el no sería destruido por un ataque que el mismo creo y que es de su mismo calibre."-Dijo el Dragón.

Bader Blade había quedado choqueado con lo que había oído de Lord Flaigod Blade. Debía sacarse esta duda de la cabeza.

"Espera!."-Bader se vuelve a posicionar en frente de Lord Flaigod.

"Porque era necesario matar a mi madre? Si estuve bajo tu influencia todo este tiempo, quién soy yo?."

"Tu maldita madre era un foco de bondad! De generosidad, era leal a sus principios, era honesta y amable, te daba risas y tus momentos con ella eran mágicos para ti. Ella estaba extinguiendo mi influencia en ti, necesitaba las muertes y tu corazón lleno de oscuridad para poder salir algún día de la prisión en la que me encerré a mi mismo por tratar de usar la reliquia del Caos!. Debes estar confundido, pero si te hace sentir mejor, cosa que no me importa, yo fui el que hizo que tú cometieras todas las atrocidades que has hecho hasta el momento. Pero claro ahora que ya no me sirves, tu puedes…"-Lord Flaigod no termina la frase porque recibe una descarga de energía que lo empuja contra una montaña destruyendo varias casas del pueblo.

"Nadie me controla! Nadie!."-Grito Bader Blade mientras cargaba su cuerno.

"ESFERA DEL CAOS!."-Bader hace su ataque y lo lanza contra Lord Flaigod.

"niño tonto!."-Lord detiene la esfera con una de sus garras y la extingue.

"Crees poder derrotarme a mí? Yo quien te di el poder que estas usando ahora?. Esta si es una esfera del caos."-Lord abre su mandíbula cargando energía.

"ESFERA DEL CAOS!."-Una esfera 10 veces más grande que la de Bader se dirige asía el. Bader convoca un escudo.

La Esfera choca contra el escudo pero este no se rompe, en cambio retrocede a gran velocidad. Bader lo mantiene con todas sus fuerzas, pero el escudo sigue retrocediendo hasta alcanzar una velocidad tan rápida que sale volando de Ponyville empujado por la esfera del caos, luego de unos momentos en el horizonte se ve una gigantesca explosión.

"Hermana, que ciudad fue la que exploto?." –Pregunto Luna.

"FillyDelphia."-Contesto Celestia.

MIENTRASTANTO:

"Hermanita!."-Grito Rarity.

Spike sostenía el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle, estaba completamente inmóvil sosteniéndolo, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado en su rostro. Rarity se echo a llorar mientras tocaba el rostro de su fallecida hermana, pero de pronto miro a Spike con una mirada de odio.

"Tú! Tú debiste protegerla, tu debiste cuidarla, ella te quería tanto y tu le fallas! Mi Sweetie Belle mi linda hermanita ahora está muerta, hermanita, hermanita mía, porque tuviste que ser tu!."-Decía Rarity entre sollozos.

Spike deja que Rarity llore la pérdida de su hermana, el ya había llorado suficiente, la tristeza ya se había ido, el dolor en su corazón ya no existía, ahora un nuevo sentimiento estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, odio y ira lo llenaban.

"Tienes razón Rarity es mi culpa."-Dijo Spike, la unicornio lo miro sorprendida.

"No no… Spike, pe…perdóname, tú la amabas y no es justo que yo…"-Rarity fue interrumpida.

"Fue mi culpa! Pero, yo. LA VENGARE!."-Spike empezó a retorcerse de pie, sus huesos y músculos estaban creciendo muy rápido.

Rarity se alejo un poco moviendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…"-Spike grito al sentir como sus huesos y carne crecían y expandían, cada vez crecía mas y mas al punto de casi igualar la altura de Lord Flaigod Blade.

Todos miraban como el que alguna vez fue Spike un Dragón no más alto que una casa, crecía a un ritmo acelerado. Llego a un punto donde dejo de crecer y se quedo quieto unos instantes, humo salía de su nariz, no se veía igual a la primera vez que creció de esa manera, permanecía en una posición en que sus alas lo cubrían, las abrió dejando salir una ráfaga de viento, aparentaba una visible musculatura, se veía imponente.

"Vamos Spike, mata a ese monstruo."-Dijo Rarity admirando la nueva forma del Dragón.

Lord Flaigod Blade noto al nuevo Dragón, el odio que se veía en los ojos color esmeralda era evidente, humo salía de su nariz, ese ya no era Spike. Spike perdió lo más importante que tenia, lo más preciado, lo que más amaba, su tesoro mas valioso se le fue arrebatado. El sentimiento de la venganza lo invadió por completo, solo una cosa quería en ese momento, Sangre. Se despojaba de sus últimos sentimientos, dejando solo la ira, odio y venganza en su ser, nada impediría que sus instintos se apoderaran de él para poder destrozar el cuerpo de el asesino de su amada con sus propias garras. Spike lanzo su penetrante mirada sobre el Dragon oscuro.

"Te matare."-Dijo fríamente Spike.

"Mis mas grandes amenazas eran las princesas y las Mane 6, los elementos de la armonía están incompletos, porque he de temer a vuestra persona?, jaja."

Spike se lanzo al ataque y antes que Lord Flaigod lo notara, recibió un enorme golpe en su rostro rompiéndole algunos dientes, de inmediato fue tomado de su largo cuello, Spike cargo su flama, pero el Dragón oscuro no dejaría que le quemasen la cara, con su energía mágica proyecto un escudo frente a la mandíbula de Spike y este cuando lanzase todo su fuego se le devolviese, pero el Dragón purpura fue un poco mas allá. Estrangulo fuertemente a Lord Flaigod y con gran fuerza lo lanzo contra la montaña a la que fue lanzado antes por el ataque de Bader.

"LLAMARADA SOLAR!."-Grito Spike al tener a su enemigo contra la montaña.

"LLAMARADA DEL TARTARO!."-Grito Lord Flaigod soltando su fuego negro.

Ambas llamaradas colisionaron entre sí, cada una luchaba por ser la vencedora, a veces el poder del Dragón oscuro avanzaba unos centímetros a favor, luego la de Spike, ambos eran muy poderosos. Lord Flaigod tuvo que dejar de gastar magia innecesariamente, no se permitirá vencer por un Dragón común y corriente, el era un Dragón del Caos, servidor de Discord. Dejo de gastar magia en la jaula de las princesas, enfoco más poder y entonces la llamarada de Spike fue cediendo terreno, pero Spike no se daría por vencido, debia matarle, vengar la muerte de Sweetie Belle, no importa si esto costase su vida, lo mataría aunque fuese lo último que haga.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Las princesas ya liberadas se dirigieron asía Twilight y sus amigas, mientras Spike mantenía ocupado a Lord Flaigod Blade. Abajo la situación no se veía mejor, Scootaloo seguía abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Rainbow Dash, las lágrimas de Rarity no se daban tregua al igual que las de Apple Jack y Twilight aun abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del Soul, el amor que nunca pudo disfrutar. Celestia se acerca a su alumna seguida por Luna, debían actuar pronto, aunque Spike se haya vuelto más poderoso tarde o temprano no podría mas, después de todo su contrincante era un Dragón del Caos.

"Twilight querida, debemos reunirnos para decidir qué hacer."-Dijo Celestia, pero Twilight no le dirigía la mirada.

"Mi querida Twilight, se que estas triste pero…"-Celestia fue interrumpida.

"Triste? Esa palabra no se asemeja a lo que siento."- Twilight se voltea haber a la princesa, Celestia se espanta al ver el rostro de Twilight.

La unicornio estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa algo sicótica, sus pupilas se habían achicado y su melena se había despeinado.

"No lo vee princesa? Todo se acabo, los elementos de la armonía ya no se pueden usar sin Rainbow Dash, ese Dragón parece invencible, ustedes no pudieron hacer nada contra él, todo se acabo, todos moriremos."-Dijo Twilight aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Querida estudiante, calma no todo está…"-Celestia fue interrumpida nuevamente.

"Todos moriremos, moriremos moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, moriremos, moriremos…"-La unicornio recibe una cachetada de su propia maestra.

Celestia toma a Twilight y la abraza, rápidamente lagrimas empiezan a caer al suelo, estas lagrimas provenían de la misma gobernante del Sol.

"Twilight, por favor, no pierdas la esperanza, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde en estos momentos."-Dijo Celestia abrazando a su alumna para que recobrara la razón.

"Prin…princesa."-tartamudeo Twilight.

"Spike está peleando valientemente contra ese monstruo, debemos formular algo para derrotarle. Aun tenemos a tus demás amigas, no todo está perdido."-La princesa sintió como Twilight respondía el abrazo.

"Tiene razón! No todo está perdido, no me voy a dar por vencida, no no lo hare! Gracias princesa."- Twilight luego de responder el abrazo se dirige a sus amigas.

"Chicas! Reúnanse!."-Las mane 6 se acercaron a Twilight, se podía notar lo destrozadas que estaban.

Pinkie pie estaba en estado Pinkamena, Fluttershy parecía un fantasma sin expresión alguna, Rarity seguía con lagrimas en sus ojos, Apple Jack se aparto del edificio que había aplastado a su hermana y se reunió con sus amigas.

La princesa Luna se acerco a su hermana y ambas juntaron sus cuernos haciendo aparecer una fuerte luz, en ese destello de luz apareció el cofre de los elementos de la armonía.

"Chicas, he aquí los elementos de la armonía, tomen."-La princesa Luna hizo flotar a cada elementos asía respectiva portadora, excepto el elemento de la Lealtad.

"Pero princesa sin Rainbow no se pueden usar los elementos."-Dijo Apple Jack.

"Algo podremos hacer, cada elemento tiene su propia energía, aunque no los puedan usar al máximo, aun así podemos usar lo que tenemos."-Dijo Celestia, eso no animo mucho a las mane6.

De repente el cofre empezó a brillar, todas lo observaban, el elemento de la Lealtad se elevaba en el aire, casi se podía sentir la presencia de Rainbow Dash entre ellas, era cálida y agradable. El Collar de la Lealtad salió disparado hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Rainbow. Scootaloo que aun seguía abrazando a Rainbow miro sorprendida como el elemento estaba flotando en frente de ella con una fuerte luz. Lentamente el collar se fue posicionando en el cuello de Scootaloo.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, por un segundo vieron la figura de Rainbow frente a ellas, la Pegaso anaranjada no lo podía creer, todas la miraron sin hablar, Twilight fue la primera en hablar.

"Princesa, que significa esto?."

"Querida Twilight, sinceramente no estoy segura, pero bueno creo que quizás se lo que paso."-Dijo Celestia.

"Enserio!?."-Dijeron todas las Mane 6 al unisonó incluyendo a la princesa Luna.

"Sí, bueno supongo que ya todas saben el poder de la magia del amor, cierto? Como esa vez en la boda de Shinning Armor y la princesa Cadence."

"Si todas recordamos que el poder de la magia del amor pudo derrotar a Chrysalis."-Dijo Twilight.

"Bueno, es posible que la magia del amor haya tenido que ver en esto, si saben a qué me refiero."-Dijo Celestia señalando algo casi obvio.

Las mane 6 se pusieron a pensar unos pequeños instantes, hasta que a todas les llego la misma idea y miraron a Scootaloo. Pero aun así Twilight hizo una última pregunta.

"Se refiere a un amor como de hermana a hermana?."

"No precisamente, pero eso no lo discutiremos ahora, el pobre Spike está luchando por mantener el ataque de Lord Flaigod Blade fuera de nuestro alcance actuemos ahora!."

"Hermana, pero que haremos? El es inmune al poder de los elementos de la Armonía, no podemos convertirlo en piedra ni tan poco extinguirlo."-Dijo Luna, comentario que decepciono a todas.

"Eso no significa que no podamos usar los elementos para enviarlo a otra parte, chicas usemos el poder de los elementos de la armonía para abrir un portal."-Dijo Celestia.

"Pero hermana, un portal a donde?."

"Al Tártaro."-Respondió Celestia

"El Tártaro!."-Gritaron las mane6 al unisonó.

"Así es! Ahí existen criaturas mas o tan fuertes como él."

"Chicas, hagámoslo, por Rainbow y todos los que sufrieron por culpa de ese monstruo."- Twilight Extendió su pesuña, luego Apple Jack extendió la suya juntándola con la de Twilight y así siguieron Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy y luego Scootaloo.

"Por Rainbow y todos."-Dijo la Pegaso anaranjada.

Los elementos empezaron a brillar y las mane 6 se elevaron en el aire. El Dragón oscuro noto esto.

"Esto es imposible! No tiene sentido, los elementos no se pueden usar si les falta una!."-Su vista se agudiza un poco para divisar a cierta Pegaso anaranjada. "No! Eso no puede ser posible!."-Pensó Lord Flaigod.

La luz que desprendían las mane 6 llegaba casi a cegar a las princesas que observaban como la energía de los elementos se reunía. El rayo de arcoíris salió disparado al cielo y luego descendió donde el Dragón aun mantenía su llamarada oscura, el rayo lo atravesó no asiéndole ningún daño y atrás de el un gigantesco portal que crecía poco a poco absorbiendo rocas y arboles del lugar se asía presente.

"Vamos chicas! Sé que ustedes pueden!."-Grito Luna.

"Derroten a Lord Flaigod! Confiamos en ustedes!."-Grito Celestia.

El Dragón oscuro retrocedía un poco por el poder absorbente del gigantesco remolino portal que yacía detrás de el, la montaña donde se hizo presente el portal fue absorbida por este.

Spike miro esto, el pobre Dragón apenas podía mantener su llamarada solar, ya estaba agotado, todas sus energía se fueron en mantener una pelea contra la llamarada de su oponente. El Dragón oscuro dejo de emitir su llamarada ya que fue directo a golpearse con el suelo, sus patas traseras habían sido tomadas por unos tentáculos que provenían del portal, con sus garras se sostuvo de la tierra.

"Que significa esto!."-Lord Flaigod miro asía atrás y vio que al final del remolino se podían divisar unos dientes gigantescos y afilados.

"Oh NO! Es… es Cthulhu! Esto es un portal directo al Tártaro!."-Los tentáculos lo llevaban cada vez más adentro del gigantesco remolino.

"NOOOO! NOOO! NO! Después de 1500 años! No voy a regresar a otra prisión!."-Lord Flaigod enfoco toda su fuerza en sus garras delanteras para arrastrarse poco a poco fuera del portal. Spike había caído rendido, toda su energía vital se había ido, Shinnin Armor estaba agotado, no le quedaba nada de magia, la jaula mágica había tomado casi toda la energía de las princesas, usaron su último gramo de magia para hacer aparecer los elementos de la armonía.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS RUINAS DE FILLYDELPHIA:

Todos los edificios habían quedado hechos añicos por el poder de la esfera del caos, pero entre tantos huesos de pony y edificios destruidos se podía ver aun alicornio de pelaje oscuro y crin gris que estaba seriamente herido entre medio de algunos escombros, era Bader.

"Todo se acabo. Todo esto es mi culpa, yo cause todo esto."-Decía Bader mirando el cielo. Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

RECUERDO:

"Mamá para donde van tu y Papá?."-Dijo un potro.

"Hijo no sé cuando volveré, pero por favor se un buen niño. Te quiero mi pequeño Bader, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, obedece a la ama de llaves y comete todas tus verduras."

"Lo hare Mamá."

"Se que lo harás."-La Pegaso abrazo al pequeño Bader y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Por favor, se un buen niño."

La Pegaso se subió a un carruaje donde estaba su esposo Kroser Blade, antes de que partieran se acerco a su Bader y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Siempre te querré."

El pequeño Pegaso no imagino que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

"Oh, madre te he fallado, te he fallado madre. Perdóname, perdóname porque te he fallado!."-Bader se lamentaba, lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

De repente una luz ilumino su rostro, era una luz brillante, era cálida y de ahí salía una voz dulce y angelical.

"Hijo, tu no me has fallado."-Dijo la Voz.

"Madre?."-Dijo Bader limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Si, mi pequeño Bader, escucha aun no es demasiado tarde."

"A que te refieres madre?."

"Puedes corregir los errores de tu pasado enfrentando al monstruo que te manipulo todos estos años, las manes de la armonía necesitan de tu ayuda."-Dijo la voz.

"Ellas me odian, les hice tanto daño, no podría ni verlas a los ojos."

La luz empezó a tomar forma, poco a poco se fue transformando en una Pegaso muy parecida a Bader. Se acerco volando asía a él y lo abrazo maternalmente.

"Bader, se que harás lo correcto, en el fondo siempre fuiste alguien de buen corazón. No te mortifiques, tú no tienes la culpa de haber sido influenciado por la energía oscura de tu ante pasado."

"Madre, te extraño tanto! Yo te quiero tanto, me haces tanta falta, me hiciste tanta falta!."-Bader abrazo a su madre y empezó a llorar.

"Lo sé, yo quería verte crecer, quería estar siempre ahí cuando me necesitases, pero por cosas fuera de nuestro control no pudo ser. Pero aun todo se puede arreglar, Bader has lo que te dicte tu corazón."-Con estas palabras la Pegaso le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bader. "Siempre te querré."

La luz se empezó a extinguir y a elevar al cielo.

"Madre, no te vayas, no te vayas por favor!."-Grito Bader.

"Haz lo correcto, te quiero hijo."-La luz subió al cielo y desapareció.

DEVUELTA EN PONYVILLE:

Las mane 6 mantenían el portal abierto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a achicar cada vez un poco más. Lord Flaigod ya casi tenía todo su cuerpo fuera del remolino dimensional.

"No puede ser! Chicas vamos! Sé que podemos!."-Grito Twilight.

"Las voy a matar a todas."-Dijo el Dragón oscuro mientras aun luchaba para no ser arrastrado directo dentro del remolino.

"Y ahora que haremos!."-Grito Scootaloo.

A lo lejos se podía ver que una luz venia directo asía el lugar a una gran velocidad, se acercaba muy rápido, una vez lo suficientemente cerca se podía ver de quien se trataba, no era nadie más que el mismísimo Bader Blade.

"Oh no es Bader!, no tenemos fuerzas para enfrentarlo."-Dijo Celestia.

"Hermana, ese alicornio ya no desprende esa energía oscura."-Dijo Luna.

Las mane 6 vieron como una veloz ráfaga de energía las había sobre volado.

"Esto es por mi Madre!."-Bader cargo todo su poder mágico en su cuerno. Yendo a esa velocidad se veía como un enorme rayo que se dirigía al Dragón oscuro.

"Pero que…"-Lord Flaigod intento detener a Bader con su llamarada pero era demasiado tarde. Bader le había atravesado uno de sus brazos. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHH!."-Bader Blade fue absorbido por el remolino yendo directamente asía los colmillos que estaba al final de este.

"Nos veremos en el estomago de Cthulhu maldito!."-Grito Bader.

El brazo de Lord Flaigod fue absorbido por el portal quedando solo con una garra para afirmarse.

"MALDITO SEAS BADER! MADITO SEAS!."-Grito el Dragón oscuro.

Estaba lentamente siendo arrastrado nuevamente al interior del remolino, una figura estaba en frente de el, era Spike.

"Este es tu fin."-Dijo Spike.

"Escucha, ayúdame."

"Ayudarte? Asqueroso."

"Yo puedo revivir a tu amada."-Dijo Lord Flaigod.

La mente del Dragón quedo en chock.

"Ayúdame y la reviviré!."

Spike no sabía qué hacer, el solo pensar en ver a Sweetie Belle viva confundía su mente.

"No lo hagas Spike!."-Gritaron las mane 6.

Las princesas solo miraban sorprendidas lo que ocurría, será posible de que Spike salvaría a ese monstruo por Sweetie Belle. Shinning Armor ya había reunido energía, estaba listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario si Spike decidía ayudar a Lord Flaigod.

"Que dices!?."-Grito el Dragón oscuro con casi su cuerpo completo dentro del remolino.

Spike tomo su garra. "Digo que espero que sufras."

"No eres más que una Patética forma de vida!."-Dijo Lord Flaigod, Spike le rompió la mano.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..! MALDITO!."

Spike lo suelta y Lord Flaigod es absorbido por el remolino.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!."-Conforme se cerraba el portal la vos se iba desvaneciendo.

Finalmente se cerró el portal y Spike se hecho al suelo. "Por ti mi amor, por ti."-Dijo para sí mismo el Dragón.

"Lo hicieron chicas!."-Dijo Celestia al ver como las mane 6 descendían al suelo.

El rostro de las mane 6 no era de alegría, si no de una combinación de tristeza y felicidad, aun estaban todos los ponys que murieron, incluyendo a algunos de sus seres queridos.

"Sé que están tristes chicas, pero al menos evitamos algo peor."

El sol finalmente se hizo presente en el lugar.

"Hermana, tu levantaste el sol?."-Pregunto Celestia al notar como repentinamente salió el Sol.

"No yo no fui, aun no recupero todas mis energias."-Dijo Luna.

"Entonces? Quien fue… no puede ser, será?."-Dijo Celestia.

Desde el horizonte se podía ver que una luz provenía directo desde el sol y se acercaba asía ponyville. Las princesas sabían que sucedía, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que sus padres se hicieron presentes en la tierra.

La luz bañaba a cada pony ahí presente, era una sensación agradable, la energía de todos regresaba, Spike se levanto del suelo al notar como una gran y cálida energía llenaba su ser. La luz se posiciono en frente de las princesas, ambas se arrodillaron. Las mane 6 notaron esto de sus gobernantes y hicieron lo mismo, pero aun no sabían de quien se trataba hasta que las Princesas hablaron.

"Madre de la Luz, Padre de las estrellas."-Dijeron Celestia y Luna al unisonó.

"Hijas, levantarse se suelo, que nuestra presencia aquí será breve."-Dijo una voz femenina.

"Queridas hijas, nosotros hemos llorado lagrimas de sangre al ver a nuestros hijos perecer tan abruptamente antes de tiempo."-Dijo una voz masculina.

"Acercarse portadoras de nuestras reliquias de la armonía."-Dijo la madre de la luz.

Las mane 6 se acercaron temerosas.

"Nosotros los creadores hemos decidido que nuestra intervención divina es necesaria en estos momentos. En toda la historia desde que nosotros creamos equestria hemos visto tanta sangre de nuestros hijos correr."-Dijo el padre de las estrellas.

"Es por eso que hemos decidido revivir a cada ser de buen corazón, que haya sido asesinado por culpa de la influencia de Lord Flaigod Blade."-Dijo la madre de la luz.

"Enserio lo harán!? Gracias gracias gracias gracias."-Dijo Twilight saltando de la emoción.

"Pero ahí un costo."-Volvió a decir la madre de la luz.

"Decidnos el precio que solicitáis Madre y Padre."-Dijo Luna.

"Nosotros creamos vida, una vez que esta se extingue no podemos devolverla del mundo de los muertos."-Dijo el padre de las estrellas.

"Sin embargo, estarían dispuestas a renunciar a los elementos de la armonía para revivir a sus hermanos? Tengan entendido que si una amenaza igual o peor viene a equestria nuevamente, no tendrán los elementos para confrontarla. Confían en nuestras hijas para protegerlas de futuras amenazas?."-Dijo la madre de la luz.

Todas se miraron las unas a las otras y luego miraron a las princesas, sabían exactamente cuál sería su decisión.

"Yo confió en las princesas."-Dijo Twilight.

"Yo confió en las princesas."-Dijo Rarity.

"Yo también confió en las princesas."-Dijo Fluttershy con su característico tono de voz timido.

"Al igual que yo."-Dijo Apple Jack.

"Y yo también."-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow confiaría en ellas, yo también."-Dijo Scootaloo.

Pasos gigantescos retumbaban el suelo.

"Y yo también confió en ellas."-Dijo Spike.

"Y yo."-Dijo Shinning Armor asiéndose presente en el lugar.

Las princesas se miraron con una sonrisa y volvieron a mirar a sus padres.

"Que así sea entonces."-Dijo el padre de las estrellas.

Cada collar y la tiara se reunieron en frente de la luz, volvieron a convertirse en rocas, pero estas eran coloridas y desprendían una luz muy brillante.

Los elementos se elevaron en el cielo mientras giraban cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto empezaron a girar más rápido hasta que una explosión se hizo presente en el cielo, parecía la ráfaga de luz del Sonic Rainbow. Canterlot, ponyville, FillyDelphia y cada lugar dañado tras todo lo ocurrido empezó a tomar la forma que tenían antes. Las casas, edificio, calles y ponys empezaron a aparecer. La montaña de ponyville empezó a reconstruirse y los ponys que no alcanzaron a huir del pueblo empezaron a revivir incluyendo a Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash y Soul, aparecieron.

"Que ocurrió?."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetieeeeeeee!."-Grito Spike, su cuerpo se encogió mucho más rápido de lo que creció y fue a abrazar a su amada unicornio.

"Spike! Auch no me abrases tan fuerte."-Dijo la unicornio.

"Dónde estoy? Que paso?."-Dijo Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom!."-Apple Jack se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana. "Gracias a los dioses que estas bien!."

"Auch mi cabeza! Ah? Que no había muerto?."-Dijo Rainbow, miro detrás de ella y vio como Scootaloo se dirigía asía toda velocidad asía a ella."

"Scooty!."-Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de ser tirada de golpe al suelo y ser besada.

Todos los presentes veían como las 2 pegasos se besaban, la felicidad de verlos de vuelta con vida era enorme.

"Oh no!."-Dijo una voz detrás de todos, era Soul.

"Porqueee! Todos murieron! Nooooo!."Grito Soul, Twilight se le acerco corriendo derribándolo y le planto un beso en el suelo. Se separaron.

"Al menos fui al cielo."-Dijo Soul.

"No seas tonto, nadie está muerto, tu reviviste."-Le dijo Twilight.

"Reviví? Como es posible?."

"Luego te lo explico."

Todos se juntaron alrededor de la luz para escuchar las últimas palabras que debían decirles.

"Mis queridos hijos, vivan su vida con felicidad, vendrán desafíos pero sabemos que los enfrentaran con valentía."-Dijo la madre de la luz.

"Cada ser de buen corazón que murió por culpa de la influencia de Lord Flaigod Blade en este mundo ha revivido."-El padre de las estrellas se dirigió a sus hijas. "Celestia, Luna, sus súbditos confían en ustedes y han hecho su elección, nosotros también confiamos en que protegerán a nuestros hijos de futuras amenazas."

"Gracias Padre. Gracias Madre."-Dijeron las princesas.

"Adiós, los veremos en las praderas eternas."-Dijeron ambas voces al unisonó.

La luz se elevo en el cielo asía mas allá de lo visible y desapareció.

El sol bañaba a toda equestria. Su luz alumbraba cada rincón de equestria, una luz llena de amor que daba el inicio a un nuevo día, un nuevo día que para algunos seria comienzo del resto de sus vidas.

**Fin**

*Hola, gracias por seguir este Fic. Espero que les haya gustado el final…

Saben estuve muy enfermo estos días, pero nada me impediría terminar el ultimo capitulo, gracias a todos ustedes, pero en especial gracias a:

TALOS X, Anacoreta, Vulpes Kisune y Elizander que sus Fics me inspiraron algunas cosas que luego use y claro, gracias a todos ustedes por seguir la historia, cada Reviews es importante, ya que da ánimos y ayuda saber la opinión de otros.

También gracias a FlutterRage por dejarme usar su personaje Soul Blade de su Fic "La busqueda de los Orbes Sagrados" (Le quite el "Blade" porque ya hay muchos "Blade" en esta historia XD.)

Espero que les guste el futuro Epilogo de "AÑOS DESPUES" una que otra sorpresa está ahí.

Al igual que espero que les guste mi futuro proyecto que escribiré mientras también escribo "Atada a un sentimiento" si les gusta el estilo en primera persona, pues espero que les guste ese.

Se despide Fun Night…. Saludos a todos!

**Nota: que aquí haya creado parejas no significa que en otros fics mismo vayan a ser siempre así, jeje... Como diría Lyra: Piensen en las posibilidades! XD**


	14. Epilogo

**Como lo prometí, aquí está el Epilogo. Espero que les guste. **

**Epilogo: "2 AÑOS DESPUES" :**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que el Dragón del Caos Lord Flaigod Blade fue enviado al Tártaro, gracias al poder de los elementos de la Armonía, lo cuales ya no están en Equestria ya que el sacrificio de estos fue necesario para reparar todo el mal que fue causado por culpa de la influencia oscura que tubo Lord Flaigod en la familia Blade.

Desde ese día en que los padres creadores se hicieron presentes muchas cosas han cambiado. Twilight ya no era la solterona bibliotecaria, ahora tenía un Semental unicornio que la adoraba y se lo demostraba cada día, se caso hace un año con el Capitán Soul y ahora la bella unicornio espera un potrillo de su querido esposo, Spike obviamente se tuvo que mudar, cosa que no le fue muy difícil ya que construyeron una casa muy cerca de la Biblioteca especialmente para él. Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo tomaron unas vacaciones y visitaron el reino grifo, la amiga de Rainbow, Gilda, vivió una agradable temporada con la feliz pareja de Pegasos, ya hace muchos años que ella y Rainbow volvieron hacer amigas, pero este día ellas regresarían a equestria por una Razón muy importante. En cuanto a Spike y Sweetie Belle, el Dragón le propuso matrimonio y la unicornio no se hizo suplicar y acepto de inmediato la propuesta de Spike. El Dragón ya era considerado un héroe desde que le rompió unos dientes a Lord Flaigod Blade en su encuentro con él, además de haber mantenido al Dragón del caos ocupado mientras las mane 6 planeaban como deshacerse de Lord Flaigod.

Todo en Equestria era armonía y felicidad, todos los súbditos de las princesas tenían plena confianza en que si otro mal llegase a Equestria ellas podrían derrotarlo. Hoy era un día muy especial en Canterlot, la Boda entre Lord Spike y Lady Sweetie se celebraría.

**En Ponyville "En la Biblioteca":**

Twilight y Soul esperaban afuera de la ex-Habitación de Spike a que se terminara de colocar el esmoquin, por suerte para él, aun no la convertían en una habitación para el futuro bebe. Rarity le había diseñado quizás el mejor atuendo masculino jamás creado por ella misma, la tela era magnifica, los bordados eran perfectos y el estilo era muy elegante e imponente.

"Ya estás listo Spike?."-Pregunto Twilight afuera de la habitación. La unicornio tenía un abultado vientre que la hacía lucir muy maternal.

"Quieres que te ayude hermano?."-Pregunto Soul.

"Está bien, pero que no entre Twilight."

"Que! Porque yo no puedo entrar!?."-Dijo molesta la unicornio.

"Amor calma, es cosa de machos, entiendes?."-Soul coloca su pesuña en el hombro de Twilight para que se calme.

"Está bien, pero cualquier problema solo díganme."- Twilight se retira y Soul entra a la habitación.

Dentro se puede ver a un Spike luchando por ponerse la corbata de moño correctamente.

"Ayúdame por favor, llevo media hora tratando de hacer el nudo."

"Pff, bien no te preocupes."-Soul Hace brillar su cuerno y arregla el nudo mientras habla con Spike.

"Hoy es un día muy especial, estas nervioso?."-Le pregunto Soul.

"Si un poco, pero sabes, siempre desde que me enamore de ella soñé con este día, el día en que yo me casaría con ella, ahora que está sucediendo casi no puedo creerlo. Claro antes soñaba otras cosas con ella, pero eso ya paso, jeje…"

"Te entiendo hermano, yo cuando estaba en la secundaria con Twilight, no me atrevía ni hablarle, ahora mírame, soy su esposo y voy a ser padre."

"Tú crees que pueda tener algún día hijos con Sweetie?."-Pregunto Spike.

"Claro que sí, pero para eso debe haber intervención de magia, un hijo de ustedes supongo que sería una combinación DragoPony. Y listo, ya termine."

Spike se miro al gran espejo que yacía ahí.

"Me veo muy bien, jeje."

"Vamos por tu dama campeón. A Canterlot!."

"Espera, Rainbow y Scooty no nos verán aquí?."-Pregunto Spike.

"No, enviaron una carta diciendo que nos verán en Canterlot, también dijeron que iban a tener una gran sorpresa preparada."

"Una sorpresa? Qué bien. Bueno ya no puedo esperar para ver a mi hermosa Sweetie en el altar."

"Créeme, el momento en que están con vestido de novia es el momento en que más hermosas se ven."-Dijo Soul.

"Twilight quería casarse antes que se le notara mucho el embarazo, recuerdo ese día, se veía tan hermosa, nunca había visto a Twilight tan radiante como la vi ese día."-Dijo Soul mirando con melancolía.

"Heey, no te pongas a llorar aquí."-Le dije Spike.

"Ya bueno, mejor ya vamos."

Spike y Soul salieron de la habitación para ver a una Twilight algo molesta.

"Porque tardaron tanto!."-Dijo la molesta Twilight.

"Pero si no fue tan…"-Spike fue interrumpido por un codazo de Soul, este se le acerca y le susurra algo: "No le lleves la contraria, desde el embarazo no soporta que le lleven la contraria."

"Que le dijiste Soul!."

"Nada amor, nada."-Dijo Soul algo nervioso.

**En la Granja de la familia Apple:**

"Apple Bloom! Ya vamos niña! Llegaremos tarde para juntarnos con Twilight para irnos a Canterlot."-Decía Apple Jack detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

"Ya voy Apple Jack solo un momento quieres?."

"Está bien pero no tardes mucho, quizás nos estén esperando."

"Está bien."-Dice Apple Bloom. Su hermana se retira y la espera en la sala de abajo.

La pony mira por la ventana de su habitación.

"Por fin ha llegado el día, lo que hubiera dado por ser yo la que se casase contigo, pero es hora decirte adiós mi amor, tu ya encontraste el amor y lamentablemente no fui yo la que te correspondía. Ya no lloro más por las noches por ti, también intento no pensar que alguna vez tú significaste todo para mí. Lo único que espero con todo mi corazón es encontrar algún día a alguien como tú, oh Spike."

La pony estaba por soltar unas lagrimas, pero se las aguanto y se dirigió abajo donde su hermana la estaba esperando.

"Lista para irnos?."-Le pregunto Apple Jack.

"Si lista hermana."-Respondió Apple Bloom

Apple Jack, Apple Bloom y Big Mac se pusieron en marcha asía el pueblo donde se juntarían con Twilight, Soul y Spike para dirigirse a Canterlot donde estarían Rarity y Fluttershy que se fueron un día antes junto con Sweetie Belle.

Ya en frente de la biblioteca había un carruaje volador enorme que los llevaría a Canterlot tirado por muchos Pegasos. La familia Apple ya se había hecho presente y todos se dispusieron a subir. En el viaje Spike decidió hablar con Apple Bloom, ya no lo hacía mucho desde que paso todo lo que sucedió en su pasado.

"Hola Apple Bloom."-Dijo Spike un poco apartado de los demás junto con la pony al lado mirando el paisaje.

"Hola Spike."-Respondió la Pony.

"Estas bien?."-Pregunto directamente el Dragón.

"Si, porque no abría de estarlo?."

"Pensé que este día seria en especial difícil para ti."-Dijo Spike.

"Para mí? No querrás decir para ti? Jeje, Calma Spike se a que te refieres y no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, eso paso hace mucho tiempo."

"Estas segura?."

"Claro que si, confía en mí."-Responde Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

"Está bien. Apple Bloom, solo quiero que sepas, de que tú eres una pony muy especial y el que gane tu corazón será el más afortunado de toda Equestria. Y también que lamento no haber correspondido a tus sentimientos, aunque no te ame como amo a Sweetie, aun así, eres una de las ponys mas especiales que hay en mi vida."

Apple Bloom se conmovió con las palabras del Dragón, por unos instantes pensó en lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo, el no era de ella, el era de Sweetie Belle y respetaba eso.

"Gracias Spike."-Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a ver el paisaje.

"De nada."-Spike se volvió a reunir con el grupo.

"Algún día, espero tener la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tu Spike."-Pensó la pony.

**En Canterlot (En uno de los cuartos del Castillo).**

Sweetie Belle estaba con su vestido de novia mientras Rarity le ajustaba para que se viera más delgada.

"Rariry, quizás esta muy ajustado."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Porque lo dices querida?."

"Bueno para empezar, creo que se me está cortando el aire."-A Sweetie se le podía notar como su rostro cambiaba de Blanco a morado.

"Ups, lo siento querida, nunca se dijo que sería fácil verse tan bella como tú."-Rarity desajusta un poco el vestido. Sweetie empieza a respirar agitadamente.

"Spike es tan afortunado."-Dijo Fluttershy ahí presente.

"Es cierto, mi hermanita se ve espectacular, pony mas bella no existe en toda Equestria."

"Ahí chicas, ya es suficiente… el ya llego?."-Pregunta Sweetie.

"No, pero viene en camino junto con los demás."

"Que ahí de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo?."-Vuelve a preguntar la unicornio.

"Deben de venir en camino."

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de equestria: **

"Rainbow te dije que era mala idea tocar esa reliquia sagrada de ese templo."-Dijo Scootaloo volando a gran velocidad junto con Rainbow Dash.

"Ya cálmate Scooty, esos zombis no, nos alcanzaron, cierto?."

**1 Hora antes:**

En un templo en las cercanías de Equestria con el reino Grifo.

"Porque nos detuvimos en este templo Rainbow?."-Pregunta Scootaloo.

"Dicen que zombis grifos protegen este templo, nunca he visto uno, quería saber si era cierto."-Dice Rainbow mientras camina junto con Scootaloo en un pasillo.

"y porque quieres ver un zombi?."

"Curiosidad, oye mira!."-Dice Rainbow apuntando con una pesuña al final del pasillo. La pegaso azul se adelanta a su compañera y esta la sigue hasta quedar en frente de una estatuilla de oro.

"wow, es genial."-Dice la pegaso azul.

"No la toques, podría ser una reliquia sagrada."

"Creo que fue un error prestarte mi colección de Daring Do, vamos no pasara nada."-Rainbow toca la reliquia de oro.

**10 minutos después:**

"Rápido! Los zombis nos alcanzan! Siempre creí que eran lentos!."-Grita Rainbow.

**Devuelta al presente:**

"Bueno no nos alcanzaron pero aun así nos hicieron perder tiempo, llegamos tarde."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"Descuida, ya casi puedo ver Canterlot desde aquí."

"Eso no es cierto."-Dijo Scootaloo.

"Claro que sí. Vez esa pequeña mancha purpura a lo lejos?."

"Si."

"Esa es Canterlot, apresurémonos."-Rainbow Aumenta la velocidad y Scootaloo la sigue a la misma velocidad.

**Devuelta en Canterlot:**

La familia Apple junto con Twilight, Soul y Spike ya habían llegado y fueron recibidos por la guardia real, todos hicieron el saludo militar a Spike y Soul.

Soul se hace un poco más adelante para decir unas palabras.

"Saludos a todos, para los recién llegados que no me conocen, yo soy el Capitán Soul, Capitán de la guardia nocturna, Líder de las tropas Lunares, al servicio de su etérea majestad, La Princesa Luna de Equestria."-Dice Soul con una pose arrogante, su esposa se le acerca.

"Que tienes que presentarte de esa forma a cualquier sitio que vamos cariño?."-Dijo Twilight.

"ah, que bien que te acercaste amor. Escuchen, ella es Lady Twilight, mi esposa, Alguna vez portadora del elemento de la Magia, consejera y alumna personal de su etérea majestad, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria."

"Ya es suficiente, ya podemos irnos?."-Pregunto la unicornio.

"Si ahora si podemos."-Todos miraban con admiración al Capitán Soul, al parecer la presentación sirvió de algo.

Luego de saludar al Capitán Soul y a su esposa, seguían con el Saludo a Spike y así para terminar su saludo con la familia Apple.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al castillo se podía ver a los lejos 2 pegasos, no eran nada más y nada menos que Rainbow y Scootaloo que se dirigían a toda velocidad asía el castillo, se detuvieron con tal precisión que humo salió de sus cascos.

"ufff… vez te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo."-Dijo Rainbow.

"Bien, bien tenias razón, si ya lo dije."

Todos saludaron a la pareja de Pegasos que voló desde el reino grifo hasta aquí, un gran recorrido aun para las Pegasos más veloces de toda Equestria. Mientras tanto en el castillo, las princesas preparaban todo para la gran boda, Celestia revisaba el banquete, mientras que Luna revisaba la música. El capitán Shinning Armor estaba a cargo de ambas guardias este día, ya que el Capitán Soul recibió días libres hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, obviamente la princesa Celestia no dejaría a su querida alumna sin su esposo para que la cuidase y acompañase mientras crece ese potrillo en su vientre.

Sonaron las campanas, todo estaba preparado. El momento había llegado, el elegante Dragón veía a su hermosa dama acercándosele con el vestido de novia más precioso jamás confeccionado en Equestria rivalizando con el de Candance. Twilight era la madrina de Spike, nadie le impidió ser ya madrina en 2 bodas, mientras que Rarity era la madrina de Sweetie Belle. Ya estaban frente a frente y había llegado la hora de decir sus votos matrimoniales.

"Spike, tú fuiste mi primer amor, ahora estoy aquí para prometerte que la flama de amor que está en mi corazón siempre seguirá encendida mientras este con vida. Nunca te dejare solo, te amo con todo mi ser, prometo ser la mejor esposa y madre para ti y prometo que nunca me daré por vencida ante cualquier dificultad que tengamos en el futuro, porque con nuestro amor, lo podremos superar."-Dijo Sweetie Belle, Rarity saco un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.

"Sweetie Belle, prometo hacerte lo más feliz posible, ahora estoy aquí para entregarte mi corazón, se que tu el gran amor de mi vida lo cuidaras, ya que siempre latirá por ti. Eres la unicornio más hermosa que mis ojos hayan tenido el gusto de ver, tú viste más allá de mi apariencia y viste mi corazón y doy gracias cada día de que no lo hayas rechazado, eres la pony mas importante en mi vida, ahora y siempre, te amo mi amor."-Dijo Spike, esta vez era Twilight la que sacaba un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas

Ambos ya habían dicho sus votos, ahora miraron a Celestia y Luna.

"Por el poder que nos confirieron nuestros padres, los declaramos."-Dijo Celestia.

"Dragón y yegua."-Completo Luna.

"Puede besar a la novia."-Dijo Celestia.

Spike tomo a Sweetie Belle de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con una de sus pesuñas, el lugar estallo en aplausos. Arrojaban rosas y todos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hasta una pony de pelaje amarillo y crin roja decidió alegrarse por la pareja. La pareja se posiciono en el balcón real para saludar a todos, como dicha boda real, a las afueras del castillo había una enorme multitud de ponys, se besaron nuevamente en frente de la gran multitud.

Sus amigos los miraban con caras de felicidad, pero:

"Heey Scooty, vamos es ahora o nunca."-Dijo Rainbow dándole u pequeño codazo a la pegaso anaranjada.

"Si tienes razón."-Dijo Scootaloo.

Ambas pegasos se dirigieron al cielo donde llamaron la atención de todos.

"Lista amor?."

"Claro que si amor!."

Ambas volaron a gran velocidad asía abajo cuando todos notaron que una aura de luz las rodeaba y cuando menos lo esperaban

"BOOM! BOOM!."

Dos Sonic Rainboom se pudieron divisar en el cielo estremeciendo a todo Canterlot.

Todos quedaron asombrados, era un espectáculo nunca antes visto, si un Sonic Rainboom era asombroso ver dos al mismo tiempo era espectacular, una nueva ola de aplausos, incluyendo a la feliz pareja de Spike Y Sweetie Belle inundaron Canterlot. Todo había salido perfecto.

Ya más tarde en la noche y había llegado la hora de la fiesta nocturna en el jardín real. La mesa de regalos estaba hasta el tope, era una gigantesca pirámide de obsequios de nobles y amigos cercanos.

El primer baile fue obviamente entre la feliz pareja, ambos se miraban con cariño y aprecio, Sweetie se paraba en 2 patas y Spike dirigía el baile y a su dama con suma delicadeza, el Dragón no podía evitar perderse en tan bellos ojos color esmeralda claro, eran los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto, ojos que lo miraban con todo el amor del mundo.

Luego del baile, como es costumbre se habrían algunos obsequios, solo algunos por la tradición ya que abrirlos todos en ese momento hubiera tomado toda la noche.

Había un regalo entre todos que llamaba la atención, era mucho más grande que los demás y tenía una envoltura muy diferente a las demás, era una especie de papel multicolor. La unicornio no pudo evitar ver la tarjeta de este y sorprenderse a lo que decía, llamo de un enorme grito a Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo! Ven ven rápido!."-Todos se percataron de esto.

"Que pasa Sweetie Belle."-Pregunto la Pegaso anaranjada.

"Mira lo que dice aquí."-Sweetie le acerca la tarjeta del regalo.

"No puede ser."-Scootaloo coloca los ojos como platos al leer la tarjeta.

"_Mis felicitaciones y mejores deseos a la pareja, por favor deseo que este regalo se le entregue a la Pegaso Scootaloo. Espero que me perdones algún día, sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero intento tener un mejor futuro. Mis mejores deseos."_

_-Bader Blade._

Scootaloo abre el regalo, cuando ve lo que ahí dentro sus ojos se abren aun más. La caja estaba llena de Bits, los Bits de más alta denominación de toda Equestria, con solo imaginar se pueden calcular que son aproximadamente de 100 millones de Bits en la caja. Dentro había otra nota.

"_Aquí esta lo único que pude salvar de la bóveda de la familia Blade, están en la más alta denominación Equestriana, te entrego 100 millones de Bits para que hagas lo que desees con ellos, yo ya no los necesito y estoy seguro que les darás un buen uso. No espero que me perdones, pero espero que me comprendas, ese monstruo que te lastimo no era yo y no quiero volver a serlo, ahora soy feliz y estoy con mi madre y mi esposa fuera de Equestria. Mi querida esposa está ahora esperando una potrilla, la llamaremos Scootaloo, adiós quizás algún día nuestros caminos se crucen."_

La Pegaso anaranjada dejo salir una sonrisa y una lágrima y susurra para sí misma:

"Te perdono."-Rainbow se le acerca.

"Estas bien Scooty?."-Le pregunta Rainbow.

"Estoy más que bien, estoy muy feliz"-Scootaloo abraza a su pareja y esta le responde el abrazo.

"Me alegra."-Responde Rainbow.

El trauma que la perseguía desde pequeña ya no existiría mas, el monstruo que le hizo daño nunca fue Bader y ya no cargaría más con este peso en su corazón y mente, cuando imaginaba a quien le había hecho daño siempre llegaba el rostro de Bader a su mente, aunque sabía que todo había sido culpa de Lord Flaigod, pero ya no más.

El resto de la noche siguió con naturalidad, bailaron, comieron, Pinkie Pie se comió 3 enormes pasteles, Rainbow y Scootaloo sorprendieron a todos con su baile que aprendieron en el reino Grifo junto con Gilda. Todo era felicidad, pero ya la fiesta había llegado a su fin y la feliz pareja debía irse a su Luna de miel, pero antes Sweetie tiraría el ramo de flores, todas estaban esperando para atraparlo. Spike la toma entre sus garras y la levanta para tirarlo.

Sweetie tira el ramo de Flores.

Rarity empuja a todas las yeguas para atraparlo. "ES MIOOOO!."-Cuando está a punto de llegar a sus pesuñas Rainbow Dash lo atrapa en el aire.

"Lo siento Rarity, pero es mío, jaja."

La pegaso azul se posiciona a un lado de Scootaloo y la mira pícaramente con el ramo de flores en su boca.

"Quizás algún día Rainbow."-Le dice Scootaloo.

Antes de que Spike y Sweetie Belle se fueran Twilight, se les acerca.

"Esperen!."-Dije Twilight deteniéndolos.

"Aun no les he dado mi regalo."- Twilight hace brillar su cuerno y un aura mágica rodea a la pareja y luego desaparece.

"Que fue lo que nos hiciste?."-Le pregunta Spike.

"Ahora pueden caminar por las nubes, yo les hice una reservación especial en el hotel Olimpo."

La pareja abre los ojos como platos.

"El Hotel Olimpo! El hotel más prestigioso de toda equestria a la que solo pueden ir pegasos y que está en la Ciudad los Pegasus?."-Dice Sweetie.

"Ese mismo, ahora podrán ir sin ninguna dificultad. Diviértanse."-Dijo Twilight con una mirada pícara.

"Gracias Twilight, eres la mejor madrina de todas, mejor ya nos vamos si queremos llegar pronto a los Pegasus."-Dijo Spike antes de emprender vuelo con su amada unicornio en su espalda.

Ambos se dirigieron a los Pegasus, para pasar su noche de bodas en el hotel más prestigioso de todos al cual solo podían asistir los Pegasos y los que claro conocieran el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes. Mientras volaban Sweetie miraba el hermoso paisaje nocturno de Equestria.

"Puedes creer, que hace unos años seguíamos siendo solo amigos."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Aun no puedo creer como logre que la unicornio más hermosa de toda equestria se enamorara de mi."-Dijo Spike bromeando.

"Pero si eres un Dragón muy apuesto, mi Spikesito es un Dragón muy atractivo."

"jeje, tú crees?."

"Yo creo que tengo buen gusto, jeje..."-Dijo Sweetie

"jajajaja, ya estamos llegando, prepárate para aterrizar amor."-Spike empezó a descender sobre la gigantesca nube en la cual yacía el gigantesco hotel flotante, era una de las edificaciones mas magnificas de toda Equestria. Se dirigieron a la entrada, donde los recibió el portero con un amable saludo, la gente del servicio no se inmuto al ver a Spike ya que antes ya habían venido grifos y minotauros con el hechizo de caminar por las nubes, por lo tanto un Dragón no era de lo más extraño.

El Administrador, les dirigió la palabra.

"Supongo que ustedes deben ser Lord Spike y Lady Sweetie Belle, la mano derecha de nuestra gobernante la Princesa Celestia ya nos informo de su llegada, por favor síganme les tenemos la suite de lujo preparada."

"Gracias."-La pareja siguió al administrador a una suite, la del último piso del gran Hotel.

"Aquí la suite real, tiene techo removible para admirar la Luna en todo su esplendor, está prohibido sobrevolar el Hotel asique no se preocupen que nadie puede pasar por arriba de este Hotel, tenemos equipos especiales que vigilan esta área de vuelo y que despejan el cielo. Disfruten su noche de bodas y es un honor tenerlos aquí."-El Administrador se fue dejando a la pareja a solas.

La suite era de lo más elegante, lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cama con pilares que estaba en el centro, en el baño había un gran Jacuzzi. Ahora por fin estaban solos, Spike sirvió Champaña en 2 copas, le dio una a Sweetie Belle que estaba recostada en la cama, luego tiro de una palanca para que el techo se abriera dejando entrar la Luz de la Luna, la unicornio se veía muy bella a la luz de la Luna, su traje de novia se volvía transparente ante esta luz.

El Dragón se recostó a un lado de ella, ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el contenido de estas, luego se besaron, Spike lentamente empezó a sacarle el vestido de novia a su unicornio, muy delicadamente también metía una de sus garras debajo del vestido para acariciar los flancos de Sweetie.

"Espere tanto esta noche."-Dijo Sweetie muy seductoramente.

El Dragón besaba su cuello a lo que la unicornio respondía con suspiros de placer y pegando el rostro de Spike a su cuello con una de sus pesuñas, el Dragón ya había terminado de desabrochar el vestido a lo que por fin lo pudo sacar para luego empezar a desabrochar la ajustada faja de la unicornio. Sweetie sintió un gran alivio al ya no tener eso puesto, aunque si la hacía lucir más delgada era demasiado incomodo usarla. La pareja rodo por la cama, Spike siempre con cuidado de no aplastar a su delicada unicornio, para luego quedar con Sweetie arriba de Spike, no paraban de besarse, el miembro del Dragón ya se estaba asiendo presente para dar comienzo a satisfacer a su esposa y a el mismo.

Sweetie Belle empezó a dejar un rastro de besos conforme bajaba lentamente para lubricar con su lengua el miembro de su esposo y así lograr que entre más satisfactoriamente en ella.

Ella ya había hecho esto antes y de hecho era muy buena, o al menos Spike siempre se lo decía. Sweetie empezó a darle pequeños besos al pene del Dragón, para luego empezar a pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, Sweetie se veía muy tierna mientras asía esto. Ella empezó a introducir el miembro de su esposo en su boca, para pasar su lengua por toda la base, el Dragón sujetaba la cabeza de su amada unicornio mientras lo satisfacía y dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, a Sweetie se le humedecía mas su flor con forme pasaba el tiempo. Spike resistía lo más posible para no venirse en la boca de la unicornio, pero no le fue posible y soltó un poco de sus fluidos en la boca de su amada, ella los trago para luego dejar salir un suspiro.

"Amor, eres fabulosa en esto."-Dijo Spike muy satisfecho.

"Gracias Spike, pero ahora te toca a ti cariñito."-Le dijo Sweetie lanzándose arriba de él.

"Lo sé y pienso responder a mi deber con gusto."-Ambos se besan y vuelven a girar en la enorme cama hasta quedar Spike arriba de Sweetie Belle.

Spike besa el cuello de la unicornio para luego bajar lentamente hasta sus ubres, este las besa y Sweetie Belle pega unos débiles gemidos de placer, el Dragón pasa su garra para sentir las calientes ubres de su amada para luego dirigir su boca a la intimidad de la unicornio. Deja una de sus garras arriba acariciando las ubres de Sweetie, para darle más tratamiento a la intimidad de su amada entregándole su lengua y una de sus garras.

Sweetie siente como Spike besa su intimidad para luego sentir como una garra acaricia su vagina y una delgada lengua entra muy lentamente dentro de ella.

"Aaaaahhyyy… mi amor tu lengua es maravillosa, ooh.."-Dijo Sweetie Belle entre gemidos.

"Glacias Clariñito."-Dijo Spike aun con su lengua dentro de la unicornio.

El Dragón saboreaba cada jugo que provenía de la intimidad de su amada esposa mientras esta pegaba gemidos que animaban al Dragón a seguir con su labor. La unicornio arqueaba la espalda al sentir tal placer en su área más sensible. Spike frotaba su lengua con las paredes calientes de la intimidad de Sweetie Belle, los fluidos de la unicornio mojaban las sabanas de la cama cuando el Dragón envolvió el clítoris de su amada con su lengua fue cuando la unicornio soltó un enorme grito de placer al sentir tal sensación en su cuerpo, finalmente dejo de arquear la espalda y se derrumbo sudada en la cama respirando muy agitadamente. El Dragón posiciono su rostro en frente de su esposa para poder besarla y luego dejarla que respire unos momentos para que recuperase el aire.

"Spike… eso... estuvo… grandioso…"-Dijo entre suspiros Sweetie Belle.

"Me gusta cuando estas así de frágil y toda sudada, jeje."-Dijo Spike riendo un poco.

"Bueno, no sudaría tanto si no fueses tan lejos con lo que me haces, pero no me quejo, jaja."-La unicornio toma el rostro del Dragón y lo besa,

"Hazme tuya Spike."-Dijo muy seductoramente la unicornio.

"Claro mi Sweetie."-El Dragón se puso arriba de su amada para luego empezar a acercar su miembro a la entrada de la intimidad de la unicornio, lentamente fue estirando los labios vaginales de la unicornio abriéndose paso para entrar.

Sweetie Belle tiro de un empujón con sus patas traseras asía adelante el cuerpo del Dragón provocando que entre todo su miembro de golpe y asiendo que la unicornio pegara un grito de placer.

Spike empezó a envestir a Sweetie Belle muy delicadamente hasta el momento en que sus gritos de placer se convirtiesen en gemidos de placer. Spike introducía todo su pene en el interior de la vagina de su amada, esta le respondía con gemidos muy delicados con su hermosa voz angelical, acariciaba el cuerpo sudado de su unicornio, pasaba su garra por uno de los flancos de Sweetie apretándolo. Su esposa ya se había acostumbrado a tener el miembro del Dragón dentro de ella y era luz verde para aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas. La luz de la Luna los bañaba mientras asían el amor, la unicornio se lanzo a abrazar a Spike, este se sentó para corresponder el abrazo, en esa posición el miembro de Spike podía entrar más profundamente en la unicornio. Los armónicos gemidos de Sweetie avivaban al Dragón a continuar hasta que finalmente soltó toda su caliente y liquida semilla dentro de la vagina de Sweetie.

Ambos se tiraron en la cama exhaustos de lo que habían hecho, respiraban muy agitadamente. El Dragón se recostó abrazando y acariciando la crin de su querida esposa mientras ella recuperaba energías.

"Mi amor, eso fue maravilloso."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Tú eres maravillosa, tu voz es tan hermosa, me animaba a continuar."

"Ahyy, Spike, pero estas listo para la segunda ronda?."-Dijo pícaramente la unicornio.

"Claro que sí, mi amor."-Dijo Spike.

La unicornio se posiciono en frente del Dragón con sus flancos hasta arriba, moviéndolos de un lado a otro dejando ver sus 2 intimidades. Para su fortuna la cama era inmensa, por lo tanto se podían mover libremente asía todos lados, pero aun así a Spike se le ocurrió una idea.

"Quieres probar el Jacuzzi?."-Le pregunto Spike.

"Oohh, claro que me encantaría."-Spike fue a encender el Jacuzzi, era magnifico, se veía tan elegante y moderno, Sweetie entro al baño con una bata y luego se la saco para entrar al Jacuzzi con Spike.

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, el miembro del Dragón ya había vuelto a su forma anterior, listo para satisfacer nuevamente a su esposa de otra manera. La unicornio se posiciono en frente del Dragón afirmándose de uno de los bordes del Jacuzzi lista para el acto sexual. Sweetie movía su cadera en frente de Spike.

"Móntame."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Te amo tanto."-Dijo Spike.

"Y yo a ti."-

Spike tomo la larga cola de Sweetie y la hizo a un lado para poder acercar su miembro a la entrada del ano de la unicornio, el Dragón introdujo lentamente su miembro en Sweetie, el agua del Jacuzzi estaba caliente y las burbujas eran muy relajantes. Spike tomo los flancos de su amada. El la sostenía mientras introducía su Pene, en ella.

"Mmmmmm… Spike."-Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Spike estira su cuello para plantar un beso en los labios de la unicornio y luego empezar a penetrarla con rápidas envestidas mientras la sostenía de sus flancos y a la vez ella se sostenía de uno de los bordes del Jacuzzi. Sweetie gemía, respiraba muy agitadamente, si bien era cierto que por su segunda intimidad no se sentía tan placentero que por su flor, aun así era agradable y la sensación era similar.

El Dragón ponía lo mejor de sí en cada envestida usando los armoniosos gemidos de su amada como fuente de energía. Así siguió hasta llegar a su clímax nuevamente y soltar el resto de sus fluidos dentro del ano de Sweetie, una vez de haber sacado su miembro estos cayeron al Jacuzzi al mismo tiempo en que Spike caía rendido en el agua. La unicornio se acurruco en el, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho del Dragón.

"Mi amor, tú me haces sentir como toda una yegua."-Spike acariciaba la larga crin de su esposa, ella ya estaba agotada y solo quería dormir. Spike salió del agua con su unicornio en brazos, la recostó en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente, la tapo con las sabanas y se acomodo para que ella lo abrazase y el a ella.

"Te amo Sweetie."

"Te amo mi Spike."

Fue una noche de bodas perfecta para ambos, pero 2 horas luego sintieron que alguien estaba asiendo un escándalo en el pasillo.

"Déjenme pasar! Que no saben quién soy yo! Aun lado ahora mismo o los golpeare!."-Lo siguiente que escucharon fue como la puerta de su Suite fue abierta de una patada.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh..!-"-Grito Sweetie Belle.

"Rainbow Dash! Que estás haciendo aquí!."-Pregunto Spike muy enojado.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero. Twilight, VA A TENER AL BEBE!."

"Que!."-Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Sweetie Belle no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse la melena y solo se coloco su bata del Hotel y se fueron los 3 a toda velocidad al Hospital de Canterlot.

Una vez ahí, entraron de golpe. Dentro se podía ver a Soul que caminaba asía todas direcciones, Shinning Armor que intentaba tranquilizarlo junto con los padres de Twilight, el resto de las mane 6 y Apple Bloom junto con Scootaloo, además de las princesas, estaban esperando a fuera de la sala de parto. Todos vieron llegar a Sweetie Belle y Spike al lugar, Sweetie Belle estaba toda desarreglada, con una bata color purpura.

"Sweetie!."-Le grita Rarity acercándosele a toda velocidad.

"Oh… no."-Dice Sweetie.

"Que tela mas divina, dime de donde sacaste una bata tan hermosa como esta."-Le pregunta su hermana.

"Aaamm… te las regalan en el Hotel Olimpo."

"Es una tela muy exquisita, espera Hotel Olimpo!?."

"Así es, Twilight nos hizo una reservación especial ahí y nos hizo un hechizo para caminar por las nubes."-Dijo Sweetie.

"Oh, por Celestia! Es el Hotel mas…"-Rarity fue interrumpida.

"Si ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Ahora como esta Twilight?."-Pregunta Sweetie Belle.

"Esta estable, pero no importa cuánto nos digan que está bien, Soul sigue preocupado como loco."

**Mientras tanto:**

"Oh, Shining que voy hacer si le pasa algo malo, no no… ya cálmate Shinning no vez que me preocupas!."-Dijo Soul.

"Yo estoy calmado, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti compañero."

Pasaron las horas y Twilight luchaba por traer nueva vida al mundo, hasta que finalmente el doctor sale de la sala de Partos para avisar:

"Ya pueden pasar, todo ha salido muy bien, no hubo complicaciones."-Todos entraron en jauría aplastando al pobre doctor, incluyendo las princesas entraron a toda velocidad.

"Esto es lo que me gano por no enviar a una enfermera en mi lugar."-Dijo el pobre doctor.

En la sala, se podía ver a Twilight cargando algo envuelto en un manto azul, con una sonrisa muy cálida y una mirada de agotada dijo:

"Ven mi amor, conoce a tu hijo."-Soul se acerco para ver a su potrillo que su amada Twilight sostenía en brazos.

Era un bebe unicornio de pelaje marrón con crin azulada, en sus ojos se podía ver la inocencia pura, una vez que vio a su padre dejo salir una sonrisa. Soul estaba muy feliz, casi soltaba unas lagrimas al ver como su hijo le intentaba atrapar una pesuña.

"Es… Es tan lindo… tan perfecto, y es… es mi hijo, nuestro hijo. Twilight gracias por este hermoso regalo mi amor, gracias."-Soul Abrazo a su esposa acariciando su Crin.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera de la multitud en hablar.

"Y cuál es su nombre? Ya tienen pensado como lo llamaran?."-Pregunto la pegaso azul.

"Si ya habíamos pensado en un nombre."-Dice Twilight.

"Andrew."-Dice Soul.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Apple Jack junto con Pinkie Pie estaban llorando lagrimas de Felicidad, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash, pero esta se apartaba un poco del resto para que no la vieran.

"Y cuando le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida al pequeño?."-Dice Pinkie Pie a lo que todos se echan a reir.

Una boda perfecta hubo ese día y una nueva vida había llegado al mundo de Equestria, la felicidad se podía respirar en el aire, el amor se notaba en cada uno de los ponys y el comienzo de una nueva vida como padres para Twilight y Soul daba comienzo.

**Fin Epilogo. **

**Hola, ¿qué les pareció el Epilogo? **

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus Reviews, espero verlos en mis futuros proyectos en especial en uno que estoy trabajando ahora aparte de "Atada a un Sentimiento"**

**Pronto sabrán del primer capítulo de mi próximo Fic… **

**Se Despide Fun Night. **

**Que Luna los bendiga XD… (Así es soy mega fan de Luna, quizás en algún futuro haga un Fic sobre ella, jeje…)**


End file.
